Wild is the Wind
by Kirachi
Summary: Set after Young Guns. Chavez and Doc have stayed by Billy's side and Billy has managed to form a new gang. During a shoot out Billy is wounded and ends up lost and alone, his only hope is to find shelter...but he finds something much more.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Young Guns fiction and I hope everyone that reads it finds something enjoyable about it.**

**This is loosely based on the second movie but instead of Doc and Chavez leaving Billy like in the end of the first movie they stay with him here forming a close band with Pat, Dave and Tom.**

**I'm unsure how closely I'll be following the plot of the second movie but we'll see.**

**I also changed ages, travelling times and dates to suit the needs of the story.**

**So far I've always finished all my fictions, I hate leaving them unfinished and hope to carry on this trend.**

_Wild is the Wind_

Billy looked up from his glass of whiskey. His intense blue eyes watched the bar in quiet contemplation. He pursed his lips together in the familiar serious pout that signified that all was not well with William Bonney.

He brushed his fingers through his straw coloured mid-length hair and then pushed his glass from one palm to the other.

"Chivato" came the voice of Chavez. Billy's gaze was diverted as his friend pulled up a chair next to him and rested his hand lazily on Billy's shoulder.

Billy turned his attention fully to the tall, lean Mexican Indian man and then back to the bar. Chavez's dark eyes scanned the bar along with Billy and he distractedly pushed his long black hair to one side as his other hand now rested a little nervously on the hilt of his large throwing knife.

"Trouble?" Chavez finally asked his eyes narrowing as he spoke.

Billy didn't reply right away but considered his friend's question for some time. He felt restless and a little jumpy and when Billy felt jumpy trouble was normally not far away.

"Maybe" he said at long last "Where's Dave?"

Chavez's eyes narrowed again but this time in clear distaste. Billy knew Chavez despised the newest member of the gang. Dave Rudabaugh was a cocky, unshaven man in his late twenties.

He'd been an outlaw for many years before Billy met him and Billy had found he and Dave shared the same mind in some respects. The other members of his gang were loyal and steadfast but each feared the hangman's rope, each feared that deadly bullet with their name on it… Billy and Dave didn't fear any of this… Billy had never feared death or killing… it was just part of life and if death caught up with him, Billy felt sure he'd have a fun time finding a way out of it before it grasped him in its cold fingers fully.

Chavez shook his head "Last I saw he was going upstairs with two whores"

Billy nodded as if this was satisfactory and looked over to the crowded card table where two more of his companions sat playing a fierce card game.

Doc, a well educated man of twenty six held his cards close to his chest but Billy knew his face would betray his hand at any moment. Doc was a terrible bluffer, and right on cue just as Billy had predicted Docs blue eyes widened and a brief look of pleasure rippled across his features giving away his good luck to all at the table. As the other men folded Doc scratched his sandy shaggy head in frustration.

Doc had been riding with Billy since the earliest days just like Chavez, and Billy considered both men his brothers. Billy often teased Doc for his tenderfoot ways and love of writing poetry but Billy would not have changed him.

A loud boom of a laugh came from the other side of the table and Billy's eyes moved to Pat.

Patty Garrett was a man of similar age to Doc and Billy looked up to him as an older brother. They shared a similar personality although Pat was not quite as wild and would back out of any big cattle heists for fear of ruining his name, Pat still had plans of marrying and running a respectable business one day and although he enjoyed riding with Billy there was only so far he would go.

Pat caught Billy's eye and grinned broadly, Billy felt his body relax a little, all his boys didn't feel the threat he did, perhaps he was being over cautious after the last cattle rustle.

Billy's eyes searched the bar area once more for his last companion and he found him easily. Tom sat at the bar and was nursing a glass of what looked like whiskey. Tom was the youngest of the gang, having just turned fifthteen that spring.

Billy was only just into manhood himself being only twenty years old but his upbringing had left very little time for being a child. With Tom he felt he could release the childish longings he had. He'd scuffle, play fight, race and have playful shooting contests with Tom; something that the other men felt they had long outgrown, indeed Doc taunted Billy often that he would never fully leave that immature fun behind.

Billy's childhood had been short lived and by the age of twelve he had already been roaming the streets with no home and an empty belly most nights. But anything was better than his stepfather's constant violent outbursts, Billy felt sure if he'd stayed he would have ended up in a pine box before he reached adulthood.

Billy had become a small time thief, arrogant and sure of himself that no man would ever beat on him or talk him down again.

He'd finally found himself in Lincoln at the age of seventeen where he'd had a run in with a bloated and bad tempered blacksmith called Frank Cahill who took it upon himself to bully Billy.

The feud between them had escalated until Frank had confronted him in the local Saloon and put his hands on Billy, throwing him to the ground. Billy had snapped and drew his gun shooting the man at point-blank range, making quite a mess of the man's gut.

From that point on Billy was on the run and luckily for him John Tunstall, an Englishman that owned a local general store, had seen Billy as more than a killer and taken him under his wing giving him a warm bed and steady work as a regulator on his stead.

There Billy had met his closet allies in Doc, Chavez, Richard, Charlie and Dirty Steve. The six young men had formed a bond and friendship working together and for a time Billy felt content and perhaps things would have stayed that way, perhaps Billy's thirst to prove himself and the raging fire that burned within him would have slowly faded, maybe he would have become a respectable gentleman settled down with a local girl, had children of his own and led a normal and uneventful life.

But life never quite turns out how it should. John Tunstall had been in the way of a powerful and corrupt Irishman named Lawrence Murphy. Murphy had owned a general store in Lincoln and wanted John out of his way. To get what he wanted Murphy sent some of his henchmen out to do his dirty work and they had shot John dead right in front of Billy's eyes.

Billy and the other boys had looked upon John as a sort of father figure and their thirst for revenge and justice had led the six men to be officially deputized and given the authority to issue warrants and bring in the men responsible for John's death.

Billy had never liked the law, it had never done any favors for him in his short life and so he had decided to go against Richard's ways and leadership and take the law into his own hands becoming judge, jury and executioner for all the men that they had a warrant for and any others he thought deserved to see the end of his barrel.

The other boys had been reluctant to follow him at first, choosing Richard's law abiding way and scolding Billy for his recklessness but after Richard had been killed by one of Murphy's men the rest of the men had quickly turned to Billy for leadership.

After all the killings and the murder of a Sheriff that had been involved with John's death the five men had had their badges and powers revoked and labeled outlaws. Billy had been quite pleased with himself and what the newspapers were writing about him and his band of men but then Murphy had threatened John's personal friend and business partner Alex McSween.

The regulators had rushed to his aid finding themselves caught in a trap and resulting in an all out shoot out between themselves, Murphy's men and in time a small band of the U.S army.

During the brutal battle Dirty Steve had been cut down by gunfire and Alex had been shot while unarmed… Billy knew only too well that fairness had no place in this life.

The only comfort the last four regulators had was that Murphy had died by Billy's bullet ending the Lincoln county war.

Charlie had rode back to Old Mexico to be with his wife, shaken by the odeal but Billy, Doc and Chavez had rode away together and lain low for many months, the bounty on their heads still stood and Billy's even began to rise until 500 was the asking price for him dead or alive… and that money was mighty tempting to hard up farmers, drunkards and anyone else that thought that day could be their lucky day.

So Billy decided to stay on the track he was on, lying low enough to evade capture but still staying on the wrong side of the law. He began rustling cattle; he'd kill when he needed to but always slipped just out of reach of capture no matter how many sheriffs and bounty hunters were sent after him… Billy was too unpredictable.

Billy drained the rest of the liquid in his glass and sat back in his chair, enjoying the stillness of the evening and the loud chatter of the full bar, he closed his eyes and thought of what there next move would be. He heard the heavy footfalls coming towards him long before the man in question had even spotted Billy or any of the other gang.

Billy's eyes opened in a flash and darted to the man who stood by the swinging doorway. He was dressed in a long brown leather duster coat and Billy instantly knew him as a bounty hunter and where there was one there was many.

The man raised his gun and fired it in Billy's direction; Billy was already up from his seat, flinging his body sideways as the bullet flew past his right cheek. He saw in the corner of his eye that Chavez was already on the ground, his gun drawn.

Within the split second that the bullet had passed him Billy's hand had already took full possession of his gun as if second nature and the first bullet was freed from its cylinder before the man had time to squeeze the trigger a second time, the bullet found its resting place deep within the man's chest and he fell backwards onto the dusty wooden floor with a muffled thump.

At the sound of the gunfire more men burst into the bar and Billy saw with mounting dread that his six were far out numbered by the twenty that now stood fully armed before him.

"We've come to claim your bounty kid" one of the men shouted, aiming his gun at Billy's head. Billy threw himself down onto the floor as the shots rang out and bullets flew through the place he had moments ago been standing.

Billy laughed heartily at the man's words. "My bounty" he repeated and laughed again.

But only one thing could be done in this situation.

"Skin out!" Billy shouted to his companions, glancing to where they had all been. They were now sheltered behind tables shooting into the twenty men that now had nothing but their blood on their minds.

Billy saw Chavez grabbing hold of Tom and hurl him out the back way. He felt sure now that all would be well, Tom was the least skilled of all of them and with him safely out of the situation the escape would be all the easier. Doc and Pat would be able to get out if he gave them cover and Billy didn't feel any worry for Dave, he was slippery as an eel and always found a way out of situation.

"Skin out!" he repeated to Doc and Pat. They both gave him a nod before making a run for the back door as Billy gave them cover fire. Once he was sure they had a clear path he began to follow, firing with expert skill into the men taking more than a few out as he ran.

Billy gave out a whoop as the blood scorched through his veins and the adrenaline kicked in bringing that familiar feeling of being invincible. This was what he lived for, this feeling, this thrill… he felt alive in these moments.

He gave once last shot hitting one of the men square between the eyes before turning towards the doorway and bursting out into the sweltering May air. He ran to where he knew his horse awaited him, his broken down leather boots hit the soft earth with a quick and even pace, his belt and spurs clinking as his legs pumped hard propelling him forward.

He swung himself easily and quickly into the saddle and dug his heels into the horse's side, the beast gave a low noise of surprise before setting off at a gallop. The men had already followed him out of the saloon and continued to fire, their guns blazing in Billy's direction.

Billy felt the unpleasant and all too familiar unwelcome gut wrenching pain as a bullet found the soft flesh of his side. He leaned forward in the saddle as the pain flew through him but he quickly righted himself and spurred the horse onwards. He could hear the heavy hoof beats of many horses behind him and knew the men planned to give chase.

Billy gave a light swear under his breath, this evening was not turning out like he planned, no warm bed and no good night's sleep, tonight he would not return to his comrades in fear that he would be followed and their home revealed. Billy changed his course slightly and began to head out into the open plain. He would show them what a real ride was.

--

Billy easily lost the men within a few hours as night began to set in, the purple whisp of clouds becoming darker and the cold night air settling over the open expanse of land.

Billy had expected them to give up sooner but the thought of 500 must have kept their spirits high when their bodies were tired.

Billy too felt tired, in fact his body was slowly giving up to the pain and cold. He became irritatingly aware that he would not make it to any of his safe houses before his strength deserted him and he refused to let 'Billy the Kid' die like some stray cattle in the middle of the desert, having his bones picked clean by the vultures.

The cold night air ruffled his hair and he pouted in an almost childish way, he missed his hat and cursed the fact he'd have to find a new one, he'd grown quite attached to the damn thing.

He could just see his poor hat now being picked up by some lucky hick and sold for a pretty dollar because it was 'Billy the Kids' hat.

He gave a deep sigh as he shifted his weight in the saddle and tightened his fingers on the wound at his side. The warm wet blood still continued to ooze between his fingers soaking into his shirt. He was sure that the bullet had just grazed him badly; this at least was good news.

Billy narrowed his eyes in concentration, he was sure that his eyes were betraying him, showing him what he wanted to see but it was indeed there, a faint light somewhere in the distance. He gave his horse a sharp kick and it obeyed him trotting towards the source of the light.

The welcoming glow came from a small, run down cabin. It looked like it had once been part of a farm but from the looks of the sloping roof, hadn't been used for quite some time.

Billy got clumsily down from his horse, his head felt light and knew he had to rest soon or drop where he stood.

His hand rested upon one of his guns, feeling the cool reassurance he relied on and slowly, cautiously he began to lead his horse up to the porch. Once there he tethered it to the wooden railing and ascended the splintered wooden steps. He paused at the doorway, the door had long since come off its hinges. He studied the room beyond and saw the candle light came from the room at the far right of the cabin.

Billy could smell the sweet odor of decaying wood and assumed the person inside was not the owner, but just like himself, needed somewhere to stay.

He shuffled his legs forward, they felt like lead weights and he knew he didn't have long before his body could go no further and he had to know who was within the house, if they looked like a threat he'd have to deal with them to ensure his own safety. With effort he pulled his gun from his holster and aimed it towards the room.

A shuffling sound from within made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and the feeling traveled over his scalp in a rippling wave as his finger tightened on the trigger.

The shuffling grew louder as the occupant of the house came into the room holding a candle. The light invaded the room in a blinding fashion and for a moment Billy's eyes were dazzled and his gun rose instinctively towards the source.

A high pitched gasp came from the direction he aimed and Billy's eyes fell upon the small frame of a young woman.

Billy's eyes widened in surprise as the girl stood staring at him in open-mouthed shock.

Her long hair fell in soft dark brown waves past her shoulders a few of the stray curls lay in wisps about her face which was pale and a little pinched from lack of food. Her eyes were softly hooded concealing beautiful clear green irises that now stared, transfixed, at him. Her eyebrows were dark and slim with a natural arch to them and her lips were full and shapely.

Finally the girl seemed to regain her senses.

"What are you doing here?" the fear rang out like a bell within her voice "What do you want?"

Billy saw that she held a small knife and was pointing it accusingly at him. He instantly knew she had never used the weapon before, on a man at least, by the way her hand tremored.

Billy felt relief flood through him and with it his body finally gave in to the struggle and he fell into blackness before his body hit the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Bess' body jumped in shock as the man fell like a sack of heavy flour to the floor. She stood motionless for what felt like a long time but must have been a mere moment, the knife still outstretched in her hand.

She watched him intently, feeling he was playing some kind of trick on her but the small pool of blood that had begun to form by his side washed her fears away, the man was just hurt and badly by the look of it.

She lowered the knife and walked softly forward. She kicked his side gently, seeing if he stirred but the man remained motionless.

Bess looked about her as if hoping to find help for the situation, but of course there was none and had not been for a long time.

She bent beside him on her haunches.

"Well mister, you picked the wrong place to stop for help" she grasped one of his arms and began to pull him across the floor towards the room she had just emerged from.

"Bad luck follows me, you'll probably end up dead if I care for you, but I gotta tend to you, only Christian" she gritted her teeth as she again gave a sharp tug at the man's body.

She let go of his arm and fetched the candle, placing it upon an empty wooden goods crate giving her some light to work by, then she returned to the man and dragged him into the small room.

She laid him out on the remains of an old blanket, her make-shift bed, and calmly surveyed the man's attire; she could tell he'd been riding from the dust that covered his clothes. Bess' eyes caught the glint of steel at his hips and her hands reached out for the guns. The heavy lumps of metal felt unnatural and hard in her hands. She placed them in a dark corner, far enough away from him that should he awake he wouldn't see them easily. After completing this task she walked out of the house and around to the side where an old well stood. She lowered the battered bucket down and hauled out some fresh cool water. Bess detached the rope and, holding the handle with both hands, she waddled back inside with her heavy load.

She stared down at the man a moment. He seemed quite young; his face was smooth and had a strange boyish quality to it.

She placed the bucket of water beside him and tore a piece of material from her already tattered skirt and tossed it into the water.

She knelt beside him and her hands reached up to his braces, sliding them down his arms and then to the buttons on his shirt… she hesitated for a moment but shook off the embarrassment, it wasn't the time to be worrying about such things.

Her fingers worked quickly along the row, slipping the smooth buttons through the holes and revealing the man's chest, it was well defined from being on the trail and the upper part had a sparse patch of light soft hair running across it.

Finally, and after what seemed like too much time to be spending on the task, his shirt was open exposing the upper part of his body and the blood covered wound.

She studied it for a moment, it was deep, most likely a bullet wound but luckily for the man the bullet had passed right through his side taking a chunk of his flesh with it.

Bess felt some relief that she would at least not have to dig around for a bullet, she'd seen it done many times but doubted she could perform the task herself.

She reached for the cloth that floated in the bucket and wrung it out, she then set about cleaning around the wound, mopping up the blood and dust until the wound looked clean. She got to her feet and went to a small and worse-for-wear free standing cupboard; she opened the door, reached inside and pulled out a bottle. The amber liquid of the whiskey sloshed around inside as she made her way back to his side.

"Sorry Daddy" she whispered to the bottle "but this man here needs it more than you do now" she fought back the sadness that threatened to consume her and uncorked the bottle.

Carefully she poured the liquid onto the wound. She wrinkled her nose at the strong smell and then re-corked it, taking the bottle and its remaining contents back to the cupboard.

She knew she couldn't stitch the wound, none of her sewing needles would be strong enough to pass through flesh and she was afraid that she would do it wrong anyway. But she'd have to at least bind the wound. She knew the only clean clothes around were her father's and she struggled with the fact that she would have to use them. The thought brought stinging tears to her eyes and she quickly blinked them away, it was all she really had left of him now but her father was gone and had been for many months, he would not return for his clothes or any of his belongings and the wounded man needed her care, she could not help her father but she could help this man.

She set her jaw determinedly and walked to a large dusty old leather chest. She flipped the heavy lid and rummaged around inside until her hands fell upon the soft material of a shirt. She pulled it out and examined it in the dim light; it had survived well these last few months. She took up the knife and began to shred it into long strips. When she had finished she had a decent pile of make-shift bandages.

She roughly pulled the man up and rested his body weight against her own, grumbling to herself over what a heavy lump he was. Bess slowly and tightly wrapped the bandages around his middle, covering the bloody wound and giving her the sense of great satisfaction at her work.

"Not bad" she mumbled to herself although she had no idea what she would do if he didn't wake, if he died right here and now. She'd be forced to drag his carcass out back and bury him and Bess didn't like the sound of that hard labour one bit, but her heart quickened at the other side of coin, what if he did awake? Would he be hostile, kill her, rape her or worse… she had no idea what the worse could be but she feared it.

She carefully lowered him back down painfully aware that the way she treated him now could mean her life.

She looked down at his face; he still slept… his long sandy lashes resting softly on his smooth cheeks. Bess didn't think he looked very dangerous and she had cared for him, surely he would be thankful and spare her, leave her alone as she was… the word rang in her mind… alone.

She'd been alone for so long, she couldn't even remember the last time she'd seen another person. Her home was in the middle of nowhere and at first she'd had a horse and some money, but when you need to eat money soon runs out and when the horse fell sick and died no one missed her in town, no one ventured the thirty miles to check if all was well with Bess Rowan the poor orphaned sixteen year old that had been left alone that past winter.

With no means of riding for help and no money with which to buy it with anyway Bess had become almost feral, living her life as she wished and eating the remaining crops, planting what she could from the sacks of seeds. But the food was becoming scarce and she was dreading the winter this year, no food and no warmth…she'd surely die out here all alone… she'd almost accepted this reality until now.

The man that lay before her was real, perhaps even someone that could help her and… oh but she had been so alone.

She watched as his breaths came calm and steady and she fetched her other blanket from the corner of the room and threw it over him. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chin rocking slightly and watching him sleep.

The chill air began to creep into the house sending gooseflesh up her uncovered arms; she rubbed at them unconsciously for a moment before making up her mind and shuffling her body the short distance to where he lay. Bess lifted the large, musty blanket and crawled underneath. She lay very still for a moment looking at his dark outline unsure if what she did was wrong but as the heat from his body began to warm her own she scooted herself closer. Tentatively she placed her arm across his chest and rested her head against his shoulder. She looked up into his peaceful face.

"Don't die" she whispered before letting her eyes flutter closed.

--

Billy dreamt of past friends… dead friends in the darkness of his fevered sleep.

He dreamt of being chased, he was just a child, young, skinny and scared. The dusty landscape scraped at his bare feet as he ran and he turned his head to look behind him but could see no one… but still the threat loomed, ever getting closer. The way ahead was now a dead end, just a cliff edge… nowhere else to run.

His breaths came is short gasps as his lungs cried out for air but still he pushed his body forwards. He arrived at the edge and turned to face his pursuer but still the land spread out before him was empty.

The young boy fell to his knees and began to cry.

Billy jolted awake, his body shivering slightly as a cold film of sweat covered him. He felt the stabbing pain of his wound and sighed heavily. The sun was already up and shone through the windows of the shack in dusty beams.

He noticed the heavy blanket covering him and then the presence of the girl lying beside him. She was huddled against him her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried into his side. Her sleeping breaths were soft and regular.

Billy sighed again at the strange situation… but at least he wasn't dead. His hands felt at his hips feeling the empty holsters. He turned his head gently not wanting to wake her and looked around for the weapons he felt naked without. He saw them glinting in a far corner of the room and smiled, as long as he could see them he felt safe.

The girl sighed slightly in her sleep and Billy looked back at her. She looked quite beautiful in the hazy light. He gazed around the room taking in his new surroundings; the place was covered in dust and dirt from outside. There was furniture but no bed, no tables and no chairs from what he could see.

He looked at the girl once again and felt sure she was alone, he was safe for the time being but he hoped she'd be calm when she awoke.

He lay his head back down onto the hard floor and closed his eyes, trying to fight the dull throb in his side and decide what his next move would be.

He wondered about the boys and if they'd made it back safely to Maxwell's and he wondered if they fretted for him, but of course they would, he was their leader, or at least he liked to think he was.

He opened his blue eyes once more and gazed up at the ceiling, his stomach gave a low growl as he thought of having some of Maxwell's wife's hot stew and pondered if the boys were already doing just that.

The girl gave a loud grunt and flung her arm over his middle.

Billy's body involuntary jerked up as the weight of her limb pressed down on his wound.

"Ah Christ" he hissed.

The girl had bolted awake with his abrupt movement and for a moment they just stared at each other.

The girl quickly shuffled away from him pushing herself backwards with her feet, her brilliant green eyes never leaving his form.

Billy looked down at his side and saw that he'd been bandaged well and then back at the girl, he opened his mouth to speak but the girl silenced him with her own voice.

"What'd you do that for? Scared me half to death you idiot!" she pushed a hand through her hair.

Billy's clear, cool eyes studied her for a moment before a grin spread across his face and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Now I know you ain't talking to me so prissy ma'am when it was your hand I distinctly remember slapping my hurtin' side"

The girl stared at him taken aback for a moment.

"Besides" Billy said his cheeky grin widening "you didn't have to sleep so close"

The girl blushed a deep red and she looked down at her bare feet.

"It was cold, it get's cold out here" she said finally.

Billy propped his body up on one elbow, ignoring the pain and focusing his full attention on the strange creature before him.

Billy thought she couldn't be over seventeen. Her features seemed sharper in the daylight and he noticed a dark mole near her left eye. Her body was thin, famished looking but her womanly curves were still apparent through her tattered looking dress.

Finally she shifted uncomfortably and looked up at him.

"How is your side?" she asked gesturing with her hand to her own side.

Billy moved his body a little "Sore" he replied wincing.

"Oh" she said fidgeting with her hands "I can't sew you up… it's just bandaged"

Billy nodded "Any food? I could eat a horse" he grinned again and a small flicker of a smile played on her lips in reply.

"Yes, not much, beans and salted beef"

Billy made a grimacing face.

She actually laughed now "No, you're right, not too good"

"I'll bear it" Billy said and gave her a soft smile.

She blushed again and then shifted her position as if remembering she should move.

"I'll go get it"

She hurried from the room and Billy heard the sound of plates being moved around, she soon returned with two plates each containing a small portion of food.

She handed him the plate and then fetched the whiskey bottle from the cupboard and handed that to him too.

"For the pain" she mumbled then retreated a little away and sat down with her legs crossed.

"Not used to eating so early, I usually eat at night"

Billy raised his eyebrow "You only eat once a day and this small an amount?"

The girl nodded and smiled obviously feeling pleased with herself that she'd surprised him "I'm tougher than I look"

Billy plunged his fork into the tough and unappetising meat "You look half starved"

The girl looked affronted but said nothing in reply.

She ate a small amount before placing the plate aside and letting her gaze fall on him as he struggled to force down the near inedible food.

Billy looked up from his plate and met her curious gaze.

"What?" he said through half chewed meat.

The girl looked startled for a moment as if caught out doing something she shouldn't. She hesitated before replying.

"It's just been a while since anyone's eaten with me" she paused "it's a little strange"

Billy swallowed his mouthful.

"You live here?"

The girl nodded "These past…" she frowned in thought "three years I think. My Daddy moved us here"

Billy looked around the empty house "Your Daddy?"

The girl bit her lip childishly and nodded.

"Where is he?"

The girls faced clouded over "out back"

Billy's eyes raised in surprise.

The girl saw his expression and gave a chuckle "oh he's dead though"

Billy placed his plate on the floor "Well I'm mighty sorry to hear that"

The girl stared at him for a moment her eyes boring into him.

"What?" Billy asked feeling uncomfortable, her gaze seemed strange.

She turned her eyes from him "I don't think anyone said sorry before about it"

Billy gave her an understanding smile.

"What's your name?" she asked looking back at him.

"William" he smiled again.

"William" she repeated "What happened to get you all shot up William?"

Billy gave a half smile and shook his head.

"Some boys didn't like my look I guess" he looked back up his eyes narrowing a little as the sun caught his face "What about you? You have a name?"

"Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Bess" she paused and laughed "or at least they would if there was anyone to call my name"

Billy grinned "I can call your name Bess" he gave her a wink and she smiled broadly.


	3. Chapter 3

The day had gotten late and Bess guessed that it was late afternoon now.

"What will you do now William?" she said finally, turning away from the window.

"Call me Billy" Billy said gritting his teeth against the pain as he got to his feet.

Bess smiled weakly "I have no money and town is quite a ride from here"

Billy grasped the whiskey bottle and took a swig from it letting the burning liquid dull the pain a little.

"I can still ride" he said finally "not as bad as it looks, I've had worse" he gave her a cocky smile.

Bess regarded him sullenly and said nothing. She had grown quite attached to the wounded stranger and knew that he'd want to leave and get help, she thought of hitting him squarely in the gut to make him unable to leave but she quickly dismissed this as an evil sin of a thought.

"What's that look for?" Billy asked, irritated.

Bess ignored his question and turned her attention back to the window.

"You have people waiting for you I suppose"

Billy furrowed his brow in confusion; this girl did not appear to have all her eggs in the same basket he decided.

"Well yeah, course"

Bess shifted her position slightly at the window and glanced behind her.

"You best be going then, it'll be dark and cold before long"

Billy nodded "I guess so"

He walked slowly towards her and reached out his hand to lightly touch her shoulder. She flinched slightly and turned to look at him. Billy saw her eyes were wet with unshed tears and he stepped back a little, crying women were not his strong point.

Bess roughly pushed her hand across her eyes.

"Ah hell Bess don't cry, I can't stand cryin'"

Bess shook her head, "I'm not" she managed.

Billy gave a small laugh "You are so"

Bess looked at him and let a soft laugh escape her.

"You sure have a way of making people smile"

Billy grinned "Or maybe it's just you that I can make smile" he went to the corner and scooped up his guns re-holstering them in their rightful places on his hips "besides, you gotta keep smilin' til' I come back"

Bess' eyes lit up and she stared at him unsurely.

"I'd take you with me now, but my side's hurtin' bad and the ride would be too hard for two" he smiled with satisfaction as he saw her begin to understand what he was saying. "Can't leave a pretty girl out here alone can I, what kind of gentleman would I be"

She walked forward towards him eagerly then stopped abruptly "You'll… you'll come back?" she stuttered.

Billy gave a chuckle, enjoying playing with her a little.

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Bess stared at him "Do you really mean it though?"

Billy nodded "I'll get myself healed, few days and then I'll come back, bring some decent food" he pulled a face as he remembered the awful taste of the food she'd served him, "anything's gotta be better than that shit you're eating."

Bess narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

Billy walked forwards toward her and this time she was the one to back away.

"Look for me coming around sunset in three days" he looked down at her and smiled and she gave a half smile back.

He turned and began to walk towards the door, Bess followed him closely.

She stood on the porch as he un-tethered his horse and with an over-dramatic comedic moan that made her smile he pulled himself up into the saddle.

He reined the horse to face her.

"See you soon" he winked, and Bess smiled.

He gave his horse a sharp kick and whooped in an attempt to impress her then set off, the dust flying up behind him, and Bess watched until his figure was no more than a black dot in the distance.

--

The next few days passed too slowly for Bess. Every sunset she'd stand by the window hoping to catch a glimpse of a rider but after several days had passed her hopes that William would return for her began to fade. She felt rather foolish putting all her hopes onto a complete stranger that had been shot no less. His character was probably not respectable and she doubted very much if he kept many promises.

Her food store was even less now after some damn flies got into the salt beef ruining it completely. She cursed herself for not covering it properly but nothing could be gained from being angry at herself.

This day had been particularly hot and she'd only dared to venture quickly out to the well for fresh water. Inside the house was not much better, the air was stuffy and dusty making her feel a little light headed.

Over the day she had been toying with the idea of leaving, of trying to travel on foot to the town but in this heat she doubted very much that she'd even make it half way. Besides the fact had still not changed that she had no money and people in the town had been harsh the last time she had ventured in with her last few coins and a sickly horse… no one had tended to her plea of help, no one cared. Bess knew that wouldn't have changed but perhaps she could find some work… she shivered despite the heat at the thought of her prospects, she could become a thief or a whore… neither choice appealed to her.

She let her eyes close, they felt heavy from the humid air, slowly sleep fell over her and she was thankful for it, in her sleep she couldn't worry about what lay ahead.

--

She awoke a few hours later and night had fallen over the sky. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, yawning a little. She noticed that a candle was already lit and she stared at it in confusion.

"Hell Bess" came a familiar voice "I thought you were gonna sleep through til' morning"

Bess sat up and looked over at the man that sat with his back against the wall, the cocky grin playing on his lips.

Bess stared at him dumbstruck.

"It's been over a week" she whispered trying to control her voice and the anger that bubbled within her. "I didn't think you were coming" she glanced up at him her eyes narrow and accusing.

"I said I would" he said distractedly not seeing the reason or point of her being upset.

Bess gritted her teeth in annoyance at his blasé attitude.

"I thought you'd left me to die" she said, her voice rising with anger.

Billy studied her a moment before a moody pout appeared on his face.

"Shit Bess don't be sore at me" he looked down at his hands that rested between his raised knees "I just got distracted."

"Distracted?!" Bess hissed.

Billy's face darkened for a moment, his boyish good looks clouding over with a dangerous frown.

"I came back didn't I?!" he spat the words out.

Bess studied him for a moment, she knew all too well when to back off when a man threatened anger.

"Yes" she finally whispered "I guess you did."

"If you keep bellyachin' maybe I should just ride and leave you"

Bess looked up at him, fear descending over her expression.

Billy's serious face fell away and his hyena like laugh echoed around the room.

"I'm just hackin' on you Bess" his shoulders shook as he laughed and Bess narrowed her eyes at him once more, wishing that she could slap that smug look off his face.

Bess pushed herself to her feet and looked out the window that was slightly ajar. The fresh night breeze cooled her face and her anger.

Billy watched her until finally the silence began to annoy him.

"I brought you some food, if you want it" he picked up a brown cloth sack by his side.

Bess turned and sat back down her hands reaching towards the out held bundle.

"Ah, ah" Billy said, the smile once again playing on his face, "manners"

Bess rolled her eyes "Thank you" she glared up at him and Billy laughed at her expression then handed her the bag.

She hurriedly dug inside for the contents; there was bread, cheese and some cold potatoes. Bess' face lit up at the feast and eagerly she began to eat.

Billy watched her, the light flicker of a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"You'll make yourself sick" he said finally.

Bess looked up at him her mouth and hands still full of food. She smiled awkwardly and swallowed wiping her mouth with the side of her hand.

"Been a while since I had anything fresh" she said.

"Does it taste good?" he asked

Bess nodded "Yeah, thanks"

Billy looked pleased with himself.

"I found it on the way here, I think a dog might have pissed on it, it's still good though I reckon…" he couldn't continue as Bess' mouth fell open in horror and the food fell from her hands, Billy dissolved into a fit of giggles "Damn Bess you're too easy"

Bess glared at him as he revelled in his joke.

"That's not funny!" she spat and her hand flew up to smack him squarely around the head.

Billy stared at her in surprise before a smile surfaced once more.

"I guess I deserved that"

His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as he watched her settle back down.

"I hope it hurt" she said sulkily.

Billy gave half a smile "Nah, you hit like a girl"

Bess glowered at him and Billy's smile turned into a grin "but I'll pretend it did if it makes you feel better"

Bess nodded in approvement and Billy grabbed his head in an over-dramatic fashion.

"Ah shit Bess you killed me" he squawked as Bess now found herself laughing.

Once Bess had regained herself she looked at him seriously.

"How is your side?"

Billy's hand rested softly on the place he had been wounded.

"Better" he proclaimed "I got it sewn up and it looks good"

"That's good" she said distractedly "when are we leaving?"

Billy's face was smooth and serious too now, "Tomorrow" he replied, "No use riding in the dark."

Bess nodded.

"Where are we going?"

"Home" Billy said and smiled softly, that smile was so different to his normal cheeky grin, it had a seriousness to it that Bess couldn't quite understand and it made his face look a little older than normal. His eyes too changed, still a beautiful clear shade of blue, but they seemed to have some unspoken meaning behind them within that smile.

"Home?" Bess repeated.

Billy nodded "Fort Sumner, it's not too hard a ride from here"

Bess fell silent and then looked up at him, her eyes wide and full of emotion.

"Thank you" she whispered "for coming back"

Billy's usual smile came back, bringing his face to life "We should sleep" he said "It's getting cold."

He pushed himself up with his hands and his face contorted for a moment as the stiffness in his side complained.

He walked over to the scrap of bedding and lay down. After Bess made no move to follow he turned and looked at her.

"Well, get in"

Bess looked at him in shock "I can't!"

Billy gave a sly smile "You did it before"

"That was different"

"Fine" Billy said, shrugging and pulling the cover over him, "freeze"

Bess stared at him disbelieving his words for a moment.

"But it's my bed!" she spluttered.

Billy turned to her his eyes dancing with humor "and I'll happily share it, get in"

Bess looked at him uncertainly "But it's not right"

"And freezing is?" he gave Bess a disapproving look "just get in, I won't do nothing to you"

Bess bit her lip feeling the cool night air about her.

"Well, you best had be a gentleman"

Billy laughed "You ain't my type Bess, get in"

Bess felt a little affronted by this for although he was annoying, childish and a little strange she thought him to be quite good looking.

She crawled in beside him and turned on her side so she was facing away from him.

She heard him cough a little and then he was still, his breathing becoming even and finally soft snores sounded from where he slept.

Bess fought sleep and once she was sure he was slumbering soundly she turned and gently wrapped her arm around his chest, this way he couldn't rise without waking her, he couldn't leave her alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yep already another chapter!**

**I don't sleep much or well so fanfiction is the result.**

**I'm love writing Billy, he's fun , cheeky and dangerous...he ain't all there is he? lol ;)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one should be up soon!**

**--**

Bess awoke before Billy and she slowly pulled her arm away from him not wanting him to have any more situations to tease her about.

She rolled over and looked to the window. The sky was blushing with the first rays of dawn. Slowly, so as to not wake him, she rose and made her way outside. She lowered the bucket down the well and pulled out a full pail of water. She then washed and drank her fill.

She went back inside and set about combing through her hair with an old brush. She tied it back as best she could with a moth-eaten ribbon and then set the left-over food out on to clean plates. She placed one of the plates beside Billy's sleeping form and then sat down and ate from her own.

It wasn't long before Billy stirred, stretched and sat up. He yawned and ran his fingers through his hair before turning to look at her, a warm and sleepy smile upon his lips.

"Mornin'"

Bess smiled in reply.

He picked up the plate beside him and began to eat.

Once they had both eaten their fill Billy got to his feet and gazed out of the window.

"Gonna be another hot day"

He picked up the tattered blanket he had just been lying on and began to rip it.

"Don't" Bess said, quickly getting to her feet.

"Why, you gonna sleep on it?" he chuckled and Bess relaxed, of course he was right, she wouldn't use it again.

Once he had finished his task he handed her a large piece of the cloth "wrap it around your head when we ride"

Bess nodded and took it from him.

Billy grabbed his brown hat that he had put on the crate the previous night and placed it on his head. The hat had a slightly rounded look to it, with a small brim and a dark green band.

"How do I look?" he asked.

Bess looked at him, puzzled, "fine"

"Ah, I just can't get used to this new one" he said, running his fingers across the brim. "Come on then, get what you need, we should be goin'"

Bess nodded and set about placing all the belongings she thought she needed into a cloth bag.

She rummaged in the old chest until she found another cotton shirt; she quickly pulled it on to avoid getting burnt by the sun.

Billy impatiently paced on the porch, "Come on Bess" he called.

"I'm comin'" Bess cried, almost afraid he'd up and leave without her. She placed the makeshift scarf over her hair and tied it under her chin.

She rushed to his side and Billy smiled. He walked to his tethered horse and after attaching Bess' small bundle to the side of the saddle he swung himself up into his seat, he then held his hand out to her and Bess grasped it feeling the warm roughness of his palm. With some awkwardness Bess finally heaved herself up behind him and attached her arms firmly about his waist, making sure she held him below his wound.

Billy gave the horse a soft nudge and they started off at a trot. Bess glanced behind her as the house grew further away and she cursed the place that had brought her so much misery, but finally it was over, she was free.

She rested her cheek against Billy's back feeling the movement of the horse's steps and hearing the faint sound of his heart, for a moment tears threatened to overspill from her eyes and Bess bit her lip fighting them back, she wouldn't cry.

--

They rode for nearly the whole day and by the time the town was within sight the sunset had already finished setting. Bess' body felt tired and bruised, she didn't think she had ever ridden for so long without any break, and the exhaustion nearly overwhelmed her. Billy on the other hand had kept in high spirits throughout the long hours. He'd even sung a ballad that Bess had never heard before but it sounded mournful; about a young boy losing his love, and Bess had to bite back an urge to tell him to stop. His voice was graceful yet strong and despite the sad subject matter Bess found she enjoyed the sound.

They trotted through the archway that marked the entrance to the town and Bess saw rickety sand coloured buildings dotted haphazardly around a main square. The whole place smelled faintly of wood smoke, chilli and herbs. She breathed in the wonderful scent, a new scent that meant she was on a new path.

A few children came running towards them abandoning their play at the sight of the horse and riders.

They reached up towards Billy, all shouting in excitement.

Billy smiled down at them, patting a few of the taller ones on their heads as he passed.

They rode towards a large building that didn't look like a dwelling but perhaps a bar. Billy reined the horse to a stop before turning to look over his shoulder and offering his hand to help her down. Bess struggled off the horse's back and landed on the soft sandy ground. Her legs shook a little and her stomach muscles cramped in pain from the ride and she steadied herself against the tethering post as she watched Billy dismount.

He stood in front of her for a moment and then smiled and passed her the small bag.

"Well, here ya are," he said casually, "I'll see you sometime." He made to walk towards the bar but Bess caught his arm.

"You're leaving me?" she said, her voice wavering in fear.

Billy looked back at her surprised, "I said I'd take you with me and I did," he studied her for a moment, "better than being left where you were."

Bess' grasp tightened on his sleeve "But I have no money"

Billy's eyes regarded her coolly "I ain't your keeper"

Bess' eyes flashed with anger, "William you can't leave me here with no money, you're no better than a mangy dog if you do"

Billy's face relaxed, "Ah hell, all right, I see if I can find you work" he smirked at her "more trouble than you're worth"

Bess glared at him unable in this moment to forgive him for even thinking of leaving her, she couldn't believe how selfish this man was.

He grabbed her hand in his and began to lead her towards the glowing light that occupied the inside of the building. He pushed through the heavy cloth serving as a doorway.

"Hey Beever!" he shouted.

A man appeared from a side room, he looked to be Mexican and in his late forties

"Billy, Dónde has estado?" the man said, his face turning into a strange sort of smile as he stuck a cigar between his teeth.

"Ah, I've been around" Billy replied.

Beever looked back towards Bess.

"Who's this?"

Billy smiled "Just some girl I ran into on the trail"

Beever gave a dirty laugh and patted Billy heartily on the back.

"Where are the boys?" Billy asked, letting go of Bess and taking a place at a roughly carved table.

"They'll be here soon enough, they've been wonderin' about you"

Billy smiled, obviously pleased, "Yes'sir I bet they have"

Bess took a seat near Billy and glanced around the dirty looking bar. A few tables were scattered around and behind the bar stood several large bottles each containing dark coloured liquid.

"So," Beever continued, addressing Billy but looking at Bess, "Where have you been?"

Billy stretched his arms above his head "I got shot, I went to Jane's"

Beever's looked back at Billy, his eyebrow raised leeringly.

"She tended to me real good" Billy said laughing.

Beaver joined in "I bet she did"

"Hey Beever," Billy said leaning forward in his seat, "You got any jobs going? She needs some denaros seeing as she ain't got no one to care for her." He gestured towards Bess and again she felt the older man's gaze boring into her.

"What Billy, you not going to take care of her?" he winked and laughed suggestively.

Billy lowered his gaze and shook his head as if he were more than used to this behavior from this man.

Beever turned his attention back to Bess, "Hey Senorita, can you work?" he grinned with the cigar still sticking out between his teeth.

Bess nodded mutely.

"I could use another pair of hands" he winked at Billy.

"Beever, you treat her right ya hear" Billy said.

"Si, si" he said flapping his arm at Billy as he walked back towards the bar.

"You hungry, we have some food left over"

"Gracias" Billy said smiling.

Soon a warm plate of stew had been set before each of them and Bess wasted no time in shoveling the food into her mouth, it tasted so good, like a small peace of heaven… it had been so long since she'd tasted warm, fresh food.

Beever watched her from the bar. He shook his head.

"Ella va a comer mi comida todos" he said gesturing towards Billy and then to Bess.

Bess swallowed her food and looked at Billy.

"What did he say?" she asked.

Billy laughed "He said you'll eat all his food"

Bess blushed and turned to Beaver, "sorry," she tried to smile apologetically.

Beever's face flew into a smile, "Ella es Linda," he muttered, "she can stay"

Bess smiled at him in thanks and then turned back to her food.

Billy watched her eat, a small smile pulling at the corner of his lips.

--

After she had eaten Beaver showed her to a corner of a small room where he kept the grain, corn and beans, he passed her a large soft woolen blanket and looked her up and down.

"I'll give you some money tomorrow, you can buy new clothes"

Bess looked down at her tattered clothing and felt the frayed material beneath her fingers.

"Thank you" she said.

"Just work hard" he said, turning.

"I will" Bess said after him.

She laid the blanket out on the ground and sat down on it. She contemplated what would happen to her when she awoke but only the next day would tell and anything had to be better than where she had come from.

She yawned and lay down pulling the remaining blanket around herself.

--

A loud burst of laughter startled Bess awake. She blinked in the darkness and slowly sat up unsure for a moment where she was.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands and her surroundings came back to her.

The laughter came again, it sounded a little gruff and Bess shifted herself forward, she wondered if Billy was still in the bar or if he had already left.

She peered through the heavy curtain that covered the doorway into the dimly lit bar.

She could clearly see that Billy still sat at the table and despite herself she felt her heartbeat quicken and a glad smile found a place on her lips.

He was sat in the same seat but now five other men sat with him. The laughter was coming from an unkempt looking man who wore a large poncho and a wide brimmed hat. He was not displeasing to the eye but Bess couldn't help thinking he needed a bath and a decent change of clothes, her clothes may have been near tatters but she made sure they were always clean.

She saw a young looking boy sat to Billy's right, he was grinning towards Billy. He had short brown curly hair and an innocent look about him. Bess noticed his gaze towards Billy was almost like a puppy following its master. She could only make out one other man clearly, tall and a little older looking than the rest. His dark hair was long and curled and he had facial hair that had long sideburns connected to a mustache but his chin was clean shaven. The man had a hand resting on Billy's shoulder and his face was lit with laughter too.

Beever walked over to the table carrying a large tray of drinks.

"Welcome back, on the house"

He went to hand Billy a mug but Billy raised his hand.

"Thanks Beever, but you know I hardly drink"

Beever nodded and took the drink back.

The unkempt man's hand shot out grabbing Beever.

"I'll take it" he grinned.

"I'm surprised you're still alive Dave, the amount of drinking you do" the tall man said shaking his head.

Dave grinned and then turned to Beever "So, Billy tells us you have a new worker"

Beever nodded "I'm doing it as a favor to you, Kid" Beever started pointing accusingly "If she ain't no good I can't keep her"

Bess bit her lips at his words.

"Ah hell Beever, she just needs feeding up, she'll do just fine" Billy said and then turned towards the tall man, his eyes serious, he whispered something to him that Bess couldn't quite catch.

"Yeah Billy I hear the cattle up there are good"

Billy nodded his serious expression not slipping "We'll do that then Pat"

The rest of the men Bess could clearly see murmured their agreement.

Bess retreated back to her bed thinking about what had been said. Billy surely wasn't a cattle rustler… was he? Bess realised she knew nothing about him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just want to give a big thank you for the reviews, they really do spur me on to get writing!**

**No updates now until next week as I'm off to London.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**--**

Bess slept lightly until Beever awoke her with a shout. She rose and quickly went into the bar not wanting to keep her new employer waiting.

He pushed a wooden bowl of porridge into her hands. Bess ate it quickly but happily and when she had finished he placed a few coins into her palm.

"This is two weeks pay, so you won't be gettin' anything else for a while"

Bess nodded.

"When you get back you can use the old wooden bath to get clean, only cold water though"

Bess nodded again "Thanks"

She wasted no time in going out into the square. The whole town had come to life with the rising of the sun and the place bustled with stalls and people. For a moment Bess felt dizzy, she couldn't remember the last time she had been surrounded by so many people.

She felt uncomfortable; a small ball of panic began to form in her stomach. She decided to get what she needed as quickly as she could to avoid being in the place too long.

She scanned the stalls, her eyes passing over stalls with delicious looking food and beautiful pottery until she saw the one she wanted.

She smiled at the old woman who sat sewing behind the rickety table laid out with different kinds of clothing.

She picked up a camisole and a pair of bloomers and then chose a very plain blue printed dress with buttons running up the middle and a matching length of ribbon.

She handed over the right amount of money and rushed back towards the bar.

The bath of cool water was already awaiting her in a side room when she returned and Bess set about undressing and washing herself. Once she was finished she re-dressed and put on the new bloomers and camisole. They both felt soft and clean against her skin. She hurriedly put her old corset back on and struggled with it for sometime before she had it back the way she liked it. She slipped the new dress over her head and buttoned up the front. Bess then dried her hair as best she could with the remains of her old dress and then fetched her brush and combed it out, she then tied it back with the blue ribbon. Finally she looked at herself in an old cracked mirror that was propped up against the wall.

She smiled at her reflection; she thought she actually looked quite pretty when she wasn't dressed in rags.

She gathered up her things and tidied the area as best she could before exiting back into the bar.

She saw Beever was stirring a large pot of stew, when he noticed her his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"So much better" he said and beckoned her to him.

He indicated to the pot, "See to this."

Bess nodded and took over the job of stirring the thick mixture.

"If anyone comes in, serve them and shout for me"

Bess nodded again and he left her alone.

Before long she heard the sound of the heavy cloth over the main doorway being lifted and a man walked in. She instantly recognized him as the unkempt man of the night before.

He tipped his hat to her before taking it off and running a hand through his dark scruffy hair. He sat at the same table as the night before, his eyes never leaving her.

"Whiskey" he said, and Bess obediently left the stew and poured out a tot of the brown liquid.

She walked over to him and placed the mug before him, feeling his gaze upon her the whole time. Before she could turn away his hand was upon her wrist.

"You're new, Billy found you"

Bess raised her eyes to meet his "Yes"

He narrowed his eyes, regarding her, "Pretty little thing ain't ya"

Bess gave an uncomfortable smile.

"How about spending some time with me sweetheart?" he smiled at her and Bess pulled back a little.

"I have to work"

"Aw come on now, Beever won't mind you taking some time out to spend with me"

Bess tried to pull her wrist away but he held tight.

"Let go"

Dave looked at her, his eyes blazing with a strange kind of twisted amusement.

Suddenly the sound of footsteps diverted both of their attention as two men entered the bar.

Bess hadn't seen these men before. One looked to be Indian, his long black hair fell over his shoulders and the other man was handsome, fair and had a kindly face.

"What's going on Dave?" the kindly looking man said, his eyes narrowing as he saw Dave's hand wrapped around Bess' wrist.

"Nothing," Dave said smiling, "we was just having some fun weren't we darlin'?"

He let go of her and Bess quickly retreated back to the bar, unsure if these two men would be anything like the one who had just tried to grab her.

The kindly man turned towards her, "We heard Billy brought you here."

Bess nodded.

"I'm Doc" he held out his hand with a friendly smile and Bess shook it, a smile appearing on her own face.

"Bess"

"This is my good friend Chavez and I believe you've already met Dave," he leaned in closer to her, "pay no attention he's all air."

Bess raised her hand in greeting to Chavez.

"Can we get some whiskey please" Doc said and smiled again. Bess thought his manners were impeccable, he sounded like he was from the East his accent was so pristine.

Chavez leaned in behind Doc "and some stew if it's ready"

Bess nodded "I'll bring it over"

She quickly left the area and shouted to Beever that they had customers.

He stuck his head around the doorway but upon seeing the three men he mumbled something about them being trustworthy and left her alone once again.

She served them their food and drink and set about cleaning the bar area.

It wasn't long before two other men from the previous night joined the three seated men, the tall man introduced himself as Pat and the young boy, because Bess could now see that is exactly what he was, was called Tom.

They each asked for stew and drink and Bess found herself hurrying around after them for quite some time.

"Where is he?" Doc asked looking to each of the other men.

"Billy's coming," Pat said, "there was talk of soldiers in the village this morning." Pat took a swig of his drink, "he's been keeping low, but he'll be here."

Bess tried to conceal her curiosity as to why Billy would be hiding from soldiers, it just fuelled her theory that he was a cattle thief and she didn't like the idea of being surrounded by thieves.

The men waited for nearly two hours before Billy strolled in, a grin on his face.

"Waitin' long boys?" he called.

His eyes fell upon Bess and for a split second his smile fell away, his jaw slackened… but he quickly regained himself.

Billy gave a low whistle, "You look good all cleaned up."

Bess smiled and Billy turned towards the table.

"Should have seen her yesterday, wouldn't have thought a pretty girl lurked underneath" he laughed and Bess felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and annoyance.

"Think fast Tommy" Billy said, stealing the bowl of unfinished stew from under the boy's nose. Tom smiled up at him as Billy began to eat the remaining food.

"Been hiding out with the pigs all day, I'm starved."

"It's getting dangerous Billy," Pat said, "They are sending more damn soldiers to look for you each month."

Billy smiled in thought, his blue eyes twinkling, "Ain't caught me yet Patsy."

Doc looked up at Billy, "Pat's right, it's getting dangerous we'll end up in jail and hung if we don't watch our step."

"Damn tenderfoot," Dave mumbled.

Doc turned to him, his eyes narrowing, "What?"

Bess saw his hand resting upon his gun and realised that although Doc seemed like the perfect gentleman he was not above using his gun just like the rest of them.

"Billy knows what I mean," Dave said, his hand now too rested on his gun.

"Shut up Dave," Billy said, as if he'd grown bored with saying the phrase.

"Chivato, Doc is right we should move on," Chavez said, "I hear talk that the reward is turning people even in this town."

Pat cut in, "and this is your safe house Billy, it ain't safe no more."

Billy considered this for a moment.

"Ah, I'll think about it"

"Maybe we should go to Old Mexico?" Tom suggested.

Billy nodded, "I'll think about it," he repeated, and ruffled Tom's hair in an affectionate way.

Billy sat down and they began to talk in hushed voices. Bess strained her ears to hear but she only caught snippets that made no sense.

Bess saw that the sun had begun to set and lit a few candles.

Beever appeared and walked towards the pot which had been emptied by the six men and Bess had cleaned.

"Go get some potatoes" he instructed. "Round back" he gestured with his thumb and Bess began to make her way to where he'd indicated.

She walked out it to the warm evening air and followed the wall of the building around until she found a small shed that contained recently farmed foodstuff. She set about filling a nearby basket with the dirty round vegetables.

"Need some help Darlin'?"

Bess turned to see Dave stood behind her.

She rose to her feet and shook her head "No, I'm fine"

"You sure now, I can give you any help you need" he brushed his fingers against her cheek and Bess backed away.

"You shy?" he smiled.

"No" Bess said, trying to control the volume of her voice.

"Well, show me you ain't shy" he reached out for her and grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him.

Bess pushed her hands against his chest "Stop"

His face was close to hers now as she struggled against his grasp.

A metallic click came from the side and Dave became very still.

"Damn it Dave, you gonna make me kill you one of these days"

Bess felt relief at the sound of Billy's voice.

"Now, the lady said stop, be a gentleman, let her go"

Dave released his grip and Bess backed away glaring at him.

"Apologise" Billy said and Bess saw that he held a gun to Dave's temple and a faint smile played upon his lips as if this was a game.

"Ah shit Bill-"

Billy's face fell, the smile dissolving and a coldness descended over his expression

"I said apologise Dave!" he pushed the tip of the barrel harder against Dave's head.

"I apologise!" Dave said screwing up his eyes, "dammit Billy I apologise."

"That's better," Billy said his light hearted smile returning, "Had me worried I was going to have to kill you Dave," he laughed and Dave stared at him, regaining himself.

"Now get" Billy said, giving Dave a playful kick on the backside.

Dave stumbled forward and then began to make his way back to the bar.

Billy smirked at Bess as she stared at him, then he twirled the gun around and expertly placed it back in his holster.

"You ok?" he asked finally.

Bess nodded "I guess so"

"He won't do it again, he knows I mean my warnin's"

Bess walked a little away from him and then rested her arms against a wooden fence.

"Thank you"

She heard his footsteps coming up behind her and he lent his back against the fence next to her.

Bess looked out over the plain before her and then turned her attention to the stars that were slowly beginning to become visible in the darkening sky.

"My daddy used to say the stars were Angels when I was small," she smiled as she remembered the memory, "he said my Ma was up there"

Billy watched her a moment before speaking "What happened to your Daddy?"

Bess looked back at him. Her face clouded for a moment with a darkness Billy couldn't quite read

"He was never around much I guess. He moved us here from Texas, my Ma and me, he got a job on a cattle ranch and stayed there most days, sometimes months would go by without me seeing him," she looked back at the stars, "My ma took sick and died while he was gone...so I got lonely"

Billy turned to lean his arms against the fence, his eyes upon Bess, listening intently.

"He said when he got back this time he'd fix up the house before I was married, but it never happened cause he was killed, a few of the men he worked with brought him back and I buried him out back"

"Sounds like he didn't care for you like he should have" Billy said quietly.

Bess glanced back at him, "Well, he loved me I guess." she said with effort "Every daddy loves their child in their own way."

"Loved you enough to leave you with nothing"

"Billy," Bess warned, "you daren't talk ill of people when you don't know them."

Billy shrugged "Just telling you what I think"

"What you think hurts" and it did hurt, he was too close to the truth.

Billy looked at her seeing that she was clearly upset.

"Ah Bess now don't start cryin'"

Bess looked back him, her eyes were full of tears but she refused to let them spill over, blinking hard to dispel them.

"I'm not cryin' I don't cry!" she proclaimed. "I ain't cried since the day they brought my daddy back, I ain't gonna start over your words."

Billy studied her for a moment "Well it ain't right for a girl to not cry" he moved closer to her his eyes searching hers.

"You just told me not to anyhow" Bess said indignantly.

Billy chuckled but his eyes still held hers.

Bess jumped slightly as his hand slid around her waist. She looked away and then the urge to see his eyes again pulled her back to his face. She studied the smoothness of it and without quite realising what she was doing her fingers stroked his cheek which was as smooth as it looked. she could only feel fine hair under her touch.

She quickly pulled her hand away and tried to remove Billy's arm from its hold of her.

"What are you doin?" she asked. her voice sounded strange.

Billy smiled his arm tightening around her and pulling her towards him until her body was pressed against his.

She glanced up again into those dancing blue eyes and then his lips were upon hers, warm and soft, his free hand came to join the other at her waist as he pulled her even more tightly to him, his kisses becoming more passionate and his hands began to roam up her back until his fingers were caressing her long hair.

The sensation of his lips made Bess lose herself for a moment but as his hands began to wander she snapped back to herself her palms coming to press against his chest and she roughly pushed him away.

Billy stared at her in puzzlement and Bess stared back at him, her breaths a little heavy.

He gave half a smirk but it had no humour in it.

She bit her lip, unsure what to say, she hadn't wanted to pull away it was just her instinct.

Billy gave a strange huff of laughter, turned away and then looked back at her.

"Shit Bess, I thought that's what you wanted" he said, his eyes narrowing with obvious annoyance she had rebuffed his advances.

Bess looked at him but couldn't find any words to reply.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off me at the house" now the cocky grin had made its reappearance.

Bess furrowed her brow the anger inside her building, "William," she managed, "I was looking at my way out" she went to walk past him and then stopped, "not you." She carried on by him and made her way back into the bar, her heart pounding hard in her ears.


	6. Chapter 6

Bess tried to keep herself as busy as possible for the rest of the evening and avoided looking at Billy, which was quite a hard task for her to accomplish. Fortunately Billy had engrossed himself with his friends and paid little attention to her, Bess felt quite disgruntled that he wasn't even trying to ignore her; it was as if what had occurred behind the bar had never happened in Billy's mind.

Unfortunately for Bess, Dave had not forgotten her and she felt his eyes upon her back for the rest of the evening, it made working quite uncomfortable.

By the time Bess had finished all the tasks set for her by Beever, her feet ached and her back was sore. Beever let her have some of the potato and beef stew that had been left over, it was cold but good and Bess felt a little better after eating. It was not long before Chavez, Doc, Pat and Tom had risen and given their goodnights before retiring.

Bess found the bar felt a lot emptier with no chores and only two people left sitting at the once crowded table. She couldn't help her eyes drifting to Billy who sat talking quietly with Dave. She felt a strange kind of ache within her stomach when she thought of the harsh words she had spoken to him. She was starting to think she hadn't meant the words at all but Billy seemed to bring out the worst in her and her temper always won over her head in such things.

Billy looked up from his conversation and caught Bess' glances. He smiled and Bess felt her cheeks becoming hot, he wasn't mad at her - at least she knew that much - and she smiled back at him. Dave soon rose and made his way out of the bar; giving Bess a sly wink as he passed her, and Billy and Bess were alone once more.

Billy regarded her for what seemed like a long time and Bess knew he was waiting for her to speak. Finally she could bear his amused gaze upon her no longer and swallowed her stubbornness.

She turned to face him fully, "I'm sorry," she blustered, "Your words just got to me is all."

Billy rested his arm upon the table in a relaxed way, his eyes dancing with laughter.

Bess felt the anger burning within her again as his expression remained unchanged and he said nothing in reply, she felt he was making a fool of her. She turned away from him and tried to bite back the urge to lash out at him again.

She was so preoccupied with this task that she failed to hear him rise from his seat and walk up behind her. Once Bess felt sure she had contained her emotions she turned back to face him and was surprised to see he stood only a few feet away.

Billy smiled, but this time it was sincere. "I'm sorry I talked bad of your daddy Bess."

Bess smiled, "Thank you, but… he was a lazy father," she grinned, "I guess the truth hurts."

Billy grabbed her wrist in a soft grasp, "Why'd you pull away?"

Bess felt her cheeks burn again and looked at the ground, "I guess... I don't know."

Billy bent his head slightly and caught her eyes with his.

"Don't you like me Bess?"

"Sure I do," she bit her lip.

"I like you too," he grinned, "so why are we dancing around?"

Bess looked up at him; "Well…" she tried to think of the right words, "I don't rightly know you well."

Billy moved closer, his hands finding her waist.

"Well," he grinned cheekily, "we'll have to fix that."

He slowly bent down and his lips softly pressed against hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss but sweet and tender, Billy backed away and looked at Bess.

"It's cold tonight," he studied her face, "want me to stay with you?"

Bess looked shocked, "N, no," she stuttered.

Billy laughed, "Because it's cold," he pushed her playfully.

"My bed isn't big enough," she sniffed.

Billy's eyes twinkled, "Come back with me."

Bess looked away, considering his question. It was cold and she knew even with the thick blanket she had been given she'd be shivering all night.

He grabbed Bess' hand, not waiting for her to reply, and began to pull her towards the door.

"Beever, ella va a regresar mañana."

"Si, si" came Beever's voice from the back room.

Bess didn't resist, she was tired, and the thought of being cold helped make up her mind; and she was glad, part of her had wanted to go with Billy as soon as he had asked.

Billy led her around the back of a few houses in the pitch dark, but he had no problem picking his way over the ground. Finally they came to a smallish house near the back of the town. Billy opened the splintered wooden door and gestured for her to go in and then he followed. Once inside he lit a candle and Bess looked around. It was one large room containing a bed, fireplace and a crude table and chair. She noticed his hat on a chair and saw a few clean looking clothes laid out on top of the table.

"So, this is where you live?" she asked

"For now… a friend is letting me stay," he smiled.

Billy pointed to the bed, "I think you'll find it better than the floor," he smiled.

"Have you lived here long?"

"A while," Billy said, undoing his belt and laying his holster and guns over the chair.

"What's your work?" Bess felt the words slip out before she had time to think, but it was a question she had been dying to ask the whole day. She sat down upon the bed and waited for him to answer, trying to act as if it had been an innocent question.

"Work?" Billy said, clearly amused, "I don't work."

Bess furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Then…. what do you do?"

He gave a laugh that sounded a little crazy to Bess.

"I guess you have been living out in nowhere" he chuckled.

Bess carried on staring at him in puzzlement.

"I'm famous" he said with pride.

"Famous?" Bess repeated, "Famous how?"

Billy studied her with his amused gaze; Bess knew he was playing with her.

"I'm a wanted man Bess, if not the most wanted man," he winked.

"Wanted….for what?"

Billy smiled slyly, "You have to prove I can trust you first before I tell."

Bess pouted, "You're teasing me!"

Billy gave a gleeful laugh, he enjoyed teasing her.

Bess moodily threw the bed covers over herself and lay down, turning away from him.

She felt Billy's weight upon the bed and tried to ignore him. He wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled himself towards her. Bess felt his chest pressed against her back and her body stiffened.

"Move over," she squeaked, "you'll crush me"

Billy gave a hushed laugh and Bess felt his fingers entwining in her hair. The familiar ball of panic began to form within her stomach and she rolled over to face him.

"Don't" she whispered.

Billy looked at her bemused.

"I ain't used to this, it's too much"

"Ain't used to what?" Billy asked.

"People being nice to me"

Billy brought his hand up to her cheek.

"You've been alone so long Bess," he stroked his finger across the arch of her brow, "I ain't going to let you be alone anymore."

Bess stared up at him, feeling her heart leap at his touch and words.

He kissed her softly and then pulled back to look at her face.

"Why?" Bess stuttered, "I know I ain't got nothin' to offer you."

Billy laughed softly, "You're beautiful, and I like being around you; you take my hackin' and…" he passed his fingertips across her lips, "I like your smile."

Bess slapped his hand away playfully, "You sound like a ballad," she teased, and Billy laughed.

Bess studied his clear blue eyes, "I like you too, I'm unsure why," she poked him in the ribs softly, "but I do I guess."

Billy smiled, "Well, I'm glad you do."

Bess sighed, "But…" she moved her glance away from him, feeling naked before him with what she was about to say. "Everyone that likes me leaves… and I'm left alone again," she looked back at him afraid of his reaction, but his face remained smooth and Bess thought for a moment a touch of concern flashed across his expression, "Are you goin' to leave me too Billy?"

Billy shook his head, "You're mine now Bess," he pulled her close, "I take real good care of what's mine."

Bess smiled and let her arms wrap around him.

"Good" she whispered.

--

They fell asleep in each other's arms and when Bess awoke Billy still slept softly beside her. She pushed a stray strand of blond hair from his brow and let her eyes take in his features. She mused on how a few days ago she would never have dreamed of ever doing anything like this, the thought of it would have been quite improper to her, but now things were different, and being here, lying next to this man she hardly knew, felt like the truest thing she had ever done in her life. It felt right and Bess, for the first time in many years, felt happy.

She began to wonder what her future held with him; marriage, children? She felt her heart flutter at the thought of having a real family.

Slowly his eyes flickered open and Bess smiled.

"Mornin'" she said.

Billy smiled back at her.

--

Bess spent the next few weeks in Billy's company whenever she could and Billy seemed to enjoy being around her. Bess took to sleeping in his bed at night but was very careful as to what Billy could and couldn't do. She gladly let him kiss her and hold her but anything else, as she kept telling him, was for married couples only. Billy usually got quite sulky at this and whined that she was living in the past, and marriage was not needed for such things, but Bess was adamant that things remain unchanged… Billy did not seem too interested in marriage from what Bess could gather, but it did not concern her, they had not been together long, and she felt assured that she could change his mind.

She had finally found the sense that she belonged somewhere, by Billy's side she felt like someone, and the people of the town had even started calling her 'Billy's niña' which Billy had told her meant 'Billy's girl'.

Billy still avoided talking about what he was wanted for, but Bess didn't press him, she was happy with the way things were. He'd warned her he may have to leave her without much notice but that he would come back, and Bess accepted this without question, quelling any questions she wanted to ask.

Bess suspected it was for cattle rustling, as Billy never seemed short of money… but then she could never understand why the people of the town seemed to nearly idolise him if all he was, was a cattle rustler… she didn't let herself dwell on it.

--

Bess looked up from her chores as Dave walked in. He had been quite callous towards her ever since Billy had made it public that he and Bess were together. He gave her a sour smile as he tipped his hat and pulled up a stool to the wooden bar.

"Whiskey"

Bess regarded him coolly and poured him some of the drink.

Dave took it and watched Bess over the top of his mug as he took a large gulp.

"How are you today?" he asked, his voice verging on sarcasm.

"I'm just fine thank you" Bess said, sunnily knowing this would annoy him.

"You know Bess," he said placing his mug down, "you could do better."

Bess laughed, she had found she had become quite confident in herself while being with Billy.

"You mean you?" she smirked at him and Dave smiled sourly again.

"He's bad news darlin'," Dave said, scratching his rough cheek, "he'll hurt you bad it's his nature, he can't help it."

Bess glared at him then let a smile light up her face, "I don't think Billy would like to hear you sayin' such things".

"He will, Bess," Dave grabbed for her wrist and held it tightly pulling her towards him. "You remember me when he does; I won't let nothin' hurt you sweetheart."

Bess pulled her arm free, "Thanks, but I think I rather get comfort from a rattlesnake than you."

Dave gave her a cold glare, "We'll see darlin' we'll see."

Doc and Tom entered the bar and Bess was glad of the distraction.

"Mornin!" she beamed happily and Doc tipped his hat to her and Tom quickly found a seat at the bar.

She had become quite acquainted with the rest of Billy's friends. Dave was always sniffing around her but she had learnt to tolerate him. Doc would recite his latest poetry to her when the mood took him and Bess always applauded his efforts. Pat was a fun man to be around and Bess found she warmed to him easily, to her he had an almost fatherly air about him and he had taken Bess under his wing, even going as far as to beat a patron when he got too friendly with her one night and Billy was sleeping.

Billy seemed to look up to Pat just as much as Bess had come to and the two men had affectionate nicknames for each other. Pat called Billy 'Little Casino' and Billy's nickname for Pat was 'Big Casino'. Pat was fond of nicknaming people and he had begun calling Bess 'poco dama' (little lady) and Bess felt quite proud of it.

Chavez did not talk much unless he had something to say and although Bess felt friendship towards him they did not converse. Bess had also found a good friendship with Tommy. She had been quite surprised to learn he was fifthteen, his face still held childhood within it, but he was a sweet boy and Bess couldn't help feeling protective of him, even knowing he was only a year younger than herself.

"Hey Bess," Tom called to her, "look what Billy gave me," he pulled out a new gun.

"My, that's quite a nice shooter Tommy" Bess said, smiling.

"Billy took it from…" Tom paused, and his eyes became wide as he stared at Bess, "I mean he found it and gave it to me as a present."

Bess eyed him suspiciously, "Did he now."

Pat came over to the bar, distracting Bess from asking any more questions, and Bess handed him his usual tot of whiskey.

"Thanks, poco dama," he winked, "Day goin' well?"

Bess nodded, "You seen Billy this mornin'?" she asked.

Pat shook his head, "He's probably out riding."

Bess nodded, but the truth of the matter was that lately she had awoken to an empty bed, and fears and doubts were beginning to rise within her. She knew Billy was becoming frustrated with her but she clung to the fact that he still acted affectionately toward her.

Pat noticed her expression, "Hey, you alright?"

Bess shook herself out of her thoughts; "I'm just tired is all." She tried to smile, but knew it was a poor imitation.

"Not too tired to come dancing tonight?" Pat said winking at her again.

"I'll be there, don't you worry Patrick."

"You'll dance with me right Bess?" Tom asked eagerly.

Bess nodded and smiled warmly.


	7. Chapter 7

Bess made herself as presentable as she could and pinned her long chestnut hair into a braid on top of her head. Beever had closed the bar early seeing as the town was having a large party. Bess was still unsure what exactly they were celebrating and when she'd asked Beever he'd just shrugged as he normally did and didn't bother replying.

She looked at herself in the small mirror that hung in the bar and tried to smile at her reflection but it looked forced and sadness lurked just behind her eyes. The thought of Billy leaving her had grown within her as the day had passed and the pain within her felt just as real as any cut by a knife.

She walked out into the warm summer evening air and was amazed to see the number of twinkling candles littered around the main square bathing the people dancing to a small band's tune in warm light.

She glanced around and saw Tom waving enthusiastically to her. Bess smiled and walked over to him. He sat with Dave and Bess gave him a smile feeling that she would not let him ruin this night, the first fiesta she had been to.

Tom poured her a drink and Bess downed it quickly, feeling the reassuring burn as it trickled down her throat. Soon she was on her fourth glass and her head had become quite fuzzy but the ache she felt over Billy was numbed and she found she was laughing heartily at Dave's jokes and actually enjoying his company, he was paying attention to her and only her, his eyes grazing over her face and body as she spoke and laughed… making her feel special… needed.

She danced a merry tune with Tom and a slower one with Doc. She glanced over to where Pat now danced with his latest lady and felt the pang of jealously over them being in each others arms and when she returned to the table she downed another two glasses.

"Go easy darlin'," Dave said trying to pull the bottle out of her grasp, but Bess jerked it out of his hands, and smiled slyly at him.

"You tellin' me what to do?" she asked drunkenly.

"Fine," Dave said holding up his hands, "drink all you want"

Bess laughed; "I will" she stated merrily, feeling light headed and free.

"Well, then if the lady permits," Dave said in an overly proper way, causing Bess to burst into giggles and Dave to smile, "can I ask her to dance?"

Bess slapped her hand over enthusiastically into his palm "You may!"

Dave led her into the crowd of dancing people and they began to dance slowly.

"You've drunk too much" he stated and Bess laughed in reply.

"I know," she said, "I'm not…" she paused, trying to find the word she wanted in her muddled mind, "an idiot, idiot"

"It's over him, right?" Dave asked.

Bess stared up at him and then looked away.

"Why do you like me Dave?" she said, turning back towards him.

Dave sucked air in through his teeth "Shit Bess, that's a hard question to ask a man."

Bess' gaze didn't waver; Dave looked down at her and then away.

"You're Billy's girl, I can't answer" he said finally, avoiding the question.

"He's ain't my master," Bess said a little too loudly, "besides," her voice became lower, "he don't act like it," then the playful smile appeared back on her lips, "tell me Dave".

"Bess," Dave warned "stop, you're drunk and I've been drinkin' an-"

"You scared of him?" Bess interrupted with a teasing grin.

"No" Dave said looking away feeling uncomfortable. Bess could tell he was lying.

"No?" Bess questioned smirking.

"Well," Bess said trying to make light of the topic now, "he best start acting good to me."

Dave studied her, "It's the way he is"

Bess furrowed her brow, "What do you mean?"

Dave sighed, "I ain't lying to you when I tell you these things Bess," he paused and looked over to the other men knowing full well they watched his movements. "Billy, he can't stay put… he's restless all the time, he has fire in his belly that won't let him rest."

Bess stopped dancing and looked at him a little dumbfounded.

Dave grabbed her hands back in his and moved her back into the dance.

"Restless," Bess whispered, "like a desert wind," she mumbled.

Dave nodded, "He means well, I know he likes you Bess but," he paused and sighed again, "the future I know you want, he can't give you."

Bess laughed but it was humourless, "Can't I ride along with him?"

Dave shook his head, "You know that ain't so"

Bess felt her eyes welling up with tears and she fought hard to push them back down but the alcohol made it harder than normal.

"You are ruinin' the dance, Dave" Bess said, not wanting to hear the words she already knew to be true spoken out loud. She tried to pull away from him but he held her fast.

"Let him go" Dave whispered, pulling her close to him. "Let someone else make you happy Bess."

Bess looked up at him, his face was close to hers and she could smell the faint scent of soap and realised he had bathed… for her?

"And you can?" she whispered.

Dave nodded.

She closed her eyes tightly; she knew she was not thinking straight.

She opened her eyes to see his gaze was intently upon her.

"I want you Bess."

Bess felt her heart lunge at the words; no one had ever said anything like that to her before.

"I want you to cry and let all the hurtin' out, start fresh."

Bess felt the stinging of tears in her eyes and Dave's hand was reaching for her cheek telling her it was alright to cry, to let him go….

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The fury of a voice burst through the air and suddenly Dave's hands were torn from Bess' as he flew backwards, landing hard upon the ground.

Bess turned and saw Billy, his hands balled into fists and his breathing laboured, he was advancing upon Dave. Bess' hands flew to her mouth at the realization of what had just happened.

"You piece of chicken shit" Billy hissed, his hands reaching for Dave's hair and yanking him upwards roughly onto his knees.

Bess gasped at the look on Billy's face, she had never seen his face twisted into such anger. "You go near my girl! I fucking warned you Dave," Billy had pulled his gun and was pushing it roughly against Dave's head, "I said I'd kill you!"

Dave tried to move but Billy brought his foot to connect with Dave's chest, pushing him back on the ground.

"I knew you'd betray me, you sunvabitch, you crossed me Dave." His look was dark eyed.

"Billy," Bess ventured. Billy's gaze descended on her and Bess backed away, fearing that cold blue gaze more than anything she had ever seen before.

"Billy." Pat came out from the gawking onlookers.

Billy turned and looked at Pat, "Don't get involved Patsy," Billy said coolly, "this is between me and Dave here." Billy's face now had a strange kind of insane glee to it.

"Easy, Little Casino, easy" Pat said, walking forward, his arms outstretched in a gesture of peace.

Bess saw Pat signalling for Doc and Chavez to join him.

"This ain't no time for a bloodbath Billy," Pat said calmly, "put it down, let him go."

Billy looked from Pat to Doc and then to Chavez.

"You're all against me then" he spat his eyes flashing like metal caught in the sun.

"Billy" came Doc's soothing voice, "Dave isn't worth a bucket of piss but he's part of our gang."

"Pals, Chivato," Chavez joined in, "we stick together."

Billy seemed to consider this with a sombre look before roughly releasing his grip on Dave, forcing him to fall forwards. Billy looked like a lost child for a moment, his eyes blank… before he turned and walked into the darkness of the surrounding dwellings.

Bess let out a muffled sob and felt her legs threatening to give out beneath her.

Bess must have shown her weak state because the next thing she knew Chavez was holding her shoulders

"Easy Chiquita" he said in his soft voice. He led her to a chair and Bess thanked him silently with a nod of her head. He then left her to rejoin the other men that stood talking in hushed tones. The only ones not present were Dave, who had departed the scene quickly, and Tom who still sat at the table. He rose and walked over to where Bess now sat.

"What's going on Bess?" he asked looking confused.

"I don't know Tommy," Bess managed, her voice sounded shaky, "I think I drank too much."

Tom looked at her but his eyes told Bess he wasn't that naive as to not know what the commotion was all about.

Tom sat on top of the table and rested his elbows on his legs, "I heard them talking over there."

Bess glanced up at him.

"They don't like him losing his temper," he paused and looked at Bess "it puts us all in danger." He glanced at her again and Bess swore she detected a look of resentment towards her in his eyes.

"I'm tired," she said more angrily than she had intended, "I'm goin' to bed."

She rose before Tom had a chance to reply and without looking back she walked away as if in a trance from the now half deserted party.

Bess made her way back to Billy's house her feet choosing the direction without her head knowing it. Part of her hoped he would have gone there but the other half of her, the half that had been frightened by that strange and crazed look in his eyes, that gaze that told her he was not above killing her where she stood, hoped he wasn't even in the town anymore.

She cautiously pushed the door open and was both relieved and disappointed to see that inside was in darkness.

She searched with her hands until she found the tinder box then she lit a candle to give herself some light.

The flame flickered into being, casting a dim glow.

She turned and jumped in surprise as she saw Billy's outline sat in the chair which was pulled up to the fireplace. She backed away a little until her hands found the edge of the table which she gripped for comfort.

She hesitated, wondering whether if she spoke he would again glare at her in that way that made her blood feel cold in her veins.

She gathered all her courage and spoke.

"I thought you'd left" her voice sounded small and strange to her ears.

Billy didn't look up and Bess noticed his expression was sullen and had a tinge of sadness to it.

"I ain't left" Billy said, propping his boot on the wall beside the fire.

Bess swallowed hard, she felt like she had something stuck in her throat.

"I'm sorry." She ventured slowly forward, her eyes never leaving him in case he were to jump up and advance upon her, "I drank too much."

Billy still didn't look at her "Mayhap you shouldn't drink again" he said coolly.

Bess bit her lip, "I was sad Billy."

She saw this caused a slight reaction and he flinched.

"You've been acting strange with me, you're not around"

Billy turned his body to face her but his eyes remained cast to the ground.

"So, Dave offered to keep you company?!"

Bess heard the ring of anger and took a step back.

"Yes, he did" Bess said quietly.

"And you accepted it!" Billy stood abruptly from his chair and Bess stumbled backwards her heart beating within her throat.

"Why'd you let him put his hands on you Bess?" his voice was no more than a whisper.

Bess found that her breaths were coming quick and fast. "I don't know," she wiped her palm across her brow, "I wanted someone to care, Billy," her voice was rising, her tone pleading, "I wanted you to care!"

Billy now looked up at her, his eyes meeting hers, and Bess saw his look was not frightening… it was just Billy.

"I was scared you were going to leave me" Bess said, now trying to fight the urge to cry.

Billy looked away.

"You're driving me crazy Bess" he breathed.

Bess looked up "What?"

"I ain't never lost my temper over a girl before" he retreated back to his seat.

Bess walked forward a little, "I'm sorry I made you sore."

Billy laughed but it sounded dead to Bess' ears.

"I'm endangering my boys because of you" he glanced up at her "You lay with me every night and refuse me every night," he ran the back of his hand across his eyes, "everything you do makes me want you more, it's like a goddamn fire…" He looked up at her and Bess bit her lip, "even that, you do that so often…. damn it Bess."

"I'm sorry" Bess breathed.

Billy stood up again and Bess again stepped backwards.

"I've been true to you," his eyes darkened slightly, "ask any of the boys Bess, I ain't never been true before."

Bess looked up at him feeling ashamed for some reason she couldn't grasp, "I'm sorry," she whispered again.

"Why can't you just be mine?" He was close enough to touch her now. "You're givin' me so much trouble for such a poco dama"

He twisted a curl of her hair that had escaped her braid with his finger.

"Why can't you wait?" Bess said finding her courage.

Billy looked at her, "What will it take?"

Bess looked at him uncertainly, "You know..."

Billy looked annoyed for a moment but it passed quickly.

"Fine" he said, with a tinge of coldness to his voice.

Bess looked at him, stunned, "What do you mean?"

"Marry me" Billy said and Bess saw a flicker of his old smile upon his lips.

Bess stared at him, unable to speak.

"Well, don't stand there, say somethin'" Billy said, and this time he did smile.

"Yes," Bess said quietly.

Billy smiled, "I wanna sleep" he said, and made his way to the bed, falling into it like a sack of grain.

Bess looked at him lying there for a moment trying to comprehend what had just happened, he'd asked her to marry him and she'd accepted… she should be happy… and yet the gnawing feeling in her stomach would not let her.

--

**Another chapter! yay!**

**I hope everyone likes this, I think perhaps I've changed Dave a little to suit my needs, I don't think he'd really fall for someone quite as hard as it appears he has done for Bess. I'm unsure if I'm being mean with Billy he's kinda a jerk but I think I always saw him like that...fun, handsome, a real charmer but such a little beep at times that you wonder how people can stand him. I love him though! lol**

**I want to send a big hug and thank you out to EmiliosLoofah** **for her fab reviews. Having just started one of her fantastic stories I highly recommend people to do the same!**


	8. Chapter 8

Bess awoke the next morning to find that beside her was empty again. She rose and hugged her knees to her chest; it felt like she'd endured a bad nightmare. She rested her brow on her knees and sighed heavily.

Finally she forced herself to get up, wash and dress. She tied her hair loosely behind her and tried to quell the knot within her stomach that twisted at the thought of facing everyone after the night before.

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she was biting her lip, she quickly stopped remembering Billy's words and tried to think if she did do it that much, it was an unconscious habit she concluded.

She walked over to Beever's and let herself in with the spare key Beever had given her. She quickly set about preparing food for the day ahead, half listening to Beever's loud snores. She'd noticed he'd taken to sleeping later and later since she had begun working here and she had a feeling that before long she'd be handling all the work and he'd be lazing in the back room playing cards or having his lady friends over.

The day started and people began to arrive for their helping of food and liquor and the sun rose high in the sky, the heat making the small bar humid and close. Bess fanned herself with a cloth she was using to clean the bar and her eyes glanced at the door nervously hoping to see him, but he didn't come, not for the rest of the day and not as night fell. None of the others ventured in either and Bess began to worry that they'd all packed up and left, with her being liable for making Billy lose his temper.

Finally Doc walked in looking tired and a little hung over.

He gave her a warm smile and Bess forced a smile back.

"How's your day Doc?" she asked casually.

"Loud" Doc said wincing at his headache.

"You been with Billy?" Bess fished.

Doc looked up at a little surprised "Billy left town this afternoon with Tom, Dave and Pat"

Bess tried to hide her astonishment and forced another smile.

"Oh, he workin?" she said, this was her own code word for out stealing, the others seemed to gather what she meant but no formal name was ever given to it.

"I think so" Doc said.

"You not going with them?"

Doc shook his head "I'm traveling to Silver City with Chavez for a while"

Bess looked disappointed.

"I'll be back though" he said kindly.

"You visiting your girl?"

Doc nodded and smiled. Bess didn't know that much about Doc's lady, only that she was a Chinese woman he had met in Lincoln and now courted in Silver City. Doc didn't talk about her much but Bess could tell he adored her… she wished Billy felt the same way about her sometimes.

"When will Billy be back? Did he say?"

Doc shook his head "A while I guess"

Bess forced another smile "Well what can I get ya Doc?"

--

Billy didn't return of the rest of the night and Bess returned to an empty house and ate her small meal alone. Looking around her, in the near darkness she thought it wasn't that much different than being back at that awful place she'd once called home but these thoughts made her feel like she was losing her mind.

She retired, trying to fight the demons that tried to invade her head with despairing thoughts and finally she fell into an exhausted sleep.

She was awoken the next morning by a loud banging on the door, She rose and pulled one of Billy's old shirts over her chemise and bloomers. She cautiously opened the door to see a lady she vaguely knew as Pete Maxwell's wife.

"Hola" the woman greeted her happily.

Bess rubbed her eyes sleepily "Mornin'" she replied.

"Beever told me I could use you today, si"

"Use me?" Bess asked confused.

"I need some material, silks; I am making my sister's daughter a wedding dress."

Bess stared blankly at her, still not grasping what the woman was trying to say.

"Beever said I can send you on the coach to buy some."

Bess nodded, "Sure, I can do that."

The woman pressed a leather coin purse into Bess' hand and them a small scrap of paper.

"Here is the amounts I need and you shouldn't over pay what I wrote down."

Bess nodded "What time is the stage?" Bess asked.

"Eight, you have some time to ready yourself," the woman smiled, "I'll come by Beever's after you return, si."

"Si," Bess said trying to suppress a yawn.

Once the woman had gone Bess dressed and tidied her hair, she then ate a little of the leftover bread from the night before and wrapped the rest in a scrap of cloth.

She left the house and headed towards where the coach would be arriving. She hadn't stood there long when a clanking and rattling signaled the coach's approach.

The massive wooden structure pulled by two horses pulled up besides the people that awaited it. Bess paid, got inside and sat down on the dirty and threadbare seat. Soon the coach was near packed, making the warmness of the day near unbearable.

She glanced towards Beever's and wondered if Billy was back yet. The coach lunged into motion and set off on its bumpy way over the dry and uneven ground. As the journey approached its third hour the stench of people's unwashed bodies and the constant movement of the coach began to make Bess feel sick, she grasped onto the window frame and closed her eyes tightly, willing the nausea away and praying she wouldn't vomit all over the carriage. Finally the heat made her sleepy enough to have a nap, dispelling the sickness for the time being. When she awoke the sun was past noon. She guessed she'd been asleep for over an hour. She felt the carriage slowing and stuck her head out of the open window; the town loomed before her, all white and picket fences. She hoped she was dressed well enough for White Oaks, people back in Fort Sumner had told her many times how many fine ladies and gentleman lived here, and how fine the shops were. Bess thought The Maxwell's must be doing well for themselves to be able to shop in such a place.

Finally the coach came to a stop and Bess was able to step out into the fresh air which smelt like pure nectar after the stench inside the carriage. She grabbed the bundle containing her bread and set off down the immaculately clean street. She glanced into the windows of the small shops as she passed and was amazed by the different array of trades: barbers, tailors, jewelers, bakers, and each one had a prim looking man or woman dressed in the latest fashions and looking very grand indeed. She found she was smoothing her dusty dress and hair often and nervously. She arrived at the shop she was looking for and pushed the glass fronted door open to be greeted by a soft tinkling of a bell.

A woman stepped out from the back and looked Bess over suspiciously. She was in her late forties with a severe looking face and a hooked nose. She wore the richest and most beautiful green dress Bess had ever seen and her hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head.

"What can I help you with Madame?" the woman asked haughtily.

Bess walked forward feeling very self conscious "I'm lookin' for the things on this list ma'm" she said as properly as she could and held the scrap of paper out to her.

The woman wrinkled her nose in displeasure and then took the paper hastily from Bess' grasp. She glanced over it and then hurried into the back room without another word. Bess waited patiently for her to return and when the woman finally did she carried a sack of cloth containing all the materials that had been asked for.

The woman held out her hand and Bess fished in her skirt pocket for the leather bag, she pulled it out and paid the woman quickly. The woman examined the coins closely before handing the bag over to Bess.

"Thank you" Bess said, wanting nothing more than to be rid of this place.

"Young woman," the woman said in her high strained voice, "Next time you venture here, wear your hair up, it's quite unbecoming for a young lady to have her hair loose."

Bess touched her loose ponytail.

"Oh, thank you" Bess wanted nothing more than to call the woman an old sow, but of course that would not be proper in her current surrounding. She thought of Billy giggling crazily at the insult she'd thought of…. and she thought of his reckless hair and eyes like two blue crescent moons…she smiled.

Bess came quickly back herself and gave a small and overly awkward curtsey and quickly left the shop behind. She glanced up the street and looked at the newly built whitewashed church and then back down to where the coach had been. It had already departed and Bess was resigned to wait until the early evening coach. She found a bench and sat down on it holding the bundle of material close to her.

She ate a little of her bread but the suns blaze made her appetite small.

Soon enough the heat of the day made her eyes begin to droop and finally she dozed softly feeling that sleep was a better option than looking at the overly preened people of the town.

--

Bess awoke to a dark clear night sky. She stretched and tightened her grip on the cloth bag that had slipped a little down her lap. Releasing that it was late she jumped up from her seat, feeling the panic descending over her. She saw a gentleman across the street and quickly walked towards him.

"Sir" she ventured tentatively.

The man turned and for a moment he stared at her unblinking.

"You, young lady," the man said looking a little shocked, "do I know you?"

Bess shook her head, "No, sir, I just came on the coach."

The man squinted at her through the darkness, "You look familiar lass"

Bess detected an accent but couldn't easily place it.

She smiled at him "Do you happen to know what the time is?" she asked.

The man pulled out a pocket watch, his eyes still glued to her, "It's just gone eight"

Bess groaned "Eight?" she repeated and bit her lip.

"Have you missed your coach?"

Bess nodded.

"I'm sorry to hear that," he said, tipping his hat to her, "take care now."

Bess watched him leave with a slight resentment at his words, if he was so sorry why didn't he point her to a place she could stay.

She walked back over to the bench and sat down, feeling the cool breeze of the night ruffle her hair. She glanced around but the street was quickly becoming deserted and she could not see any saloons or any place else that would let her stay the night. She sighed and rested her hands in her lap.

"Dammit!" she spat in frustration. Now she wouldn't be able to see Billy and talk to him, if only she could do that, she knew her fears would be dispelled.

She glanced up as she saw a tall man walking in her direction he appeared to be carrying a few bottles in his arms. As he drew closer Bess recognized his large brimmed hat and her heart lightened.

"Pat!" she said, grinning.

Pat's steps faltered and he stared at her for a moment before replying.

"Bess, what are you doing here?"

His voiced sounded nervous and Bess rose from her seat.

"Pete Maxwell's wife sent me to buy cloth." She smiled as her eyes could now clearly see his face "What are you doing here? I heard you went out with Billy, Dave and Tom."

Pat nodded "Well, yeah we stopped at a… friends" Pat said, looking uncomfortable.

"I missed my stage," Bess said with a laugh, "next one's not till mornin'"

Pat turned, his boots making a slight scraping sound on the gritty, sandy ground "Mayhap I could ride back with you." He said half distracted.

Bess looked up at him puzzled "But it's dark Pat, surely your friend won't mind one more" she smiled childishly "I don't take up much space" her heart fluttered a little at the turn of events, she would get to see Billy after all.

Pat nodded reluctantly. "Come on" he said nodding in the direction he was headed with his head.

Bess picked up her bag and began walking with him.

"Is Billy with you?"

Pat looked down at her but said nothing.

"Pat?" Bess urged.

"No, Bess he ain't"

Bess felt crestfallen "Where is he?"

"I think he went back to Fort Sumner" he said stiffly and turned away from her. "You can stay but you gotta be quiet, it's… a lady's house and she don't take kindly to strangers"

"Oh alright" Bess said "I'll be quiet as a mouse you'll see"

Pat looked back at her and smiled, Bess felt relief; she'd been afraid for a moment that Pat was upset with her but she now knew that wasn't the case.

"I'm sure sorry about last night Pat" she said sincerely.

Pat glanced back at her again his expression strange "Don't say sorry Bess" he breathed.

Bess looked at him confused, "Alright Pat," she said unsurely.

They arrived at a grand looking white house with large fronted windows and steps leading up to a wooden porch.

Sitting on the porch in a rocking chair sat Dave who was cleaning one of his guns.

"Ahh shit" Pat spat on seeing him. "Go round the back Bess" Pat said, trying to herd her away from the front of the house but it was too late, Dave had spotted him.

"Where you going Pat?" Dave said rising from his seat and beginning to descend the steps "You bring the bot-" he cut off in mid sentence as his eyes fell upon Bess.

Pat stepped forward and Bess saw he wore a warning glare, his dark eyes flashing. "Dave, don't," Pat said between gritted teeth, "you done enough".

Dave looked at Pat and a strange grin appeared on his face he then let his gaze fall upon Bess his grin widening.

"Bess, shit what you doin' here girl?"

"Dave!" Pat warned again.

"What Pat, shit I'm just greetin' her," his grin stayed in place and a soft chuckle escaped him, "my lucky night after all". He smirked and looked behind him.

Pat dropped the bottles to the dusty ground, Bess was amazed they didn't break, Pat lunged forward, his hand connecting with Dave's throat, pushing him back.

Bess stepped forward "Pat! What the hell is goin' on?"

Pat ignored her, his grip still at Dave's throat, "Don't Dave, I'm a warnin' ya now, understand?"

Dave sneered but his grin didn't falter.

"You do this Dave, if you fuckin' do this you know what'll happen, I won't protect you"

Dave pushed Pat's hand away laughing a little "Shit Pat, calm down."

"We need him Dave," Pat said sternly, "you do this, you're cuttin' us".

Dave screwed his face up as if thinking about it, "Fuck," he said finally raising his arms to the sky in a gesture of 'what the hell'. "I ain't never been one to shy at risks, Pat you know that" he winked.

Bess felt her anger rising and stepped forward up onto the porch "What the hell is going on?" she said heatedly.

Pat's eyes briefly flicked to her before going back to look at Dave. Pat shook his head.

"Well, darlin'" Dave said "you want a drink?"

Bess backed away from his hand as he reached out for her.

"I want to know what's goin' on!" Bess demanded.

"Nothin'" Dave said smiling "Billy's inside, sure he'd love to see you darlin'" he winked.

"DAVE!" Pat shouted.

Bess looked at Pat her brow furrowing.

"Pat-"

Dave cut her off "Go right on in" he picked up his glass and raised it to her before downing the liquid in one go "surprise him" he winked again.

Bess glanced from one man to the other before starting forward, Pat caught her arm.

Bess turned to him, her eyes blazing with a mixture of confusion and anger at the situation. She roughly pulled herself from his grasp and opened the door into the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Bess stepped into the lavishly furnished room and glanced around her. The floor was wooden, polished and had expensive crimson woollen rugs covering it. She walked forward, letting the door swing closed behind her. She noticed a huge stuffed bear standing at the bottom of a dark wooden staircase, its mouth open as if about to strike its prey down. There was also a bar with many different kinds of liquors lined up along the shelves, and in the centre of the room tables, chairs, and at the far end a large fireplace… but not a soul was in the room.

She walked further in, "Billy?" she called, but only silence met her ears.

She turned and nearly bumped into Pat who had been walking up behind her.

"Bess..." he began, but Bess cut him off.

"What's going on Pat? Things ain't right and you ain't telling me something." Her heart fluttered like a caged bird in her chest.

"Bess listen to me," he said taking her hand in his, "you trust me right?"

Bess tried to smile "You know I do"

"Then trust me on this, let me ride with you back home now, leave this as it is"

Bess stared at him "And what is this Pat?"

Pat looked down at the ground. "This is dangerous Bess, for us, for you, just leave things be."

Bess continued staring at him, "What are you sayin'?" She pulled her hand from his grip, "I don't understand".

"It's better that way"

Bess put her hand to her temple as if this would help her grasp the situation.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dave swaggered in.

He grinned and Pat glared at him.

"He's upstairs darlin'" he slurred and pointed aimlessly in the stairs' direction, obviously enjoying himself.

Bess looked from Pat to Dave and then, setting her jaw determinedly, she began to walk to the staircase.

"Bess" Pat cried, trying to catch her hand, "You don't want this".

Bess turned her icy gaze upon him, "Don't touch me" she spat; the anger at these two men playing games with her taking over her mind.

She marched towards the steps once more and Pat again grabbed her, this time around the waist. Bess struggled against his grasp, kicking her legs out and baring her teeth like a wild animal, the anger now complete. "Let me the fuck go" she screamed. His grip tightened and her anger became fear, he was near crushing her. "You're hurtin'" Bess screeched and dug her nails hard into his forearms, dragging them as roughly as she could into the soft flesh.

She saw Dave approaching Pat out of the corner of her eye and he raised his fist bringing it up to connect harshly with Pat's jaw.

Surprised, Pat let his grip fall and Bess bolted for the stairs, determined that no matter what she would reach the top, unsure why it was so important but, now, to her it was.

She heard Dave whooping behind her "Go Bess" he crowed.

She reached the top, her breaths coming in short gasps, she turned in time to see Pat deliver a stinging blow to the side of Dave's head and then he was turning, planning to come after her.

He shook his head as if slightly dazed and grasped at his wounded arms, "Damn bitch" he roared angrily.

Bess ran forward, looking at the array of doors and feeling terrified of Pat's now seemingly menacing presence and trying desperately to grasp why Pat didn't want her to see Billy.

Had they had enough of her fights with him?

Had he been wounded badly?

Or was it the fact that if she found him now, she'd find out exactly what he was wanted for?

Her mind raced.

Suddenly a door ahead opened and Tom stepped out in nothing but his breeches. He looked shocked to see Bess and his mouth flapped soundlessly with questions.

"Pat's gone crazy!" Bess cried. "He's comin' after me!"

Tom's eyes became wide, "Help me, Tommy!"

Tom grabbed hold of her, pulling her behind him and standing in front of her like a skinny, weak kind of hero.

Bess clutched at his shoulders, confused and scared.

Pat ascended to the top of the stairs, his face calmer now.

"Bess" he said soothingly, "I didn't mean it Honey, I was just angry."

"What did you do Pat?" Tom cried, his eyes narrowing.

A woman's muffled moan and then giggles sounded through one of the doors distracting Bess; she then turned her attention back to Pat as he began again to talk.

"I was trying to stop her Tommy, you know why." His eyes flicked to a doorway and Bess stared at it a moment too before returning her gaze.

"He was hurtin' me, he wouldn't let me go!" she cried. "Dave had to hit you to make you stop" she said, leaning over Tom's shoulder in her emotion.

"Come on downstairs" Pat cooed. "We can talk about this, clear the air"

Bess glared at him, hating him.

"I didn't mean it poco dama, come on, I'd never want to hurt you, forgive me for getting' heated."

Bess gripped Tom's shoulder.

"Tell me what's going on, then I'll come down."

"Bess..." Pat tried, but Bess interrupted.

"No, Pat you tell me what the hell is going on and why you were willin' to hurt me to stop me coming up here."

Bess could see Pat was getting irate again.

"Is Billy here or not? And if he is, why are ya lying to me?!"

"Just come downstairs Bess" he said, a little too roughly.

"No" Tom said. "It isn't right, hurting a girl Pat, she can stay with me."

"Thank you Tommy" Bess whispered.

"Tom!" Pat bellowed, but before he could continue a door to their left opened wide revealing the room inside.

Bess gazed in, distracted from the heated argument for a moment. She could see a large bed, messy sheets and a red haired woman who was half naked in the split second before Billy appeared, pulling up his breeches, his chest bare and his hair messed.

"What the hell Patsy!" Billy said laughing wildly. "You're disturbing me and the lovely lady."

Bess stared at him in shock, her lips parted as the realisation dawned on her.

"Billy, what the hell's going on?" came a sweet yet rasping voice from within the room. "I'm keeping my thighs warm!" she giggled hysterically and Bess felt sick.

"Just you wait till I get back." He laughed, his eyes flashing as he gave Pat a knowing look, he still hadn't turned enough to notice Tom and Bess staring at him.

"Billy" Pat began, but he seemed lost for words and just indicated with his eyes to where they stood.

Bess grasped Tom's shoulder even more tightly, steadying herself and pressing her head into his back, her heart seemed to want to burst from her chest. Embarrassment, hurt, anger, sorrow… all these emotions seemed to claw at her mind, tearing at her sanity. Everything seemed to fall away beneath her….

Billy turned and looked at Tom; he could see a small pair of hands clutching the boy's shoulders and the top of his head.

"Hey Tommy" he said, gleeful, "that ain't the dove you went in with." He winked, "you getting around Prince," he laughed prankishly.

Tom swallowed hard and Bess finally found the courage to raise her head. She met Billy's eyes and stared unblinkingly at him, dazed and unseeing.

Billy's wild laughter died so fast it was disturbing to anyone listening…

--

Bess didn't wait for Billy to regain himself. She flew forward without another thought, running past Billy, the open doorway that exposed the recently laid in bed and red haired woman, and past Pat. Her boots clattered noisily on the wooden stairs and her mind only concentrated on getting her down them without tripping… and out of the house.

She raced across the lavish room and finally her hand reached the cold, hard reassuring handle that meant she was nearly out.

She flung it open with all her being and it smacked back with a crash as the glass in the top half smashed, with the impact spraying shards across the porch. She half stumbled, half fell down the stairs leading to the street and then her small feet were pounding across the dusty road, her ears unhearing and her eyes unseeing, only wanting to run, get away from that place and forget what she'd seen.

She raced past houses, stores and on until her side began to pain her and her feet hurt. Finally her steps began to slow, her breaths coming in gasps as her lungs fought for air. She stared up at the clear night sky, watching the stars twinkling down at her and she felt such fury at them, safe in their bed in the sky, never hurting, never hungry, never cold, never sad, never in despair.

"_Everyone leaves"_

Her mind screamed.

"_Not wanted, never wanted"_

She felt like falling to her knees.

"_Alone! __Alone!"_

She glanced about her in anguish, unsure of what to do or where to go… of what she had left, her only support had been ripped gleefully from under her.

Finally a scream tore from her lips and she let it out at the mocking sky. She breathed heavily, feeling some of her anger released but now all that seemed to be left was a strange emptiness.

She turned back and saw the town some feet away… no one was out on the street; obviously Billy had not yet dressed… or did not care.

She slowly began to walk back, making sure to walk around to the back of the first building. She searched along the row until she found a back door that had a small porch. She walked into it and curled herself into one of the dusty corners. She wished she'd had the good sense to steal one of their horses and ride, but now she was too afraid to venture back out, scared of having to confront him, talk to him and be hurt more by him. She realised she'd dropped the bag of cloth in the house when Pat had grabbed her, it was a strange thing to think of after what had happened she mused, Mrs Maxwell would not be pleased, but Bess did not even know if she would return… she did not know what she would do… she did not think she cared.

She rested her head in her hands, trying to dispel the thousands of thoughts that raged inside her mind, making it impossible to think.

She wanted to cry, her mind screamed for her to, but she refused it… she had cried too much.

"Hey," came a calm voice, "you okay?" It was comforting and Bess looked up to see Dave. She knew she should hate him, lash out at him and tell him he was nothing but a dirty bastard for what he had done… but she felt nothing… empty.

She stared at him unblinking for a while, her eyes feeling sore and red even though she had not shed a single tear.

"Hey…" she managed, her voice sounded cracked and dry.

"You okay?" He bent to her side, his look concerned, but Bess detected the dancing gladness in his eyes and yet she didn't care.

"Sure" she said looking away.

"You wanna go?" he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "We can ride."

She turned back to him, her face felt numb. "Sure" she said and Dave rose, offering his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Where do you wanna go?" he asked, his hand enclosing around her wrist.

Bess didn't pull away but stared directly at him a strange look in her eyes… empty…. dead.

"Anywhere" she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Dave led her down one of the small paths in between the buildings and out onto the open street, he then veered around the house that mere moments ago Bess had burst out of. She could feel eyes upon them as they walked and turned to see various proper townsfolk standing by their doorways whispering hurriedly and pointing at them, the commotion had awoken quite a few from their pious dreams it seemed.

The horses were tethered at the side of the house next to a large water trough. Dave gathered his horse's reins and swung himself up into his saddle and offered his hand to Bess.

She turned away from him as she heard more noise coming, this time from within the house and she recognised the raspy woman's voice, screaming, the words grew clearer as the people inside drew closer to the doorway.

"No Billy! Don't you dare cause a scene boy, this town will hogtie me an' kick me out, I told you, No!"

"Get out of my way Jane!"

Bess turned back to Dave who still held his hand out to her, his face bore a kind smile. She was distracted back to the house once more as the door burst open and Billy appeared on the porch hurriedly dressed, his shirt buttons askew and his feet bare, with the red haired woman clutching him, trying to pull him back inside and Pat following, also trying to restrain Billy.

Billy glanced about him, his eyes narrowing as he saw the many people gawping at the spectacle before them.

Finally his blue gaze found Bess and he started forward.

"Billy, come back inside!" the woman cried, this time catching him around the thigh and yanking him hard. Billy was made to stumble a little but his step did not falter, he was marching determinedly towards them and Bess couldn't read his features… if he was remorseful or full of hatred.

She stared at him a moment before turning back to Dave, her hand slipping into his palm and his fingers gripping hers.

"Don't!" Bess heard Billy's voice call behind her and she thought she heard a note of desperation in that cry.

She turned and looked at him. He was closer but had stopped advancing. Bess noticed he didn't have his guns at his hips, the first time she'd seen him out of a safe house without them.

"Bess..." his voice was tinged with a childish need.

"Come on Bess," Dave's voice now, certain and coaxing, "leave this".

Bess felt like falling to the ground and curling into a ball. She stared at Billy for what seemed like a long time before she couldn't bear it any longer and the mere sight of him made her want to weep.

She turned back to Dave and he helped her quickly onto the back of the horse. Bess wrapped her hands around his waist, needing the stability and comfort, and buried her face into his brown leather duster coat.

Dave tipped his hat to Billy and gave him a cocky smirk and Bess heard the cocking of a gun and then a rough shout from Pat. She chanced a look back and saw that Billy had wrenched Pat's gun from its holster and now Pat was trying to pin Billy to the ground preventing him from pulling the trigger on Dave… and perhaps herself.

Dave gave the horse a sharp kick and the beast lunged into movement, taking them away from White Oaks and away from Billy.

--

They rode for the entire night and late into the next day. Bess thought her body couldn't take much more and wished she could find her voice to ask him to stop, but the only rest she got was when Dave watered the horse at some little stream or other.

Finally a town began to loom into view and grew bigger as they approached, until Bess could clearly see this place was bigger than any town.

She stared at the wooden sign that welcomed them, 'Lincoln'.

Dave rode over to a rather large saloon and tethered his horse to the post outside. He helped Bess down and guided her through the doors and into a large bar area which was already occupied with drinkers and gamblers. He marched up to the barman.

"A room, sir, if you please"

The man looked at him as if Dave were mocking him, which of course he was. The barman slammed a key down on the counter and held out his hand for payment. Dave quickly paid him and returned to retrieve Bess. He led her up the spindly wooden stair and opened one of the doors leading into a side room.

The room was small but pleasant enough, with a large bed and fireplace, a small table and one chair. It also had a rather dented looking wooden bathtub.

"I guess you'll be wantin' a bath." He looked over at Bess who stared back at him in silence. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll go see if I can get some heated water." He quickly left the room and Bess wandered to the window, not really seeing anything and begging her mind not to think.

She must have stared out of the window for some time because the next time she looked around was to the sound of the door opening and two young girls entered carrying heavy buckets of hot water. They emptied them into the bath and left the room, repeating the task until the bath was half full. Without a word they quickly left and Bess wasted no time in peeling her sweat and dirt encrusted clothes off her body. She sank herself into the hot water enjoying the feeling of the warmth on her bruised and sore muscles. She took the fatty, sweet smelling soap and washed herself clean. She then rose and wrapped herself in a bed sheet before cleaning her clothes as best she could in the water she had just bathed in.

She draped them over the chair to let them dry and then set about untangling her wet hair as best she could with her fingers.

She sat on the bed and then let herself lie back onto the soft inviting pillows. She felt tired, tired to her very bones, and sleep called to her to take its hand, but she fought it - the thoughts in her head needed time.

She regretted leaving the hovel she had once lived in, it sounded insane but she missed the certainty of what her fate was going to be.

She bit her lip as she thought and then giggled.

"Maybe I am goin' crazy" she murmured out loud.

She turned onto her side and let her mind drift over her life, her thoughts re-playing past events as if they happened only yesterday….

--

"Mama!" Bess ran into the warm kitchen that always smelt of freshly baked bread. Her long dark hair streaming out loose behind her "Daddy is home Mama!"

Her mother turned, her deeply lined face hid her true age of only thirty eight. Her hair was already thinned and lacking in any colour, the hard toil of her whole life had seen to any youth being squashed beneath its heavy labour.

"Bess, don't shout child" her mother scolded bending to meet her pretty little daughter.

"I'm sorry Mama I just got excited" Bess said smiling.

A tall man, with a bushy dark beard entered the room and he quickly removed his hat. Bess' mother raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hello Frank," she said her voice quite cold, "you here again?"

"Aye sweet Kate, I'm here again."

"How long will you be stayin?"

"A while"

"It's been too long to count since you were here last." Bess' mother walked forward wiping her floury hands on her apron.

"Bess has grown" he said, ignoring the statement.

"Yes, she's a young lady now," she eyed him with distaste, "if you'd been around you'd have seen for yourself"

"Mama, don't fight," Bess cut in, "Daddy's home".

Bess' mother descended into a rasping cough, causing her to take a seat to catch her breath.

"I've decide to move us, nearer my work and it may do your health some good."

Bess' mother regained herself and stared at him in shock but slowly she nodded in agreement.

--

Bess stared down at the piled up earth and felt the bile rising within her throat. Under that dust and dirt lay her mother, cold and dead. Her daddy had promised her that she would get better here, but she hadn't, she'd gotten worse with each passing day.

Nothing out here had been better than back in Texas, they had less food and less money. The house was old and badly in need of repair, letting rain in through the leaky roof.

Bess had awoken on that winter morning ready to do her daily hard chores for her mother who was laid up in bed, her daddy had promised that he would pay for a physician when he next came home, but that had been over six months ago, and that morning Bess had found her mother dead in her bed.

Finally her father had arrived home to discover his woman dead and his daughter near hysterical. Bess had only been thirteen and she had been the one to notify the town, the one to be told 'no money - no coffin'… and she had had to dig her own mother's grave.

The funeral had been small, just Bess and a priest that stayed little over fifteen minutes to give her mother the burial rites.

Without her mother around to protect her, Bess' father had shown his true self… his anger and hatred.

But he was all she had.

Bess twisted her hands together in anguish and fell to her knees beside the grave as she raised her hand to clutch her bloody and swollen eye. She cried out in pain as the pressure of kneeling pressed on her swollen, beaten stomach. She grasped at the earth with her free hand, digging her nails into it and feeling the soft grains slip through her fingers.

"I wish I were with you" she breathed. "Why couldn't you take me with you, you left me here with nothin' Mama?" She pounded her fist into the dirt, hating her father for all he had put her through… but hating her mother more.

--

Bess was nearing her fourteenth birthday and already her father wanted to marry her off. He had a friend of his in mind who was a full twenty seven years older than Bess but her father did not concern himself with such things, he wanted the girl off his hands and off his money.

They both sat at the rickety table, her father staring at her through the dim candle light. He had returned the day before from his latest job and had given this suggestion to her.

Bess stared back at him, the shock of his words burning through her.

"But, I don't eat much and I don't ask for much daddy."

Her father eyed her with distaste.

"You talkin' back to me girl?"

Bess could hear that familiar rise in his tone that meant he would soon lose his temper and control of his fists.

"No daddy, I ain't"

"I think you just did girl, come here!" he pointed at the floor beside his chair.

"No, daddy," Bess said, near pleading, "I didn't mean, I was just surprised is all".

"GET HERE!" he bellowed, and Bess abruptly rose from the chair as if pulled from her seat and walked forward to where her father indicated.

She stood stock still next to him, the fear coursing through her.

He wagged his finger indicating that she should come closer. Bess bent lower and he quickly wrapped the fingers of one hand around her throat pulling her close to his face so she could smell his sour breath.

"Your mama never wanted you, girl, and now you're nothin' more than a burden to me; all you'll ever be to anyone, ya hear?" He stared at her, looking straight into her eyes,

"You bin' at my liquor?"

"No daddy, I would never..." her eyes grew wide with fear as she saw a snarl appear on his lips. "It's the heat daddy; it's been hot this summer"

"You little lying whore" he hissed before his fist smashed into her face. He let his grip on her throat go as she fell backwards to the floor, her hand came up to cover her mouth as fresh warm blood gushed from her newly split lip.

She licked at it and looked at her stained hand before looking back at her father, wishing with all her heart that he'd drop dead right then and there, she'd take up his god damn whiskey and drink it while dancing around his corpse.

"Don't give me that look girl, unless you want another." He raised his hand again and Bess flinched, this caused him to laugh gruffly at his teasing.

He leaned back in his chair and studied the young woman on the ground before him.

"You do what I tell anyhow, ya hear?"

Bess wiped at the blood trickling down her chin and slolwy nodded.

--

Bess stood on the porch, glad her father had been away for a good while. She shivered slightly as the early March wind blew across the plain and through the rundown house.

She looked out over the empty land and her eye suddenly caught the dark outlines of many men on horseback approaching and she quickly retreated inside. Her father had never seen fit to leave her with a gun, possibly hoping he'd find his daughter taken or dead the next time he decided to roll on into the house.

She watched from the side of the front windows as they drew closer. She could now make out five men and one empty horse.

"Elizabeth, daughter of Frank, you in?" one of them shouted and Bess approached the doorway.

"Yeah, I am" Bess said, ready to bolt from them at any moment.

The man who had shouted to her, a kindly looking, plump man in his late thirties dismounted and came forward, removing his hat as he did.

"Hello miss" he said respectfully. "I was expecting a mere child, the way your father talks of you…" he trailed off.

"My father?" Bess repeated.

"I bring bad news miss," he indicated back to the mule that carried a large bundle. "He was murdered, miss."

Bess stared at him, not quite grasping the man's words.

"Murdered?"

"Yes miss, at the start of this month, dirty bastards killed him." He glanced at Bess, "excuse my mouth, miss."

"My daddy's dead?"

"I'm awful sorry" the man said.

Two other men had dismounted and were cutting the rope that secured the bundle to the mule. They carried it towards Bess.

"We'll put him out back ready to be buried" the man said and the men took him round back.

"We'd stay and help you miss but, things are not good since your father was killed."

Bess nodded dumbly and turned to walk back into the house.

"Wait miss, this is yours." He walked forward, catching Bess' hand, and placed a small bag into it.

Bess raised her hand and looked at the little money bag.

"It's all he had," he paused, "and miss," Bess looked back at him, "don't undo the bindings, it's been over a week since he died."

Bess again nodded dumbly.

--

The grave had been shallow, Bess again having to dig the hole herself and she'd rolled the covered body into it, holding her breath from the stench, and quickly covered it with earth. She'd sat there afterwards until the sun had begun to set. She'd hated him, wished him dead, wanted nothing more than to be free but now, now that he was gone, really gone… Bess wanted him back. He was the only family she'd had left and he was her father, had been her father… and on the rare occasions that good fortune favoured him and his mood he was a good man and treated her fairly. But she also knew she was thinking of him kindly because he was dead.

He'd beat her and talked badly of her and left her with nothing… left her alone. Her mind was confused with the two conflicting emotions.

She got up from the ground and made her way back into the house and began to try to light a fire. Once she had some small flames flickering happily on the wood she opened the cupboard and stared at the whiskey bottle, she picked it up and shook the liquid inside.

A sob escaped her and she fell to her knees clutching the bottle to her and the tears came, streaming down her cheeks and taking her breath away so she gasped for air. She cried for hours, stopping for a while only for the emotion to grab her once again and the tears would flow once more. She didn't know if she wept for her father's death or because she was free of him, but she wept.

She lost track of time, she neither ate not slept… just cried until her body was weak and her eyes had no more tears to shed and as she sat there thinking of her life and wiping at her sore eyes, she swore she would not cry again….

--

Bess looked up at the ceiling of the room, her thoughts back to the present, to Billy. She'd fooled herself that he was her saviour, after everything that life had dealt her in its unfair card game, he would be the one to finally give her what she craved - being needed, being loved. But he'd taken it all away and now Bess was again lost in that house deep inside her mind, she wondered if she would ever really be free.

She let her eyes close and fell into a deep sleep.

**--**

**That was a longish chapter!**

**I hope everyone enjoyed reading a little more about Bess and her past. Perhaps this explains a little more why Bess is so clingy...seeing Billy as almost a knight in shining armour...of course that vision shattered in White Oaks.**

**Do let me know what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11

Bess' eyes fluttered open to darkness. She slowly sat up and looked about her letting her eyes grow accustomed to the lack of light.

She glanced beside her to see Dave passed out on the bed snoring loudly. The stench of liquor was upon his breath.

Bess rose and felt her clothes; they were still damp but were drying in good time. She leant against the wall near the window and looked out over the street below, pulling the bed cloth around her shoulders.

She sighed and let the cool night air from the slightly ajar window cool her face.

"Hey Bess, you alright?" Dave's groggy voice brought her back from her numb thoughts and she turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep" she said quietly "you?"

"I'm fine," he rose from the bed, "won some money downstairs." He grinned, "I'll buy you a good meal tomorrow."

"That's ok, I think I'm gonna move on tomorrow."

Dave looked quizzical and then got to his feet and moved toward her.

"Bess… I thought…" he shook his head as if the words wouldn't come to him.

"You thought I'd be yours?" Bess finished for him.

He studied her hardened glare for a moment.

"Well, yeah"

Bess turned away from him watching two men below on the street begin to circle each other as a fight broke out.

"You don't want me Dave, you want what Billy had." She glanced over her shoulder at him, "I ain't no prize…and in the mornin' I'm leavin'."

She felt Dave's hand rest upon her shoulder.

"That ain't true, I like you Bess."

"Could you really come away with me, leave everyone for me?" she whispered.

Dave looked uncomfortable and Bess turned away.

"See," she stated, "it ain't gonna work even if I wanted it to".

"But do you want it to Bess?" he turned her to face him.

"I don't want anything anymore" she looked past him, avoiding his eyes.

"Look at me Bess" he wrenched her chin back with his fingers, forcing her to look up at him.

"I'm lookin'" she said coolly.

"Don't you feel anythin'?"

Bess lowered her eyes and then looked back at him. "I like you Dave but… if things had been different maybe…" Her words drifted off as she could think of nothing more to say.

"You love him?" he spat.

She moved her gaze to meet his once more, her green eyes flashing a little. "I don't know… maybe I did."

Suddenly Dave lunged forward, his lips pressing against hers in a harsh kiss. Bess pushed her hands roughly against his chest but his arms wrapped around her, restraining her efforts. He pushed her back against the wall, his hand seeking her breast, and at his touch Bess brought her knee to connect with his crouch, Dave gave a low cry of surprise before stumbling backwards, clutching at his injured parts.

Bess stared at him, not quite believing she'd fought back. Dave quickly regained himself and then turned to face her, his face flushed with pain and anger. With a quick movement his palm contacted stingingly with her cheek, bringing tears to Bess' eyes and making her crumple to the ground in shock.

His hands were upon her shoulders, his eyes glaring at her and then his expression softened and his grip relaxed.

"Shit, I'm sorry"

Bess placed a hand to her cheek feeling the burning hot skin. Slowly she let her gaze meet his.

"It's ok," she tried to smile.

"_I'm used to it__." _She thought the words but didn't voice them.

She looked down at herself, she looked a little like a broken doll.

"I didn't mean to, it just got me angry, I love you Bess."

Bess again tried to smile, her cheek stinging with the effort.

"I just, I just want you Bess, understand?" He shook her gently as if trying to bring her back, "I'm sorry I tried to…"

Bess stared at him, her hand coming to rest lightly upon his stubbled cheek.

"You saved me," she said flatly, "you can if you want, it's only right I guess." She moved her hand away as if in a dream, to the bed sheet covering her nakedness, meaning to undo it.

"No, Bess" Dave said, his hands grasping hers. "You don't owe me, I don't want payment."

Bess stared up at him like a child who didn't understand.

Dave rose, "Shit," he whispered, pulling a half smoked cigar from his pocket and setting to lighting it. He let out a strange kind of laugh, "I should, I would normally." He gestured wildly and then stopped, looking down at her once again. "I just can't, you gotta want me to." He paced to the fireplace, "shit," he whispered again.

Bess pushed herself up from the floor, feeling ashamed with herself but unsure exactly why.

Dave turned and faced the thin young woman draped in the huge white cloth that made her look even smaller than she was. She walked forward and lit the few candles that were upon the fireplace. She watched the flames flicker before turning to him.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" she whispered.

"Bess," Dave said his dark eyes full of meaning, "we can go, get married".

Bess smiled wanly, knowing he meant those words in that moment, but what about next week or even tomorrow? She'd heard many pretty words in her short life and none of them ever meant anything in the end.

She stared up at him, studying his face and the pained look in his eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of being the cause for his suffering and she needed comfort, something to take this pain and emptiness away.

She again reached her hand out to him, letting her fingers caress his cheek.

"You surprised me is all" she smiled, it was a fake smile but Dave didn't notice.

She let the cloth fall around her revealing her naked body beneath and then she went to him, reaching up on her toes to meet his lips with her own. Dave didn't need telling twice and his hands came to grip her naked waist pulling her towards him.

They quickly fell onto the bed as Dave struggled with his holsters and clothing, his hands roughly exploring her body and his lips pushing desperately against hers.

The pain exploded through Bess' body as they began to make love, Dave was too preoccupied with his own pleasure to see Bess' discomfort, but thankfully it was over quickly, he groaned and rolled off her, panting heavily.

Bess stared straight up to the ceiling, her breathing laboured too, but for a different reason. Finally she turned onto her side and curled her knees up to her chest, trying to ignore the persistent throb from between her legs. She screwed her eyes shut and before she could stop it a single tear rolled down her cheek.

--

Dave attempted to wrap his arm around her middle but Bess managed to shake him off and she then waited until his loud snores began. She rolled over, her arm across her breast; fully aware of just how naked she was in this moment. The sun was up and Bess guessed it must be past eight in the morning.

She rose quietly, noticing the smear of blood on the sheets she had lain on and trying to cover it as best she could before she crept towards her clothes, which were now nearly dry. She dressed hurriedly and then searched through Dave's leather pack. She found an unused looking comb and quickly brushed her hair through. She again searched the pack and pulled out a small blanket and a bag of coins. She tipped a few of the coins out into her palm before placing them in her pocket and returning the half full bag back into his pack.

She rose from her crouching position and slung the blanket over her shoulder. She then picked up Dave's hat, dusted it off with her hand and placed it upon her head, it was a little too big but it would keep the sun off her at least.

She glanced back at Dave's sleeping form now fully visible with the sunlight that filtered into the room.

She quietly approached the door and turned the key in its lock before opening it and venturing out onto the stairs. She descended them, walked through the empty bar area and out into the street. She glanced about her before untethering the horse that had been Dave's but from this day on would be hers.

She swung herself into the saddle wincing slightly as the uncomfortable pain made itself known once more and then she nudged the horse into a walk and made her way out of Lincoln.

--

The ride was harder than the day before and Bess found her muscles began to cramp often and painfully. She wouldn't stop, she was too afraid to stop. She would keep going until she felt she was going to drop and then, only then would she rest. Finally after three hours of riding she stopped at a stream. She dismounted and let the horse take some water while she tried to walk off the stiffness in her limbs. When she felt a little better she remounted and urged the horse to continue onwards picking up her pace a little.

After over another three hours she could see the painted wooden signs along the trail telling her the places that lay ahead. She studied the crude black writing for a moment trying to decide which place to head for. Finally she decided on Santa Fe and reined her horse in that direction.

When she finally arrived in the bustling city she led her horse up to the biggest looking saloon. She took off her hat and smoothed her hair as best she could before entering.

--

Bess sat on her new bed and looked about her new room. She'd had to fight with the owner of the saloon to get this room and the job that came with it but she'd finally worn him down, promising she was a good cook and a friendly face for all the customers. He'd relented and let her stay for a few weeks to see if she was as good as she promised and the few weeks had flown by, summer turning into autumn and her job becoming permanent and Bess liked these big cities, work was easier to find if you were forward with what you wanted and people didn't tend to take much notice of you.

She didn't like thinking about what had passed but her gut clenched sickeningly every time she thought of Dave and her stupid decision on that night, still she gave herself some comfort in that at least her first man had been someone she cared about, not many woman could say that… still she wished deep within her heart that it had been Billy, but it was a fleeting thought and she would never admit that it may have been her true feelings on the matter.

She quickly fixed her hair and then made her way down the back stairs out into the open and then through another door that led into a large kitchen.

"Mornin' Bob" she called to the burly looking cook who stood over several pots of food.

"Same to you Bess" he called back.

She opened the large wooden doors that led into the bar area and quickly took her place behind the bar. The owner soon joined her.

"Mornin' John" she smiled.

He nodded curtly at her as the first customer entered.

The work was hard but Bess found it kept her thoughts busy and left little time to dwell on the past and she was thankful for it. She'd finally began to save up some money, more than she had left at Beever's and she was finally able to purchase new clothing and some small food luxuries.

Most of the men that wandered in for a drink or card game were friendly enough, but Bess never let them get too close and none shared her bed, to her they were mere money carriers that could advance her station to something a little more comfortable.

She knew she was unhappy and that this life was slowly sucking her will and lust for life from her but it was stable… at least she could count on it.

She looked up from cleaning a glass.

"Sorry sir?"

The man stared at her, "I said a tot of rum lass," he continued staring at her.

Bess quickly fetched him what he asked for and held her hand out for payment. The man placed the right amount of coins in her palm and then softly took her wrist.

"We've meet before" he stated.

"Have we?" Bess said ignoring him, this line had been used far too often on her; she pulled her wrist from his grasp.

"White Oaks, remember, you missed your stage."

Bess looked up from her work; the man had grabbed her attention.

"You asked me for the time."

Bess nodded, "Yes," she said not really wanting to remember anything about that night.

"I see you got on fine." He smiled and Bess gave him a fake smile in return, "I sure did."

"You still do look familiar to me" he rubbed his chin as he studied her features.

"Well, I never met you" Bess stated as politely as she could.

"Bess, clean up this mess down here when you finished with the gentleman" John called.

"Bess," the man at the bar repeated, "Elizabeth Baker!" He whooped as if he'd just found the answer to the worlds most complex puzzle.

Bess stared at him, "I ain't never used that name. It's Rowan, Bess Rowan, my mama's name… I never used my daddy's."

The man slapped his hand on top of the counter in glee, "Name's Ben, I knew you looked familiar, your daddy and me used to come visit when you were a little thing." He smiled broadly, "I'd sit you on my knee and sing you songs of the old country, you remember?"

Bess shook her head, "I don't remember much of bein' a child sir," she said coldly.

"I should have come paid my respects to you when your poor daddy was killed." He looked up saddened, "they never caught those damn bastards," he banged his fist on the counter, this time in anger.

"I guess not" Bess sighed.

The man studied her, "You look unwell girl, is the world treating you well?"

Bess picked up a ragged cloth, "As well is it can I guess." She quickly went to clean up the spill John had told her about.

Once she had finished the man beckoned her over once more. He held a newspaper in his hand and was stabbing at an article with one of his stubby fingers.

Bess picked up the rum bottle, ready to offer him another drink.

"See this, this piece of shit murdered your daddy in cold blood." He downed the rest of his glass as he handed Bess the paper. "We fought for a good cause, those damn murderers fought for blood, I tell you girl."

Bess took it from him, she'd never given her father's murder much thought, but now she did think about it, no one had been hung for his murder… surely even her father should have some kind of justice.

"They'll never catch that bastard, mark my words girl. He's a god damn snake, slitherin' out of whatever noose they tie round him."

Bess looked down at the headline on the newspaper **"The Search Continues For 'The Kid'"** the bold black print read, and beneath it was a picture of Billy leaning on his Winchester.

Her eyes became wide and the world about her rushed in her ears as the bottle slipped from her grip.

**--**

**I wanted this chapter to be a bit confusing, Bess doesn't know what she wants and even though she rebuffs Dave's first advances she quickly changes her mind, I thought it was quite a real situation.**

**Frank Baker was a real man who was killed by the regulators in the Lincoln County War as he was a part of the killing of John Tunstall. Although my Frank Baker is fictional in characteristics :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Once he had finally wrestled Pat off himself, Billy had darted back inside Jane's abode and grabbed his six shooters, tying them hurriedly at his hips before bolting back outside and swinging himself into the saddle. He headed after them, unsure what he would do if he caught up with them but his beating pulse screamed for Dave's blood to be spilt and Bess... Bess he wasn't sure of… he'd wronged her after all, although he'd never admit it outside of his own head, still she was his and she'd taken Dave's side and... He wasn't sure what he would do. The angry fire burned too bright for him to think clearly, so he rode, fast and with the wind whipping his sandy hair about his face.

The night was dark and he'd quickly lost their trail, cursing up to the moon in his fury. He'd rode back to Fort Sumner defeated and deflated.

Several weeks had passed and he'd travelled from town to town on the pretence that he was scouting for good cattle or for pleasure… but he was looking for Bess. He thought the other boys knew this but said nothing in case it angered him further. He'd quietly enquired about a girl of around 5' 2", with long dark hair, green eyes and a beauty mark just above her right eye. But he'd come away with empty information, sometimes chasing nothing more than the wind.

Some time later he'd chanced visiting Lincoln and asked a few of his friends there if they'd seen anything, finally Billy had found some answers….

--

"Sure Kid," Sam said his long moustache twitching as he spoke, "I seen that girl."

Billy placed his cards down on the table, distracted.

"Ya have Sam?" Billy tried not to sound too eager for the information.

"Yeah, saw her with one of your boys." The man squinted as if trying to remember, "The rough lookin' one".

Billy stared at him with his icy blue gaze, waiting for him to continue.

"I saw him leaving alone next day," he spat upon the ground, "thought it mighty funny".

Billy narrowed his eyes deep in thought.

"How long you say they were there for Sam, together I mean?"

Sam eyed him suspiciously and then a deep boom of laughter escaped his lips.

"Don't tell me you're losin' your head over a girl Kid!"

Billy's eyes flashed and the anger rippled over his expression, the man's laughter died and he sniffed.

"I dunno, a night." He spat onto the floor again and wiped at his mouth.

"A night?" Billy questioned.

The man nodded.

"You see the girl leave?" he questioned, forgetting all about the card game in hand completely now.

"No, but I bet Joe did," he nodded his head toward the bar.

Billy rose from his seat.

"Hey, Kid, what about the card game?"

Billy turned and gave the man a winning smile, "Some other time Sam."

He walked up to the barman who was busy tidying the bottles, turning the labels to face the customers.

"Hey Joe" Billy said lazily.

The barman turned and eyed him with a look of annoyance.

"Told you not to come here no more, you're trouble boy."

Billy chuckled mischievously.

"I hear Dave was here a few weeks back"

"Yeah"

"With a girl"

"Yeah" the man said, trying to half ignore Billy.

"You see the girl leave?"

The man stopped his work, realising that Billy would not leave without the information he wanted.

"She stayed one night, left early next morning," he paused and then smiled, remembering something humorous. "Dave came down after noon ranting that she'd stolen from him and when he found out she took his horse," he chuckled, "if she hadn't taken his hat I think he'd have jumped on it in a fury."

Billy couldn't help laughing wildly at this, that sounded just like his Bess.

"You see where she went?"

The barman shrugged, "Nope, but I know Dave rode for Old Mexico".

Billy nodded, knowing Bess would not have gone that way.

He exited the saloon, his heart feeling a little lighter, she hadn't stayed with Dave, she was still his girl yet.

--

Bob stared at the young woman before him, she looked tiny, fragile and yet that dark green fire burning in her eyes was enough to make any man back away and think better of conversing with her. Finally he ventured to talk to her.

"How ya feelin'? Want some stew?"

Bess shook her head, "No, I'm fine." She knocked back some tequila and poured herself another shot, "shit," she whispered and looked up at the large man who sat with her.

"What's got you so heated?" he said soothingly.

Bess sighed, "Nothin', I'm fine, I just got a shock, someone died is all," she lied. "I just gotta let it go." She pushed her hair away from her face.

She turned the glass in her hand watching the light catch the liquid, "I just gotta forget".

The man nodded and got to his feet. "Best thing to do, think about yourself girl." He began to walk back to the kitchen, "enjoy your night off," he called.

Bess drained another glass and wiped her hand across her mouth.

"Hey sugar" came a gruff voice.

Bess looked up at the man trying to sweet talk her and narrowed her eyes at him.

"I ain't your sugar, keep walkin'" she spat, and the man shot her a look of displeasure before leaving her be.

She leaned on the table trying to gather her thoughts.

Billy had killed her father… it seemed impossible; he was a little crazy and more than happy to use his guns if the mood took him, but only as a threat, she'd never seen him pull the trigger on anyone. But there it was in the paper, they'd nicknamed him 'Billy the Kid' because of his boyish good looks, but there was no mistaking the picture printed next to the article.

Bess stared at it, it was a bad picture of him, that was sure, but it was him.

She sighed and rubbed her forehead before pouring another shot of drink. Life was cruel in its games it seemed, the only man she loved was the man that had killed her own kin, leaving her alone. She tried to reason with herself that perhaps he had done her a favour in getting rid of her father, but from what the old man at the bar had told her yesterday, her father Frank Baker had been executed. No shoot-out, no stray bullet finding its mark in the chaos, but a straight out execution; no one deserved to die like that, not even Frank.

"Can I get a Whiskey, please?" The voice floated through the bar and reached Bess' ears, making her look up at its framaility. She glanced to the bar and saw the back of a man. He was dressed in a long tan coat that was dirt encrusted as if he'd been riding for a long time and his sandy blonde hair was a little longer than Bess remembered, but she instantly knew it was him by his voice. The man got his drink and turned, his eyes instantly falling onto Bess and his brow rose in surprise.

Bess bowed her head, wanting to run but knowing she would look like a fool if she did.

"Bess" he said shaking his hair from his eyes. He pulled a chair up to her table and sat down.

Bess raised her eyes to him, "Hey Doc" she said wearily.

Doc gave her a kindly smile.

"You've been missed these last months Bess"

Bess knocked back another shot. "Have I now?" she said sarcastically.

Doc took a sip from his glass.

"Yes, you have."

Bess felt uncomfortable and avoided his eyes, "What you doing up here Doc?" she asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Yen and her mother are moving east."

Bess began to pour herself another tot from the bottle, "You moving too?"

"Not yet, but I hope to soon, when I get the money."

Bess nodded.

"And you Bess, are you alright?"

Bess stared at him with a cold glare, "I'm gettin' by."

"I know what happened," he said matter-of-factly, "I'm sorry you're hurt Bess".

Bess threw another drink back. "Everyone's sorry Doc" she said uncaringly.

"Billy, he didn't mean it you know, he's been pining over you for…"

"Don't talk to me of murderers, Doc" she hissed, her hand banging on the table, sending the glass clattering across its surface.

Doc stared at her, taken aback.

"I know…" she said slyly. "I know what you all done." She sniffed and leaned back in her chair, feeling the effects of her drinking in full.

"You act like you're some fancy gentleman," she gestured distastefully at him, "but you ain't Doc, you're a wanted man."

Doc continued starring at her.

Bess rose from her seat, "I don't associate with your type." She grabbed the bottle and made her way to her room, not turning back to look at him.

--

Weeks had passed since Bess had seen Doc, she agonised over if she should leave, in case Doc decided Billy should know of her whereabouts. But after the first week of having her bags packed and ready to bolt at any moment her mood became calmer, if Billy had wanted to come and see her he would have done so already.

She squinted as the breeze caused the make-shift cloth curtain to move and allow the last rays of a bright Sunday sun cast themselves on her face. Her head pounded once again from drinking all day… it seemed to be the only way she could numb the pain. Billy's face haunted her dreams and swam through her thoughts in her waking moments, the harder she tried to forget him the more prominent the memories of him became. She'd come to realize just how much she loved him, she kept telling herself it was his memories she loved, but memories faded… her feelings did not.

The torment of these emotions threatened to rip her mind in two. How could she love the man that had killed her father, how could she love a murderer?

She felt like a bottle with a cork tightly wedged into it, if only the pressure were released she'd feel better, but she couldn't, she didn't know how.

She groaned as she attempted to rise but then decided better of it as her head gave another pound, she reached clumsily out with her hand until she felt the cold hard glass of the bottle. She gripped it and brought the rim to her lips taking a large swig before placing it back down.

Bess grabbed the pillow of her bed and pulled it over her head, blotting out the light and giving her eyes some rest.

--

Bess awoke to a noise, she rose quickly, pulling the pillow away, and her hand reached for the small table beside her bed, her fingers searching for the small gun that Bob had given her for protection, but her hand fell on emptiness. Her breathing quickened as the floorboards creaked again, someone was in the room with her, and had taken her gun.

She stared through the darkness.

"Who's there?" she cried. "I'll scream, I swear to god…"

The playful laughter stopped her words dead.

"Hell, Bess…"

Bess's eyes grew wide; he couldn't be here, not now.

"H, how did you find me?" she said, her voice shaking.

She heard Billy sniff, "Doc; took me a while to get it out of him," he laughed again.

Bess heard his heavy boots moving across the floor and a light flickered into being as he lit a candle.

"You gave me a good run" he said, smiling playfully.

"So, why are you here? Come to punish me for riding with Dave?"

Billy stared at her for a long moment before speaking again.

"No, I think we punished each other enough."

"I want you to leave" Bess said, the panic in her voice clear.

"Why? We need to talk." He sounded a little childish. He moved forward and Bess moved away from him, up the bed.

Bess knew she'd never get him to leave with these tactics.

"Fine, we can talk, but not now, I'm tired." She raised her hand to her temple, "Let's talk tomorrow."

Billy pursed his lips together, thinking over the arrangement.

"Alright Bess" he said finally.

He walked forward but Bess held her palm out to him. "Not here, you go get a room!"

Billy stared at her and then nodded, "Sure, if that's what you want."

"It is" Bess said quietly.

Billy walked towards the door, "Tomorrow then;" he gave her a cheeky smirk, "and Bess…"

Bess looked up at him, "lock your door from now on, it ain't safe." He winked and quickly left.

Bess raced to the door, her hands pushing against it as she rested her forehead on the cool wood. She turned the key in the lock and then pressed her back against it, her thoughts a mess and her eyes wild.

She set about manically opening drawers and throwing clothes into a bag. She searched under the bed until her hands felt the familiar wooden box that contained all her savings and the knife she kept for protection, she quickly packed them. She then neatened her hair, smoothed her clothes and laced her boots onto her feet.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and made for the door, her hands shaking slightly as she turned the key as softly as she could in its lock.

She cautiously opened the door and checked that it was empty, she closed it to a slit as she saw Billy entering a room a few doors down, then when she was sure he wouldn't re-emerge she opened the door and slowly made her way downstairs. She slipped into the empty kitchen and glanced out into the bar area. It was still too busy to venture out; John would surely see her and the bag and want to know where she was going. She sat down on a stool prepared to wait the time out.

The fire embers still glowed happily in the hearth and Bess saw Bob had left a newspaper on the table. She rose and picked it up, taking it to the fire to read. Billy was again in the paper, it stated that Governor Wallace now wanted him and the ad was printed in bold black ink.

**BILLY THE KID  
500 Reward  
I will pay 500 reward to any person or persons  
who will capture William Bonny **(sic)**, alias 'The Kid', and  
deliver him to any sheriff of New Mexico.  
Satisfactory proofs of identity will be required.**

Bess stared at it; 500 was a lot of money. The thought of turning him in herself fleetingly crossed her mind, but she quickly dismissed it. She scrunched the paper up as her hands became fists and a wave of nausea and overwhelming emotion coursed through her.

She rose and quickly found Bob's secret stash of whiskey which she soon began to make short work of, numbing her feelings once more. She was unsure how long she sat there, but her thoughts would not let her be, even the whiskey did nothing to dull the persistent voices in her mind…

"_He killed your daddy!" _her mind screamed.

"_Get rid of him, stop the pain."_

She covered her face with her hands.

"_Pain of lovin' him is too much."_

She rocked slightly in her seat.

"_Can't live this way!"_

Bess clashed her teeth together in anguish; she just wanted this pain to stop. She'd end up running from it forever…

She reached unseeing to her pack, her hand fumbled for a moment before the cool blade touched her fingertips.

She slowly brought it out and looked at it in the firelight, she turned its shining surface this way and that, watching the reflection of the flames dance upon it.

Bess got to her feet, gripping the table to steady herself and then she willed her feet forward towards the stairway, her mind made up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for the reviews, I'm really happy that people are enjoying this, I was really uncertain about writing it so thank you so much for giving me the courage to carry on.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**--**

Bess stared up at the ascent of the staircase, her heart beating like a loud drum in her chest. Slowly she shuffled her feet forward, taking the first stair and then the next until she stood looking at the row of doors upon the wooden landing.

She gripped the knife tightly in her hand, afraid the sweat that now covered her palm would cause her to drop it.

She wished harshly for the whiskey bottle, to drink some more of the numbing liquid, perhaps it would help her in this task, give her the courage she so craved… but she couldn't turn back, not now… if she did she would run and he would find her again like a strange damn nightmare.

Bess walked forward, stepping softly to minimize the creaking of the wood beneath her feet and then she was outside his door. She reached in her skirt pocket and drew out the key to her room that actually opened all the doors along this row; John was too cheap to invest in different locks. She hesitated, the hand holding the key shaking visibly, and then the lock clicked softly. She pulled the key out and turned the round handle, opening the door into the dark room.

Quickly and silently she slipped inside and shut the door behind her, then stood as still as stone, letting her eyes become accustomed to the darkness. She made out the bed, soft breathing coming from a shape laid upon it… he was sleeping. Bess' heart beat faster in her breast… surprise would be best for the task she'd set herself.

She willed her feet forward, her whole body now trembled and in her mind she saw a blur of images, never quite able to grasp one fully to understand it… she was afraid of what awaited her, her terror total.

Still she pushed her body forward with the will of her mind. Silently and without disturbing the sleeper she crawled onto the bed and straddled his body, every move painstakingly slow to prevent him from waking; she couldn't let him have the chance to stop her.

She gripped the knife in both her hands and raised it menacingly above her head ready to strike. She swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes tightly shut, saying a silent prayer before driving her knee roughly into the man's side with all her might.

He bolted awake to see a dark shape looming over him, the weapon glinting. Bess let a guttural scream escape her lips but her hands and the knife remained high in the air, no movement made to draw the weapon downwards into his breast.

Quicker than lightning the man had pulled his gun, aiming it directly at her and as his arm violently pushed her hands down, the gunshot rang out and Bess felt a ripple of air and then searing pain as the bullet grazed her shoulder.

She gave a cry of pure anguish and struggled against the man that now held her fast, preventing her from moving the hand containing the weapon or escaping his grasp.

He dragged her roughly from the bed by her hand, then across the floor, her legs scraping along the rough wooden flooring with the violent movement. He quickly lit a candle and the light seemed to dispel the tense atmosphere of death that had only moments ago clogged the very air around them.

Bess pulled and kicked like a wild animal as Billy held her fast, staring down at her in shock, his blue eyes wide with disbelief at what had just happened.

Suddenly Bess was upon her feet, her free hand reaching for his gun, and Billy was taken by surprise; but she didn't try to pull it from his grip, instead she roughly pulled his hand upwards and then fell back to her knees, her hand guiding the barrel of the gun to her brow. She held it there and then looked up at him.

"Do it, don't miss again!" she said through gritted teeth.

Billy stared down at her, his eyes becoming wide. He roughly pulled the gun from her grasp, his face pallid with horror, and then he wrenched the knife from her other hand, afraid she would do herself harm.

Bess let her head fall forward, defeated… she'd failed. In the dark he could not have known it was her, his aim should have been true…

She pounded the floor with her fist and then became motionless.

Bess could hear his laboured breathing and wished more than ever that she'd died in that damned hovel… now she truly had nothing.

She felt a warm hand upon her shoulder and slowly, fearfully she looked up into the fire of those familiar blue eyes. His face was serious but calm and a hint of concern tugged at his brow.

"Bess" he finally ventured, to Bess it sounded like the wind whispering her name.

She stared at him, her green eyes glassy.

"You wanted me to kill you Bess?" his grip tightened on her shoulder and his brow furrowed, "why?" he gingerly touched the small cut the bullet had made through the material of her sleeve leaving a small, bloody scratch upon her skin, his eyes narrowed but then relaxed as he decided it was nothing serious.

Bess' whole body felt numb and she lowered her head once more.

"I..." she tried, but the words lodged in her throat.

She felt Billy's hand upon her cheek, guiding her to look at him, to look upon that handsome face that had haunted her for so long.

"My daddy" she blurted out in a gasp.

Billy's brow furrowed again, his eyes studying her features for some kind of clue.

"My daddy, Frank Baker." Her voice cracked as she let the bastard's name slip through her lips, if only her father had been someone else… if only… all would be well.

Billy's expression flooded with understanding and his hand dropped from her cheek.

"I killed him," Billy said flatly, "it's true Bess."

Bess looked at him fleetingly and then turned away, watching the flame dance merrily on the candle tip.

"He killed my friend, the only man that saw good in me, killed him in cold blood I couldn't let him go unpunished"

Bess said nothing but placed her hand to her mouth as a pain that felt like her heart was breaking rose in her chest and then quelled.

"They'd never have been brought to justice Bess." He looked down, his face drawn for a moment, "I don't regret it" he whispered.

Bess turned back to look at him, his words surprising her a little.

"I understand you wantin' revenge Bess" he sighed. "I'm sorry he was your daddy, I truly am." He ran his fingers through his hair.

Bess opened her mouth but no words came out… she tried again.

"I don't want revenge Billy" she whispered hoarsely.

Billy eyes snapped back to her, his look questioning.

Bess sighed and suppressed a sob that rose in her throat…. she bit her lip.

"If I carry on livin' I'm goin' to hell, I'll be damned." She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with tears.

Billy's fingers reached for her cheek, tenderly caressing her.

"You ain't goin' to hell Bess, you've done nothin' wrong."

Bess grasped his hand with her own pushing it from her face, her finger tips lingering, relishing the feeling of his warm, rough palm.

"I done everythin' wrong" she said, the pain threatening to overwhelm her. "I love my daddy's killer." She willed the threatening tears away, "God won't forgive me," she choked the words out.

Billy's eyes widened, understanding what her task had been this night, "You did it in the dark… so I'd pull the trigger on you…" he whispered.

Before she could react Billy's arms were wrapped around her form, pulling her to him and pressing her body against his own. His hand stroked her hair reassuringly.

"No, Bess" he cooed, "I won't let you go to hell." He kissed the top of her head, "I'll bargain with the Devil himself if I have to, but I won't allow that".

Bess grasped at his shoulders, burying her head into his shirt, smelling the familiar scents of horseflesh and sand that were his alone.

"You can't" Bess moaned.

"If I can't, we'll go together," he pulled away taking her face in his hands again, "I won't leave you alone Bess."

Bess felt the tears welling once more, they stung her eyes and she blinked hard, turning her head away from him.

His palm quickly brought her back to face him and Bess was forced to look at him once again.

"I'm lost" she croaked.

Billy smiled sweetly, "Then let me find you," he laughed softly.

Bess again tried to turn away but Billy wouldn't allow her to.

"You ain't running anymore" he said softly, "you gotta let it go Bess, the anger… everything." He let his thumb pad run across her cheek, "Cry… for me."

Bess stared at him, unsure she'd heard his words right. Then she slowly shook her head.

"I can't" she whispered.

Billy leaned forward and kissed her lips softly and then pulled away, his face inches from hers.

"I'm not goin' anywhere" he stated.

Bess couldn't stop the sob that escaped her and then the tears brimmed over, hot and painful from her eyes, cascading down her cheeks and her body began to shake. Billy quickly took her in his arms once more and Bess clung to him, clutching at his shirt and sobbing loudly… finally letting go.

--

Bess lay in Billy's arms, curled against the warmth of his body; they'd lain like this for hours, words un-needed, just each other's touch was comfort enough. Bess' eyes felt sore from crying and her body weak, but something inside her felt calmer and her mind a little clearer.

Slowly she rose and walked over to a jug of water, she poured some into a large bowl and splashed it upon her face and bathed her eyes, taking away some of the redness. Billy watched her from the bed, his gaze never leaving her.

She turned and studied him for a moment, she was conscious that she did not look her best, her hair was a mess and her dress badly creased. Bess ran a hand over the top of her head, smoothing a few of the stray hairs down.

Billy smiled and then patted the place on the bed beside him. Bess smiled back at him and quickly went to him wrapping her arms around him and breathing his scent in.

"I'm sorry I cried so much" she whispered.

Billy laughed and kissed her cheek and Bess laughed with him.

"You did cry an awful lot" he said in a playful mocking tone.

Bess laughed softly.

"I'm glad you found me" she whispered.

Billy kissed her cheek again, "I'd find you where ever you went," he sniffed arrogantly and then grinned cheekily down at her.

Bess hit him playfully.

Billy stared down at her, his eyes taking her in and then his humour fell away, his look becoming serious.

"I'm sorry" he said, with what seemed to be considerable effort.

Bess looked up at him trying to read his sombre expression and disliking its look upon his features.

"Why?"

"For White Oaks" he whispered and turned his glance away from her.

Bess bit her lip, she'd hoped it would just be forgotten but it couldn't be… of course it couldn't.

She glanced back at Billy; it seemed he struggled with the words he wished to speak. She waited patiently.

"I didn't mean to…" he began but finished with a large sigh. Billy unwrapped his arms from Bess, got to his feet and walked to the window.

"Billy?" Bess questioned.

Billy looked back at her over his shoulder.

"I find it… hard" he began, his words stunted, "to stay put, to be good." He turned away from her, his eyes looking up at the night sky.

Bess got up from the bed and walked a little toward him but he turned to her gesturing for her to wait and let him finish, his expression was concentrated.

"I ain't never been so open with anyone" he whispered. He sighed before continuing.

"If I stay put," he said in a low tone, "people get hurt." Bess could hear the pain in his voice, "People I love die…" he turned fully to look at her.

Bess studied his melancholy expression, he looked a little like a lost child, her heart ached.

"I knew…" he tried to continue, "I loved you and… if I stayed," for a moment Bess thought she saw his bottom lip tremble slightly but she dismissed it as a trick of the dim light, "you'd get hurt or they'd use you against me…" He walked forwards, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. "Bad men want me dead Bess, men that will kill anyone I care about, you understand?"

Bess stared up into his eyes, her brow furrowing as she took in the information.

"When I asked you…" he paused again, his eyes studying her features, "to be mine… I knew it'd gone too far, understand? I can't... if they knew I had a wife..." he shut his eyes tightly. "It's hard… been a long time since I cared about anyone this way." He breathed before continuing, "It's okay if they think you are just another girl… understand… if I create a family, I create a target…"

Bess' brow furrowed, trying to understand his words.

"Why did you come to find me then?" she whispered.

Billy glanced at her and then his shoulders rose in a hopeless shrug "I had to" he said matter-of-factly.

Bess stared at him, only hours ago he'd helped her heal and yet now, in his hour of need she felt useless.

She looked down at the floor, her mind reeling, and then finally her eyes met his once more.

Carefully she pushed his blonde hair from his eyes and let her fingers trace the outline of his bottom lip.

"Then, no one will know" she whispered.

Billy stared at her taken aback.

"We can still… be together… in secret" she breathed.

Billy's eyes lit up in a smile, his arms came to hug her around her waist and he swung her into the air. Bess laughed.

"You thought I'd want everyone to know I married a wanted man!" she scolded.

Billy laughed and kissed her full upon the lips.

"Let's do it here! Tomorrow" he whooped.

Bess nodded and he nuzzled her neck laughing softly.

"I'll go by Henry and I'll dress sharp, no one will recognise us" he gave a liberating laugh, enjoying this new game.


	14. Chapter 14

Bess and Billy tried to sleep for the next few hours. But their sleep was light and interrupted with thoughts of the day that lay ahead.

Bess rolled over in his arms to face him. His eyes were closed but she knew he was still awake.

"Billy" she whispered.

"Hmm?" he questioned, not opening his eyes.

"Why did you… go to that woman?" Bess bit her lip, "You never told me why."

Billy opened his eyes sleepily. He said nothing for a long while but finally he spoke.

"I dunno Bess; I was in a mess after I asked you… I felt like I'd trapped myself." He looked down at her, studying her expression. "Not by gettin' married..." he added hurriedly, "maybe I wanted you to find out and leave". He pursed his lips together in a serious pout, "'Cause I couldn't leave you," he sighed, "but I don't know why I did it… habit maybe".

Bess studied his face, "No more though, if I'm your wife" Bess stated sternly.

Billy nodded; "I promise on my soul" he said, and kissed her.

He pulled her to him and breathed in the scent of her hair.

Bess wrapped her arms around his middle and let her cheek rest against his chest.

"Good" she mumbled, feeling tired herself.

She heard Billy sigh, "And your daddy?"

Bess reached out her hand, her fingers entwining with his.

"I hated my daddy" she whispered. She was surprised how easy it was to say, it was almost as if being with Billy made those things matter less… and for the first time in her life she did not feel wicked for thinking it.

Billy squeezed her hand and no more was said.

--

The sunlight filtered in and cast a bright ray over Bess' face. She shifted uncomfortably and turned over, her hand reaching out on the bed… but she felt nothing but cloth. Slowly she opened her eyes, blinking hard to dispel sleep from her mind.

She looked over at the empty place beside her and her heart leapt upwards in a sickening motion; she quickly rose and glanced around the room.

"He's gone" she whispered, wanting to cry once more, feeling a fool for the night before and all that had passed between them. She let her hands cover her face, the despair creeping into her very core.

She sniffed, trying to regain her composure and pushed her hair from her eyes… and then she saw it… his hat sat upon the chair seat. She stared at it, not quite believing her eyes for a moment. She rose and walked forward, shakily she reached out, almost fearing the hat would disappear at her touch. She grasped it and let her fingers trail across the brim. Bess held it to her chest, feeling even more foolish for thinking he had left.

She smiled and placed it back on the seat and then went to wash. She hurried downstairs into the silent kitchen and grabbed the bag she had left by the fire the night before. She couldn't quite believe she was the same girl as the one she remembered last night. So willing and accepting to die, so angry and so hopeless. It seemed like a bad nightmare. She dismissed the thoughts, not wanting to dwell on the feelings she had felt so strongly, that had near driven her out of her mind… Billy was here and all would be well, she told herself.

Bess grabbed a loaf of bread that had been freshly baked the day before and then went back to the room. She fumbled in the bag until her hands found a comb. She quickly brushed out her hair and tidied her appearance as best she could before tearing a large chunk off the bread and chewing it slowly while she thought of what the day ahead had in store for her.

She looked up as the door opened and Billy walked in, wearing a dandy suit, hat and a large grin. Bess smiled at the sight of him, he could have almost passed for a real gentleman apart from the six shooters at his hips.

"Mornin" she greeted cheerfully.

The blue of Billy's eyes flashed in a mischievous way and Bess felt her heart miss a beat.

He tipped his new dandy hat to her before taking it off and laying it and a large bundle on the table top.

"How do I look?" he asked, grinning and obviously pleased with himself.

"Very fine" Bess replied.

"You best check that bundle." He winked and gestured to the large lump on the table.

Bess looked at him questioningly before rising and unfolding the cloth.

Inside was a beautiful gown of dusky blue taffeta. Slowly she pulled the garment out in wonder. It had a wide neckline that made it slightly off the shoulders and a bow on each short pleated sleeve. She ran her fingers over the boned bodice, feeling the luxury of the material. A sash adorned the waist and was tied at the back in a large bow.

Bess felt the full skirt and the discreet sewn-in bustle pad…. it was beautiful.

She glanced up at him, her heart near bursting with the joy she felt.

"This is too expensive" she said, finally regaining her senses.

"I borrowed it" Billy grinned, "an old friend".

Bess smiled and nodded, bringing the dress to her shoulders and looking at herself in the mirror.

Billy came up behind her. "And I thought these for your hair." His hands encircled her waist; in one he gripped a bunch of blue and white wildflowers.

Bess turned to look at him and she gazed into his blue eyes that twinkled with a strange playfulness. She reached up and kissed him deeply.

She pulled away and turned back to the mirror.

"I got a Padre to say he'd marry us today, it's a church just outside of Santa Fe." He smiled at her reflection, "Then we can go home, celebrate".

Bess smiled weakly.

"What is it?" Billy asked.

"Is Dave goin' to be there?" she asked.

Billy shook his head and his brow furrowed, Bess knew he'd soon have questions as to what happened on that night they were alone and her heart quickened in panic at the thought.

"He rode for Old Mexico" he stated.

Bess nodded, more than glad of the news. She forced a smile back onto her lips.

"Well, I best be gettin' dressed." She gave Billy a stern look and he held his hands up in mock defeat.

"Okay" he said with a chuckle, he placed the flowers onto the table and turned his back to her.

Bess unbuttoned her blouse and took it off and then undid her skirt and let it fall around her feet.

She adjusted her chemise and then stepped into the dress and pulled it over her frame.

"You can help me with the hooks" she called, and Billy turned around.

He quickly fastened the back of the dress, but Bess thought he lingered a little too long on the last few hooks, his fingers brushing the bare skin of her back above her corset, sending small shivers across her skin.

She turned and studied herself in the mirror; she looked quite the lady in this finery.

Billy snaked his arms around her waist again, pulling her to him.

"You look beautiful" he whispered in her ear and then kissed her neck.

Bess smiled, the dress was only a little tight and, apart from that minor detail, was a near perfect fit.

Billy let her go and Bess set about dressing her hair. She took large sections from the front and piled then into a loose bun upon the back of her head, letting some of the waves fall free from it. She then picked a few of the flowers and placed them in the bun.

Bess turned to Billy. He grinned widely, his eyes raking over her hungrily.

"Beautiful" he breathed, and then offered her the crook of his arm. Bess picked up her already packed bag and took his arm gladly. Billy grinned at her and they made their way outside.

--

Bess and Billy mounted their horses, Bess doing her best to ride side saddle to avoid creasing or tearing her dress, and they left the bustling city behind, riding once more together into open dessert.

Billy led the way until they reached a small village an hours ride from Santa Fe. The village consisted of a few scattered, run-down looking abodes and a small sand coloured church.

Billy tethered his horse before turning to help Bess down from hers. He grinned boyishly at her, the excitement plain on his features, before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the church doors. He opened them and they walked into the stuffy, musty smelling air that occupied the small inside of the church. Wooden pews lined both sides and a large, old table stood at the top of a crude step as a make-shift altar.

An old looking man sat in one of the rickety, unstable looking pews. He appeared to have been bent in prayer as they entered but he abandoned the task as he heard their footsteps. Bess studied him; he seemed ancient, with only a few stray white hairs still left upon his head, and deep lines running across his face as if making a map of time. He was dressed in a simple cream cotton garment, with large sleeves.

Billy smiled at the old man, "Padre, gracias por casarse con nosotros con tan poco tiempo."

The old man smiled in return, showing the few teeth he still had left.

"Si, si" he said, gesturing toward him with his hands, beckoning them both forward, his sleeves falling comically over his hands; the clothing he wore was much too big for his skinny frame. He then gestured to two rather dirty looking men that stood smoking in a corner.

"Estas personas son los testigos." The old man croaked.

Billy nodded and turned to Bess "Our witnesses" he grinned.

The old man took his place in front of the table and began to ramble in Spanish.

Bess turned to Billy questioningly, she did not know Spanish well and it seemed the man marrying them knew nothing but.

Billy smiled reassuringly and squeezed her hand. Billy replied as the man addressed him and Bess thought she heard her own name being mentioned. The old man then turned to Bess and began to speak to her, Billy began to translate some of the words the man spoke for her.

Bess couldn't help staring at Billy, his words scorching into her very soul.

"Do you, Elizabeth Rowan, take Henry McCarty to be your husband - to live together after God's ordinance - in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him; honor and keep him; in sickness an' in health; for richer, for poorer; for better, for worse; in sadness and in joy; to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" he smiled at her with these last words.

"I do" Bess whispered, smiling back at him.

The old man talked hurriedly to Billy and Billy reached into his waistcoat pocket pulling out a worn gold ring.

Billy smiled wanly, "I couldn't afford a new one Bess, but I got it engraved just like they do up East."

Bess took the ring from him and studied it. It was small and plain, worn around the edges, but Bess thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The light caught the inside of the band and Bess made out a crude engraving of "_H. M – B. R_".

She stared at it a moment, overwhelmed with emotion, before finally placing it back into his palm and glancing at the old man, waiting for him to continue.

The old man began to talk and Billy again translated.

"Henry McCarty, in placing this ring on Elizabeth Rowan's finger she is now consecrated to be as your wife from this day forward, and this ring is the pledge of your love and a symbol of your unity." Billy grinned as he slipped the ring onto her finger, his eyes dancing with boyish glee. "What - therefore - God has joined together - let no man put asunder" he whispered.

The old man's voice rose and Billy tried to speak over him, his eyes never leaving Bess'.  
"And so, by the power vested in me by Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife - and may your days be good and long upon the earth."

Billy grinned once more and chucked her under the chin in a playful manner.

"Man and wife," he breathed, "it's official".

Bess smiled at the old man in thanks and then Billy grabbed her around the waist pulling her close, the old man suddenly became very interested in his bible. Bess felt her face flush, it wasn't proper to behave so in a church but Billy wanted his own way and would not desist, no matter how much she pleaded with her eyes and hands that this was unseemly in front of a priest.

Finally she relented, wanting his touch as much as he wanted to touch her, and Billy's mouth found hers. He kissed her sweetly, passionately, tasting her lips, and then pulled away, leaving Bess feeling slightly breathless. All thoughts of the old man, the church and even God vanished from her mind, only Billy occupied it.

The priest gave a rough cough, bringing them both back to their surrounding. The old man indicated to a worn and stained book that lay upon the alter.

Billy picked up the pen, dipped it into the crude ink well and signed his name. He then handed the pen to Bess and she did the same.

"Well, Mrs. Bonney… shall we go home?" he smiled playfully.

Bess nodded and laughed sweetly.

They burst from the dusty dark church into the warm sunlight and Billy giggled crazily as he swung her into his arms, mischief pulling at the corner of his lips and eyes.

Bess smiled "Why Henry McCarty? The name I mean" she asked thinking she already knew the answer to the question.

Billy grinned "It's my real name, never cared for it much, William Bonney suits me better" he winked.

Billy's gaze was distracted from her.

"Let's get a picture Bess" he said excitedly, seeing a dusty painted sign. He pulled at her arm and dragged her towards the small abode that smelt a little of stale corn and ale.

"Hallo!" Billy called into the darkened room.

A dumpy, overweight man with a beard poked his head out, his bald head shining a little in the sun. He squinted at them both.

"You be wantin' a picture?" he asked.

Billy nodded eagerly. The man held his hand out and Billy quickly placed the right amount of money into his palm.

The man counted it carefully "Come from the church? I get many newly weds wantin' pictures" he said not wanting or expecting an answer.

Billy led Bess inside and the man gestured to a wall. "Stand in front of that now."

Billy giggled again, enjoying the excitement. He placed a hand around Bess pulling her towards him.

"Be nice to have a good one" Billy said, grinning down at her, "I had one done, once". He sniffed and smiled a cocky grin, "Sure you seen it." He sniggered and gave her a smirk, obviously enjoying flaunting his fame to his new bride. Bess rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, now look this way and hold still" the dumpy man said, taking his position behind the huge equipment.

Billy held Bess tightly to him and gave a slightly lopsided smile that gave him a sly look.

"Here we go, ready?"

A loud popping noise and flash of light blinded them both for a moment.

"All done," the man said, "you can move."

Billy grinned down at Bess and then bent down and playfully kissed the tip of her nose.

The man soon returned with the tin-type and handed it to Billy. They walked into the sunlight together.

"Mighty fine couple, if I may say so sir" he said, grinning and showing his browning teeth.

"Thank you," Billy said, grinning. "She's a pretty thing ain't she?" he winked at Bess.

The man stared at Bess a moment, Bess felt her flesh crawl a little as the man's gaze lingered on her breasts; she felt as if he were imagining her without her clothes.

"She sure is" he snorted, and laughed like a jackass.

Billy laughed with him, patting the man squarely on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You must be wanting to get her home." The man winked and began laughing again, snorting a little, his eyes again on Bess.

"Sure you would too" Billy hooted and the man nodded eagerly licking his fat lips almost obscenely.

Billy again laughed, his eyes widening as he looked at the man, pointing his finger at him as if he got the joke, but Bess noticed the falseness of that smile, the coldness of his eyes, the strained laugh…she'd missed it before but it had been there.

Billy's laughter abruptly stopped as if it had never happened, his eyes took on a crazy snap as he looked at the man, his jaw set, his face serious and his eyes icy as they regarded him.

The man laughed for a few seconds more before he noticed Billy's expression and then his laughter began to die to just strange huffs until he became quiet and the silence uncomfortable.

"Excuse me…" Billy said, sidling up to him and looking straight up into the man's face.

Billy was not a tall man, being only two inches taller than Bess, but this man before him was at least six foot. Bess felt her heartbeat quicken at the coolness in his voice.

"Are you talking about my wife?" Billy asked, his eyes alert, searching… as cold as metal.

The man licked his dry lips. "No, sir" he said stupidly.

"Sir," Billy said in an all too political manner, "I think you was".

Bess tried to touch Billy, to stop what was happening but he shrugged her off.

The man stared dumbly at him and then his expression changed, becoming a look of annoyance.

"I don't have time for your wise lip boy."

In a light speed of a moment Billy had pulled his gun from his holster and was aiming it at the man's head.

"You got time for me now, picture man!" Billy spat coldly.

The man's face fell, turning into terror.

Bess watched horrified as Billy's finger tightened on the trigger.

She threw herself forward into his arms and stared up at his face. It was cold and stone-like as any statue.

"Billy!" she cried, her palms resting on his cheeks, pulling his gaze down to her face.

His eyes refused to meet hers for a moment, too intent on the man before him, but finally his eyelids flickered closed and when he re-opened them they found her face, her eyes… her look of horror.

"No" she whispered. Her hand reached up to his hand that held the gun and slowly, without breaking eye contact she lowered it to his side. She reached up and kissed him softly, his expression now listless.

Bess then turned to the man who stared in confusion and fear at them both.

"I'm sorry sir," Bess said as brightly as she could, "it's our weddin' day and, well, he's been at the drink." She winked knowingly at him and a smile slowly spread over his lips.

"Aww, that's okay ma'm, you have a good day now." He turned and quickly made his way back into his house.

Bess led Billy to their horses, soothing him; he looked like a lost child. They stood together for a while before Billy blinked hard, and then a smile appeared on his face and the punkish glint returned to his eyes.

"Piece of chicken shit" he said, gesturing to the man's house.

Bess nodded, "Let's just forget it and go home".

Billy nodded, bent forward, and moved Bess's long hair to one side of her shoulder, admiring her and then he kissed her cheek.

Bess forced a smile pushing the incident that just happened from her mind.

--

Bess' stomach felt knotted as they began their ride back to Fort Sumner. Would the others be able to accept her back after what had happened? Pat… she'd hurt him… she had hated him. Now she'd come to know why he acted the way he had, to keep the peace and be the peacekeeper. She'd also talked badly to Doc… and Tommy, the look in his eyes that night of the Fiesta… could everything go as smoothly as Billy seemed so assured it would?

The knot tightened…

--

**_Hope you all enoyed! please do let me know what you think._**

**_Little extra info for you on their marriage. The vows are actual vows used in the late 19th Century. It was normally only the bride that received a ring as rings were expensive. The line "You may kiss the bride" was not widely used in this period. It was seen as unclean in the house of God, so Billy kissing Bess in front of the priest and in a church is very cheeky!_**

**_Bess' wedding dress is based on an actual 1870 dress that I found on my studies. Only the original dress was a simple ballgown and golden in colour._**

**Spanish translations:**

Padre, gracias por casarse con nosotros con tan poco tiempo - Father, thank you for marrying us with so little time.

Estas personas son los testigos - These people are witnesses.


	15. Chapter 15

**This was quite a hard chapter to write. I didn't want it to be smutty but also I didn't want to shy away from what was happening between Bess and Billy. I think it ended up getting the point across without going into too much detail and I hope your imaginations fill in any gaps ;) haha**

**I hope you all enjoy it :)**

**This chapter is for scarlett666.**

**--**

The familiar archway loomed into view that signified they had nearly reached their destination. Bess reined her horse to a stop; the knot was so tight in her stomach now that she felt like doubling over with the pain. She felt sick and unsure. Billy, noticing she no longer followed him, pulled his horse around to face her.

"What's wrong?" he questioned, his hair blowing slightly in the autumn wind.

Bess stared back at him, unsure what her answer should be.

"I don't feel so good" she whispered finally and bit her lip fretfully.

Billy's brow furrowed, "You sick?"

"I'm afraid," Bess said avoiding his gaze, "of what people will say… Pat, Doc, Tommy… Mrs Maxwell."

Billy laughed, his eyes lightening up with amusement.

"The boys won't be thinking of that no more Bess" he giggled boyishly, "only women dwell on such things." He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth in an attempt to make her laugh.

Bess narrowed her eyes at him as he said the words but couldn't help smiling at his tomfoolery.

"Besides," he continued, "if Patsy were mad at you he'd never have taken the bag you dropped back to Mrs. Maxwell."

Bess looked up at him in surprise.

"He did?"

Billy nodded, "Come on, everythin' will be just fine."

Bess tried to smile. Billy gave a click with his tongue, urging his horse back onto the path down to the town and Bess began to follow.

The town hadn't changed. The children still played in the street as she remembered and just like the first time she had entered Fort Sumner all those months ago, clinging to Billy, the children abandoned their play and ran to them grinning with glee.

"Billito!" some cried excitedly. "El Chivato!" others called.

Billy grinned at them and sat a little taller in his saddle, enjoying the attention. Bess smiled as she watched him preening before his fans.

They rode up to Beever's old bar and dismounted. Bess twisted her hands together, feeling the anxiety fully, her finger brushed the ring and she quickly remembered that no one must know. She slipped it off her ring finger and put it on her index finger.

"You sure it'll go okay Billy?" she questioned, looking at him with an uncertain and worried expression.

Billy smiled warmly and stroked her cheek tenderly.

"I promise you as your husband." He giggled at the last word he spoke, obviously amused by it. Bess smiled weakly and finally nodded, taking a deep breath.

He took her hand in his and kissed it.

"Come on" he urged, and they made their way into the bar.

Nothing had changed inside; it was just as Bess remembered... it felt almost as if she'd never left.

"Hallo boys" Billy called cheerily.

The men sat around the table looked up. Bess lingered behind Billy her heart pounding a little.

"Look what I found." Billy grinned playfully and pulled her forward into the light of the candles.

Doc, Chavez, Pat and Tom stared dumbfounded for a moment, abandoning the card game they had moments ago been engrossed in. A lit cigarette hung limply from Doc's lips.

Tom broke the uncomfortable silence, his young face lighting up in a grin as he quickly rose from his seat and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Bess" he said happily.

"Hey Tommy" Bess whispered hugging him back. Tom then went to Billy, hurriedly telling him about all the things he had been doing while his idol had been away.

Bess was surprised as Chavez stood and came towards her, his long, strong arms wrapping around her, pulling her to him so she could smell the faint, musky scent of the buffalo skin he had draped around his shoulders.

"Chiquita" he sighed. "We were worried after what Doc told us, it is good you are back."

Bess said nothing but wrapped her arms around him, overwhelmed by the emotion she felt at his kind and caring words.

Doc was the next to rise from his chair; he hugged her quickly before pulling back and studying her face with his attentive pale blue eyes.

"You okay?" he questioned, worry hiding just behind those searching eyes.

Bess nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I was sharp with you Doc."

Doc smiled broadly.

"You're like a kid sister to me Bess, I'm not mad." He patted her reassuringly on her shoulder. He glanced over to Billy, a slight frown creasing his brow. Bess guessed that Doc had been more than reluctant to give in to Billy's badgering as to where she was,

"You sure you're alright?" he questioned, his eyes flicking to Billy again.

Bess understood that he was asking if she had come willingly with Billy.

She took his hand in hers.

"I'm fine, really," she grinned, "no need to fuss over me like a mother hen".

Doc laughed his light familiar laugh, all fears dispelled. Bess giggled along with him and looked over to where Billy stood; he was now watching them with a smug look upon his face.

"Everythin's fine" she whispered, not moving her eyes from Billy's.

She noticed that Pat too was no longer in his seat, but stood patiently awaiting his turn to greet her. Bess thought his look was a little dazed at the whole scene.

He moved slowly forward and as his eyes found Bess', she found the tears present in her eyes once more.

He was a good man, Bess knew this… and he cared for her, he was everything she'd wanted her father to be: protective, loving, strong… and she'd hurt him physically and emotionally… hated him. The tears spilled onto her cheeks and she rushed forward, clinging to his tall frame.

"I'm sorry" she sobbed. She felt Pat's arms encircle her.

"Hush" he cooed, pushing her gently back "It's all in the past, your still my poco dama." He smiled down at her and Bess wiped at her tears, feeling foolish.

He took her left hand in his and squeezed it gently. "No tears" he whispered, the smile still upon his lips.

His eyebrow rose as his fingers passed over the band of gold upon her finger. He looked at her, studying her face and then glanced over to Billy, his brow furrowed as he watched his close friend talking merrily with the rest of the boys,

"If I didn't know better," he whispered so only Bess could hear, "I'd swear that Little Casino is glowing, he's grinning so much." He grinned down at Bess but she could clearly see the insincerity that lurked within it.

"Careful poco dama" he said in a hushed voice before letting go of her hand, his fingers slipping over the ring. He made his way over to the others and Bess stared after him, confused by his words.

She frowned, but Billy's contagious laughter leaked into her consciousness and prevented her from dwelling on the matter for too long and soon they were all sat around their usual table enjoying a bottle of tequila between them.

They laughed, joked and began a new card game. Bess felt like she was home in the warm and welcoming atmosphere as Tom talked rapidly about a new shooting technique he had learned; Doc of Yen and a letter he had received from New York. He beamed as he spoke of his soon-to-be bride-to-be. He smiled as he quietly related for Bess' ears only how he planned to propose the next time he saw her. Chavez was quiet as always, his dark eyes intently watching the rest of the group, listening to the conversation and letting a whisper of a smile tug at his lips as jokes were told and good humored teasing was dealt out along with the cards.

Pat sat almost stoic in manner, as if lost in his thoughts. Now and then he came out of the state as Billy pushed his shoulder playfully, laughing crazily at his own latest joke. Pat smiled as if he had been listening all along but Bess knew this to be false.

Bess enjoyed the company and drink as she downed her fourth glass and laughed long and hard along with Billy as he tried, through gasps of laughter to relate an old story about a man named Charlie.

"You remember that time Chavez, Doc?"

Doc took a long drag on his latest cigarette an amused smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

Billy turned to Bess, his face light and animated.

"John Kenney was coming up on our asses, all hell flying around us as we rode hell bent across the desert" Billy chuckled. "Well, we out smarted the sly ol' bastard, went into some thorn bushes."

Chavez raised a smile, "Loco Chivato".

Doc smiled now, "Yeah, but we followed him… that means we're crazy too." A ripple of soft laughter fell over the table.

"Well, we lost him anyhow, and Charlie…" Billy chuckled again, longer, less restrained. "Charlie got a backside full of thorns," he glanced over to Chavez who was still smiling, "Chavez had to pull the damn things out one but one while Charlie was catawallin'." Billy giggled and grasped his sides; the rest of the table joined him.

"Cayate, Chivato" Chavez laughed.

"How is Charlie?" Doc said, regaining himself.

"Still in Old Mexico, last I heard" Billy said, wiping away a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye. "I miss the sunvabitch." He bent forward and picked up a bruised looking apple and tossed it up in the air once before catching it and taking a large bite.

Doc and Chavez nodded.

Bess coughed a little, the laughter had taken most of her breath, the thought of Chavez pulling thorns out of a man's backside was near impossible to imagine. She reached out for the bottle to pour herself another drink.

Like lightning, as fast as if he were drawing his Colt from its holster, Billy's hand wrapped around the neck of the bottle and lifted it into the air, preventing Bess from moving it towards her.

She glanced up at him to see his face had lost its humor. He slowly pulled the bottle from her grasp and pushed it further up the table to the others.

Bess stared at him, a little indignant that he had acted so callously towards her in front of everyone. Her stare quickly became a fiery glare as he said nothing. She turned to Tom who now sat beside her.

"Pass it back Tommy" she ordered, indicating to the bottle with her hand.

Tom looked at her and then at Billy, as if needing his approval. Billy stared at Bess a moment his jaw becoming set in annoyance.

"Leave it where it is Tommy" Billy said, his voice cool and calculating.

Tom looked back at Bess, his look embarrassed. Slowly he shook his head but said nothing.

Bess narrowed her eyes accusingly at him before turning her glare of contempt back on Billy. She stared distastefully at him as his eyes bore into hers warningly. He leaned back in his chair casually, his body relaxed but his gaze alert and fully on her movements.

Bess felt the anger bubbling within her, after all his kind words, after his tender manner he thought he could talk to her this way! He had no right to tell her what she could and could not do. She glanced at the bottle and then back at him as if almost daring him.

Her arm darted out in an instant of a second, her hand reaching for the bottle once more but Billy's reflexes were faster and his hand enclosed around her wrist, his seat abandoned. She glared at him, shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Let go!" she hissed as quietly and meaningfully as she could.

"I think you drank enough" Billy stated coolly, calmly… the edge of ice tingeing his voice.

Bess narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, her anger getting the best of her expression as it twisted it to its whim. She forgot about the other men staring up at them.

"Oh you do?" she spat.

"I do," he repeated her words, "I think you have for a while, 'bout time it stopped" Billy said, his voice eerily even.

Bess felt like raising a hand and slapping him smartingly across his cheek, she clenched her free hand that was by her side into a fist trying to quell the feeling and anger.

They both stared at each other, neither moving… the atmosphere around them as thick as fog.

"Jesus you two! You're as stubborn as each other." Pat's laughing voice came between them distracting them both.

Billy looked down at Pat and his face lit up with laughter as he saw his friend's grin and met his gaze. Billy turned back to Bess and reached across the table, kissing her full on the lips and smiling cheekily.

"'Bout time we left anyway" he said, giving her a flicker of a wink before turning back to the others.

"Night Chavez, Doc, Tommy." He ruffled the younger boy's hair, "You can teach me your new shootin' tomorrow." Tom gazed up and him and nodded eagerly. Billy turned to Pat, "Night, Big Casino."

Pat smiled, "Night, Little Casino."

Billy picked up his hat and placed it upon his head.

"Meet you all here, 'bout afternoon" he smiled slyly. "We got business to discuss boys."

"Night Billy, Bess" Tom called after them as Billy pulled Bess away from the table and out of the bar.

As they came out into the cool night air Bess pulled against his grip, her anger still bright. She huffed a little indignantly as she tried to pry his fingers from her wrist, he ignored her for a few steps, dragging her after him as if she were no more that his horse. Finally he sighed and turned to her.

"What you bellyaching for?" he whined childishly.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Bess said heatedly, abandoning the task of trying to release herself.

"You're my wife," Billy hissed, "drinking too much ain't good for a girl," he grinned charmingly, "or anyone".

Bess glared at him, his manner and smile working their usual spell on her, calming her anger like a cold bucket of water on flames.

"Well," she said, defeat in her voice, "you could have waited 'til we were alone." She pouted and Billy grinned on seeing it but he ignored her statement.

"You love me?" he asked suddenly, his blue eyes flashing slightly.

Bess glanced up at him, unsure exactly where he was trying to steer the conversation. Finally she nodded, feeling a little embarrassed by his forwardness.

Suddenly his hands were upon her shoulders pushing her gently backwards until her back connected with the hard stone side wall of the bar, covering them in darkness. His body was close and she could smell the slight scent of tequila and sweet apple flesh upon his breath. He stared into her bright green eyes as they searched his face questioningly.

Bess felt heat rise in her cheeks at his gaze, it was hungry and full of desire, she felt naked before him as the night breeze ruffled her hair slightly, sending shivers of gooseflesh up her near-bare arms, but Bess thought the wind wasn't the only reason her skin prickled.

His eyes danced with a blue teasing flame.

"Say it" he whispered huskily, his lips inches from her own, his breath softly moving a few whispers of hair that lay on her cheeks.

She glanced away, feeling a little foolish and uncomfortable in the situation. At the back of her mind she knew what her duty was to him, on this, their wedding night, but she feared it. With Dave the experience had not been pleasant… what if it were the same with Billy… what if that is how it was meant to be. Her heart quickened with a slight feeling of dread.

She looked back it him, into those engaging eyes and her body longed for his touch, despite the fears she had. His eyes still bore into her, she parted her lips slightly, licking them a little to relieve the dryness and then she swallowed hard.

She met his eyes fully with her own.

"I love you" she stated in a fragile whisper.

Billy's brilliant blue eyes flashed once more and his lips hungrily found hers, his hands resting leisurely upon her hips. He reached up his left hand and rested his palm on the back of her neck, pulling her gently towards him and pushing her into his kiss. His tongue slipped through his lips, seeking her mouth and deepening the kiss more until Bess' mind began to spin. He pulled away, both of their breathing was slightly labored. He smiled cheekily before bending down slightly, his soft lips finding her half bare shoulder, and then her neck as he traced feathery kisses across her skin. His hand that rested upon her hip began to move upwards sliding easily across the smooth material until it rested upon her full breast, cupping it lightly over her clothing. Bess gasped at his soft, lingering touch as his lips still worked upon her bare skin.

She entwined her fingers into the longer hair that rested upon the nape of his neck, feeling the softness of it as her breathing became soft gasps. His lips traced a path down to the neckline of her gown leaving lingering soft kisses across the tops of her breasts. She felt his hand abandon her breast and slowly work its way down her body, over her stomach to her hip once more, where it lingered only for a moment before moving across, his fingers searching, probing the material of her skirts until they found their destination as the material gave to the place between her thighs. Bess gasped loudly as his fingers worked deftly over the taffeta, making her clutch at his neck as her legs threatened to buckle beneath her. Billy abandoned her neck at the sound of her pleasure and moved to look at her face, enjoying the expressions his fingers were creating upon it. He kissed her softly and slowly and his hand moved back to rest upon her hip. He pulled away and studied her; a half amused, half hungry look upon his features.

He said nothing but took her hand in his and began to lead her home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok so, this is where we begin the story of Young Guns II.**

**I will be using the movie, original script and some historical facts all mixed together from now on.**

**I hope I keep your interest even though the events of the movie are included. Please R&R to let me know what you think.**

--

Bess opened her eyes sleepily, for a moment she didn't recognise her surroundings until Billy let out a soft sigh in his sleep.

She rubbed her eyes a little and looked towards the thin material that covered the window. The light was still dim and Bess guessed that the sun had only recently risen. She gave a stifled yawn and draped her arm leisurely over Billy's middle, shifting the bed cover that lay haphazardly across their naked bodies.

Bess smiled and bit her lip shyly as she thought of the night before. How gently he had undressed her, his palms grazing across each area of freshly exposed skin, how his eyes had raked over her with desire, and how, her hands trembling, she had helped him undress, removing his braces slowly over his arms, unbuttoning his shirt with her cheeks burning hot as her fingers felt like ice in their task. She bit her lip again and smiled as she remembered him standing in the dim light of one candle, naked and unashamed, a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he regarded her embarrassed glances. Billy had pulled her to him, pressing their bodies together, kissing her sweetly and then led her to bed.

Bess had never thought she could experience such pleasure through touch alone, but Billy had explored every inch of her, his palms and fingers stroking, teasing and caressing until she moaned much too loudly for any respectable lady… and then he'd taken her fully, slowly, gently. Bess had lost all track of time as they made love, all that mattered in that moment was them… him.

She grinned childishly at her own thoughts before moving closer to Billy's sleeping form, letting her body form to his.

She kissed his shoulder softly and then nuzzled his neck. He gave a low moan as his senses began to come back to him and sleep disappeared. Billy smiled and huffed sleepily before stretching his arms out in front of him. He then slowly turned to face her, his eyes fully alert within those few seconds, not a trace of sleep remained.

He smiled at her, his eyes dancing with their familiar blue flame as he moved a wisp of hair from her brow before kissing her lingeringly. His hands found her waist and pulled her to him. He pulled away from their kiss, their bodies now pressed tightly together.

Billy glanced at the window before turning back to Bess.

"Too early to get up yet." He smiled cheekily and reached down to the bed cover, giving a mischievous giggle as he threw it over them.

--

October began and the harvest came, bringing with it plenty of food and traders. It had been a month since Bess had returned to Fort Sumner as Billy's secret bride and so far all had run smoothly. Beever had quickly hired her back, Bess knew that he liked her as a worker but had been a little reluctant, but she also knew he feared Billy and Billy wanted her working at the bar.

Bess had also come to know and admire an older woman called Deluvina, a Navajo woman that worked for Pete Maxwell. She doted on Billy as if he were her own son and Billy had confessed to Bess that he felt like she had become a second mother to him.

Bess leaned on the counter looking over at Tom and Chavez who were talking quietly together. Bess would have loved to join them but Beever had recently given her the task of washing his dirty clothing and that took up a great deal of her time, seeing as the man was filthy. She hung a damp shirt up near the side of the bar.

Billy had taken off with Pat and Doc on some kind of mission four days ago… but no matter how hard Bess pushed, Billy would never tell her where he was going or what he did. So she was in the dark as to where he was and when he would be back, she'd come to accept this as normal but still her curiosity needed to be satisfied.

Chavez rose suddenly from his seat, his eyes narrowed as he listened intently to a sound no one else could hear.

"Stay" he said to Tom before exiting the bar.

Tom turned to Bess, a puzzled look upon his face.

Bess eyed him, finally she had the boy alone… she could find out what Billy was up to.

"Tommy," she said sweetly, "where is Billy?"

Tom's eyes flicked back to her, abandoning his watch on the doorway Chavez had moments ago just gone through.

Bess could tell he was near bursting to tell anyone what he knew.

"I won't tell, just want to make sure he's alright" she coaxed.

Tom left his seat and came up to the bar. He licked his lips and leaned forward.

"B-Billy had to…" Tom stuttered, something that only happened when he was nervous. He tried again. "B-Bounty Hunters was closing in," he gave her a meaningful look; "he had to go deal with them".

Bess' eyes widened in shock, "What do you mean," she whispered, "deal with them Tommy?"

Tom scratched the side of his nose, "I can't say anymore Bess, he'll be mad at me if he knows I told you that much."

Bess stared at him a moment but before she could continue Chavez had returned.

"Beever" he called, a little distressed - which was a disconcerting thing to see upon Chavez's face.

Beever waddled out, annoyed at being disturbed from his laziness.

"Si?"

"Soldados" Chavez said in a low warning voice.

"Aquí?"

Chavez nodded.

"Están buscando el Chivato?"

Chavez nodded again, his face deadly serious.

"Ir y obtener Bill, Salazer" Beever instructed.

Chavez nodded and quickly left once more.

Tom and Bess turned to look at Beever, confusion upon both of their faces as neither understood Spanish.

Beever stuck a cigar between his teeth and lit it from a nearby candle, taking a long drag on it before speaking.

"Soldiers," Beever stated plainly, "looking for the Kid". He smiled as kindly as he could but it looked like a grimace. "Don't worry, we will make sure he gets into Fort Sumner safe." He winked and then left to follow Chavez.

Bess felt her heartbeat quickening as a small ball of panic began to form in her gut.

"Tommy" she whispered and reached for the boy's shoulder to steady herself. She had always known that Billy was running against the grain of the law, she understood it even more when she'd read about him in the papers…. but now it was dangerous… it had never been dangerous before. She had never associated the possibility of Billy getting hurt with the life he led; she released how naive she'd been. Tommy was now stood beside her, his pale face mirrored the way she felt: shocked, worried and fearful. He clutched Bess to him, needing her comfort just as much as she needed his.

--

A few hours passed and Tom and Bess found their fears calmed a little but any noise made them both jump and look towards the doorway, expecting either a soldier or Billy to walk in.

Suddenly a small scuffling outside made them both look up, hopeful and at the same time dreading who was coming into the bar.

Billy entered, Pat's arm wrapped around his shoulder as he helped him into the bar. Billy's gun was drawn and held high, his eyes scanning the bar – unseeing the faces he knew, only looking for those he didn't. His eyes squinted distrustfully.

Bess let out a gasp as she saw he was limping, a large patch of blood was slowly spreading through the material of his breeches from a small round hole in his thigh.

Bringing up the rear was the ample form of Deluvina who flustered away in Spanish, giving orders to Pat. Pat helped Billy into a seat in a darkened part of the bar that had a small, tattered curtain covering it. Bess flew forward; her heart within her throat, but Pat caught her shoulders.

"Easy," he said soothingly, "he's fine, just in pain". He smiled weakly, "Let her work on getting that shot out of his leg," he indicated back to Deluvina.

Bess let Pat guide her away, her mind still reeling.

"He's okay?"

Pat nodded.

"Why don't you pour all of us a drink" he said, obviously hoping this would distract her from Billy's sharp intakes of breath as Deluvina began her work with a sharpened knife.

Bess walked slowly back to the bar and poured everyone a tot of whiskey.

"Where's Doc?"

Pat knocked back the drink "Gone home to sleep."

"What happened?" she asked softly.

Pat looked at her and Bess let her eyes meet his gaze.

"I know what you were out there for Pat," she said calmly, "just tell me the truth."

Pat sighed and looked at Tom who quickly found his glass of whiskey very interesting.

"We heard that some Bounty Hunters were searching for him, so Billy decided to see to it they never found him."

Bess looked at him, "You…" She paused, a slight taste of bile rising in her throat, "You killed them?" she finished finally.

Pat nodded somberly, "Gotta survive."

Bess closed her eyes for a moment, trying to console herself with the fact that if Billy hadn't pulled the trigger those men surely would have on him.

She heard Billy give out a low hiss that signaled the shot had been taken out.

The older woman was now wrapping a long length of cloth around Billy's thigh.

Bess walked forward calmly, the bottle of whiskey in her hand. Pat reached out to stop her once again.

"You don't want to see this kinda thing Bess" he said kindly.

"Patsy," Billy's weak voice came from the darkness, "let my girl come to me will ya!"

Pat's hand slipped from her shoulder and Bess dashed forward a little more eagerly than she had intended, she brushed the curtain aside and looked upon his shadowy figure. Deluvina was already on her feet and made her way past Bess with a kindly smile.

"No te preocupes niña. Mi chico es fuerte" she said and patted Bess tenderly upon her cheek.

Billy moved his leg onto a nearby chair seat, resting his injury.

Bess studied him for a moment. His clothes were covered in dirt and dust and his shirt near soaked through with sweat from riding back with the wound untreated.

"Damn sunuvabitch shot me while I wasn't looking" he grinned.

Bess felt tears pricking her eyes, how could he be so normal, so calm? He could have been killed!

She fell to her knees before him, her hands wrapping around his middle.

"You idiot" she whispered as a large tear rolled down her cheek.

Billy's hand was in her hair, caressing her reassuringly. He laughed softly at her words.

"Maybe I am" he breathed.

She looked up at him and Billy smiled down at her.

"Don't cry, I'm fine" he said, wiping away the wetness upon her cheeks. "I'll be dancing in no time" he winked.

Bess huffed a laugh, unable to stay sad at the situation or get mad at him for nearly getting killed.

His hands gripped her forearms and he helped her stand, he then grasped the whiskey bottle she offered and took a large swig of the liquid to numb the pain of his wound.

"Do I get a kiss?" He grinned cheekily, "No better cure for a bullet wound I hear." His grin widened a little and Bess grinned back at him, she bent and kissed him softly, then pulled back and studied him as Beever brought him a bowlful of stew which he quickly attacked like he hadn't eaten in days.

"Can I get some coffee?" he grinned at Beever through mouthfuls, "Please…"

Bess shook her head and pondered the situation, if it hadn't been for the blood covered bandage upon his thigh, no one would have been the wiser that William Bonney had been hurt.

Suddenly Beever whirled to face them, his face set with a look of fear, the cigar hanging loosely from his lips.

"Kid…" his tone was soft, knowing.

Billy's eyes flashed with seriousness and he leapt to his feet, wincing a little as his leg pained him with the sudden movement. Bess was roughly pushed backwards as Deluvina blustered back past her. Bess felt Pat's hand on her arm, pulling her back towards the bar but she was still able to see Deluvina flip the lid of a large wooden barrel which she quickly helped Billy into. She replaced the lid and sat upon it then picked up the whiskey bottle and took a deep swig. She seemed so unfazed as if she did this on a regular basis.

"Work!" Pat hissed at her, and Bess quickly returned behind the bar and wrung out the last shirt that stood in a bucket of water.

She tried to control the beating of her heart as two soldiers entered the bar, their weapons drawn and their faces hard.

They walked further into the bar scanning over every face that their eyes met and Bess felt her heart pounding in her ears, could they hear it also?

She glanced up at them timidly and the younger of the two stared back at her. He stared at her for what felt like a long time and Bess felt her heart would burst from her chest at the thought that he was reading her thoughts as plain as the nose on her face but then a soft smile appeared on his lips and he tipped his hat to her in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Ma'am" he said looking her up and down.

Bess blushed through embarrassment and fear and the soldier grinned, obviously pleased his greeting had warranted a response.

He began to walk towards her, intent on making small talk but before he could reach the bar Bess felt a warm hand wrapping around her own and pulling her a few steps to the side. She glanced to her right to see Pat held her hand and was staring at the soldier distastefully.

"Sir…" Pat said respectfully but also warningly.

The soldier looked from one to the other, realization descending upon his expression.

He gave a tug of his hat and turned to the older man, his mind now back on his business. They began to walk towards the curtain and Bess felt nausea welling within her.

What if they found him? What then?

Her whole body perspired a little at the situation and she felt the sweat of Pat's own palm on her own. She glanced at him, her eyes a little wide but he gave her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hand.

"Get me another drink" he said calmly, and Bess obeyed, glad of the distraction. As she poured the liquid she noticed Pat's hand now rested lazily on his gun… waiting.

The soldiers had moved the curtain aside and both now stood staring at Deluvina.

She grinned at them and ran her palm across her ample breast, she then gestured for them to come closer with her stubby, fat finger.

"Quieres algo de diversión?" she cooed raspingly.

The soldiers looked at reach other, disgust and repulsion plain upon their faces. They quickly backed away, gave the bar one last look around and then made for the door. Pat's hand relaxed to his side and the atmosphere became lighter.

Bess looked over at the barrel as muffled laughter sounded from inside it.

--

**Spanish translations:**

Soldados - Soldiers

Aquí? - Here?

Están buscando el Chivato - They are looking for the 'Kid'?

Ir y obtener Bill, Salazer - Go and get Bill, Salazar

No te preocupes niña. Mi chico es fuerte - Do not worry girl. My boy is strong.

Quieres algo de diversión? - Want some fun?


	17. Chapter 17

Bess lit another candle and looked over at Billy who had collapsed over dramatically into the chair beside their bed.

He stared down at the wound on his thigh, touching it occasionally like a child poking something he knew he shouldn't.

"Leave it be" Bess finally said in a motherly tone.

Billy glanced up at her and smiled playfully, abandoning his leg completely in favour of her. He watched her with interest, a smirk tugging at his lips as she began to gather up the clothes he had left scattered about the room after he had bathed and dressed afresh.

Finally she came close enough for him to catch her hand. He pushed the dirty laundry from the crook of her arm and pulled her into his lap so she straddled him, ignoring the pain it caused to his leg.

Bess pushed against him as he held her fast, amused by her struggles.

"You need to rest" she tried to reason.

Billy pouted slightly "Hell Bess, I ain't seen you in days." His hands slowly moved over the contours of her back, sending small shivers up her spine. "You must've missed me too" he said, his voice full of desire.

Bess looked at him, near amazed his mind could be occupied with such things after being shot.

She struggled playfully against his grip, laughing musically as he nuzzled into her neck giggling like a schoolboy and then his lips found hers, all play disregarded for pleasure, his hand pushing her skirts aside and bringing a low moan from her as his fingers probed and stroked. Bess kissed his neck and caressed his cheek softly as she felt his own desire growing against her thigh. She nuzzled her face into his neck as his fingers moved faster bringing harsher gasps from her and making her hips buck towards each stroke. Her fingers entwined his hair, her eyes squeezed tightly shut with the almost unbearable pleasure. Her hands moved to his belt, unbuckling it impatiently, wanting him and feeling she would lose her mind if she didn't have him.

Suddenly she felt his body tense against her touch and before she could fully grasp what was happening Billy's gun was free of its holster and directed at the door. Bess gave a gasp of fright as the door opened. She felt Billy's body relax as Pat peered into the dwelling.

Billy laughed, "Heavy footsteps Patsy" he smiled.

Pat smiled in return and Bess quickly stood from Billy's lap, pushing her rumpled skirts down, her cheeks flushing crimson at being seen in such a situation.

"Don't you knock Patrick?" she said annoyed.

Pat took his hat off his head and entered fully.

"Sorry," he mumbled, "habit." He smiled, avoiding looking at her, with an expression she couldn't quite read. After a reluctant moment Bess smiled back.

She set about her earlier task of gathering the clothes from the floor. Billy's eyes stayed on her, his desire not fully quelled but as Pat began to talk his attention turned to him.

"Billy, a messenger came through this evenin' from the governor" he gave Billy a knowing look. "He wants to meet with ya."

Billy's eyes danced with laughter. "Governor wants to meet with me?" he scoffed.

Pat smiled and laughed a little, understanding his friends look and tone.

"He can't catch ya. It's making him look a fool. He wants to talk treaty."

"Treaty?" Billy questioned.

"He wants you to testify."

Billy's brow rose, "'Gainst who?"

"The Murphy boys, your old enemies, Kid. Might be worth taking up, could be a way to save yourself." Pat scratched his head. "Hell, Billy you're running outta of places to hide."

Billy considered this but said nothing in reply.

"Either that or Old Mexico" Pat said with a sigh.

Billy narrowed his eyes in distaste.

"Well, maybe I'll pay the governor a visit Big Casino," he winked, "get me some paper and I'll write to him."

--

The shack was small and empty looking. Billy hesitated slightly, grasping his Winchester to his chest. His mind ran with many questions that, until he tapped upon the door, could not be answered.

Was it a trap? The governor had given him his word of protection if he met him, but Billy didn't trust him as far as he could spit.

Slowly Billy raised his fist up to the door and knocked upon it three times. The door was opened quickly by a thin, pale looking man who stood stiffly. His eyes met Billy's and his face took on an even paler glow. He gestured for Billy to step inside and Billy accepted.

"I was sent to meet the governor at 9 o' clock, is he here?" Billy asked as he was led to a table littered with candles. The tall man said nothing but Billy noticed another man sat at the table. He was dignified looking with a bushy grey beard and an expensive looking suit.

"Who are you?" Billy questioned rudely his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

The man rose to his feet and extended his hand in greeting. "I'm Governor Lew Wallace" the man said in a well mannered accent.

Billy looked at the man's face and then at his hand as if unsure what his next move should be. Slowly and a little reluctantly he shook the outstretched palm.

The governor stared at Billy for a long moment before taking his seat and gesturing for Billy to take the seat opposite him. Billy sat down, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for any danger.

"Amazing!" the governor piped up drawing Billy's attention "I was expecting a rather rough and old fellow. Not so smooth of face"

Billy studied the older man a moment but said nothing in reply. The governor noticed Billy's hand lying casually on his holster as if this were how he always sat and felt uneasy.

"A drink Mr. Bonney" the governor said, trying to lighten the mood and indicating towards a bottle upon the table.

Billy narrowed his eyes at the bottle as if it could contain some deadly poison and then slowly shook his head.

"The elusive Billy the Kid" the governor said almost in awe, "you've made quite a name for yourself young man."

Billy eyed him suspiciously. "Yes sir. But there's a lot of superstition goin' around." He leaned back in his chair watching him.

The governor stared at him quite taken aback and at a loss for words.

"To the point" the governor said, finally finding his voice. "The witnesses to the various crimes during the Lincoln cattle war..."

Billy's eyes became dark. "Wasn't a cattle war, was a merchant war," he stated passionately. "Irish 'gainst English. They killed my employer Mr. Tunstall and I made war" Billy finished, staring dark eyed at the older man, daring him to contradict what had just been said.

The governor nodded. "You made war. Well those men that killed your employer have become a rough bunch since the war" he squinted through the dim light trying to read the younger man's face. "Cutting out of important rancher's herds..."

Billy looked up, "Yes they have" he stated matter-of-factly.

"And so have you" the governor said darkly. "However, William, you are one, they are many, and if you testify against what you saw in this 'merchant war', I could eliminate the many."

Billy pursed his lips in thought "And what about the 'one'?"

"Cigar?" the governor asked suddenly.

Billy stared at the long round object and then took it, rolling it over in his hand. The governor offered him a light but Billy refused, preferring the feel of it to the taste.

"My terms are simple; testify against those that killed your employee in exchange for leniency" he puffed on his freshly lit cigar.

Billy's eyes flashed. "No, sir, I testify in exchange for a full pardon."

The governor stared at him in shock.

"A full… pardon?" he blustered.

Billy leaned forward on the table his eyes boring into the older man's making him uneasy.

"I testify, then ride outta Lincoln a free man. If not… I ride outta Lincoln now." He leaned closer and spoke softly, menacingly. "Any your boys try to follow they'll wind up in a pine box."

Billy leaned back in his chair his eyes never leaving the governor's form.

The governor eyed him thoughtfully and took another puff on his cigar.

"If you were given a full pardon, you would leave New Mexico forever?"

Billy considered this, knowing too well he would not be granted a better offer. Finally he nodded.

The governor smiled, pleased with the night's work.

"Well then, Mr. Bonney, our parley has been a success. You go on the stand and help me hang fifteen rustlers; you'll get your pardon." He raised his glass and sipped at the liquid. "Of course you'll have to be put under a staged arrest, only if you are happy to" he added quickly.

Billy rubbed his chin thoughtfully his eyes glinting with suspicion once more and then the look turned into mischief.

"Just know sir, that I have more friends than you know" he smiled dryly.

"I know William, do we have an agreement?"

Billy's twinkle of mischief died suddenly his eyes once more narrowing in a suspicious squint.

"Is there something wrong William?"

Billy stared behind him to a smaller table.

"Could I have some of that cake?" he gestured to the table boyishly.

The governor smiled warmly and gave a gruff laugh. He then gestured to the other man within the room.

"Get Mr. Bonney some cake Pendleton."

The lean man walked forward to a small plate containing two types of cake, dark and light. He began to scoop up the darker cake.

"Ah, ah Pendleton," Billy said mockingly, "the white cake… with the sweet frost" Billy winked.

The lean man glared at him as if to question how dare a scrap of a boy talk to him in such a manner, but still he fetched the cake and brought it to Billy on a smaller plate with a tiny silver fork.

Billy stared at the lean man a smirk playing upon his features before stretching out his hand and picking the cake straight up from the plate and taking a large bite, fully amused by the lean man's distasteful look as crumbs fell down his shirt.

"Mr Bonney?" the governor prompted.

"Yeah, we got a deal sir" Billy said and smiled through half a mouthful of cake.

--

Billy stared out of his small cell window, the thick bars obscuring most of his view. He thought of Bess and hoped that his letter had reached her in good time and she was not worrying over him too much. He smiled as he thought of the welcome she would give him when he arrived home. Billy took in a deep breath, dispelling the desire for her that kept creeping into his mind.

He lay back on his small bed, crossing one leg over the other, and stared up at the ceiling. It had been little over a week since Billy had voluntarily given himself up to the Lincoln County sheriff as the governor had suggested, and Billy was beginning to grow fond of prison life. Testament to this lay on a small table beside his bed; a large piece of cake with white frosting lay on a plate waiting for him to feel like eating it, and a fresh pot of hot coffee filled the room with its heady scent.

"_Perhaps livin'__ straight won't be so bad after all" _he thought as he dangled his bare foot idly. This thought had been on his mind for a few days now. Although the thought of leaving all he knew behind was disturbing, he would not miss running…

"_Not much anyway._" He grinned.

It may mean a family, house and a good job… and Bess wouldn't have to worry. The thought of a normal life bored him a little but he had not tried it in so long… not since Mr. Tunstall… that perhaps he would take a liking to it.

Billy pursed his lips in thought. He still felt a little uneasy in his surroundings, even if they did treat him well and didn't make him wear any shackles, it was still a cage. His mind felt easier knowing Pat, Doc and Chavez were only an hours ride away, waiting in case of any trouble.

His thoughts were interrupted as a guard opened the door and walked in.

"Mr Bonney," the portly man said respectfully, "District Attorney Rynerson is here to see you. The governor thinks it best you put on your restraints."

Billy narrowed his eyes; he detested the District Attorney Rynerson. He had been a member of the old Santa Fe ring.

Billy regained himself and smiled happily up at the guard and then offered his hands for him to put on the restraints.

"Hey, when I'm done with that cake, can I have another piece?" Billy smiled playfully, "and bring that fiddle player in again, he was quite good" he smiled warmly. "Thanks George."

The guard nodded before locking Billy into his shackles, giving him a wry smile and opening the door to allow the man in who waited outside.

Rynerson entered, a smile playing on his lips, making his stringy moustache twitch slightly.

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Mr. Bonney" he said in a thick Irish accent.

He was dressed mostly in black, apart from a white shirt that looked almost dazzling against the rest of his sombre attire.

Billy stood hunched over a little because his shackles bound him to the floor with a short chain.

Rynerson stared at him, obviously pleased to see Billy in such a situation.

"Finally in chains, are ya?" he grinned broadly, enjoying every second he could gloat over the young outlaw "Well, we'll be seeing ya on the court floor very soon."

Billy winked slyly at him, enjoying the game too.

"I'm not bein' tried. I'm testifyin' 'gainst all the swine that killed my employer, Mr. Tunstall."

Rynerson's look of confusion dissolved quickly, his look becoming sly.

"Oh, are ya now? Are the bloody cocks still runnin' the coop?"

"Aye, t'be sure" Billy said in a mimicked Irish accent before dissolving into giggles.

Rynerson stared at Billy, his look becoming more gloating and self assured by the second.

"Who shall give testimony is strictly within the discretion of the prosecuting attorney, who happens to be me." He paused for effect, watching Billy's grin fade slightly, "Who happens to think," he walked forward slightly, "not a chance in the bloody pit of Hades."

Billy's look turned to pure anger, dangerous and unbidden.

"See what the governor says about that" he spat cockily.

"The governor… knew he promised you the impossible. He's on his way back to Santa Fe."

Billy stared at him, stunned for a moment. Finally he regained himself and threw a cocky grin at the older man.

"Ya can't bluff me."

Rynerson smiled and then gave a mocking look of sympathy Billy's way. "No. I may charge you, sentence you, I will hang you, but I'd never bluff you."

A noise from outside distracted Billy from the conversation and he shuffled towards the window. A large carriage was making its way out of town… the governor's carriage.

Rynerson began to laugh upon seeing the distress on Billy's face.

"Goodbye Bonney, 'til the trial" he tipped his hat.

Billy turned, his eyes blazing with heated hatred. He lunged forward towards the smug man, his hands longing to wrap around his throat, but the chains prevented him and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Billy quickly got to his feet, tested the chains and forced a crazy smile at the man.

"Goodbye Mr. Dung pile" he spat.

The man glared at him, the insult riling him slightly.

Rynerson let a cruel smile curl onto his lips, knowing he would have the last say at least.

"Oh, Bonney, here's a nice dollop of whipped cream for desert: We have some boys that ran with you in the pit." He grinned, seeing Billy's brow furrow, "Charlie Bowdre and Dave Rudabaugh, they'll have their necks broke in the next few weeks and you have the best seat in the house" he roared in laughter.

Billy looked up at the man and a dark shadow fell across his face.

--

Billy tried to contact the governor several times, but each of his letters went unanswered, but Billy was a man that always kept his promises and even though the governor had lied to him, tricked him and basically condemned him to death, Billy stayed put. He was still treated well, still had plenty of sweet cake to eat and coffee to drink but now he was kept in shackles day and night. They thought this was what kept him here, these bindings… but they couldn't have been more wrong.

The promise Billy had made kept him here and nothing more.

A week went by and the trail came and Billy gave his evidence and kept his part of the bargain.

Billy waited patiently until all was quiet and he was fully alone once more in his room. Carefully he pressed the soles of his feet against the shackles that bound him until slowly his hands began to slip through the metal cuffs and then he was free, the chain clanking to the floor.

He grinned boyishly, even though his fame preceded him, obviously no one had heard the true fact that he had small hands, big wrists… which always came in useful for getting out of trouble.

He quickly got to his feet and grabbed his hat before making for the woodstove in the corner. He dislodged the pipe from the ceiling and quietly laid it down on to the floor, making as little sound as he could. He went to step up onto the stove but stopped, his foot in mid air. He turned upon his heel, walked to the small table and picked up the cake. He stuffed it greedily into his mouth and then went back to the stove, climbed up and began to wriggle his way out of the stove hole.


	18. Chapter 18

**I'd really like people to let me know if they like this so please R&R it gives me the extra push I need to write the next chapter.**

**--**

Bess stared, unseeing across the bar. Billy had been gone for nearly three weeks and the worry gnawed at her more each day. She had received one letter from him, sent and addressed to Deluvina for safety, saying all was well and he was being treated very fairly. He even mentioned in length a particular cake he had grown fond of and how he wished Bess could taste it too. Bess smiled, remembering the letter and Billy's sweet-tooth, when he returned she'd make him a sweet tasting cake.

She glanced over at Tom, who looked bored and disinterested in what was going on around him. Billy and the others had refused to let him tag along; in fact Tommy was rarely allowed to ride with them unless they knew the likelihood of trouble was slim.

Bess came from behind the bar and piled a few more dry logs onto the fire. The early November wind whistled through the holes of the abode bringing with it cold air that even the fire couldn't manage to fully dispel. She sighed: yesterday had been her seventeenth birthday and she had hoped Billy would have been back by then, but she could not let herself feel too unhappy. Tom had made an effort by picking a large bunch of winter wildflowers for her and then playing to her, rather badly on a crude fife. Even Beever had lessened her workload and let her have more than her fair share of the evening food.

Still Billy had not been there and the day had felt incomplete because of that fact.

"Near closing time!" Beever's voice pierced through her thoughts.

Bess nodded, "I'll start clearin' up."

The noise of boots scraping across grit caught both of their attentions and Bess' heart skipped a beat as Billy's face became visible from out of the darkness.

"Billy!" she cried running into his arms.

Billy laughed and hugged her close to him. She pulled away and studied his face.

"I thought somethin' bad had happened" she scolded.

"Somethin' bad did happen" he smiled slyly, "but first, Beever," he turned to address the older man, "my boys will be needin' some food; we've been ridin' near all day."

Beever frowned, but quickly began to peel potatoes to make fresh stew.

"Make it for two extra too" Billy piped up, grinning.

Bess looked at him questioningly and Billy stood aside so the other men could file into the bar.

Pat, Doc and Chavez were the first to enter, exhausted and dust covered. They quickly took their seats at their regular table and then a smaller man entered, his height akin to Billy's. He was a little wide around the middle but good looking nonetheless. His hair was unkempt, curled and dark. He had a stubby dark beard and a round pleasing face that had a cheeky look to it.

He stared at Bess with a curious glance before extending his hand out to her.

Before the man could open his mouth Billy interrupted him.

"This here is Charlie" he grinned and winked at Bess.

Bess couldn't help but smile as she remembered the story Billy had told her about thorns and Charlie.

"Nice to meet you Charlie" she said giving him a friendly smile and shaking his hand.

"You must be Bess," his voice had an inviting quality to it. "Billy nearly got us all killed on account of you Miss" he grinned teasingly.

"Killed?" Bess echoed looking at Billy.

"Yep, killed Darlin'"

Bess' heart leapt nauseatingly at the sound of the familiar voice and Dave walked into the bar. She stared dumbfounded at him. He regarded her coolly but quickly regained himself, acting as if all that had passed between them had never happened.

"Right in the middle of a shoot out, he decides he has to get you a birthday gift." Dave huffed and walked passed them to join the others at the table.

Bess stared at Billy, her brow furrowing, had he really been so foolish? Before she could ask Tom was by Billy's side.

"What happened?" the young boy asked eagerly.

Billy grinned widely "Governor went back on his word, but I kept mine" he said, going to take a seat himself. "After I'd done my duty, I escaped, got Pat and the boys and we rode back to get Charlie and Dave who'd been put in the pit, waitin' to be hanged" he chuckled.

Pat now took up the story as Billy became more interested in Beever and the food he was making.

"We went in dressed as a lynch mob and got them out without much trouble... 'til the real lynch mob turned up!"

Doc gave out a cough and took a swig of drink.

"We got away, as ya can see" Dave finished.

"Afortunado bastardos" Beever said, giving a gruff laugh and making Billy smile.

Bess mulled what she had just been told.

"Billy," she said turning her attention to him, "you said the governor went back on his word?"

Billy nodded, trying to steal a little cooked meat, but Beever batted his hand away.

"Said he'd give me a full pardon then went back on his word" he shook his head. "I should've dusted the horses' ass when I had the chance."

Billy walked over to Charlie, "Where'd they find you anyway Charlie?"

Charlie looked up at Billy, "I came outta Old Mexico… food's short 'cause it's a hard winter" he paused. "I went lookin' for work to feed my wife an' kids."

Billy nodded, "And you Dave?"

"Saloon," Dave said quickly, "someone recognised me".

Billy gave out a whoop of laughter, "Bet that pleased you!" he clapped him warmly on his shoulder; Dave tried to suppress a smile.

"'Bout time, sixty five men under my belt, not counting Mexicans and Indians" he gave Chavez a narrowed look.

Bess stared unbelievingly; she'd thought if Dave ever came back there would be questions, tension or at least a small scuffle. Her heart felt relieved.

Billy slyly caught her eye, a small grin spreading across his features. Bess blushed a little, reading his gaze and the desire lurking within it easily. He turned his attention back to the men around the table.

Charlie was now talking, "How am I gonna find any work now?" he groaned.

Billy studied him, "Well ya can't Charlie, only thing waitin' for you without us is death." He grinned as he watched the colour drain from Charlie's face.

"I left that world behind, if I stay low..." Charlie tried to continue but Billy cut him off.

"You'll never make it, Charlie. Everywhere is crawlin' with militia; posses… things have changed out here since you last rode."

Charlie bowed his head.

"You know why I went to the Governor?"

Charlie glanced up and shook his head, "Why Billy?"

"Not just to help clean up, I went because I've run out of places to hide." Billy leaned forward in his chair, his eyes intense, "Remember the old mine near Cerillos? There's a city there now… happening all over places that used to be safe Charlie: towns, cities, missions; all springing up and law, there's law there too now." He pursed his lips, his expression serious, "There ain't no such thing as just ridin' away. We're all dead" he said flatly.

Charlie's face had lost more colour and the poor man looked as though he might actually be sick.

"JESUS CHRIST BILLY!" he cried, the panic clear in his voice "How the hell are we supposed to get outta here then?" his brow had drops of sweat upon it.

Billy smiled slyly, his blue eyes glinting with a secret.

"I really don't care what you fellas do," Bess could hear the rise in tone of voice that meant he was lying and smiled, "But me… I ain't gonna die." He paused as if mulling something over in his mind "I'm takin' the Mexican Blackbird" he smiled.

The rest of the men stared at him with confused looks upon their faces.

Billy looked at each of them in turn.

"What the hell is the Mexican Blackbird Billy? Doc said his voice tired. He was not enjoying Billy's game.

"The broken trail to Old Mexico" Billy grinned "Only me an' a few others know it. Once you get below ya can't hang" he poked Charlie playfully, "we can send for all ya families, bring em down" he waited for their approval.

The men all looked unsure apart from Pat who was leaning back in his chair, a half amused smile upon his lips. Bess looked on, a little dumbfounded.

"Who ever wants to come along… well ya got two more seconds to decide and quit holdin' each other's tallywhacks, or you'll miss the train"

Finally Dave nodded "Okay Kid, I'm in." As if prompted by Dave's words the others nodded and murmured their agreement.

Billy turned to Tommy, "You too Tommy?"

Tom smiled excitedly, "Yeah Billy, I'm in."

--

After they'd all eaten, lack of sleep and a hard day's ride made all of the men depart the bar with the business of riding to Old Mexico unfinished.

Billy grabbed hold of Bess' hand and they left the bar and made their way home.

Billy flopped onto the bed and lay back.

"You scared me, bein' gone so long" Bess said, lighting a nearly burnt out candle.

Billy grinned at her but said nothing.

Bess began to undress and make herself ready for bed. Billy rose from the bed and began to help her with her corset.

"Did you miss me?" he asked in a slightly whiney voice.

"Course I did" Bess huffed.

He kissed her bare shoulder, "Good."

Bess pulled the corset from herself and rubbed her side a little where some of the boning had dug into her.

"Did you mean what you said," Bess asked in a small voice, "'Bout Old Mexico?"

Billy wrapped his hands around her middle "Yeah, I did" he said.

"Will you send for me" she said turning around in his arms to face him.

Billy studied her for a moment, "No," he finally said.

Bess' jaw set in annoyance.

"Stop teasing me, it's late" she said feeling much too tired for his games.

"I want you to ride with us Bess" he said, kissing her upon the cheek and then making his way back to the bed where he proceeded to undo his belt and take off his outer clothing.

"Come with you?" Bess said slightly alarmed, "But I can't."

"Why not?" Billy said childishly. "You can ride an' I'll look after you" he smiled, "it's not as hard a ride as it looks."

Bess huffed "You can't ask me this Billy" she said pulling off her petticoat.

Billy stared at her, his blue eyes regarding her coolly.

"Come here" he beckoned.

Bess reluctantly went forward and sat next to him upon the bed.

"Here" he said holding out his closed hand to her. Bess opened her palm and Billy dropped a small shining object into it.

"With bein' in jail I couldn't get you a gift, so when a jeweller's window was broken, I rode in and grabbed it" he grinned cheekily.

Bess studied the small silver brooch. It was very pretty, in a crescent moon shape with small silver flowers engraved across it in a winding way like ivy.

Bess ran her fingers over it, "Thank you" she managed.

"You like it?" Billy asked, eagerness in his voice.

"I like it Billy" she said smiling and sighing at the same time.

Billy grinned, "Bess, come with me" he continued, his face becoming serious. "I don't want to be without you for so long again."

Bess sighed, knowing his charm was once again working on her.

"I felt empty without you in jail Bess" he ran a hand over her arm to her wrist where he let his fingers circle the sensitive skin.

Bess sighed again, this time with an edge of pleasure.

"Fine" she said, "but if it's too hard or dangerous you leave me in a good town."

Billy grinned widely, "I promise" he said, and pulled her down to him, his lips seeking hers.

--

Billy sat in the bar his eyes occupied by his gun as he spun the chamber. Finally he loaded it and clicked it into place.

The rest of the men looked at him, waiting for him to continue and tell them exactly what was to be done.

"We ride next week and we load up heavy" he glanced over at Bess who was busy behind the bar, "and my girls comin'." He narrowed his eyes as he said the words, daring them to try to contradict him.

"Billy..." Dave said, and all eyes turned to him. Out of all the men in Billy's gang, Dave was the only one that would take on Billy head on. "We can't take a girl with us." He knocked back a shot of tequila.

Billy leaned forward, his arm upon the table, "I take who I like Dave," he said quietly, "and I say she's comin'."

Doc shifted uncomfortably and shot a look to Chavez.

"Billy, it might be dangerous" he ventured.

Billy threw him a look "I'm sure it will be Doc," he said relaxing a little, "she'll be my burden, you don't have to worry."

Doc raised his hands slightly, admitting defeat.

Chavez gave Doc a knowing look "Ningún punto discutiendo con el viento"

Doc nodded and gave him the same knowing look.

"Alright Billy" Charlie said, "when do we leave?"

"Monday" Billy said, "make sure you're ready."

Billy turned to Pat who sat on a bar stool a little away from them.

"Pat, you want a Peacemaker for back-up?"

Pat looked Billy over, his eyes taking in his expression.

"I don't think I'm gonna make this one, Kid." He said slowly, almost coaxingly as if talking someone down from anger.

All eyes flew to Pat in amazement and shock. Billy's mouth hung open a little.

"Pat..." he said more coaxingly than Pat himself had spoken, "Ya gotta go. What are you gonna stay here for? Mop the floor for Beever?" Billy giggled.

Pat smiled back but his eyes remained cool.

"I might have Beever mop floors for me. I've been thinkin' of maybe buying the place, makin' it an eatin' house." Pat tried to smile again and shot a look to Bess, "Fancy place, ya know."

"What are ya doin' Patsy?" Billy asked, annoyance in his voice.

"There's money comin' in Kid. I gotta jump on a piece of it while I still got a good enough name."

Billy's eyes flashed, "What name?" He stood from his seat, "You been ridin' with known men Patsy" he grinned, "an' you always wanted to be a known man in New Mexico".

"I will be, you'll see the sign next time you ride through 'Garrett's Place'" he smiled and made a gesture with his hands.

Billy's face fell, a sadness falling over it, but he tried to hide it. "You're one of us Pat."

Pat stood and placed a handful of money on the table.

"Always will be Billy."

Billy's eyes flashed with anger as Pat began to make his way out of the bar.

"FINE!" he shouted after him "Go on then, go! We don't need ya anyway."

Pat turned as if almost regretting his decision.

Bess stared at the scene before her, disbelieving Pat was abandoning them.

"Pat" she ventured but Billy was upon his feet, his hand clutching Bess' arm and leading her away from the bar to the table.

"Don't waste your breath Bess" he said his look metal and dark

Bess glanced over her shoulder and saw Pat staring at her as if he wanted to say more… but he seemed to think better of it.

He turned and left the bar.

--

**Spanish translations**

Afortunado bastardos - Lucky bastards

Ningún punto discutiendo con el viento - No point arguing with the wind


	19. Chapter 19

Billy sat curled upon the bed. The sun had risen a few hours ago and he hadn't moved for sulking. Bess sighed heavily, tomorrow they would be leaving Fort Sumner and Bess did not feel safe riding with him this way.

Gently she pushed his side with her foot.

"Are you gonna get up?"

Billy gave a muffled grunt and turned away from her.

"You can't stay mad at Pat, Billy" Bess ventured. "He has a right to do what he wants."

Billy glanced over his shoulder at her like a stubborn little boy.

"He should want to ride with me!" he pouted.

Bess sighed again, feeling more like she was dealing with a child rather than a grown man.

"Well, maybe he'll change his mind later" she tried, raising her arms hopelessly into the air.

"He's given up," Billy said, "given me up too."

"Christ Billy," Bess said, on the verge of losing her temper, "you got men to lead to Old Mexico that are standin' by you;" she put her hands on her hips, "that's gotta count for somethin'".

Billy looked up at her and then rolled onto his back.

"Pat will come round" Bess cooed, seeing that her words were having the desired effect. Billy's brow furrowed in thought and then he grinned, all of the foul mood he had been in, falling from his expression.

"Yeah Bess," he crowed, "he's gotta, I mean he's Patsy."

Bess nodded and Billy held his hand out to her. She took it and he pulled her to him.

"Big Casino will come round" Billy said, smiling as he pulled her further down to meet his lips.

--

Bess left Billy sleeping as she went to fetch some vegetables from Beever's stock. She crossed the chilly town square and made for the small outbuilding that stood around the back of Beever's bar. She stopped abruptly as she saw Pat's figure leant against the wooden fence.

"Hey!" Pat turned at the sound of her voice, studied her for a moment and then turned back to look out across the desert. She walked slowly up to join him.

"Billy's sore at you." She smiled kindly, seeing the look of torment upon Pat's features. "Why don't you come with us Pat, you could open a place in Old Mexico."

Pat looked at her, his dark blue eyes lingering over her face.

"I can't" he said finally, "I gotta stay, make a new life."

Bess pursed her lips, "Won't you miss us?" she asked childishly.

Pat looked at her once again, "'Course I will poco dama."

"Come with us then" she continued to coax; Pat just shook his head.

Bess huffed in disapproval. "Stubborn as a mule" she said and shivered slightly.

Pat bent his head and laughed a small chuckle before turning to face her.

"It's cold" he said almost scolding her, "you'll get sick." He pulled the shawl she had around her shoulders up and over her head, protecting her cold ears from the chill air.

Bess smiled at him as he looked down at her.

"Be careful" he whispered, his thumb grazing her cheek.

Bess flinched at his touch, she hadn't expected it.

"I will" she said, regaining herself, "but you'll come see us?"

Pat nodded. Bess smiled again and began to pick out the things she needed from the store house.

"Will you come say goodbye?" she said turning to him again.

Pat looked at her, "Maybe" he said with a weak smile.

--

They all met outside of Beever's the next day. The cold morning breeze had made them all wrap up warm. Bess stood beside Billy; and Tom beside her as if almost attached to her side. Bess could sense the boy was a little fearful and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Their horses were ready and saddled, all that was left now was to ride. Bess glanced around and noticed Billy was doing the same, his brow furrowed slightly.

"We can't wait," Billy said with annoyance, "we gotta ride." He signalled to the other men to mount their horses and Bess went to her mare and quickly swung herself into the saddle. Tom came to her side on his horse, his face pale.

"It'll be fine Tommy" she said, giving him a reassuring smile.

Billy trotted up to them, his eyes still scanning for any sign of Pat; finally he tugged on his reins.

"Let's ride!" Billy gave a whoop and kicked his horse into movement.

Bess and the rest of the gang began to follow him out of Fort Sumner. Bess glanced back, saying goodbye to her home and then in the distance, just running into the square they had moments ago been in, Bess saw Pat's form through the dust of horse's hooves. She raised her hand in farewell, hoping he would see and she smiled sadly as she saw him respond with his own goodbye.

--

They rode hard for the next few hours. Bess began to lag in her seat, unused to such riding; she glanced over at Tom who seemed far worse off than she. The poor boy was as white as a sheet.

She looked up as Billy came riding towards them, seeing why they were riding so slow.

"We're tired Billy" Bess said before he could come out with one of his smart ass comments.

Billy's lip quivered, threatening a smug grin but instead he spoke.

"We're nearly there now, not long an' we can rest."

Bess nodded and looked up fully taking in where they were going. Before them was a large ranch and a fine looking house. They passed a gate, riding towards the house at a trot.

A bell began to ring and Bess' head jerked in its direction. A man was now making his way out of the fancy house. He was dignified looking, with silver hair and beard and a well-pressed suit. His face was well-chiselled but weathered and tanned.

Billy signalled for the others to stop as the man strode towards them in lumbering steps.

"You're a goddamned snake Bonney, and I hope when they catch ya, they dry gulch your stinkin bones!" the man said as he reached earshot.

Bess stared at the man, shocked. Billy had told them they were going to a good friend's to gather funds… this was no friend.

Billy grinned his punkish grin.

"It's colder'n hell, ain't it Mr. Chisum?" He smiled smugly, "I know my pockets are pretty cold right now."

"How many cows did you steal from me in the last month you little shit? Sixty, seventy?" the man spat, narrowing his eyes.

"That wasn't me" Billy said indignantly. "We stood by you, fought by your side, you owe us some respect."

"I told you Billy, the war is over! I didn't condone the way y'all fought then," he paused, eyeing the rest of the men with distaste, "and I don't condone the way you scavenge now."

Billy ignored him.

"Well sir, I have to get my friends here to Old Mexico, we need pesos and I've done some figgerin'…" Billy pulled out a very soiled piece of paper and studied it, "I figgered that you owe us two hundred and fifty dollars for the fightin' we did in the war, and two hundred and fifty for leavin' your stock alone."

Chisum narrowed his eyes once more.

"I don't owe you a damn thing Bonney, or any of you Billy bastards. You can stuff your figures up your arrogant little ass and set fire to them." He pointed accusingly at Billy,

"Now get outta here before I call down my boys."

The man turned to return to his dwelling but Dave's voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

"You mean the fifty up in the high range? We passed right by, fine bunch." Dave grinned.

Charlie was the next to talk, his voice pleading.

"Mr Chisum, we just want to get out of here, make it to the border in one piece."

Chisum's glare turned on Charlie. "I heard about you Charlie: family, wife… pretending like the damn war never happened… you're as much a cold-blooded killer as the rest."

"John, please… we have little choice, you gotta help" Doc put in, trying to reason with his calm, even sounding voice.

Chisum glanced at him and then his attention was caught by Bess, his face softened slightly and then became hard once more.

"You ridin' with girls now Bonney?" he spat. "You don't care who gets hurt do you?"

Billy glanced over to Bess and then back at Chisum, a look of annoyance furrowing his brow.

"I don't owe any of you a God damn thing, not you Doc, nor you Charlie or you Chavez."

Chavez narrowed his eyes slightly at the man before him but said nothing.

"Everythin' alright Mr. Chisum?" A man in a large Mexican hat had walked up to them accompanied by another man in a similar style of hat.

"Yes, everythin's fine; go get the boys down here."

The men began to turn.

"Yoo-hoo" Billy called mockingly, pulling his gun out of its holster with frightening speed and aiming it at the two men. "I'll make ya famous."

Bess saw out of the corner of her eye that Doc and Dave had reached for their guns. She turned to Tom who was struggling to get his pistol out of its holster and she smiled a little, despite the situation, at how comical he looked.

"Mr Chisum," Billy continued, his eyes twinkling with mischief, "which one of these men is the fastest with an iron?"

Chisum's eyes widened, "Don't you dare Bonney!" he hissed.

"I am" piped up one of the men flanking Chisum's side. The man's eyes glinted with something that looked like greed. Bess turned quickly to Billy, trying to understand what was happening.

Billy gestured towards the man that had remained silent with his gun.

"You, drop Sam Colt."

The man quickly obeyed and tossed the gun into the dirt before them. Billy glanced over at Bess and gave her a sly smile as if telling her to keep her eyes upon the fun that was about to unfold.

Billy then expertly swung himself down from his horse and walked a little away, so he was a good few feet away from the man he was about to humiliate.

"Now Mr Chisum, you owe me five hundred dollars. So…" he grinned crazily, "what I'm gonna do is kill one of your men for every five dollars you owe me." Billy glanced back at Bess again, checking she was watching. "But," he continued, turning back to the man, "I'm gonna do it fair." Billy's hands went to his belt and he quickly removed it and his holsters. He placed them down on the ground a few paces in front of him.

"Now, when I start for my gun, you start shootin'. But I promise you, you will not make it." Billy spat into his hands and rubbed them together, his alert blue eyes upon the man before him.

Bess' eyes widened as she began to panic, surely Billy couldn't reach his gun before the man found his at his hip. She turned and looked at Doc and Chavez knowing them to be reasonable, expecting their faces to be clouded with panic and worry as her own was, but all were looking intently at the scene before them. Bess turned to Tom who stared back at her with the same look of disbelief that covered her own expression.

"Ready?" Billy said, shifting his weight from foot to foot as if ready to dash forward.

"Yeah, I'm ready" the man said.

"Dave" Billy said abruptly.

Bess turned to where Dave sat in his saddle as he made a fast movement and his shotgun let out an almighty boom as it discharged its load into the man's chest.

"Oh my God!" Chisum said through gritted teeth.

"That's four hundred and ninety five dollars." Billy grinned smugly as the man fell dead to the ground.

Suddenly the second man was lunging forward, leaping for his gun.

"Charlie" Billy said, unfazed.

Charlie struggled for a moment, fumbling with his gun.

"Charlie!" Billy said a little more urgently, his smile fading.

"Oh God" Bess heard Charlie utter, panicked as his gun refused to be loosened from its holster. The second man had grabbed the gun and Bess gasped in fear but before he could fire another shot rang out around them and the man fell dead beside his comrade. Bess looked over to see who had pulled the trigger; Doc was just bringing his buffalo rifle down from the aim.

"Four hundred and ninety!" Billy whooped.

Bess heard Tom breathing hard beside her, the boy's fear near total at seeing men die right before his eyes. Finally Charlie's gun was free and without aiming he pulled the trigger blindly, flustered by his lack of help and the burden of the situation. A crash of glass sounded and Bess saw that he had shot into one of the fine house's windows. She stifled a laugh and glanced over at Doc who was now also smiling.

"That's a dollar" Chavez said drily sending Billy into fits of giggles. Billy quickly retrieved his belt and fastened it around him, the guns back in their rightful places at his hips.

"You're a damn fool Bonney!" Chisum spat. "Do you know how easily I can crush you, you little insect!" he bellowed. "You think you're the scourge of New Mexico? Well, God dammit I am New Mexico." He breathed hard, the fury taking over him. "And you're all dead!" he spat menacingly. "Ya hear me, DEAD!"

Billy let out another whoop of laughter and strolled casually to his horse, swinging himself up into the saddle.

"Well, Mr. New Mexico" Billy said, mocking the man's tone, "I wouldn't give a bucket of piss for your future."

Billy winked at Bess who still stared dumbfounded at him.

He gave a jerk of his head to them, telling them to move on and gave his own horse a sharp kick, sending the beast into a full gallop. He gave a joyful whoop, having enjoyed the exciting scene that had just played out before him.

Bess nudged her horse onwards until she was riding beside Charlie who looked a little sheepish. They both watched Billy as he sped on ahead, the horse bucking slightly and Billy whooping at the top of his lungs.

"I thought," Bess began, still shocked, "he was your friend."

Charlie turned to her, "Yeah, he is… was"

Bess looked at him questioningly.

"He never liked Billy" Charlie stated plainly, "caught him with his niece Sallie a few years back."

Bess flushed, "Oh?" she ventured.

"Billy was quite taken with her, bought her candy hearts every time we came out here." Charlie smiled, as if remembering good times. He turned back to Bess once more and saw the look upon her face.

"It was a long time ago though," Charlie said reassuringly, "she grew tied of his foolin' and he got tied of her tryin' to make him be a gentleman."

Bess nodded and they returned to watching Billy buck and weave in the distance.

Charlie laughed, "He ain't all there is he?" he questioned giving Bess a knowing look.

Bess burst into laughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Of course Billy could not let Chisum get away for the 'injustice' of not rewarding him for his efforts. As if they did it everyday, Billy, Doc, Chavez and Dave took a large number of cattle that belonged to Chisum and herded them onwards to the nearest town.

Billy dismounted; a grin upon his face as he walked over to a man standing by a wooden gate.

"Hallo," he greeted merrily, "I found some cows."

The man smiled back at him knowingly and began to count out a good deal of money into a leather bag before handing it to Billy.

"You be back in the next month?" he asked.

Billy shook his head, "Nope, I'm heading t' new places" he winked.

Bess clumsily got down from her horse, her very bones feeling bruised.

Billy smiled at her and Bess looked back a little annoyed. "You didn't have to kill them men" she scolded as he walked over to her.

Billy laughed softly, "Way things are done" he said simply.

"Ya could've tied them up" Bess stated, and Billy laughed at her, shaking his head.

Bess pressed her palms into the small of her back as Billy tried to wrap his arms around her. Bess pushed him off.

"You stink of cow!" she exclaimed, bringing a boyishly, teasing grin to his face. "Go wash" she insisted. Billy grabbed her anyway and pushed her head into his shirt before laughing manically at his joke.

He released his grip and Bess coughed and looked at him through narrow, accusing eyes.

"Let's go see if we can find a room," he stated, "we got the money." He jingled the bag of coins at her.

Bess ignored him and went to Tommy who too looked sore and unhappy.

"You okay Tommy?" she asked.

Tom glanced up and nodded stiffly.

"We'll get you a bath and a bed" she said soothingly, stroking the hair from the boy's brow.

--

The room was dirty and crowded with old, woodworm riddled furniture. But at least there was a bath and a bed to sleep on. Bess bathed first, amazed by just how much dirt and dust clung to her skin, then Billy had his turn, insisting that Bess wash his back and hair for him. Bess lathered the fatty smelling soap between her hands as she sat on the bath tub edge dressed in one of Billy's clean shirts. She rubbed her hands across his back, washing away the dirt.

"Where to next?" she asked.

Billy's eyes were closed enjoying the attention of her hands.

"I got it all figgered out" he said matter-of-factly.

Bess sighed, "I'm worried about Tommy" she said, her soapy hands now massaging his head.

"He's fine, don't mother him so much" Billy said. "His age I was already ridin'."

Bess stifled a yawn and picked up a large ceramic jug and dipped it into the water.

"Maybe" she said uncertainly, pouring the water over him and rinsing the bubbles from his hair.

Billy spluttered and wiped the water from his face. Bess dipped the jug into the water again and Billy grabbed her hand, pulling it further underwater, the jug now discarded. Bess smiled as her hand worked, bringing small gasps from his lips, his piercing blue eyes met hers as a low moan escaped him and his face contorted in pleasure. Bess bent and kissed him upon the lips before searching for the jug once more and rinsing the rest of the suds from Billy's back.

"I'll keep an' eye on him" Billy said as he rose from the tub. He put on his britches and lay back on the bed as Bess took the opportunity to wash their used clothes. When she'd finished she joined him on the bed.

"What will we do in Old Mexico?" she asked snuggling up to his warmth.

"I'm not sure" Billy said, his voice sounding a little far away "Maybe I'll go straight" he smiled.

--

Bess rose and stretched. The place beside her was empty. She rose and yawned before setting about picking up their discarded clothes from the night before. They had been in this place little over a week, trading and gathering supplies. Bess hated it, it smelt bad and the bugs plagued them even though it was winter, but she was grateful for a bed, something she knew she may not have from now on.

She dressed in a simple blue shirt and grey skirt for the ride ahead of her.

She pulled her hair up and tied it away from her face.

Bess then packed away their belongings and slung the bag over her shoulder, her stomach grumbling for food. She grabbed the old hat that Billy had given her for the ride and placed it upon her head before leaving the room.

Outside was a cold, chilly morning and she quickly put the hide coat that Doc had given her over her shoulders for warmth. All the dwellings in this dirty little town seemed to be mostly abandoned, or at least looked as if they were. She started forward, planning to go into a little store she'd seen when they arrived and buy herself some food, but before she'd taken more than a few steps Dave's shadow fell across the path. Bess looked up at him, her heart instantly beating harder in her chest at the sight of him; it was the first time they'd been alone since that night at the Saloon.

He tipped his hat to her.

"Hey Bess" he drawled.

Bess studied his face for a moment, trying to read him.

"Hey Dave" she replied uncertainly.

"I didn't appreciate the way you just up and left me." He walked forward a little and Bess backed away. "You stole my money, horse… even my god damn hat!"

Bess smiled nervously, "I'm sorry," she tried to reason, "I wasn't myself."

"And you are now, with him?" Dave gestured to nowhere but meaning Billy.

"Yeah, I am" Bess replied defiantly.

Dave looked at her, huffed a laugh and then looked away.

"You both seem real cosy" he stated, sneering a little. "Bet he wouldn't feel so warm towards you if he knew what happened that night in the saloon."

Bess' eyes flashed with fear, "Don't you dare!" she hissed. "He'll leave me," she whispered menacingly, "but he'll kill you!"

Dave laughed and rubbed his stubbly chin.

"I guess he would." He brought out a cigarette from his pocket, put it to his lips and lit it. He squinted at her as the smoke stung his eyes.

"I won't tell" he said smugly, "I'll just know." His smile broadened.

"Know what?" Bess said, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Know I had you first." He grinned, "Not even Billy could change that anyhow."

He walked forward and this time Bess stood her ground.

"I hated it," she spat, "you maulin' me."

Dave narrowed his eyes, his expression threatening to burst into anger but just as suddenly another grin appeared on his lips. He was close enough now for her to smell the scent of tobacco on his breath.

"I remember you moanin'" he grinned, and stuck the cigarette between his teeth. Bess stared at him, her look dark. Dave took the cigarette in his fingers, bent down and kissed the side of her mouth, Bess recoiled.

"Just remember" he said, patting her cheek, "you were mine first." Dave chuckled and walked passed her.

Bess felt her cheeks burning and her heart racing at his words, she wanted to turn around and rain her fists down upon his head. She took a deep, sharp breath of cold air and walked forward, towards the store.

Before Bess reached the door a barrage of shots sounded, echoing around the village. Bess' heart quickened.

What had happened? Her mind raced with awful ideas of ambushes and bounty hunters. She whirled around and began to run towards the sound of the gunshots. She saw Doc, Chavez and Charlie already running to join her, their guns drawn.

They rounded a corner to see Billy, his back to them, his body tense and poised.

Bess saw a newspaper hung on a hitching post and furrowed her brow questioningly. Doc was already re-holstering his gun.

"What'd they do now, spell his name wrong?" he said in an annoyed tone to Chavez and Charlie who were also now relaxing.

"Billy?" Bess ventured, walking forward and touching him lightly upon the shoulder. Billy holstered his gun, turned and looked down at Bess, his face serious… dangerous. He then looked up over to the other men.

"They hired a new Sheriff, boys" he stated stiffly.

"Who?" Doc questioned.

"Good ol' Patsy. He's tryin' to make a name for himself" Billy spat.

"Garrett?" Doc said, looking confused, "Garrett went law?"

Dave was now strolling over, as if nothing important was happening.

"Garrett huh?" he stated having just caught the last part of the conversation; he did not sound as if he cared who was on their tail and wore a cocky grin.

Bess' hand came to cover her mouth and she walked forwards to the bullet ridden newspaper. She picked it up and looked at it. Garrett's picture was there for all to see, although now with bullet holes for eyes. A large headline read:

**Garrett Hired In Hunt For Kid**

**Cattle Detectives to join Sheriff**

Bess stared disbelievingly at it.

"No," she said turning to Billy, "it can't be true." But Bess' thoughts were back on those last few days in Fort Sumner, how Pat seemed reluctant to be around Billy, how he'd refused to come with them. Bess' eyes widened slightly as she grasped the truth. He'd already been offered the job while they were in Fort Sumner… and he'd accepted. Bess scrunched the paper into her fist, feeling the anger rise within her.

"He… betrayed us" she said quietly. Billy's arms were around her, a small smile upon his lips, but Bess could see the hurt in his eyes clearly.

"That Bastard" she spat, and Billy smiled a little wider, amused by her use of foul language which she rarely uttered.

"He already had the job!" she stated, seething.

Doc was nodding, "Yeah, we came to that conclusion too Bess" he said.

"He was acting strange before we left; now we know why." Chavez added.

Bess turned to Billy, "Are we in danger?" she asked him, knowing full well Pat knew Billy's haunts and plans.

Billy smiled, "He's just playin' the game" Billy said sourly. "We'll play the game with him."

"Yeah." Dave said leaning casually on a stone wall nearby "We'll give him a ride."

"Come on" Doc said, pushing his hat onto his head, "Let's skin out. Ya woke up half the town."

Billy grabbed hold of Bess' hand and led her to their horses.

Chavez stopped "Where's Tom?" he asked.

"Still sleepin." Charlie said

Chavez left them to fetch the boy.

"Let's ride!" Billy shouted.

--

And they rode, long and hard, keeping off the beaten track. Bess thought her muscles would give out to the pain but she forced herself onwards. Billy came to ride beside her, his brow furrowed in thought.

"What is it?" Bess asked, disliking the expression he had.

"Maybe Patsy ain't playin' the game" Billy said, and pouted slightly deep in thought.

"What do you mean?"

"It don't feel right" Billy said, fixing Bess with his dazzling blue eyes. "I feel like he's breathing down my neck."

Bess tried to smile reassuringly.

"I'm sure he did it for the money Billy." She shifted slightly in her saddle, "I can't see how he'd really mean to catch you."

Billy nodded slowly.

"He knows we're goin' to Old Mexico," Bess continued, "he knows we're goin' below." She adjusted her hat so the sun wasn't in her eyes. "He probably took the job so we can reach it in peace." Bess knew this statement was a little optimistic.

Billy stared at her, his face flickering with something that looked almost like guilt.

Suddenly Billy's horse reared, its eyes a little wild, something had spooked it.

Billy looked forward. Spread out before them was the strangest and most morbid sight Bess had ever encountered. Skeletons and half rotted bodies lay before them.

"Wait," Chavez said riding up to their side, "Red Paint People, Apache."

"We better get goin'" came Tom's frightened voice.

"We'll go around" Chavez stated.

"Hey! We can't go round Chavez. Garrett's right on our asses, we gotta ride fast." Billy said.

Chavez shook his head.

"You can go peck shit with chickens Chavez!" came Dave's mocking voice. "You know how much they pay for Indian bone in Silver City?" He dismounted his horse, "I'm getting' me some income, don't go getting' sentimental." Dave started forward but Chavez's leg connected with Dave's chest, stopping his advance.

"You go in there Gringo, I'll bury you there" Chavez said calmly.

Bess looked at Billy, who sat calmly watching them both.

Without warning Dave darted forward into the midst of the bones and quickly began digging at one of the stone covered graves. Chavez gave a cry of pure anguish and kicked his horse forward, barrelling towards Dave.

He leapt from his mount onto Dave's back, pulling him down to the ground. They both regained their feet quickly and began circling each other.

Dave pulled a large bladed Bowie knife from his belt and beckoned for Chavez to come at him. Chavez reached for his own Toro knife and twirled it expertly in his hand.

"Back off!" Dave spat. "If ya don't I'll take your scalp to the trading post!"

Chavez didn't move, his dark eyes narrow and searching.

"It don't matter," Dave tried to reason, "these hostiles don't need their bones, they're deader'n a wedge."

Chavez twirled the blade again.

"Then you have something in common" Chavez stated.

Bess looked over at Doc, who looked nervous as if he wanted to ride forward and stop the fight but he did nothing, only threw Billy a few nervous glances.

Bess turned to Billy, "Do somethin'!" she said heatedly, "They might kill each other!"

Billy regarded her calmly, "Na, they won't, let them have it out."

"Alright, you want a fight, you got one Mexican."

"Mexican Indian, you sunuvabitch" Chavez said, his voice tinged with anger.

Bess watched with bated breath as the knife fight began. Dave was the first to lunge forward with his blade, he was too fast and Chavez stumbled backwards a little, his shirt torn and a line of blood appearing on his chest. Chavez stared at his fresh wound a moment before darting forward, his face set. He landed a blow across Dave's arm, leaving a double cut.

Dave looked shocked for a moment before Chavez's boot connected with his chest, pushing him back down to the ground but Dave was again quick and regained himself, plunging his large knife downward meaning to kill the man before him, but Chavez's reflexes kicked in and his foreman blocked the blades descent into his chest.

Bess let out a muffled gasp as the blade poked through both sides of Chavez's arm. Chavez instinctively lashed out as the pain coursed through him and slashed Dave across the gut. Dave fell backwards, his face twisted with anger and pain. Before Chavez could regain his footing Dave had pulled his Colt out and aimed it at the wounded man upon the ground.

A volley of metallic clicking drew Bess' attention as the rest of the men on horse-back levelled their guns down upon Dave.

"Ya lost Dave" Billy said calmly.

Dave glanced up at them all, sweating, shocked and breathing hard. Finally he lowered his gun and nodded in defeat. He walked over to Chavez and offered his hand; Chavez accepted the help and got to his feet. He then held his forearm out to Dave.

"You want your knife back?" he asked calmly, as beads of sweat formed on his brow.

Dave looked at Chavez in disbelief but nodded. He walked over and grabbed the handle and with a quick, rough, upward movement he pulled the knife out of Chavez's arm with a sickening wet smacking sound. Chavez tensed slightly but his expression remained stoic.

Chavez casually wrapped his arm in a scarf that had been around his neck and made his way back onto his horse.

"We go round then" Billy said smiling. "We'll make a detour since you're hurt Chavez" he said, nodding to his friend. "White Oaks, get you fixed up."

Bess stared at Billy, but then relaxed; it would be nice to sleep in a bed for one more night… no matter where it was…


	21. Chapter 21

**I hope that everyone is still enjoying, I'm really enjoying writing this.**

**Again, big thanks to Scarlettt666 for her support, reviews and friendship :)**

**This is now the longest fic I've ever written! I'm quite proud of myself over that :D**

--

They rode on until the sun began to set upon the horizon. Bess sagged heavily in her saddle, the sweat beaded across her brow.

Tom was riding by her side looking as if he were about to faint dead away. Bess reached to the side of her saddle and grasped fruitlessly for a moment before her hand enclosed around the water-skin she carried. She pulled it up and uncorked the top.

"Tommy" she said, bringing the boy a little out of his stupor.

Tom gladly took the water-skin from her and had a long drink.

"You okay?" Bess added, concerned by the boy's fragile state.

Tom nodded and handed the skin back to her.

"Yeah" he said, sounding out of breath. "Never ridden so long without a break, we always used to stop at lots of places when we headed out somewhere."

Bess smiled reassuringly, "Well, we're nearly there." She gestured in front of them where a town could now be seen. Tom smiled weakly and bowed his head.

Bess saw Billy riding towards them and he smiled as he reined his horse in to ride alongside her.

"Almost there" he said cockily.

"Good" Bess stated in annoyance. "How's Chavez?"

Billy nodded, "Fine."

Bess forced a smile, "Keep a watch on Tommy; he's not lookin' so good."

Billy furrowed his brow but nodded slowly.

The familiar white town now loomed over them and Bess felt nausea welling up inside her. She glanced over at Billy but he seemed oblivious to her fears of returning to this town. Bess bit her lip; she couldn't deny the boys a good bed and good food just because the place held some bad memories for her. She looked over at the rest of them, at Chavez who looked near full asleep in his saddle; she felt a pang of guilt for even thinking badly of coming here. She glanced up again and was startled to see Dave starring directly at her, a cruel smile twisting upon his lips. She quickly looked away and took a deep breath stilling her panicked heart.

They rode slowly into the town and Bess looked down at the sign that read 'White Oaks' bringing back awful memories of that night. She closed her eyes, trying to control her emotions. When she re-opened them her attention was caught by a smaller sign that had been nailed below the place name.

"**We will not tolerate scum"**

Bess glanced around at the houses, feeling a growing sense of unease. She saw a few white lace curtains twitch in windows and knew they were being watched.

Tom looked over at Billy his brow furrowed.

"What's sc-sc..." he tried, his nerves getting the best of him.

"Scum" Billy finished for him. "Well Tommy that's the bad-types" he smiled slyly. "Politicians, cattle kings, newspaper writers, bankers… Scum." He gave Tom a cheeky grin.

Bess glanced over to Doc and saw he was giving Chavez a worried look, her nerves bristled.

They hitched their horses in a small barn at the side of the house and made their way up onto the wooden porch. Bess felt the sick feeling in her stomach rise; she didn't want to be here. She grasped Tom's hand for support and upon seeing her pale face Tom squeezed her hand for comfort. Billy glanced over, his brow furrowing slightly before he pulled Bess away from Tom's grip and took her hand forcefully into his own. He winked at Tom as if no more needed to be said.

Doc pulled on the ornate bell pull, resulting in a musical tinkling, and they waited. It was not long before a young serving girl opened the door and studied them for a moment; upon recognising some of their faces she opened the door wide, welcoming them inside with a gesture of her hand.

Bess stepped into that all too familiar room with its fancy rugs, bar and pictures, her stomach clenching into a painful knot which she tried her hardest to dispel.

Suddenly a woman came out of a side door; Bess instantly recognised her red hair and Bess' eyes narrowed in clear dislike. The woman before her was dressed in a fine crimson velvet bustle gown that clung to all the right places of her figure. Her hair was pulled on top of her head in a fashionable style, fixed in place with large amber pins. Her face was angular and pretty but Bess thought she would have looked better without the pounds of make-up she had slathered upon it. She didn't look any older than twenty eight and her firm, curvy figure stood testament to that.

"Well, I'll be hog tied and sent to Hades!" the woman cried in her sweet, gravelly voice. "Didn't think I'd see you again for a long while after last time Bonney" she stated, giving him a warm embrace. Bess narrowed her eyes further as the woman wrapped her arms around her husband. Billy smiled at the woman and Bess seethed.

"How many wicked boys did you bring?" she cried playfully, seeing the other men stood behind Billy, and began to count them silently with her finger. "Six wicked boys! Wicked and wanted or just plain wicked?" She winked suggestively at Billy and Bess bristled.

"Thousand dollars on me" Billy said proudly.

"I heard five hundred" Jane replied.

"You heard wrong" Billy stated with a grin.

"Well Jane," Billy said smiling, "we needed some help, figured you'd be the lady to do it" he winked.

Jane studied him for a moment.

"I never could stay mad at you Kid" she stated with a slight sigh and winked back at him. Bess stepped forward and grasped Billy's arm casually.

Billy smiled at Jane in a knowing way and absent mindedly wrapped his arm about Bess' shoulders. This seemed to grab Jane's attention to finally seeing the young girl among all the men. She stared at Bess for a long moment.

"And who is this?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at Billy.

Billy looked down at Bess as if just fully noticing she was there also.

"Oh," he said, and grinned, "Jane, meet Bess, my girl."

Jane smiled at Bess a little sourly.

"Another girl Billy?" she sighed.

Bess narrowed her eyes, her thumb touching the ring upon her finger for reassurance.

"You didn't have to bring one" Jane continued, and gestured to the large table behind her where seven elegantly dressed women sat playing a game of cards. "You know we'll always entertain you for free here" she smiled slyly.

Bess scowled, this dressed up whore had just called her a whore! Bess felt her temper boil over.

"Say that again you God damn bitch!" Bess spat, starting forward, her anger and patience snapped. Billy grabbed Bess' arm and pulled her back, giggling softly.

"Quiet Bess" he scolded playfully and Bess glowered at him. Billy pushed her back to Chavez who held her gently preventing her from causing any trouble.

Billy was still smiling, but it was a fake smile, the kind that signalled his mood could change if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Jane," Billy said, his voice teetering on annoyance, "she ain't no Dove, she's my girl."

Jane studied him, slightly shocked by his tone and words. "Watch what you say or I'll get mad." He watched her expression intently, his eyes dancing. "Besides, I think she could take you in a fight, she's tougher than she looks." Billy smiled cheekily, and Jane let out a sweet laugh.

"Well stone me Bonney" she cried, fully amused, "didn't think you were the sort." She glanced at Bess, her eyes twinkling with humour.

Jane walked towards Bess and Bess glared at her.

"Well, Honey, excuse my rudeness." She held her hand out and Bess stared down at it as if it were a dead weasel.

"No hard feelings for bad mistakes" Jane said, smiling kindly. Finally Bess nodded slowly, knowing full well that any kind of fighting would put them all in danger. Chavez let go of his grip on her and Bess grasped the woman's hand in her own and shook it, eyeing her reproachfully.

Jane smiled and beckoned them further in.

"Chavez needs some attention" Billy said, glancing back at his friend. Jane bustled forward to Chavez and slowly unwrapped the scarf around his forearm.

"Jesus, Chavez… that's nasty!" she said, pulling a face. "Sallie, you tend to this."

A pretty woman with blond hair rose from the table and walked up to Jane.

"Her daddy was a doctor, 'fore he was killed," Jane said, looking at the young woman, "she'll tend to your wound."

Sallie beckoned Chavez upstairs.

"I guess you'll all be wantin' a bath." She wrinkled her nose at their combined aroma and gestured to the small serving girl to prepare baths.

Jane led them to the bar where everyone took up a seat as Jane poured them a tot of Bourbon each. She glanced over at Bess again her eyes lingering upon her face.

"My, Kid!" she exclaimed. "She's a pretty little thing ain't she." She smiled at Bess, "Wish I'd found her first, business would sure pick up with a pretty fresh face like that." She gave a rasping laugh and Bess narrowed her eyes.

"Ya have a copy of the New Mexican Jane?" Let's see what they're sayin' about me today" Billy said, ignoring Jane's comments and winking at Bess.

"They're sayin' you don't have long for The Territory Kid" Jane said, picking up a newspaper and handing it to Billy.

"We don't" Billy said, taking the paper from her. "We're goin' for the border."

"Garrett's in there too" Jane said, gesturing to the paper, her face twisting in disgust. "What the hell is Patrick playin' at? Chasin' y'all?" Her brow furrowed and her dark green eyes seemed pained some. "Always liked him, I just don't follow this" she sighed.

"I guess he needed a job." Billy said coolly.

"Well, he ain't welcome here no more." Jane stated with a sniff.

Billy nodded in appreciation and smiled.

He began to scan the newspaper and then his eyes lit up, although it was hard to tell if it was delight or anger.

"Pat's married!" He sounded half amused and half shocked.

Jane nodded and poured herself another drink.

Bess stared at Billy, puzzled "Married, when?"

"Two weeks back at Fort Sumner, a Mexican woman." Billy's brow furrowed, "It was just after we set out." Billy glanced over to Doc who sat nursing his glass. "You remember Patsy having a long term woman?" he asked.

Doc shook his head, "Many one time women" Doc said dryly, and Billy nodded.

"Seems odd he married so quick."

Doc held out his hand for the paper and Billy passed it to him.

"It's only being reported cause of you Kid, cause he's on your trail."

Billy nodded.

Charlie glanced about nervously, "You sure we ain't got nothin' to worry about Billy?"

Billy nodded, "I got us outta worse Charlie." He winked knowingly at his friend and Charlie nodded reluctantly.

Billy glanced over at Jane, bored by the talk.

"You got any taffy Jane?"

Jane let out another rasping laugh and bent over the counter, retrieving a glass jar full of candy. She handed it to Billy who quickly fished a piece out and popped it into his mouth.

"Always keep a jar for you Kid" she smiled. "I guess the rest of you boys'll be wantin' some fun upstairs" she stated.

Billy nodded, "Bet they would" he said with a sly smile.

Dave grinned, got up from his seat and walked toward the table of women. He grabbed hold of a woman and helped her up from the table. The woman gave a girlish giggle and began to lead him upstairs. Bess noticed with a sickening lunge to her stomach that the girl bore a slight resemblance to herself. Dave mounted the steps, turned and gave her a sly smirk. Bess looked away not wanting to dwell on the darker thoughts inside her mind, of what he would make the young Dove do to better believe it was Bess he bedded.

"I guess you'll be wantin' your own room" Jane said to Billy, bringing Bess out of the awful thought. Billy nodded and Jane turned to Bess, her eyes narrowing playfully.

"How old is she anyhow?"

"I'm seventeen" Bess said sternly before Billy could answer, annoyed by the woman's seeming reluctance to address Bess herself.

Jane regarded her and then cracked a smile.

"She's got spirit, Kid" she said with a raspy laugh. "I guess she has to, to be around you."

Billy laughed with her.

"Hey Billy," Jane continued, turning back to him, "ain't it your birthday tomorrow?"

Billy smiled and nodded.

"Well then," Jane said, "we'll have to make y'all a good meal tomorrow." She walked forward towards Doc.

Bess noticed that Tom had already gone to a Dove's side and was helping her out of her seat, she couldn't help but wonder if it was the same one he had bedded the last time he was here.

Jane caught Doc's hand. "You fancy some entertainment Doc?" she asked huskily. "'Been a long time."

Doc smiled warmly, "I'll drink with you Jane but that's as far as it goes."

Jane seemed to look a little disappointed but quickly regained herself.

"Well, a drink sounds just fine" she smiled.

"Ma'am," Charlie said timidly, "I'd rather sleep alone, I'm a married man."

Jane glanced him over and smirked approvingly. "Two good men here tonight." She laughed sweetly, "I'll be out of business!"

Doc laughed and offered his arm to her. "Want to join us in a drink Charlie?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and they made their way upstairs.

"Let's go up too" Billy said, grabbing Bess' hand and pulling her towards the stairs. Once at the top of the steps he led her to one of the many side rooms. Inside was clean, a freshly made bed stood near a window and the largest bath Bess had ever seen stood by the fire, wisps of steam swirling from the water within it.

On a table near the bath were two plates of hot potato stew and a bottle of bourbon. Bess quickly began to eat and within minutes had cleared the plate. She then wasted no time in peeling off her dirty, sweat covered clothing and easing herself into the hot water as Billy himself undressed. He laid his holsters over the back of a chair and then climbed into the bath opposite Bess.

Bess picked up the wash cloth and lathered it with soap before cleaning her body and rinsing her hair. She wiped the water from her eyes and passed the cloth to Billy. Billy took the cloth but did not set about washing himself; instead his eyes remained fixed upon Bess and her half concealed naked body, the soap suds now hiding most of her modesty.

Bess looked over at him and smiled uneasily.

"What?" Billy asked.

Bess looked down at the water. "Didn't think we'd end up here together is all" Bess said.

Billy's eyes danced with amusement for a moment.

"Jane's my friend, and a Dove." He paused watching her expression, "Nothin' more."

Bess looked up at him; he was now washing himself clean.

"Besides," Billy said smiling, "I have you."

Bess smiled, her fears eased. Billy glanced at her, his eyes raking across her face, neck and tops of her breasts, he sighed longingly.

"You look good tonight" he smiled cheekily, his eyes now dancing with desire.

Bess smiled and nudged his thigh playfully with her foot. Billy grinned, took a deep breath and disappeared under the water. Bess laughed and then gasped in surprise as she felt his hand upon her leg. Billy resurfaced, his face now inches away and his body pressed against hers. Bess smiled as his lips found hers in a deep passionate kiss and his hand found her breast, kneading it gently between his fingers. He abandoned her lips and began to trail soft kisses down her chest, then, giving her a mischievous grin he submerged himself underwater once more. Bess' brow furrowed questioningly until the touch of his mouth between her thighs made her throw back her head with unexpected pleasure and a low moan escaped her lips. He kissed, teased and licked for a few moments before resurfacing again, a sly smile upon his lips. He buried his face into her neck sending shivers through her skin at his touch. Her hand entangled into his wet hair as he nudged her legs apart and then slowly eased himself into her, letting out a sharp gasp of enjoyment. They grasped onto to each other as they took their pleasure, the water splashing over the edge of the bath tub in small waves onto the wooden floor with each thrust… all doubts forgotten.


	22. Chapter 22

They lay on the bed together, letting the warm air from the fire dry their wet skins. Bess looked up at Billy and smiled to see his eyes closed, not in sleep but contentment, a smile playing upon his lips.

"Billy" she said in no more than a whisper.

Billy opened one dazzling blue eye and looked down at her.

"Hmm?" he questioned.

"It's the 23rd tomorrow."

Billy smiled a little wider, now understanding what she was talking about.

"I'll be twenty one" he stated proudly.

Bess grinned at him. "Well, I wanted to give you something now." She pushed herself up onto her knees and looked down at him.

She reached across the floor to her skirt and pulled it towards her, fished a moment in the side pocket and brought out a woven band of leather.

"I didn't have time or the money to get you anythin' big" she said, almost feeling embarrassed by the crudeness of the gift.

"Chavez taught me how to twine leather and well… here." She held the gift out to him.

Billy sat up and took the leather band from her. He studied the entwined darker and lighter leather strips his eyes dancing with pleasure.

Bess watched him, feeling agitated as to whether he would like it.

Finally he smiled at her warmly and his eyes bore something Bess couldn't quite read as it was a look he didn't wear often, suddenly it dawned on Bess that it was a look of adoration and she grinned.

"I like it" he said and proceeded to tie it around his wrist. Once he had finished with the knot, he held his wrist out, admiring the band in the candlelight.

He grinned at Bess and pulled her to him, kissing her sweetly.

"Thanks, no one ever gave me something like this before" he said, hugging her to him.

Bess smiled, her heart swelling with his words. He touched the band softly once more.

"I'm hungry" Billy stated, rising from the bed. He quickly pulled on a clean pair of britches and headed towards the door. Before opening it he turned back to Bess, his eyes lingering for a moment on her naked body that was exposed in the glow of the candles.

"You want anything?" he asked. Bess shook her head.

"Hurry back" she said, smiling, and Billy nodded before leaving.

Bess rose and pulled on one of Billy's shirts but didn't bother with buttoning it. She walked to the mirror and began brushing her damp hair.

Suddenly she heard giggling from outside and a whisper of a smile played upon her lips. She walked to the door and opened it a crack. Billy now stood outside, a mischievous grin upon his face as he listened at the other doors.

Finally he giggled once more and pounded upon a door.

"What ya doin' Doc, I hear Jane moanin'!!" He squawked before running away quickly towards the stairs like a naughty little boy playing a prank.

Bess laughed to herself and closed the door.

--

Billy soon returned with a handful of taffy. He jumped back onto the bed and beckoned Bess back to him. Bess snuggled into his warmth, feeling and enjoying the relaxed and calm atmosphere.

"This is good" she stated running her hand across his bare chest. "Will it be like this in Old Mexico Billy?" she glanced up at him. She thought she detected a slight look of stone about his features; she ignored it, content in the moment. "It should always be like this" she sighed and rested her head upon his shoulder.

"BILLY!" came a cry from outside and before Bess had time to cover herself Tom burst into the room, his face white.

Bess quickly tried to pull the shirt about her, but the boy was already blushing furiously.

"What is it Tommy?" Billy stated, more interested as to why the boy had come in than what he'd seen.

"They, don't ta-tal-ta-ollerate... scum" Tom finally pushed out, his nerves near frayed.

Billy's brow furrowed but his questions were soon answered by Jane who had come into the room looking a little disarrayed.

"Sunuvabitches!" she cried, "it's the God damn White Caps, town vigilantes." She made a wasted effort of fixing her hair, "I guess they saw ya'll ride in."

Bess was already pulling on her bloomers and camisole. She made a hurried and messy job of putting on her corset and Jane went to help her as best she could as Billy pulled on the shirt Bess had just been wearing. Tom stared at them all, waiting for orders. Doc was the next at the door, buttoning his shirt up in a hurry. Bess couldn't help, even in this situation, thinking what Yen Sun would think of all this, but her mind was quickly pulled back to the present.

Bess was now fully dressed in clean clothes; she turned to Billy who was strapping on his guns.

"What do we do?" she ventured.

Billy furrowed his brow in thought.

"Jane, go see" he ordered, and Jane went up to the window and peered out.

"God Dammit" Jane whispered to herself. "You fool Greathouse, should 'a known better after last time… you're burned girl" she hissed, scolding herself.

She turned back to the room, "Law is out there too, we're trapped Kid."

Billy looked up as both Chavez and Dave walked into the room.

"Tommy," Billy said, turning to the young boy, "go wake up Charlie."

Tom nodded and quickly left the room.

Billy then led them all downstairs as a voice began to shout to them from outside.

"Billy the Kid, alias Antrim! And Dave Rudabaugh of Las Vegas!"

Dave's face lit up. "He said Dave Rudabaugh of Las Vegas! He knows my name!" he said grinning, obviously happy with himself.

"Real happy for ya Dave" Doc said unenthusiastically.

"Turn your bodies over to the citizens of White Oaks… or perish in flame." He voice from outsider continued.

Billy had drawn his gun and was spying through one of the lace curtains, as if this was a signal, the rest drew their Colts as they were joined by Tom and a sleepy, half-dressed Charlie.

"It's all right boys" Jane said, bustling past them, "let me deal with that fool Carlyle."

She walked to the door, unlocked it and stepped outside, closing it behind her.

Bess could hear her sweet raspy voice as she talked to the man outside.

"What the hell is goin' on Carlyle?" Then she shrieked and spoke no more. Bess held her breath and took a chance of glancing out of one of the windows. For a moment, for that was all she dared glimpse, she saw Jane in front of a crowd of people, a cloth was stuffed into her mouth and a rope was slung casually about her neck.

Billy signalled to the others who quickly took up places near the door, ready for any shoot out that may take place.

Billy turned to Bess and gestured for her to get under cover behind a large, free standing piano. Bess did as she was bidden and pressed her back against the wall, glancing out from the piano at what was happening.

Her heart was beating fast; although she hadn't seen them fully, she knew a lynching mob waited outside, hungry for a dancing show, one that would take place at the end of a rope for each of them. She placed her hand to her throat without quite realising what she was doing.

Bess was distracted as the man outside began to speak again.

"Billy the Kid" he stated with fake authority. "We have Jane Greathouse held out here. I'm coming in to speak to you. If anything happens to me, the citizens say they will string her up and burn her."

Bess thought his voice sounded wavering and unsure, but she did not doubt the mob outside would happily kill Jane, even though she was an innocent party… Bess shivered slightly.

"Do you agree to those terms?"

Billy grinned playfully, "Do I agree to those terms," he said to Doc, "who is this guy?" He broke into giggles before clearing his throat in an attempt to dispel the laughter. "Yessir, we agree to those terms!" he shouted out to the man.

Billy shook his head in amusement once more falling into giggles at the situation.

Charlie looked curiously out of the side window.

"Here he comes, Billy" he said.

Billy quickly jumped to his feet, stuffing his gun back into its holster.

"Okay boys, guns away, look respectable" he said seriously, and Bess couldn't help giggling to herself, after all it was a ridiculous request.

"Come on!" Billy shouted, herding his boys into chairs before taking a seat himself, resting his foot on his opposite thigh and opening a paper as if this is how he had been sat the entire time he had been talking to the man outside.

The door clicked open and a rather stiff looking man entered. He wore a grey tweed coat, fancy hat and a lawman's badge. His face was bland and a little sickly looking with a long dark moustache. He pointed to his badge as he walked in before his eyes fell upon the scene before him… six outlaws sitting as if enjoying a respectable evening. His face betrayed him as being quite baffled and Bess had to stifle another giggle.

He looked nervous and his voice confirmed this was true. "Gentlemen," he greeted them, "which of you is the leader of your gang?"

Billy lowered the paper that had been obscuring his face, his expression casual.

"That would be..."

"Me, Arkansas Dave" Dave interrupted.

Carlyle looked at one man, then the other, thoroughly confused.

"You are not, Dave" Billy said childishly.

"Am so" Dave retorted, his voice as childish as Billy's.

"Are not."

"Am so."

Bess could clearly see the mischief in Billy and Dave's faces as they played with the Deputy a little.

"What can we do for you sir?" Doc said, his voice putting an end to the squabble. Billy and Dave continued glaring playfully at each other.

Carlyle stared at them, unsure of what to say or do.

"W-well Gentleman…" he began, "I'm a deputized man, and I do things law way."

All eyes turned to him as he finished speaking, and Carlyle fell silent, gulping noisily.

Billy narrowed his eyes, "Which way?"

The man seemed to falter for a moment under Billy's intense gaze before answering, "Law way."

"Law way," Billy said as if considering the words, "I see, okay, okay – go ahead." He gestured genteelly for the man to continue.

The man seemed more unsure but finally found his voice.

"The citizenship out there, they do things their own way, they got their minds made up on a hangin'."

Billy nodded as if he understood the man's predicament.

"It's gonna be Hell out there if I can't control this situation. So what I propose is this: I understand you have an Indian in your group?"

Billy's brow rose.

"Why yes sir, Jose Chavez Y Chavez. Mexican Indian. How'd that be?" Billy said, smiling reassuringly.

Bess saw Chavez's head jerk up at the sound of his name and he narrowed his eyes, his hand slipping under his poncho and drawing out a knife slowly and secretly.

Carlyle nodded in relief and let out a breath, "That would be just fine." He smiled, "If I can deliver the Indian to these people, they'll be well satisfied." He looked at the rest of the boys, his eyes not detecting Bess in her hiding place. "Rest of you can ride out."

Billy pursed his lips together in thought, "Chavez, ya hear that?"

Chavez, who was staring at Carlyle in clear dislike, moved his gaze to Billy.

Billy rose from his chair and held his braces under his thumbs.

"Sir, I agree to those terms" Billy said in a business-like manner. "They're an angry mob indeed and it just so happens we have an Indian on the premises." He walked towards Chavez and held out his hand.

"Give me your hat."

Chavez's brow furrowed in confusion before taking off his wide brimmed Mexican hat and handing it to Billy.

Billy dusted the hat off and undented the crown before walking back to Carlyle, a smile playing upon his lips.

"Okay, now Mr. 'Law Way'… May I see your hat?" Billy held his hand out expectantly.

Carlyle smiled; he was fully at ease, thinking his talks had gone well.

"I don't see how hats are relevant to this situation."

In a flash Billy threw up his Colt and pointed it at the Deputy threateningly, the familiar metallic click sounded as he thumbed the cock.

"I do."

Doc was now up from his seat, his gun in his hand, and Dave had already pulled a gun on the Deputy.

Billy took the hat from the man's head as the deputy stared, terrified, at the gun before him.

"And may I have the gentleman's coat?" he asked Doc, who quickly took the jacket from the man who it seemed had become even more stiff in these last few seconds.

Billy then placed Chavez's hat onto Carlyle's head and gave it a tap on the crown before un-holstering the man's guns.

"See," Billy said smiling; "now I can talk to ya. Now ya don't look like such a politician."

Billy gestured for Bess to come out of hiding.

"Bring over that old Mexican blanket." Billy pointed to a chair and Bess quickly fetched it. Billy took it from her and slung it around the deputy's shoulders. Carlyle stared, confused and scared, at the men before him.

Bess gave Billy a confused look, what was he doing? She couldn't believe he'd let Chavez go with this 'law abiding man'.

"Can I take the Indian out with me or not?" he asked, clearly irritated as well as afraid.

"Oh the Indian is goin' out to satisfy the crowd, yes sir" Billy said smiling.

He pushed Bess away, gesturing absently that she should sit with Chavez.

"But you don't seem to know the meanin' of the word pals." Billy's face bore no humour now, only dangerous contempt. "Do you think I'd hand my friend over to a bucket of mule dung like you?!" Billy waved his gun in the man's face in anger, "That's an insult!" He pushed the man forward, "Turn around chief."

Carlyle looked back at him, his face clouded with terror.

"Alright you white eyes, we're comin out! But we're comin out fightin'!" Billy shouted to the crowd outside.

Billy grinned at Doc and began to push the deputy forward at a run, giving a large whooping sound and firing his gun into the air twice. Billy and the rest of the gang closest to the door dove for cover as Carlyle burst through the door to be greeted by a barrage of gun fire from the townsfolk, shattering the windows and tearing into the man's chest and making him do a strange kind of dance before collapsing upon the floor.

Bess covered her mouth in horror, wanting to block out the scene she'd just witnessed. The deputy had not been an ally, that much was true, but he had not seemed like a bad man.

She glanced up at Chavez who had risen abruptly from his seat.

Suddenly the crowd was shouting once more and Bess strained to listen, afraid they would burst into the house, guns blazing. But the shouts weren't angry they were scared.

"On my God, it's Deputy Carlyle!" one man was screeching, "It's James Carlyle!"

"Let's get outta here" another voice shouted, followed by murmurs of agreement

Billy let out a chuckle before getting up from the floor and dusting a few shards of glass from himself. He walked over to the bar and poured himself a shot of bourbon. He turned and raised his glass to his friends.

"Pals!" He downed the drink and then winked at Bess.


	23. Chapter 23

All was quiet in the town. The mob had retreated back to their homes, hiding away until morning when they'd again feel safe to venture outside. They'd murdered one of their own after all; and not only that but a man of the law… Billy knew they'd be left alone for now, at least until daylight.

Dave came in through the front door having just pushed the dead man, the Deputy, down the steps so he could fully close the door once more. Bess still sat next to Chavez, trying to avoid looking toward the door, trying to forget what lay out there… what had once been a living, breathing man.

Billy sat down in a chair and beckoned Bess to him. Bess stood from her seat; her legs feeling shaky, still not fully understanding what she'd seen and if it were for the greater good or just for Billy's amusement. Billy grabbed hold of her wrist when she was close enough and pulled her into his lap smiling.

"Guess they'll think twice about messin with my boys." He grinned at the others who all sat solemn-faced apart from Dave who also seemed to be enjoying himself.

Jane had been released, or more accurately abandoned, and now sat crumpled in a chair, staring unseeingly with glass in her hand. She turned to face Billy, her expression resigned and blank.

"You do know they're gonna burn my place now? You do know that?"

Although the words were harsh, Bess thought the woman sounded calm and accepting of her fate. Billy grinned over at Jane.

"Well, come with us to Old Mexico, you can buy a cantina cheap and not have to worry about this respectable bile." He smiled charmingly, as if he always had all the right answers.

Jane took a swig of her drink.

"Billy Bonney," she stated, almost as if talking to a child, "I'm gettin' too old for this horseshit." She took another swig and glanced over at her girls who were huddled near the stairs all looking lost, before turning back to Billy. "I'll see ya below" she smiled weakly.

"Mexico?" Doc asked.

Jane smiled at him; it was almost sensuous, knowing. "No. Due South maybe," she paused and swilled the remaining liquid around in the glass, "due South Doc."

Doc nodded, a fleeting, knowing smile upon his lips.

Suddenly Bess heard a small whimpering noise and looked over to the porch. Tom had opened the door and was staring down, dumbstruck and shaking, at the dead body. Bess pushed Billy's arms from her, much to his annoyance, and rushed to Tom, her arms wrapping around the boy's small frame as he began to shake once more.

"Hush Tommy" Bess said, trying to soothe the boy. Bess glanced over to where the dead body lay, it was hardly recognisable and Bess could clearly see why the boy was so shocked. The man's face was a bloody mess of flesh and bone, his right hand and foreman were in shreds, and the man's guts could be seen through his shirt. Bess gagged and fought back the urge to vomit.

She tried not to let it show, knowing Tom needed her. She led him back inside, ignoring Billy's look of displeasure, and sat him down next to Chavez. She held his hand, trying to comfort him, but the boy stared unseeingly ahead, his eyes glassy.

Billy was now acting as if they didn't exist, choosing to talk to Dave at the bar. He had no time for one of his boys losing his mind; Bess narrowed her eyes in his direction.

"Prince," Chavez said, addressing Tom, "listen to me."

Tom looked up at the sound of Chavez's voice, his teeth chattering slightly as if he were cold.

"That man lying over there, he's not getting up again… ever."

Bess stared at Chavez, not understanding how these words would help the poor boy.

"Next time it might be one of us, layin' there."

"Chavez!" Bess tried to cut in but Chavez held up his hand, stilling her voice.

"There's seven of us, but that doesn't mean seven will cross the border." Chavez studied the young boy and rested a hand reassuringly upon his shoulder. "You ready for that?"

Tom looked up, unable to hide his nervousness, but finally he nodded, his eyes becoming a little less wide and his shivering stilled to tremors.

"You ride through and follow the rails… North" Chavez said indicating with his hand. "You'll make it back to Fort Sumner in two days."

Tom glanced up at Chavez, his jaw hardening in determination, all shivering abandoned.

"N-No!" he said, his eyes flashing slightly, "I'll s-stay with Billy." Tom glanced over to where Billy sat with Dave and Bess followed his gaze.

Chavez seemed to consider this but did not continue.

"This is my family." Tom said without a single stutter.

Charlie was now stood nearby shaking his head slightly but a small smile was upon his lips. Bess squeezed Tom's hand and Tom smiled at her then slipped his hand from her grip, giving her a knowing look. Bess knew that look meant he would not need her like this again, from this day onwards he would be a part of the gang, ready to kill and ready to die. Tom got up from his seat and walked over to Billy who welcomed him into his conversation with a warm pat on the back. Bess glanced over at Chavez and swallowed hard.

"I was kinda hoping he'd say he wanted to turn back" she said in a hushed voice.

Chavez narrowed his eyes watching the young boy and then nodded and looked at her, his dark eyes questioning.

"And you Chiquita," his eyes studied her as if searching her soul, "do you want to go back?"

Bess looked at him, her gaze faltering and betraying that she did, she was scared, this had scared her. She forced her gaze to meet his.

"I can't go back," she whispered, "I don't know the way."

Chavez nodded knowing she did not mean the way over land. He glanced over to Billy who was now laughing with Tom.

"You are tied to him, for good or bad," Chavez's hand reached for hers, grasped her finger and held it up so the gold band sparkled, "in more than one way." He smiled and gently placed her hand back down.

"Chivato is lucky."

Bess felt the colour rise in her cheeks.

"Jane." Billy's voice drew both of their attentions.

Billy was handing Jane a leather pouch and with mounting dismay Bess recognised it as the pouch with all of their money.

Jane had opened the pouch, her eyes widening. "Billy, I can't take all that" she said with obvious pleasure.

"Okay," Billy said, holding out his hand, "give me back half."

Jane quickly tucked the money away under her skirts and let out a sweet laugh.

"You're a gentleman, Kid." She winked and looked towards her frightened and lost looking girls.

"No worries girls, we got us some buildin' money."

The faces of the girls lit up and they murmured their relief.

Bess frowned, knowing she could not speak up now the money had been handed over. She glanced at the others and wondered why they did not say anything.

Billy turned to the rest of them.

"Should sleep for an hour, we ride at dawn." He turned to Doc and Charlie who were standing close, talking in hushed tones.

"Doc, Charlie, you take watch."

They nodded in agreement.

The others began to rise and Bess followed them, glad that she could at least sleep and dispel the mess that was her thoughts right now; perhaps things would seem better when she awoke.

Billy followed her up the stairs and back into their room.

Bess quickly gathered their clothing and shoved it back into a saddle bag. She then lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, not wanting to talk to Billy or look at him.

Billy however did not seem to sense her mood and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close.

"I'm tired" she said, trying to brush him off.

"What?" Billy asked with an edge of annoyance.

"You gave her all our money." Bess stated knowing this was not the reason she felt the way she did.

"No, I split it in the town I got it, we have over 250 left from the cattle and what the rest of us saved, it's plenty." Billy looked at her, sensing her mood finally. "There's somethin' else?"

Bess sighed, "I just didn't think that man deserved to die" Bess said, not turning to look at him.

Billy giggled. "Bess, I didn't kill him." He pulled her onto her back so she had no choice but to look upon his face. "They wanted to kill Chavez, I couldn't allow that."

"I know!" Bess stated, annoyed with the situation, "You just seemed to enjoy it."

Billy stared down at her, his brow furrowed slightly.

"I can't change the way I live" Billy said, his serious pout appearing. "But I can stop myself from drowning in this shit hole of life." Bess studied him, knowing this was a side many never saw. "I'm gonna god damn enjoy it." He furrowed his brow once again and shook her gently. "You understand Bess; I could die tomorrow, or the next day."

Bess stared at him, a little scared by his outburst. "People want me dead and I ain't gonna let them have that easy bullet if I can pull the trigger first!"

His eyes were now blazing and his grip was tight upon her shoulders.

Finally, slowly she nodded.

"I understand," she whispered, "it's just hard to see… death," she said, trying to smile. Billy's grip relaxed and Bess pulled him down to her in an embrace, her hand stroking his hair, reassuring him. Billy clutched at her a moment before seeming to regain himself. He coughed a little and rolled off her.

"We should sleep" he said, and turned onto his side. Bess looked over at him for a moment, understanding him a little better and knowing full well things could have been different for Henry McCarty, if life had given him a chance. She lay back down and curled her body against his, wrapping her arm around his middle. His fingers entwined with hers and they fell into a light sleep.

--

Billy shook her awake as dawn was just rising upon the horizon. Bess opened her eyes sleepily and then, realising they had to ride as quickly as they could, she made her mind regain itself from sleep. She rose and got herself ready for the journey ahead.

Billy handed her a chunk of bread and a mug of water which she quickly made short work of.

"Where are we headin' for today?" she asked, tying her hair back and placing her hat upon her head.

"See if we can't make it past White Sands" Billy stated, slinging the saddle bag over his shoulder.

He beckoned her to him.

"I borrowed this off Jane" he said, and tied a pretty engraved leather belt around her waist. At the hip was a small, lady's holster and Billy quickly pushed a small gun into it. Bess stared at it, not wanting to touch it but at the same time compelled. Finally she reached down and pulled it out.

"I only loaded a few bullets," Billy said and smiled, "it's just in case."

The gun was heavy despite its size being smaller than any of the men's, and it had an ornately carved wooden handle. Bess guessed that Jane had had the thing custom made. She quickly shoved it back into the holster, hating the feel of it

"I won't use it." Bess stated.

"Good," Billy said, "don't touch it unless you're in danger, I ain't gonna teach ya how to use it."

Bess studied him for a moment, realising that he wanted her to have it no more than she wanted it.

He sighed and gestured for her to follow him.

"Let's go."

--

They said their goodbyes to Jane and even Bess felt a little compassion towards the woman. She'd given up her home and business for them.

"Bye Sugar" Jane said, clasping Bess' hand in her own. "Ya watch him ya hear!" She glanced at Billy, "You better treat her right Kid."

Billy grinned and laughed as he walked forward and embraced her.

"Goodbye Jane" he said, pulling away.

Doc was the next to hug her close, "Take care, we'll be seein' ya soon."

Jane nodded and kissed him upon the cheek. "You take care of ya little woman now." Doc nodded and Bess thought she detected a slight hint of guilt within his eyes. Jane didn't wait for Chavez but bustled over to him and embraced him tightly.

"Be careful out there" she said.

Chavez smiled and clasped her shoulder.

She hugged Charlie and laughed sweetly as he held her stiffly, his mind too preoccupied with his wife.

Jane smiled a little unsurely at Dave and Bess thought she saw a little reluctance on the older woman's part to hug him. She embraced him awkwardly.

Finally she held Tom to her.

"Sure gonna miss you boy" she said, and kissed the top of his head. "Ya come see me when ya can." Tom nodded.

They all mounted their horses apart from Tom who had walked up to the same Dove he had been with the night before. He held a long black feather in his hands and Bess recognised it as one he used to wear in his hat before Billy had told him 'only Indian's and women wear feathers in their hats'. It had been his lucky feather. He placed it into the Dove's white gloved hands and without looking at her turned and got into his saddle.

Seeing that Tom's saddle was a little overloaded, Bess held her hand out. "Tommy, pass me your bag, I'll hitch it to my saddle."

Tom gladly gave it to her, lessening the burden on his horse.

"Let's ride" Billy said, giving Jane a wink. "We'll see ya around Greathouse."

Jane smiled and raised her hand in farewell.

They rode forward at a trot, exiting the town. Bess felt eyes upon them once more, but despite the occurrences of the previous night she felt no fear this time.

The winter sun was just rising and bathed them all in its warm glow. Bess urged her horse onwards to Billy's side, enjoying the sunlight upon her skin and this new sense of freedom.

--

**Another chapter finished. Hope y'all are enjoying it! Let me know now ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

They made for the White Sands, the cold air whipping past them as they rode. The sun did nothing to dispel the late November chill and after many hours of travelling Bess found she was shivering in her saddle. She pulled her hide coat around her, it served as more of a blanket seeing as it was a large man's size, but she still felt frozen to her very bones.

She glanced over at Tom and saw he still sat high and proud in his seat. She felt a pang of loss for the young boy she had grown to care so affectionately for, but come spring he would be sixteen and nearly a man.

Bess remembered happily the times they had sat by the fire in early October, peeling potatoes and talking. Tom had told her all about his life back in Pennsylvania, how his parents had died from hunger and disease leaving him to fend for himself, something Bess could clearly relate to. He had read Dime Novels about the great outlaw Billy the Kid and decided his life lay with this 'noble gunfighter' and so he had arrived in Fort Sumner, starving and in rags, a tenderfoot in every way, and yet Billy had taken him in, clothing him and teaching him the ways of this world.

Bess glanced over at Billy, feeling a great warmth of feeling surge through her; although he would be loath to admit it, Billy had a kind and good heart. She couldn't quite grasp how she had missed hearing about him for so long, but then her father had forbid her going into town unless it was an emergency and she was never allowed money for newspapers or the like. She smiled as she thought of their first meeting, if she had known he was a wanted man, things may have been different, she felt sure she would have stolen his horse and turned him in for the reward, money that would have given her a new start. But although the situation she now found herself in was not pleasant or in any way ideal: running from the law; bounty hunters chasing them and death threatening at every corner; she was scared, cold and hungry; but she would not have changed it.

Now the gang had slowed to a trot; all were tired after such little sleep the previous night due to the White Oaks mob, and all felt their bellies grumbling to be fed.

"We'll stop at sunset" she heard Billy call back to them.

Bess bit her lip, the thought of riding any longer did not appeal to her, her fingers were already stiff and painful and her anger flared at Billy, how could he not think of her? Did he think riding was easy when you weren't accustomed to it? She furrowed her brow as she watched him begin to weave his horse into some rougher undergrowth and the others began to follow.

Finally after an hour they reached the top of a small, yet steep hill with a rocky outcrop jutting out of the top like a crown, and to Bess's relief the sun was setting.

Bess drew in a deep breath and let it out, glad the ride was over, she had never felt so tired in all her life. Although this would be her first night outside, and she liked the thought of sleeping rough under the stars no more than riding any longer, at least they could build a small fire, eat and get warm to some degree.

The others had stopped and were dismounting. Bess eased herself from her saddle rubbing her thighs hard to try to get the blood back into them. She hobbled over to where Chavez was already starting a fire, eager for it to be done and burning its warm glow. She sat down with a heavy thump, all her energy spent, her head ached and her limbs felt sore and rigid.

She felt someone wrap a woollen blanket around her and looked up to see Doc's smiling face. He crouched beside her and studied her features, his eyes searching.

"You okay?" he said finally.

Bess tried to smile but found that even her face muscles felt frozen.

"I'm just cold" she said.

"We'll have a good fire soon and hot food."

Bess nodded and huddled under the blanket, trying to stop her teeth chattering. Doc gave her back a reassuring rub and then got to his feet.

Soon Chavez had a fire burning bright and fresh food taken from Jane's kitchen cooking upon a battered flat pan.

Bess felt her mouth watering at the smell and kept wishing every time she looked at it that it would be cooked and she could end the torment in her belly and eat. Finally her wish was granted and she ate greedily. As soon as she had put her plate down her eyes became heavy and she asked Tom to fetch her blanket roll. She took off the jacket and laid it at her head to serve as a pillow before laying the extra blanket upon the floor and covering herself with the other blanket Tom brought her. She quickly fell asleep, too tired to even think of those around her anymore, just wanting to quell the tiredness.

--

She awoke to murmurings and squinted through the darkness, her head still too full of sleep to understand fully that she had awakened from her slumber. She laid her head back down and listened in a half asleep state to the voices. She could hear Doc and Charlie… and Billy too. She smiled sleepily as she heard him talk in his familiar tone. But still her head was too clouded to fully understand…

"Billy," Doc said, "she's gonna get sick!" His voice was pleading and angry.

"She's such a little thing Billy, she looks like she ain't eaten enough for a good while" Charlie said, his voice pleading as well.

"She's fine." Billy's voice now. "It's been a long ride today, we'll take it easy tomorrow an..."

"Billy!" Doc said, cutting in, his tone rough, "Garrett's on our God damn ass, it ain't no place for her!" He breathed a hard sigh, "She might get hurt or worse!" He paced a little, the gravel sliding beneath his boots.

"I gotta agree Kid" Dave said. The sound of stone sharpening metal clinked through the darkness as he smoothed his knife on some flint. "If she were my girl I wouldn't have brought her. I don't want a girl in my gang"

"Well she ain't your girl Dave and it ain't your gang" Billy said in contempt, his temper flaring.

"Calmarse amigos" Chavez said, his voice coming from by the fireside. It was calm and a little disinterested with the argument.

There was a sound of footfalls walking towards where Billy's voice had come from.

"Bess can look after herself, if I can make this ride, then so can she," Tom said, with defiance clear in his voice.

"See, Tommy agrees with me, and Tommy wins the vote cause he's the youngest."

"What!" Doc said highly, his annoyance full, "That doesn't even make sense!"

Tom laughed.

"Only a few more days Doc, just give her that" Billy said. "She's told me she'll quit if she wants."

The air fell into silence, the scraping of boots was louder in her ears and Bess flinched at the sound, she had become fully awake listening to the men talk.

"El viento habla" Chavez said breaking the silence, his voice sounded as if he had a smile upon his face.

Doc sighed in frustration, "Fine," he said finally, his voice strained, "Have it your way, as always." His footsteps came back to the fireside.

Bess bit her lip, they were arguing over her and she wished bitterly it was not so.

After a few more minutes had passed she heard footsteps near her and knew Billy was laying his blanket out beside her.

"I ain't leavin' her behind." He mumbled to himself like a grumpy child and lay down with a huff. Bess felt his arm encircle her waist and her eyes brimmed with tears. Her fingers met his and he squeezed them reassuringly.

--

Bess awoke to another freezing cold morning. Before she had fully opened her eyes her teeth were chattering. She slowly sat up, her body feeling as if it were a lead weight. She wrapped the blanket around her, rose shakily to her feet and stretched a little.

The others were already up and preparing food at the fireside. Bess yawned and went closer to the fire, warming herself slightly.

She ate the crude stew Charlie had made; it tasted good and warmed her. She then drank a tot of brandy that Doc had brought with him. The liquid burned her throat and brought some life back to her muscles. She glanced over at the rest of them who sat warming their stocking feet by the fire, their boots sitting nearby. Bess quickly took her boots off, knowing that the fire would better warm her frozen toes this way.

"How'd you sleep?" Doc asked, with more than an edge of prying in his voice.

"I slept fine," Bess said smiling; "I feel better today, ready to ride" she lied.

She glanced quickly at Billy who sat watching her, an amused look in his eyes.

Doc narrowed his eyes, "Good."

Billy gave a small laugh and looked down at his stew.

Charlie came to sit next to Bess and she couldn't help but smile at his friendly face.

"How are you really?" he asked in no more than a whisper as the others started talking about their next move.

Bess nodded, "I'm just fine Charlie" she said, and tried to smile reassuringly.

"How are you?"

Charlie laughed, taken aback a little by her question.

"I'm cold and tired."

Bess nodded in agreement.

"What's Old Mexico like?" she asked, looking at her feet as she moved them for better warmth

"It's nice, I like it" Charlie said, grinning. "You'll have to come to my village."

Bess smiled, "I'd like that." She paused, "You married long?"

Charlie grinned again, "It feels like forever, she's my life."

Bess stared at him, a little taken aback herself by the openness and feeling in his words and voice. Finally she grinned and nodded.

"I got a picture, ya wanna see?" Charlie asked, not waiting for her to answer but reaching into his coat breast pocket and producing a photograph. He handed it to Bess with a look of pride.

The photograph was new, un-creased, and Bess guessed it had been taken recently, within the last six months. Charlie posed upon a chair, his rifle lying on his lap. A woman stood beside him, resting her hand lovingly upon his shoulder. She was a beautiful Mexican woman with long dark hair and a kindly face.

"Her name's Manuela" Charlie said, pride still ringing in his voice.

"She's beautiful Charlie" Bess said, handing the picture back.

Charlie tucked it safely back into his pocket.

"She sure is, an' I'm sure she'll like you."

Bess smiled. "Thanks Charlie" she said.

Charlie furrowed his brow questioningly.

Bess hugged her knees to her chest, "I ain't known you too long, but I think you're a good friend."

Charlie smiled warmly and patted her arm affectionately.

"We gotta look out fer each other." He said.

He smiled warmly and then got to his feet and walked over to his leather pack and began to put his things away.

Bess pulled her boots back onto her feet and began to pack away the blankets onto her horse.

Suddenly Chavez drew all of their attention as he quickly stood, his face concentrated and serious.

Billy narrowed his eyes, his stew abandoned. "What is it Chavez?"

Chavez held his hand out in a gesture for them all to be quiet. He moved forward slightly his head cocked to one side as he listened intently. Finally after a few moments of deathly silence in which Bess felt as if she were holding her breath, he turned back to them.

"Riders… maybe six." He narrowed his eyes once more and then closed them. "Heading this way… fast!"

He walked quickly to the edge and stared out over the vast desert behind them. When he turned back to them his face was pale.

"Chivato, I think it may be Garrett."

Doc came to Chavez's side; he shaded his eyes with his hand and squinted.

"Chavez is right, it looks like a posse and they're gaining fast, be on top of us in no time." Doc's voice sounded a little panicked. "We gotta move now Billy!"

They all stared up at Doc, startled by the news.

"Come on MOVE!" Doc said bringing them all back to the threat that was right in front of them.

Bess heard her heart beat thundering in her ears as she fastened buckles and grabbed what she could.

Billy hopped manically on one foot trying to get into his boots.

"Why not," he exclaimed with a chilling calmness, "I got governor's militia after me, why not my best friend." His voice changed to a deep underlying rage as he spoke the last few words.

Dave was already on his horse. "Let's ride!" he shouted and Billy narrowed his eyes at the man's attempt at leadership.

Bess was the last to swing herself into the saddle, all their belongings that they had not had time to pack lay scattered upon the ground and Bess prayed silently that they would not have to spend another night outdoors with such little supplies.

Billy waved for them to follow him and they began to descend the rocky hill down onto the desert floor where they spurred their horses onward into a furious gallop.

Bess felt her muscles once more begin to scream as she forced them into the position of riding they so hated, but she drove her horse onwards, knowing her very life may be at stake.

But their horses were tired, hungry and not as fresh as their pursuers and soon Bess could hear the thumping of hooves behind them. She turned and let out a yelp at just how close they seemed. She squinted through the dust that flew from her own horses' hoof beats, trying to distinguish if it was Pat, but they were just dark shapes looming towards them, like something out of nightmare. Bess tried to quell her fears, tried to tell herself if it was Pat, Pat would never hurt them… but her reason was flawed and she knew this to be true, he would not be chasing them now if it were. Bess bit her lip hard and held on to her horse for dear life, the fear clouding her eyesight and mind; she prayed they'd make it.

Finally she forced herself to focus, knowing she had to watch intently what the others were doing. Suddenly a strange whistling noise flew past her ear.

"God dammit!" She heard Doc's voice shout from up ahead, "They're shootin'!"

Bess's heart felt like it would burst with the fear she felt, she lowered herself down in the saddle, hoping this would at least make her a harder target.

The blood pounded in her ears, deafening her as her breaths came in panicked gulps, she could see no way of out-running them to the border, not like this.

Billy's horse suddenly swerved to the left and they all followed, confusing their pursuers as they began to back track on themselves. Bess followed blindly, not knowing what was happening only knowing that Billy must know what he was doing…

…or they'd all end up dead….

--

**Spainish Translations:**

**Calmarse amigos - Calm down friends**

**El viento habla – The wind speaks**


	25. Chapter 25

Bess clung to her reins for dear life as the hooves kicked up sand and dust around her, stinging her eyes and making her vision blurred. She kept her gaze as best she could on the outline of the rider in front of her, she wasn't sure who she followed but she suspected it was Doc and she could hear hooves somewhere behind her, to her right, and knew it to be Chavez who had slowed down a little as they rode to cover their flanks.

She tried to breathe only when she desperately needed to, the dirt invading her mouth and making her feel as if she were choking. She chanced a glance behind and saw that they had outrun their pursuers by a good way, they had a chance… if Billy had a plan, they had a chance.

She looked back and her eyes widened in horror as she came to realise the man in front had come to a stop, she pulled on her reins with all her might, praying her horse would obey within good time. The horse stumbled but managed to regain her footing and Bess kept her saddle.

She breathed hard and wiped the dust from her face. Bess glanced over at Doc asking a panicked question with her eyes.

"Too steep" was all Doc could manage through laboured breathing.

Bess glanced out and saw the steep edge below them; it was too dangerous to continue. Bess looked over at Billy, her face betraying her fear, they were trapped. Billy glanced back at her, his expression stoic and unreadable.

"Shit!" Dave cried wheeling his horse about this way and that in a panic.

"Oh Christ!" Charlie was near hysterical, "They're gonna get us."

Bess heard the hoof beats before she had chance to turn and a blur sped past her right side.

"Atsay! Atsay!"

Chavez's horse barrelled towards the edge at full speed and Bess stared on horrified as the animal jumped through the air and began to stumble down the steep embankment. Bess held her breath, sure he would fall or the horse's leg would break, but he carried on until the bottom was near in sight.

Dave whirled his horse around, gave it a sharp kick and let out a whoop of excitement before following Chavez. Doc looked back at Billy, his eyes a little wide and before he could think, his horse had made his choice for him and he too stumbled down. Bess glanced at Billy, her heart in her throat at the prospect of what she had to do. Tommy had now followed and Charlie was kicking his reluctant horse into obeying him and finally he too disappeared over the edge. Billy looked back at her a huge grin upon his face.

"Ladies first" he called, his eyes dancing. Bess clutched onto the reins and grabbed a large chunk of the horse's mane. She gave the animal a sharp kick and it started forward without any hesitation. Bess closed her eyes and it sped over the edge, her stomach lunged and for a moment she felt as though she might be flying. The horse came back to earth with a bone jarring thud and began to make its way down at speed. Bess dared not open her eyes, she just prayed she'd keep her seat and not end up under the horse's hooves.

The horse slowed and Bess felt the land beneath become level and she slowly she dared to opened her eyes. The rest of the men bar Billy stood before her, only Tommy had come out of his saddle, but was unharmed and was in the process of dusting himself off. Bess turned and looked back up, disbelieving they had just come that way, it looked far too much for any horse to handle. Billy was now coming over, sitting back in his saddle, one hand firmly upon his hat and the other holding the reins. He looked almost unfazed until he reached the bottom and Bess could see the slight trace of lingering fear in his eyes, but it was quickly dispelled as her rode up to the rest of them.

He let out a whoop, "Well boys, that was quite a ride!" he grinned.

"How'd you make your horse do that Chavez?" Dave asked, impressed. "What's that mean anyway, Atsay, Atsay?"

Chavez regarded him, still a little dazed. "It's an ancient Navajo word," he paused, "it means stop."

Dave looked at him astonished before laughing, thoroughly amused. "Stop" he said, shaking his head.

"Let's skin out!" Billy said, looking back up the way they had just come. He spurred his horse onwards and they all began to ride once more. Bess looked behind her, her heart still beating fast within her breast. She could see black figures at the top of the steep incline and again she wondered if Pat were really among them.

--

The men that pursued them did not dare follow in Billy's gang's crazy path over the edge and Billy gave a cry of triumph as he saw them turn.

"They'll have to go round!" he whooped as they rode. "Be at least another days ride fer them!"

Bess had stopped caring about the men behind them, now they were no real threat, at least for a while, all Bess could think about was how badly she wanted to be off her horse and never ride again. Her nerves and sanity felt frayed and she wished to sleep once more.

But once again they rode for hours, until Bess felt numb all over and her muscles tingled with being forced to stay in the same position for too long. Finally, just before sunset, a small and rather crude mining town came into view. Bess sighed in relief, they could stop, perhaps eat and sleep; she'd never felt so happy at the prospect of resting.

They pulled their horses to a stop near an old man. Billy regarded the town that sat on a slight incline below them; it consisted of hastily made wooden shacks.

"Ya got water here?" Doc said, winded and covered in dust, addressing the old miner.

The man looked at him for a long moment before pointing towards the town.

Billy turned to the miner, "When this place boom up?"

"Last week" the miner said in a cracked voice.

Billy glanced back at the town and then at the other mining men that were stood around talking and drinking, resting from their daily toil.

"Copper?" he enquired.

"No," the man said, as if they were all stupid, "Guano."

The gang exchanged confused glances. Billy looked back at him questioningly.

"Guano, Bat Shit." The miner smiled, showing his brown teeth.

"Bat… Shit?" Doc questioned disbelievingly.

"Yep, down in the caverns. Tons of it. Fertilizer for crops."

"Anywhere we can rest?" Doc ventured uncertainly.

"Yeah, y'all go to Hobert's Cavern, you'll find a place there." He gestured absently to the town.

They turned and began to make their way towards the shacks.

"I've been to gold towns, silver towns and even turquoise towns. But never a bat shit town." Dave laughed, "I can't wait to see the women!"

Billy turned and looked at Dave before descending into crazy laughter that spread through them all.

Bess wrinkled her nose at the smell of the place. There were no outhouses; instead holes in the ground a little way off from the houses served that purpose until real outhouses could be built. The smell was gut wrenching and Bess prayed that she would not be able to smell it once they were inside.

The place they stopped at looked as if it might fall down around them at any moment but it was better than the hard ground. They dismounted and tied their horses to the hitching posts before entering the dwelling. The place didn't have many rooms and most found they were sharing with one or two of the others. Billy and Bess however got their own room out of courtesy.

Bess fell onto the bed, wanting to do nothing but sleep.

"I'm gonna go get some food." Billy said.

Bess didn't answer, she was too tired. Instead she curled up into a ball and fell asleep.

--

When she awoke a few candles were already flickering happily around the room. She pushed herself into a sitting position with her hands and looked at Billy who sat at the end of the bed cleaning his gun. Bess tried to stifle a yawn and he looked up. Billy smiled and handed her a small piece of bread and dried meat.

"Thanks" she said and set about eating the food. "Where is everyone?"

Billy clicked the barrel into place and re-holstered his gun.

"Some sleepin', others at the little Saloon."

Bess nodded.

"I might go get a drink after I finish this" she said, indicating to the bread.

Billy cocked his eyebrow at her.

"You wanna be careful in these kinds of towns Bess."

Bess stared at him, not understanding what he was trying to say.

"Why?"

"Hardly no women," Billy gave her a knowing smile, "and I just know the men would be more than happy to get to know you." He grinned cheekily and Bess grinned back at him.

"Well, you'll just have to be my escort" she said, raising her voice and over pronouncing the words so she sounded upper class.

Billy grinned and leapt towards her with a small growl of laughter. Bess struggled playfully against him for a moment before letting him kiss her.

Billy pulled away and studied her face, brushing a few stray hairs from her eyes.

"You okay?" His startling clear blue eyes bore a concerned look. "It's been hard ridin'."

Bess smiled, "It tires me is all." She kissed him briefly, "Besides, we'll be through ridin' soon, Old Mexico isn't too far now."

Billy considered this, his brow furrowing.

"I've been thinking," he said, rolling onto his side, "maybe we should stay here a while, lay low."

Bess looked at him confused and uncertain.

"But it's a days ride, maybe two to Old Mexico Billy." She watched him, but his expression gave nothing away.

He looked back at her, a flicker of emotion rippling across his face and Bess thought it looked like guilt and uncertainty.

"What is it?" she questioned, her brow furrowing. "Somethin's happened, hasn't it." She sat up and looked back at him.

Billy slowly rose to a sitting position and he glanced at her, almost trying to avoid her intense gaze.

"Well, I was gambling…" he began. He paused and let out a breath through his teeth and starched the back of his head distractedly as if trying to find anything to do other than talk.

"What?!" Bess urged inpatient but fearing what he was about to say.

"I lost it, everything" Billy said, glancing up at her like a naughty child that had just lost its brand new toy, a whisper of a smile upon his lips.

"What!" Bess stared at him, disbelieving his words.

Billy shrugged and looked down at the ground.

Bess glanced away; trying to let her mind fully absorb the shattering information it had just been dealt.

"You lost all the money?" she questioned, still not believing it to be true. Billy simply nodded.

Bess rose from the bed slowly, it felt as if she were doing the whole thing in slow motion.

"How could y-, do the others know?" She tried to control the volume of her voice but found it a near impossible task.

"Yeah, they know" Billy stated, still not looking at her.

"Billy!" Bess cried, near tears. "That was our life, that was our new life… everyone's!"

"I'll find more."

"More!" Bess shouted, her temper in shreds. "More, you'll get more, from where?" She narrowed her eyes accusingly at him; her look told him no answer would be good enough.

"We'll go back to Fort Sumner, I got friends, we can get the money."

Bess stared at him dumbstruck, unable to speak for a moment. She'd travelled all this way… for nothing.

"Fort Sumner?" Bess seethed.

"Shit Bess, don't get so mad, it'll be fine."

Bess clutched her forehead with her hand, feeling an urgent need to slap the man before her, to shake him and make him to see the huge mess he had created by being so stupid and selfish.

"What about Garrett or that posse that's after us?" she spat.

"They won't expect this; they think we're headed to Old Mexico" Billy said, rising to his feet.

"This is crazy!" Bess shouted. "You're puttin' everyone in danger!"

Billy's eyes flashed. "I know what I'm doin'!" He was losing his temper now, his normal cocky demeanour replaced by cold stone.

"You don't!" Bess cried back at him.

Billy said nothing but just stared at her, as if asking if she were finished with her little outburst.

"After everythin'" Bess said, trying to find the words but finding it hard to make any form of sentence. "You'll get us all killed" she hissed.

Billy's eyes took on a dark dangerous look and he marched toward her, his hand grabbed her upper arm and pushed Bess backwards until her back connected roughly with the wooden wall.

"I know what I'm doin' an' if you talk down to me again; I'll put you down in your place."

Bess stared up at him, her heart fluttering somewhere between anger and fear, she'd never seen him so angry. She gathered her courage, determined that no man would control her again.

"Hit me then!" she whispered angrily, "Show me what a big man you are!" She stared straight at him and saw his eyes lose some of their anger, a look of regret tinged his features. She pushed his hand off her arm.

Billy stumbled backwards a few steps his look almost vacant.

"Get out" he said in a barely audible whisper; it was cold and unfeeling. Bess gladly obeyed, not wanting to spend another second in his company.

--

Bess let the cold wind blow across her face and took in deep gulps of air as she closed the door behind her leaving Billy alone. She fought the urge to cry, right there in the middle of the street, and instead wrapped her arms around herself and began to walk aimlessly.

She couldn't believe the others had just accepted that Billy had lost the money, were willing to travel back to Fort Sumner… but then what choice did they have? What choice did she have? She heard a banjo playing somewhere from inside the dwelling directly ahead of her and walked towards it. Bright light streamed out from the saloon and merry singing and talking reached her ears but she didn't go in, she instead stood by the side wall, listening and wishing she could just go on in and pretend everything was all right… God she wanted a drink, any drink, as long as it would just burn some of the pain away.

She slid down the wall and wrapped her arms about her legs, resting her brow upon her knees.

She listened to the voices inside, a brash woman's voice was talking and her ears pricked at the content of the conversation.

"Cute little guy wasn't he, just came in today." She laughed and her male companion laughed drunkenly with her. "Lost all his money too, poor kid."

"_Billy?"_

"Said he'd win it all back for me if I was 'kind' to him." She broke into laughter, "I said I'd be kind to him if he had the money, he looked mighty sad". The woman gave a playful moan as her companion got a little of his money's worth outside the bedchamber.

Bess stared at the ground, disbelieving her ears and wishing she'd never heard the conversation, true or not, it was not something she wished to trouble her thoughts in the state of mind she now found herself in.

"Want a drink?" The familiar drawl came from the shadows near her.

Bess looked up as Dave walked forward holding a whiskey bottle out to her. Bess was surprised and a little disturbed by the fact that she was glad to see him. She took the bottle from him and took a long swig of the liquid inside.

Dave smirked and then eased himself down to the ground next to her, wincing slightly.

"You sore from ridin'? Or doin' too many bat shit town women?" Bess asked smirking back at him.

Dave let out a chuckle. "My we have got a sharp wit tonight Miss Rowan." He took the bottle off her and drank from it before handing it back to her.

Bess drank again, long and hard, letting the burning liquid dull some of her thoughts.

She offered it back to him, "How come you're always around when I'm miserable Dave?"

They continued to share the bottle.

Dave sighed, "Misery loves company I hear Darlin'." He grinned at her and Bess laughed.

Bess looked up at the stars; it was a clear night with hardly a cloud to be seen.

"So, I guess you know" she said, not turning back to him but continuing to gaze upwards.

Dave studied her face for a moment.

"Yep, I know, we all do."

"And no one's mad?" she asked.

Dave shook his head. "It's Billy… you can get mad all ya want, don't do any good." He gazed up with her for a moment, "You gotta follow the wind, not tell it what to do."

Bess laughed dryly. "You sound like Chavez."

Dave looked affronted but then grinned.

"Billy always gets us out of whatever he gets us into."

Bess nodded distractedly and then turned to him. "I heard some talk in there, is it true?"

Dave nodded, "He's just playing."

Bess raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Playin'?" she smiled weakly. "Yeah it's real fun." She drank once more. "I'm tired, I feel old and dead already," she looked back at the stars, "like I'm waitin' for the wind to blow my dried remains away… someplace else."

She wondered why she was telling him this, but she didn't know the answer.

Dave stared at her as if he were wondering the same question. Bess looked down, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"I-I better go" she said, pushing herself back up onto her feet.

"Wait, what about the whiskey." Dave stood up.

Bess glanced back, "I'm okay, enjoy it". She tried to smile but wanted nothing more than to get away from him, from everything again, she was more than aware that running seemed to her answer for everything.

Bess began to walk away but Dave grabbed her hand and pulled her back forcefully, Bess stumbled but managed to keep her footing. Dave had dropped the bottle and now had her pinned against him, his arms about her sides so she couldn't move.

Bess stared at him, startled, but then regained herself… and she was glad. He'd stopped her, she didn't know what she'd have done if he'd let her go with so many unanswered questions and doubts… maybe she would have run, away from Billy and this. Bess couldn't bear the thought of being without Billy, but her pride would not have allowed her to stay of her own free will.

"Let me go Dave" she said as calmly as she could.

Dave stared at her, his deep brown eyes boring into hers as if trying to read her thoughts. He was breathing hard and Bess tried to keep down the panic that threatened to well up within her, she tried to reason that he wouldn't dare do anything with Billy only a few feet away and some of the boys just in the Saloon, she could scream and they'd kill him for even thinking of taking her. But she wanted no trouble, no attention brought to the gang and therefore she'd give Dave a chance.

"You felt somethin' Bess, admit it."

Bess struggled against him but it was no use, he had her tightly wrapped in his embrace and his body was pressed against her so her legs were also useless.

She stared up at him, "Stop bein' a fool Dave" she said warningly.

He moved closer, his face mere inches from hers.

"I can't bear what ya said to me."

Bess looked at him, a little shocked by his words, she'd hurt his feelings.

She studied his handsome yet weathered face and for the first time found herself wondering what had made him into this hardened man before her. Although she didn't like to admit it, underneath it all he cared for her, but it was easier to think, to believe he didn't.

Bess met his eyes with her own startling green eyes.

"I lied" she said. "I cared for you Dave; I wouldn't have let you if I didn't."

Dave smirked as if this pleased him.

"You gotta stop this" she hissed, "I'm with Billy."

Dave chuckled bitterly. "And you seem real happy with that."

The comment hit her hard, she hadn't been expecting it.

She struggled once again. "Stop it" she whispered as he moved his face closer to hers. Bess felt confused, she was emotional from the argument with Billy, the woman in the bar, and knew her thoughts could not be trusted… and she knew she wanted to hurt Billy, show him he could lose her and couldn't control everything.

Suddenly Dave's mouth was upon hers in a sweet kiss, it was soft and tender and Bess felt her skin prickle at the touch. Surprise soon turned to desire and she found she was responding to his kisses with her own. Dave let go of his grip around her and his hands came to rest upon her cheeks as he deepened the kiss.

--

**I have no idea how "Atsay" is spelled so there ya go lol**

**Big thanks to Beth (EmiliosLoofer) for her many reviews!! They really make me happy!**

**Reviews are my food, so feed me ok! num num ;p**


	26. Chapter 26

His lips were soft, somehow comforting and Bess allowed him to continue, she did not pull away as his tongue gently probed her mouth and his hands caressed her waist, her hips and her sides. She shivered slightly at the sensation of another man's touch upon her body; the feeling was new, different and a little exciting.

Dave began to lose himself in the passion of the moment; his kisses were still soft but more urgent. He pulled away and began to kiss her neck, his breathing laboured.

"Let's go somewhere" he whispered into her ear between kisses.

Bess shook her head weakly. "No" she managed through her own laboured breathing, "I can't."

His mouth found hers once again and he kissed her deeply. Bess knew she shouldn't allow this to continue, her mind screamed for her to put a stop to it but she couldn't seem to pull away from the man before her, the man who appeared to need her and want her. His kisses seemed to keep her rooted to the same spot, unable to push him away.

Dave broke their kiss once again and stared down at her, his dark brown eyes full of emotion and desire.

He grabbed her hand in his and tried to lead her away. Bess held back, she was confused, unsure… was this right? She didn't know.

She loved Billy she was sure of that but she could not grasp why she wanted to go with Dave so badly, she bit her lip trying to understand her own feelings.

Dave studied her face for a moment and then smiled.

"Fine" he drawled, and picked her up into his arms. Bess stared at him as he held her.

"Put me down" she breathed, knowing her voice held no authority and was tinged with desire.

Dave smirked and began to walk away from the saloon, over to one of the rented shacks. Bess felt unstable in his grip and let her hands grasp together at the back of his neck pulling them closer together. Their faces were close and it seemed they couldn't tear their gazes from each other. Dave kicked open the door and then pushed it closed behind him. The room was in darkness and Bess suddenly felt nervous, what if someone were in here.

Dave laughed softly as if sensing her unease.

"Ain't no one here but you and me Darlin'."

Bess felt relief and then a flicker of guilt passed through her mind, this was dangerous and wrong, why couldn't she stop?

Dave carried her to one of the beds and laid her gently onto it, removing his hat and then his belt and guns.

He slipped off her boots and rested them next to the bed.

Bess felt her heart beating fast within her breast but was unsure if Dave were the cause or the fact that they may be caught. The bed was small and Dave had to lie on his side beside her. Bess' eyes were growing more accustomed to the lack of light and she could see Dave's face through the gloom.

Bess felt her confusion and guilt grow. "I can't" she stated, trying to sit up, but Dave caught her, bringing her into his arms and his lips met hers once again. He lowered her slowly back down upon the bed, his kisses deep and demanding, Bess felt dizzy as his hands began to caress her body, his fingers working on the buttons of her blouse, exposing her corset. Bess sighed into his mouth as his hands pressed over the material and boning and then set to work upon opening the metal fastenings running down the front of the restricting article of clothing, until it fell open revealing her light cotton chemise. Dave then unbuttoned her chemise to her waist exposing her skin to the chilly night air, his warm mouth and tongue soon solved the problem of cold and Bess found she was gasping with pleasure at the sensation. Dave wasted no time and unbuttoned her skirt, pulling it down over her legs, and then her bloomers were unfastened and discarded, leaving her naked once more before him. He sought her lips with a warm, deep kiss and in the passion Bess helped him out of his shirt and other clothing, the moment seeming to cloud her mind so all she could think about was Dave and how good he made her feel. Dave's fingers sought between her thighs, bringing louder and faster gasps from her until she could bear no more of his teasing and urged him to take her. Dave obeyed with a smirk and his lips sought hers once more as he plunged into her, bringing a loud moan from both of their lips. He began to move, slowly at first but his thrust gaining in speed, and Bess clutched at the dirty bedding about her, not only lost in the pleasure but lost in her own world, it wasn't Dave but Billy that now made love to her and all was fine between them, all was how it should be and they were happy, no bounty hunters, no warrants and no death. Bess let out a small choked sob as unexpected tears began to cascade down her cheeks in a torrent of sorrow and regret. She quickly and violently pushed Dave from her and he fell abruptly to the floor.

Bess suddenly felt like she needed to vomit, the pain and force of the remorse she felt over her actions near tearing her apart. She quickly searched for her undergarments and pulled them on, feeling sick by the mere thought of being naked in the same room as Dave, as if covering herself somehow covered the fact of what had just happened between them.

She stared down at him; her eyes pools of tears, she felt disgusted with herself and this made her weep more.

"Christ Bess, what the hell's the matter?" Dave said, getting to his feet.

Bess didn't answer but continued to cry. Dave turned about as if searching for an answer before reaching for his britches and pulling them on.

Bess picked up her corset and, her hands shaking unsteadily, she tried to hastily fasten it back up, feeling more secure with the stiff material around her.

Dave was still staring down at her as if she were the strangest creature he'd ever laid eyes upon.

He leant down beside her.

"Ah don't cry" he said, as tenderly as he could given the situation. He patted her upon the shoulder as if this action would be enough to reassure her.

But Bess couldn't stop the tears, how could she forgive herself for what she had done, despite everything that had made her angry and hurt, in her mind what she had done was so much worse.

"Oh God" she whispered, and began to rock herself as she sobbed. "Oh God."

The door squeaked open and both of their attentions were abruptly drawn to it. In the doorway stood Tom and Billy.

"Hey Dave!" Billy called into the darkness. "You seen Bess, she's gone missin'?"

Bess choked back another sob; her hysteria near complete and small whimpering noises escaped her lips.

Bess heard the click of a gun being cocked and knew Billy had drawn it at the sound of her pitiful crying.

"What the hell Dave?!" Billy's voice shouted. "Tommy light, now!" Billy ordered the boy, and Bess heard distantly, as though far away, the sound of a candle being lit.

--

Billy stared into the gloom as the candle cast a dim glow over the room before him. His eyes searched the scene, his anger bristling with what he saw. Bess sat huddled on the bed in a half-dressed state, her outer clothing lay scattered upon the floor. She was sobbing uncontrollably, her eyes red and her cheeks wet from countless tears, distress twisted her face into an expression that threatened to break his heart.

Dave was knelt beside her, his shirt discarded, his mouth slightly open in surprise.

Billy's face hardened as he levelled the aim of the path his bullet would take at Dave's head.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" he cried.

Dave stared up at him, his face descending into fear.

"No, Billy it ain't like that" Dave said, getting to his feet as Bess still sobbed.

"What is it like Dave?" Billy said, his eyes narrowing in an intense and dangerous way. "You better hurry, my finger's itchy."

Dave held his hands up as if trying to calm him.

"Calm down, Christ Billy."

Tom had now pulled his gun out and aimed it at Dave, his jaw set and his expression angry.

"Well Dave?" Billy questioned, "Tell me why it looked like you had your hands on my girl and why she's cryin'?"

Dave ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Okay, Okay," Dave said, "but you'll still be mad."

Billy's expression didn't change; it was the one he always wore just before he pulled the trigger.

"Bess and I, we got carried away… she started cryin' an..."

Dave wasn't given a chance to finish as Billy rushed forward, the barrel of his gun now shoved against Dave's jaw.

"Don't lie to me Dave" he said through gritted teeth.

They stared at each other, neither one saying anything more for several seconds.

"I swear Billy, she was willin'" Dave whispered softly.

Billy narrowed his eyes; cast a look over at Bess and then his full attention was back on Dave.

"She don't look willin'," Billy snarled, "in fact I don't think girls are meant to cry, do you Dave?" Billy said, pressing the barrel roughly into his jaw.

Dave closed his eyes.

"Don't," he whispered, "I been ridin' with you a while, I wouldn't lie."

Billy chuckled; it was a dead and cruel sound.

"I don't think so Dave." His finger tightened on the trigger. His eyes flashed dangerously, "Bye Dave."

"NO!" Bess screeched.

Billy turned and stared at her, confused by her outburst.

"Don't, don't!" Bess said, sounding half crazed, "It's true."

Billy stared at her questioningly, his eyes turning from surprise, to hurt realisation to heart breaking bitterness within the space of a few moments.

Billy let his finger relax; he lowered his arm to his side and re-holstered his gun. He looked at Dave, a strange unreadable expression upon his face, before a snarl curled his lip and his fist connected sharply with Dave's face, sending Dave down to the ground. Blood began to pour from Dave's nose. Dave raised his hand to it then stared at the blood on his fingers for a moment, his expression dazed.

Billy whirled around and his icy blue eyes flashed before his hand enclosed around Bess' wrist. He tugged her violently upwards, Bess gave out a small yelp at the pain of his grip and then he pulled her out of the shack behind him. Bess struggled as much as her remaining strength would allow her; she was afraid, afraid of what he would do to her now.

He led her outside where it had begun to rain and large drops of chilly water splattered onto Bess' skin. Billy threw her forward, letting go of his grasp on her. Bess stumbled and then lost her footing, falling into a heap upon the ground.

Bess' breath came in short gasps as she regained herself and stared up at him, silent tears still running down her cheeks. He looked down at her, his eyes still blazing with rage. She lowered her head, ashamed to look at him, hating herself.

"Billy," Tom's voice was pleading, "come on, leave her be." He was trying to calm Billy, but Bess was unsure anything would work now.

Bess glanced up at him and saw the young boy's worried expression, he feared as much as she what would happen, what Billy would do.

"Doc, Chavez!" she heard Tom shouting, his voice panicked and high. Within moments she heard footsteps coming across the wet ground from the saloon.

"What's going on?" Doc's voice cried, but Bess was too ashamed to look at anyone, she wished she wasn't here, she'd have given anything to be back in that house, the place she'd lived so much of her life and had expected death to take her too.

"Billy!?" Doc shouted.

Billy gave no answer and Bess flinched as she heard Doc's footsteps coming towards her.

"Get away from her Doc" Billy said, his voice full of anger.

Doc's steps faltered.

All was silent, to Bess it seemed like an agonising amount of time.

"Look at me!" Billy said finally, his voice stern and frightening.

Bess found she couldn't, she knew her heart would break if she saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Look at me!!" more forceful, warning now.

Bess glanced up at him, shivering slightly in the cold rain that now soaked her hair and undergarments, plastering her bloomers to her thighs and making her camisole near transparent.

Billy stared at her, his eyes seeming to pierce into her body, causing her more pain.

Billy dropped his head and gave a low humourless laugh before looking at her once again. He seemed unable to find any words and just continued to look from her to the ground.

"I'm done" he finally muttered to her, and turned, walking away from the scene.

Bess felt more tears flow from her eyes and she tried to get to her feet. It took her a few tries but finally she was up. She quickly raced after him, her bare feet splashing over the wet ground.

"Billy!" she called desperately, her legs seemed reluctant to carry her forward and she stumbled, the water and mud from the large puddles splattered up her bare calves.

Billy whirled around, now soaked to the bone as much as Bess.

"Don't follow me!" he bellowed, emotion and pain cracking his voice. "I dunno what I'll do if you follow me" he finished in a whisper.

Bess stared after him as he turned and began to walk away once more, the rain blurring her vision as his form disappeared into the shadows.

"Billy" Bess whispered, as her legs gave way beneath her and she fell once more to the muddy ground.

--

**Well, please let me know what you think...it means a lot and right now I could use the encouragment to continue :) thanks!**


	27. Chapter 27

Bess was shivering violently upon the ground, her clothing no more than sopping wet pieces of cloth that clung to her goose-flesh covered skin, revealing the nakedness beneath. Bess had forgotten the men that stood around her: she didn't see Dave's figure standing, looking truly shocked and lost in the doorway Billy had moments before dragged her through; or Tom who stared dumbstruck, his gaze switching from each of the other men, unsure what to do… should he help Bess or leave her where she was? Chavez looked with a calm gaze at the scene but the tightness of the outline of his jaw betrayed his emotion.

Doc was also transfixed for a moment before finally regaining his senses and taking hold of the situation.

"Chavez, get her off the ground" he said quickly.

Bess felt hands about her shoulders guiding her up, until she stood upon her feet. Bess' eyes didn't leave the path Billy had taken, she stared, wide-eyed and scared like a child vainly wishing she'd see him turn and come back.

"I'm goin' after him" Doc stated, walking forward, following Billy. "God knows what he'll do if no one's with him."

Bess only saw a blur as he walked passed her, her vision and mind set on only one thing… Billy.

"Come on Chiquita" Chavez said kindly, but to Bess his voice was distant and faint.

"Get Tommy to take her to Charlie, then follow me" Doc shouted back.

Chavez nodded to himself, knowing Doc knew that he would come. He guided Bess over to Tom who gently took hold of Bess' upper arm, stabilizing her.

Chavez calmly walked over to Dave. He stared at him for a moment, his dark eyes studying the startled looking man before him in distaste.

"Él que siembra el viento cosecha el torbellino" Chavez spat, malice clear in his voice "You put us all in danger."

Dave glanced up at Chavez but had no reply, not in his presence anyway.

Chavez said nothing more, but turned and followed Doc.

"Come on Bess" Tom said, giving her arm a sharp tug.

Bess stumbled forward, her legs felt like dead weights, and she walked slowly as if in a dream as he guided her towards a shack. Suddenly she fell forward, her foot catching upon a stone that jutted out of the mud, the razor edge of it pierced up and into her sole, making her yelp in pain.

Dave started forward towards them, his brow furrowed and his look concerned.

"Stay back Dave" Tom said, drawing his gun a little clumsily.

"Let me help you get her back, she's soakin' and hurt." Dave said coming to an abrupt stop.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "I don't think that's a good idea." Tom cocked his gun, "I think you've done enough."

Dave smirked at the young boy, his gaze almost daring him to pull the trigger.

Tom stared back at him, his jaw set in determination.

Bess seemed oblivious to the commotion about her, she looked down, her gaze fixed upon the ground as the blood from her foot ran into the rain water about her, making it look pink against the mud.

"Fine" Dave said finally, throwing his hands up in mock defeat. "Have it your way boy." He turned and made his way back to his room.

Tom un-cocked the gun gently and re-holstered it, his breathing was hard as he let out a relieved breath. He grabbed Bess around her waist and pulled her forward.

He rapped upon the wooden door until Charlie answered in no more that his long-johns. He gazed sleepily at them from the mess of hair that covered his eyes and then his look became startled and he opened the door beckoning them both inside.

Tom guided her onto the bed and Bess flopped down upon it like a doll, her gaze still unseeing and blank.

"What the hell's happened?" Charlie said, shocked and a little unnerved.

Tom wiped his wet hair from his eyes.

"Wait with her; I'll go get some clothes."

Charlie nodded dumbly, not understanding what was happening. Tom quickly left and Charlie scratched his head.

He looked down at the small girl before him; she looked a sorry state, in no more than her undergarments which left little to the imagination concerning her legs and the top of her bosom. She shivered constantly, her skin as white as porcelain. Charlie grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"What's happened?" he questioned.

Bess was silent, her gaze still fixed. Finally her lips parted.

"Hell" she whispered in a low strange shivering voice, Charlie stared down at her even more confused.

Tom burst back into the room, a lump of clothing under his arm.

Charlie looked at him and his brow furrowed.

"Will someone tell me what's goin' on?" he demanded.

"I think it's best we talk outside" Tom said, glancing down at Bess.

Charlie nodded and pulled on his britches, not bothering with his braces and holding them up by the band as he hurriedly followed Tom outside.

Bess moved her gaze slowly to the clothing beside her. She moved her hand out and touched the material as if assuring herself of what it was. Her fingertips passed across leather, smooth and hard. She reached into the bundle, her hands enclosing around the object and slowly she eased it out and brought it into her lap.

She stared down at the beautifully engraved holster and caressed it slightly; remembering it as the last thing Billy had given her. She felt the urge to cry, but found her eyes to be dry and sore, empty of tears.

She continued to stare down at the item on her lap, her fingers idly playing upon the tooling and designs marked into it.

Her hand passed over the wooden handle and she drew out the small yet heavy gun that was concealed within the leather. She studied the metal barrel and chamber raking in the details with her gaze.

Her thoughts felt numb, strange as if they were coming to her in slow motion and this made them had to understand.

She parted her lips and repeated her last word out loud once more.

"Hell…." she muttered and raised the gun up so the barrel rested against her temple. She cocked it and it made the familiar metallic sound she had grown so accustomed to over the last few months.

Her index finger rested upon the trigger, feeling the curve of the cold metal beneath it, it felt strangely comforting somehow and she smiled weakly.

She stared at the wall for a moment, the strange thoughts speeding up a little, would this be her last memory, would she remember…

…Would hell be any worse than this…

"Billy." The name passed over her lips like a strange sigh and she closed her eyes, his face was now all she saw and he was beautiful. She smiled again and her finger tightened, pulled….

Before Bess had even had time to register what was fully happening a weight was upon her chest, pushing her down onto the bed, for a moment she thought she'd pulled the trigger… and this was dying…

"Get it off her Tommy!" Charlie's voice brought her back to the present and she gulped in a lung full of air and realised she'd been holding her breath. She spluttered as the wind was knocked out of her as the weight of a body came on top of her. She gasped again, not fully understanding what was happening, she glanced to her right and saw she was clutching onto the gun, her knuckles near white with the effort as Tom tried to pry her fingers free. She knew it was Charlie's weight on top of her, trying to disable her. She forced her hand to relax its grip and Tom wrenched the gun away.

Charlie pushed himself up and then helped Bess to sit up.

"You okay?" he asked, a little out of breath.

Bess didn't look at him but nodded slowly.

"Shit" he said, turning to Tom, "Tommy, we can't leave her alone, okay."

Tom nodded, "I'll take first watch."

Charlie rubbed his beard against his palm. "I'm gonna go see if I can find out what's happening." He said putting on a shirt and then pulling his braces up over his shoulders, he grabbed his hat and smiled reassuringly at Tom before leaving.

Tom turned his attention back to Bess. Slowly, and a little unnerved by the situation, he sat down beside her. He hesitated and then wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Bess turned to him at his touch and studied his face for a moment, her eyes glassy.

Tommy brought out a clean handkerchief from his pocket and set about wiping the dirt and tears from her cheeks.

"Don't do that again okay" he said, his eyes meeting hers. "I never wanna see a gun in your hand again." He sighed, "I ain't never slugged a girl before but I will if I catch you." He smiled lopsidedly and Bess knew this had shocked him, he was trying his best. She tried to force a smile but knew she did a poor job of it.

"Let me see your foot" he said, bending down before her and taking her freezing cold foot in his hands and studying it.

"It doesn't look deep" he mumbled.

He tipped some water from a jug standing on a nearby table onto the cloth he still held and began to mop up the blood. Bess flinched slightly as the cut began to throb… it was as if she hadn't felt it before. When he had finished he ripped a little of the thin cotton sheet that served as bedding and tied it tightly around the wound.

"There" he said, and got to his feet. "You should sleep." He began to turn, Bess caught his wrist and he turned back to her questioningly.

"What will happen?" she whispered, her voice no more than a strange mumble.

Tom looked down, his floppy brown hair covering his eyes.

"I don't know" he said truthfully. He sat back down on the bed and looked at her as if trying to gain an answer to a burning question he had.

Finally he voiced it.

"Why, Bess?"

Bess glanced up at him, a little taken aback and unprepared.

She shook her head weakly. "I don't know" she croaked and fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She tried to wipe them harshly away; she hated crying more than ever.

"Why didn't ya just let me Tommy, it'd have been better that way" she wailed, unable to wipe anymore tears away as they ran down her cheeks.

Tom stared at her and then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Because, it's just runnin' away Bess." He rubbed her back reassuringly, "You gotta face what you done and keep going, the future ain't written nowhere."

Bess choked back her sobs and pulled away from him, studying his features once more.

She laughed, it was cracked and dry but it was a laugh. She said nothing but despite the situation felt proud of him. She brushed a stray hair from his cheek.

"I guess so" she whispered.

She felt clearer now, ashamed by her actions mere moments ago.

"You should change" Tom said, indicating to the bundle of clothing.

Bess nodded and Tom rose and turned his back to her. She quickly stripped off the wet undergarments and pulled on a shirt and skirt, her undergarments would have to dry before she could use them.

Tom turned back to her after she had finished.

"Rest" Tom said and smiled warmly.

Bess obeyed, lay back on the bed and pulled a cover around her. She feared that sleep would not come, that her thoughts would play over the scene with Dave, Billy… until she near lost her mind, but sleep descended over her quickly.

--

Billy sat in the dim room that he and Bess had shared mere hours ago. In his hands he held a woman's shirt. He turned it over and over in his hands as if it held some strange kind of secret that he could not see. His dazzling blues eyes were fixed upon it and slowly he brought it to his face and breathed in the scent upon it. The woman that had worn this had betrayed him…

He furrowed his brow, his features twisted in lament and a cold kind of sadness, the pain was near too much to bear.

The thoughts ran through his mind:

"_She's no more than a whore."_

His brow furrowed once again but this time in anger.

"_No, no, no."_

He shook his head as if dispelling the thoughts.

"_Was it me?"_

He glanced down at the garment, his expression softening

"_Why?"_

In his mind he saw her, wrapped in his arms, naked and making love. She moaned differently, more passionately than with him…

He gritted his teeth and threw the shirt to the floor.

He had no more time to dwell on his thoughts as the door opened and both Doc and Chavez stepped in. He quickly regained his mind and poise.

"Hallo boys" he greeted cheerfully.

Doc and Chavez exchanged glances.

"You okay?" Doc asked.

Billy nodded and smiled again.

"I'm just fine, just lost my temper is all."

Doc nodded and rubbed his chin, unsure of what else to say.

"What do we do now Billy?" he asked finally.

Billy grinned again.

"Hell Doc, what we planned!" He walked forward and punched him playfully on the shoulder. "Our plans ain't changed."

Doc studied him a moment, his pale blue eyes searching.

"And the girl….and Dave?"

Billy's mask of cheerfulness nearly fell but he managed to regain it.

"Dave's paid his dues…an' she can ride with us back to Fort Sumner, I'm not paying no mind to it, plenty more Senoritas back in Sumner, I won't be lonely."

Doc's eyes were still on him and Billy felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise in irritation.

"Stop looking at me like that Doc, shit I'm fine."

Doc looked away and then turned back to Billy as though he would protest, he nodded slowly in defeat.

"Ok Billy." He paused, "When you wanting to leave?"

Billy pondered this, "A week I reckon."

Doc nodded again, he turned, patted Billy warmly on the shoulder and then left.

Chavez stood his ground, his deep brown eyes fixed on Billy.

Billy stared back a moment.

"What Chavez?" he walked forward towards his friend. "I got enough of the concern shit from Doc; I don't need it from you too." Billy paused avoiding his friends gaze "I'm fine."

Chavez said nothing, but watched. Finally he un-crossed his arms and lay a hand on Billy's shoulder.

"Chivato, El viento las necesidades de una llama a golpe…." He paused, searching Billy's eyes with his own. "La llama va a morir sin ella." He paused, knowing Billy knew of what he spoke. "Y el viento va a lamenter."

"Dejar de hablar mierda de Chavez" Billy said coldly, his eyes narrowing dangerously. He brushed his friend's hand from him.

"Estoy cansado de hablar con usted. Usted habla como un hombre medicina" Billy said in a distracted voice, before turning from him and walking further back into the room. He then lay down on the bed, ignoring Chavez's presence and words.

--

**Spanish Translations:**

**Él que siembra el viento cosecha el torbellino - He who sows the wind reaps the whirlwind.**

**El viento las necesidades de una llama a golpe – The wind needs to blow a flame.**

**La llama va a morir sin ella – T****he flame will die without it.**

**Y el viento va a lamenter – And the wind will regret.**

**Dejar de hablar mierda de Cha****vez – Stop talking shit Chavez.**

**Estoy cansado de hablar con usted. Usted habla como un hombre medicina - ****I'm tired of talking to you. You talk like a medicine man.**


	28. Chapter 28

Bess awoke to pale sunlight streaming into the room through the large gaps between the wooden planks that made up the shack. Her first thought was of Billy and if all that had happened was just a nightmare, but she soon grew to realise it was all real she sighed knowing she would have to get up sooner or later and face whatever the day had in store for her. She slowly rose and shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling the hot, sweat-covered skin of her arms. Her teeth chattered, why did she feel so cold?

Suddenly a feeling of overwhelming nausea clutched at her stomach and she quickly flung the covers from herself and dashed outside, only just making it in time as she vomited violently. She clutched at the wooden door frame as she breathed in slow deep breaths, her head pounded and she broke out into a fresh sweat. She slowly turned and made her way back to her bed, feeling wretched as she pulled the covers around herself as another shudder racked her body and her foot began to throb with a dull pain.

Tom rose sleepily into a sitting position and looked over at her.

"You okay?" he asked, sleep still making his voice seem a little thick.

Bess shook her head.

"I don't feel so good" she managed.

Tom rose and came over to her. His eyes widened as he saw the state she was in. He rested his palm upon her wet brow.

"You feel real hot Bess." He looked panicked for a moment.

Bess lowered herself back onto the pillow. "My foot hurts" she whispered, as if falling into sleep.

"I'll go get Doc." Tom stated.

Bess heard him leave the room as the door closed behind him. Her vision seemed blurred, strange, and the colours about her began to bleed into each other and spin until she had to squeeze her eyes tightly shut to stop the nausea coming back.

She must have fallen into a light sleep as the sound of the door opening brought her mind back a little. For a moment she dared not open her eyes, fearing the room would still be moving.

Bess felt a cool hand upon hers, holding it gently in its grasp.

"Bess?"

Bess' eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. She looked up into his dazzling blue eyes and smiled.

"You're here" she whispered with effort.

"I'm here Bess" Billy replied with a smile.

She smiled again, her fingers entwining with his.

"I'm sorry" she choked, the emotion catching her voice.

"I know." He smiled kindly and squeezed her hand.

"It'll be alright won't it?" She fought the feeling of sleep that tried to take her; she wouldn't allow it, not now.

"Yes." He paused and pushed the wet hair from her brow.

Bess reached her hand out to his cheek, feeling the warm skin and not caring if she was well, sick or dying… Billy was here.

"I love you" she whispered.

Billy's brow furrowed questioningly.

"Billy." She breathed his name and smiled warmly, her heart feeling light and free.

Billy grasped her hand and moved it gently from his cheek. He looked behind him and Bess saw Tom standing there. She smiled, telling him all was well with her eyes.

"She has a fever" Billy said… but his voice was strange. "She's seein' things."

Bess furrowed her brow as he turned back to look at her, she stared up into his face… but it was blurred. She blinked hard trying to regain her sight. Slowly Doc's face appeared before her.

"No!" she whispered in anguish. She turned her head away from him…

Doc squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Bess," he said.

Bess turned back to him, tears in her eyes.

"You're sick, you have a fever. Understand?" Doc said in a calm voice.

Bess nodded and covered her eyes with her palm as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Tommy, go find some clean water, I need to look at her foot." He let go of Bess' hand and removed the covers from her legs.

Tom nodded.

"See if we can fix it and break the fever" Doc stated distractedly.

He gently touched Bess' foot and the pain shot up her leg causing her body to jolt violently, she cried out.

Tom nodded again this time more urgently and left the room.

--

Doc roused himself from sleep and looked up. He'd stayed through the night beside Bess and yet, no matter what he did she did not seem to get better, only worse. He sighed tiredly and rubbed his chin in thought. If the poison didn't stop spreading through her blood then the fever could not break. Soon she would need a real doctor, not a man that had studied for a year in New Orleans. He sighed again and looked over at Bess. Sweat covered her body, making the sheet stick to her form like a strange shroud. She moaned and whimpered in her sleep, most were no more than fever ramblings but he had made out Billy's name a few times and his heart felt heavy for the young girl. She loved the son-of-a-bitch, whether he deserved it or not; and despite her recent actions, Doc still thought highly of her. He rose from his seat, stretched and went in search of food and a good wash.

--

Billy sat in the saloon playing idly with a pack of battered looking cards.

"Chivato" Chavez said, bringing Billy's attention to the present.

Billy looked at his friend, his blue eyes wearing a strange look, a look almost like regretfulness lurked behind them.

"How is she?" he finally asked, his voice casual.

Chavez gave him a half smile.

"I saw her last night, she did not know anyone." He paused watching Billy's expression intently. "Doc said she is no better today."

Billy nodded, "It's serious then?"

"Si, Chivato, envenenamiento de la sangre."

Billy pursed his lips, deep in thought. Finally he rose from his seat, the cards abandoned. Chavez smiled knowingly as his friend left the bar.

--

Billy slowly opened the door to the shack and slipped inside. He walked forward, smelling the stale scent of sickness and his brow furrowed in worry. He looked down at the girl lying in the bed. Her long dark hair was damp and stuck in strands to her brow and neck; her breaths were laboured and heavy. He sat on the edge of the bed and picked up a cloth that sat in a bowl of cool water. He wrung it out and wiped her face and neck, cooling her fevered skin. She moaned in protest at his touch and tried to move her head away. Billy hushed her until her feeble fight halted and she allowed him to carry on. He dropped the cloth back into the bowl and studied her features for a moment. Her lips parted and she mumbled softly but urgently, Billy could only make out a few of the words and none of it made any sense.

"_Leave me."_

"_Raining."_

"_Back there."_

"_The house."_

"_No, no."_

He furrowed his brow at her ramblings, wondering what she was seeing. Slowly he brushed her cheek with his fingertips and found himself wondering over Chavez's words, was he right? Was this his fault?

He smiled bitterly and then huffed a humourless laugh, he felt an idiot for paying attention to Chavez's nonsense.

He glanced back at Bess, watching her breath through parted full lips, her face calm, relaxed. She looked so innocent and fragile in this moment, how could this be the same girl of two nights ago? He sighed heavily and took her hand in his.

Billy bowed his head and then looked back at her.

"I love you." He whispered, the words mumbled and unsure upon his lips. "But I can't forgive you."

He slowly rose from the bed, letting her hand slip from his grip.

"But, I can't stand to see ya sick, so I wish you'd get better." He gave her unconscious form a weak, sad half smile and left.

--

Billy returned to the saloon and his cards, Chavez looked up as he sat down.

"How is she?" he asked.

Billy regarded him a moment before answering.

"She seems real sick." He shuffled the cards.

"Are you saddened by this Chivato?"

Billy looked at Chavez, a little annoyed by his frankness.

"I guess" was all he managed in reply.

Chavez leaned back in his chair, his eyes not leaving Billy.

"Usted debe perdonar los errores del pasado Chivato." He raised his eyebrow at Billy.

"No puedo" Billy said flatly, shuffling the cards once more, not meeting Chavez's eyes.

"You mean your pride will not let you." Chavez fixed him with his knowing deep brown eyes.

Billy looked away.

"I don't want to talk about it." He pushed the cards away and rose from the table.

"Wait" Chavez said, making Billy turn back to him. "I'm going to gather some medicine to help her." He paused watching Billy, "Will you come?"

Billy's eyes looked around the room as if searching for the answer amid the dirt and squalor of the saloon.

Finally he nodded slowly, "I'll come."

--

Chavez wrapped the poultice gently around Bess' foot and then guided her head up to a mug of foul smelling liquid. She resisted drinking it at first; she opened her eyes, unseeing anything but what was happening within her mind. Her brow furrowed deeply as she moaned protests of nonsense and jerked her head away from the mug. Billy came forward and was able to calm her by speaking softly and stroking her brow. Finally her eyes closed and she allowed the liquid to be poured carefully into her mouth.

Once the mug was empty Chavez laid her back down and turned to Billy and Charlie who stood watching, Charlie felt a little helpless with his lack of aid and shifted uncomfortably

"Now we wait" Chavez said, and got to his feet. He patted Billy upon the shoulder reassuringly and left.

"She'll be okay, won't she?" Charlie asked, turning to Billy. Billy glanced back at him, his expression unreadable before he turned and followed Chavez.

--

Bess' eyes fluttered open. The cold winter sun was again spilling into the room, making the shack seem more homely that it really was.

She felt strange and weak; slowly she put her hand to her brow as if confirming she was really there. She shut her eyes tightly at the remembrance of the strange dreams and nightmares that had plagued her sleep, strange shadowed shapes in the dark the had haunted her.

She looked down as her attention was caught by somebody slumbering in a chair beside her bed. She smiled weakly as Charlie let out a soft snore. She touched his arm lightly and he opened his eyes and yawned.

His face lit up with a smile at seeing her awake.

"Bess!" Charlie exclaimed, getting to his feet and sitting upon the bed. He placed a hand on her brow and grinned.

"Fever's gone!" he declared, and grasped her hands happily.

Bess furrowed her brow.

"I've been sick..." she said, as if just remembering.

Charlie nodded. "It was serious, your foot it got all infected… but you'll be just fine now."

Bess tried to sit up but found her muscles weak and reluctant to obey her. Charlie aided her and propped her up with a pillow.

"How long was I sick?" she asked.

"About four days now."

Bess looked startled by the news, "Four days?"

Charlie nodded, "How about a bath and some stew?" He asked, grinning.

Bess smiled, "That sounds real good."

Charlie patted her on the arm. "I'll go see what I can do."

He rose and left her alone. Bess looked around the room; it didn't feel like she had been gone four days. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable and plucked at her clothing; it was stiff with dried sweat. She pushed herself up, feeling a little stronger but still needing to use all her strength to do such a small task, and pulled the clothing off before wrapping a blanket around herself.

It was not long before Charlie returned with Tom as they carried a rather crude tin bath between them. They placed it upon the floor and set about filling it. It was a good while before the task was done but once it was and they had left her alone Bess sunk into the barely warm water, not caring that it wasn't hot, just happy to be able to clean herself. Once she had finished she stepped out and wrapped the warm blanket back around herself. She studied her bandaged foot, the bindings were a little wet now and she slowly unwound it, exposing a rather nasty, red, swollen looking cut. She discarded the rest of the bandage and let the air get to it, hoping it would heal quicker this way just as her mother had told her such things did.

A few moments later there was a light tapping at the door.

"Come in" Bess called.

Tom came in with a handful of fresh clothing; he'd even had her undergarments washed.

"Thank you Tommy" Bess said with meaning.

"How are ya feeling?" Tom asked looking a little worried.

Bess smiled. "I feel weak, but alright."

Tom turned away as Bess dressed herself in the fresh clothing; it felt wonderful against her skin. When she was fully dressed she sat down.

"Charlie's getting some food" Tom said, taking a seat himself. Bess nodded and looked down at her hands.

"How's… everyone?" she asked.

Tom squinted at her and then laughed a little. "Billy's just fine" he replied, knowing this was whom she really wanted to hear about. "We're goin' to ride soon."

Bess nodded sadly. She didn't feel scared at the prospect of being left here, not yet anyway. For now she just felt sorrowful at the thought.

"We gotta wait til' you're well after all" Tom continued.

Bess' eyes widened a little in surprise.

"I'm goin' with you?" she spluttered.

Tom nodded.

Bess grinned, she couldn't help it. "I'm glad y'all ain't leaving me here."

Tom looked a little confused.

"Billy wouldn't just leave you here, no matter what."

Bess hung her head feeling a little ashamed.

Charlie entered, dispelling the tension. He carried a large bowl of stew which he handed to Bess.

"You look much better" Charlie said, smiling; it was a kind and reassuring smile.

Bess smiled and began to eat the stew hungrily. She paused, feeling eyes upon her, and looked up to see Charlie and Tom watching her, their faces caring and kindly.

Bess felt tears brimming within her eyes.

"Thanks" she managed.

Charlie smiled warmly and ruffled Tom's hair.

"What families are for ain't it" he stated, grinning.

--

**Spanish Translations**

**envenenamiento de la sangre – Blood poisioning**

**Usted debe perdonar los errores del pasado – You must forgive past mistakes**

**No puedo – I can not**

**--**

**Little info for all you YG fans out there!**

**The biggest YG fansite will soon be up and running with facts, history, rare pictures, props, merchandise guide, forum, fanfic, videos, fanart and competitions to WIN real YG items!! **

**If you want the address as soon as it becomes available give me a PM and I'll add you to the alert list!**

**In you have fanart, fanfics, fanvids or anything else you'd like featured on the site give me a message and I'll make sure I include it.**


	29. Chapter 29

It was another two weeks before Bess was fully upon her feet and had regained her health. Luckily for the gang, and unluckily for anyone who pursued them, the town was little known and the men rarely left or told tales to outsiders, it had become quite the safe haven.

Bess sat outside on a risen plank of wood that served as a crude bench, she was a little thinner and paler but she felt fit and well within herself and soon they would all be heading back to Fort Sumner. Bess found herself looking forward to seeing the town again, it had been one of the very few places she had called home and really meant it.

She pulled her shawl around her shoulders as the bitter December wind gave another gust and she shivered slightly. The ground beneath her feet was frozen and although she knew they'd try to make it an easy ride for her she did not relish the prospect of getting back on a horse.

She glanced up to her left and was not surprised to see Dave sulking some way off, snatching glimpses at her as he pretended to be engrossed in cleaning his guns. This had become a daily routine ever since she had started to venture outside to take the air. She ignored him as best she could but it was difficult, as if his presence forced the memories of that night back into her mind, causing her pain and remorse.

Dave had tried his best to visit her at her sick bed and at first the men who cared for her would not permit him entry but as she gained her strength they let it be her decision and she had refused to see him even once. She did not hate Dave, or at least didn't want to hate him, but in her eyes he had played a part in her misery just as much as she had. She couldn't forgive or stand herself so Dave had a slim chance of leniency from her in any respect.

She tried to shake the gloomy thoughts and turned her attention to Charlie and Tom who stood a little away from her. Charlie was trying to teach Tom how to twirl his gun. She laughed quietly to herself as another failed attempt was made on Charlie's part; she knew as well as anyone that Charlie was no expert himself.

Her attention was distracted as she saw Doc walking towards her; she raised her hand in greeting. He smiled and sat beside her causing the make-shift bench to creak slightly. They both watched the two men before them who continued practicing.

Doc laughed as Charlie dropped his gun to the dirt. "Maybe Tommy will end up teaching him" he said, grinning at Bess and squinting a little in the winter sun.

Bess smiled and nodded. "Maybe" she said quietly.

"You still feel alright?" He placed a hand upon her brow and she grinned at him. He hadn't stopped fussing over her for days now.

She brushed his hand away. "Like I told you yesterday, I'm just fine." Her tone was forceful but bore a hint of teasing within it.

"Alright, alright" Doc said with a chuckle.

Bess glanced at him and then away, unsure if she should ask, it seemed she'd asked the same question every day.

"How's Billy?" She tried to make her voice casual but found she could not meet his eye as she spoke the words.

Doc returned to watching Charlie and Tom, his smile fading slightly.

"Fine."

Bess felt her heart sink, she could never get more information from any of them and she felt she had no right to press. She had not seen Billy since the night he had walked away in the rain. Although Tom had told her that he had visited her while she was sick she could not remember seeing him and the feeling of loss broke her heart. His absence from seeing her did not bode well and she knew this fact only too well.

She smiled bitterly and then turned to Doc, not wanting to dwell on such thoughts anymore in case they drove her out of her mind, it was a subject she avoided dwelling on, it seemed better that way.

"How about a drink Doc?" she asked, smiling.

Doc studied her for a moment, his eyes searching.

"Ok, just one, you still need to get your strength back and drinkin' won't help."

She nodded and giggled, poking him playfully. "I promise, just one."

Doc rose and offered his hand to her, which she gladly took, and he pulled her to her feet. She winced as the pain in her foot shot through her leg; she grimaced and then regained herself, her legs felt stiff. Bess grasped Doc's arm and with his aid they set off for the saloon.

The place was more like a large shack than any saloon Bess had seen. The floor was dirt covered and stained with used chewing tobacco. It was half empty as it was after noon and most men had gone to work the mines. They picked a table and Doc went and purchased both of them some cheap and rather bad looking whiskey.

He handed Bess her glass and sat down.

He sipped some of the liquid and pulled a face, causing Bess to laugh. He encouraged her to taste it with his hand.

"Go on then, see if you can resist tellin' the world how bad it is" he grinned.

Bess took a sip and screwed her face up, it was foul, the worst whiskey she'd ever tasted. She opened her eyes and looked at Doc who smiled smugly back at her. They both laughed.

Doc's look became serious and he stared down at his glass a moment before meeting her eyes.

"When you were sick," he began. His hair threatened to flop into his eyes and he pushed it back, "you talked a lot…" He paused and glanced at her.

Bess smiled, a little amused, "An' what did I say?"

Doc looked at her, his blue eyes meeting hers. "About your daddy."

Bess stared at him dumbfounded, her mouth agape. She quickly tried to regain herself.

"Huh," she scoffed, "I did huh?" She took a drink, actually glad of the foul taste; it distracted her for a moment.

"I ain't gonna talk about it unless you want..."

"I don't" Bess said flatly, not letting him finish.

Doc looked down at his glass and then at her once more.

"I'm sorry Bess," he whispered, his eyes taking in her features, "that things ain't worked out for you."

Bess smiled sadly but her heart felt warmed by his words. "Well," she said as brightly as she could, "I only got myself to blame for that."

Doc shook his head and his hair fell into his eyes, he pushed it back.

"You should'a had a better life."

Bess studied him, unsure what to say. Finally she smiled.

"I'll be just fine." She paused, "Don't you worry about me Doc."

Doc tried to smile but it was a little pained as though he did not believe her. He reached out and covered her hand with his own.

"I know what it's like to get caught up in the moment."

Bess knew he spoke of White Oaks and Jane.

Bess nodded, hoping that was enough to reassure him, she could offer him no more in her current state.

Doc squeezed her hand. "You're so young Bess, an' well," he sipped a little of his drink, "I was thinkin', maybe you should come with me East, stay with Yen and me." He smiled warmly, "Get a new start." He paused, "We'll spend a month in Fort Sumner and then ride away from New Mexico, bounty hunters, and all this god damn death."

Bess bit her lip, wishing she could say yes, but slowly, she shook her head.

"I'm more than grateful for the offer Doc, I really am… but I can't."

Doc furrowed his brow.

"Why? What ya got here Bess, apart from bad memories?"

Bess lowered her gaze, knowing him to be right, but still… the tiny part of her that hoped would not die and she could not leave.

Doc's hand covered hers again and Bess looked up, meeting his gaze.

"Don't stay for him Bess, please." He paused, "You'll just carry on getting' hurt."

Bess bit her lip once more.

"It just don't feel right to go Doc."

Doc seemed like he was going to argue but his features relaxed and he gave her a half smile.

"Well my offer will always stand."

Bess smiled at him, her eyes conveying her thankfulness.

"Thanks." She paused, "Does Billy know you're leavin'?"

Doc rubbed the back of his neck. "Not yet."

Bess looked at him, unsure by his sudden change in mood.

"You're not goin' to tell him, are you?" she said quietly.

Doc met her gaze. "Bess, I'm tired, tired of this life, of runnin' and… him." He sipped some more of his drink as if needing the liquid to continue. "I want a wife, children… a normal family." He paused, "All I'm gonna get if I stay is a pine box and an early grave."

Bess stared at him, for the first time seeing not the gunfighter she knew but the man who wanted peace.

She smiled, "I understand Doc, I'd want that too."

Doc smiled and nodded as if silently telling her she could have it, if she went with him.

A door ahead of them opened and a Dove stepped out. She was pretty, in her mid- twenties, and by the look of her figure she ate well and often. Bess watched her as she got a bottle from behind the bar and laughed sweetly at something the bartender said. It reminded Bess of Jane, and Bess was surprised to find she was thinking of her fondly and whether she was alright.

The Dove turned and began to make her way back to the room but before she reached it an arm was slung around her neck and she was pulled half out of sight into a kiss. Bess smiled as the Dove laughed, she pulled the man forward out into the bar, they were both in high spirits. Bess' smile dropped and a cold feeling snaked quickly up and through her body, sending the fine hairs on the back of her neck on end. It was Billy's arm that was draped around the Dove and Billy who had just come out of her bed chamber.

Doc's expression dropped just as Bess' smile had and he looked back at Bess, as if waiting for something awful to happen. Bess managed to glance at him and realised he was concerned as to what her actions would be. Slowly she tore her gaze away from the scene before her and focused on her drink. She reached out her hand and, her fingers trembling, she picked up the glass and downed the liquid in one go. Doc continued to stare at her as if waiting for her to run… or worse.

Instead Bess sat as calmly as she had been just a few moments ago.

Billy and the Dove had not noticed anyone about them, too wrapped up in themselves, and soon the Dove had pulled him back into her room, amid promises of a pleasurable time. The door shut behind them, to Bess' ears the sound was a sickening thud.

Doc's eyes were drawn to the sound but he soon turned back to Bess, Bess' eyes were fixed upon her empty glass.

"Bess?" he ventured.

Bess' eyes fluttered as she tried to regain her composure and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm just fine Doc" she managed.

Doc placed his hand over hers once more and Bess found no amount of trying would hold back her tears.

She tried to stifle a sob as Doc got up from his seat and crouched before her, wrapping his arms around her shuddering frame. She clutched at his jacket, lost in the sorrow as she sobbed bitterly.

Finally her tears abated enough for her to regain herself and she pushed herself away from Doc, wiping at her eyes with her palm.

"I'm okay" she croaked. It was a lie; anyone could tell that by the look on her face, it was heartbreaking.

She gritted her teeth and told herself she deserved this, it was her punishment. She wanted the stars and instead the sky had fallen on top of her.

She took a deep breath, trying to make herself accept the fact that she had lost him, it was hard and the pain felt as if it were physical.

"I need to rest" she stated, getting to her feet. There was no pain this time as her foot touched the ground, or at least she did not feel it.

Doc caught her hand.

"Bess..."

"I'm fine, really, I'm okay." She smiled weakly, the effort near impossible.

She glanced down at the ring on her finger and slowly slipped it off. It glinted slightly in the sunlight that invaded the saloon. She laid it gently upon the table, touched it once and then turned, willing her feet forward and trying her hardest to not give in to the urge to fall to her knees and scream.

--

Billy whistled off-key as he dealt the cards out to himself and Doc.

"You seem in a good mood" Doc said sourly.

Billy grinned, "That I am, we're leaving next week, an' I'm getting' tired of this place." He paused and his eyes glinted, "I wanna go back home."

"Fort Sumner ain't gonna be safe Billy" Doc stated, picking up his cards.

"Sumner's always safe Doc" Billy replied matter-of-factly, and picked up his own cards, his blue eyes studying them. "Maybe they stopped looking anyhow." He grinned cheekily and Doc sighed.

"I doubt it."

They played a few hands as they drank in near silence. Half way through their fourth game the pretty Dove Doc had seen two days before came over and draped her arms around Billy's shoulders. She whispered something into his ear; Billy smirked and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it quickly before beating Doc at cards once more.

Doc glanced at him distastefully.

"Hell Doc," Billy said with a grin, seeing his friend's expression, "don't be sore cause I keep beatin' ya." He laughed and the Dove laughed with him.

Doc placed the rest of the cards he still held down upon the table and shook his head slightly.

"That ain't the reason Billy."

Billy looked at him questioningly.

"Here" Doc said. He reached into his breast pocket and pushed something across the table towards Billy; it made a soft metallic scraping noise as he slid it over. Doc moved his palm revealing a small gold ring.

Billy stared down at it for a moment.

"Don't try and tell me it ain't what it looks like, I saw the engravin'" Doc stated, putting a cigarette between his lips and lighting it. He took a long drag and blew out a cloud of smoke as Billy watched him, his eyes flashing a slight warning.

"You done wrong" Doc stated, giving his friend a knowing look.

Billy furrowed his brow, anger tingeing the corners of his lips, "She done me wrong."

Doc brought his fist down upon the table, rattling the glasses.

"God dammit Billy, she's your wife!" Doc hissed.

Billy leaned back in his chair his body casual but his eyes dangerous, he remained silent.

"Does that mean nothin' to you?" Doc hissed.

The Dove seemed to sense the tension and potential danger in the situation and quickly retreated to the bar.

Billy stared at Doc a moment. "She broke our vows." He sounded a little childish.

Doc glared at him, his anger rising.

"She's seventeen! You save her, marry her… claim to fargin' love her!" He sat back in his chair as if regaining himself from the anger. He took another long drag and exhaled "What are ya doin'?" Doc said studying the younger man before him.

Billy regarded his friend with a cold expression.

"Think Billy," Doc said, his voice had now fully regained its smooth calmness, "don't ya think all this death and danger might make any girl lose her head."

Billy remained silent.

"I seen the way you treat her sometimes, like your god damn horse..." Doc sensed that these words were ill chosen and bowed his head, knowing if he carried on Billy would lose his temper.

He looked back at Billy his gaze near pleading. "She regrets what she did Billy; you can't say you never made mistakes."

"Careful Doc..." Billy's voice was icy.

Doc became silent, sensing Billy's mood and not wishing to rile him further.

Billy sighed, "She gave you this?" he asked, indicating to the ring.

Doc shook his head. "She left it behind after seein' you with that Dove."

Billy's head snapped up, his eyes meeting Doc's.

"Yeah she saw," Doc stated dryly, "two days back."

Billy looked down at the ring.

"She thinks it's over…" Doc paused, not really wishing to speak of Bess' feelings, it was not his place. "I know you ain't happy…" he ventured. "You were happy with her and I think you were yourself, not the front you put up for everyone."

Billy flinched as if the words had struck him but he did not look up, his face bore a serious pout.

Doc rose from his seat and let out a heavy sigh.

"I'll see ya tomorrow" he said, and without looking back he made his way out of the saloon.

Billy picked up the ring carefully and placed it into his pocket.

It was mere moments before the Dove was back to hovering beside him. She slipped her arm about his neck and kissed his cheek. Billy slowly yet forcefully removed her arm and gestured for her to leave him be.


	30. Chapter 30

**Well, it was my day off and the weather here in England is so bad that I decide to write. **

**Don't expect me to update this fast all the time haha ;)**

**I want to thank everyone that's reviewed if you like the story even a little bit and haven't left one yet, do it and let me know that you like it! :))**

**And finally, I wanted to update today because it's July 14th, the anniversary of Billy the Kid's death. To all those that admire him, study him and respect what he was, raise a glass in remembrance to a man that lived and died by the gun before his time. I'm sure he'd smile if he could see how much of a legend he has become!**

**Keep ridin Billy!**

**--**

Bess touched her foot gently, the pain was not completely gone but the cut had healed over into a rather ugly scab with black and yellow bruising surrounding it. She wrapped it back up in the herb sprinkled bandages that Chavez insisted she carried on wearing until the swelling had abated.

She quickly tied her hair back and reached for her hat, today they were riding on, back towards Fort Sumner. She grabbed her saddle bag and slung it over her shoulder, her heart and head feeling too many emotions to pin one down fully in that moment.

"You ready?" Charlie enquired.

Bess nodded, "Ready as I'll ever be I guess."

Bess felt her heart beating erratically in her chest, the mere thought of seeing Billy again sent her mind into a flutter of panic.

Charlie patted her arm reassuringly and walked towards the door. Bess breathed in deeply, let it out and followed him.

The cold late December wind whipped any stray hairs she'd missed into her face. A small dusting of snow lay upon the ground. Bess shivered and pulled her hide coat further around herself.

She walked forward, limping slightly, and with Charlie's help was able to get into her saddle after a few rather comical attempts. The sensation of being back up on her horse was a strange one and it took her several minutes to find a comfortable position. She took up her reins as Tom mounted his horse beside her.

"You feelin' okay Bess?" he asked.

Bess smiled, "Just fine Tommy."

Tom grinned at her, "I'll ride by you."

Bess grinned back at him, expressing her thanks.

It wasn't long before Doc and Chavez came out of their shack and got into their saddles. Doc looked over at Bess and smiled; to Bess it looked a little sad. She smiled back at him unsurely. Dave blustered out of his door; it was obvious to all that his mood was already foul before they even started to ride together. He heaved himself up onto his horse and glowered at Chavez for a moment before turning his attention back to his saddlebags, checking they were secure. Bess avoided looking at him as best she could, concentrating on watching Charlie carefully checking his provisions, before swinging himself up into his seat.

Doc trotted over to Charlie.

"Billy's horse ain't here, you seen him?"

Charlie shook his head and the comment made them all scan the town for any sign of him. Finally a rider came over the brow of a small hill and descended into the town… Bess knew it was Billy before she could clearly see him, the way he sat in his saddle gave it away easily.

"Where you been?" Charlie asked when Billy was within ear-shot.

Billy grinned, "Ridin'."

"Ain't we got enough ridin' to do today?" Doc stated tiredly. Billy's grin widened.

Bess waited with bated breath for his gaze to fall on her, for better or worse she wanted to see his eyes, his face… but he did not turn in her direction, it was as if she did not exist, she hung her head and tried to hide her disappointment.

"Let's ride!" Billy gave a whoop and dug his heels into his horse's side sending it into a gallop back the way he had just been. Doc nudged his horse on to follow and soon they were all riding out of the town and Bess was glad to see the back of it.

--

They rode the whole day and it quickly came back to Bess how much she detested these long rides. The sweat ran down her back, making her want to do nothing more than stop at the next town and bathe, but she did not complain and did her best to keep up. By the time the sun was setting a ranch was in sight. She soon grew to realise that this was their destination.

They rode on, past fences and grazing fields until they were mere feet from the porch. Without warning the door burst open and an old grizzled man stood in the doorway, a Winchester aimed in their direction. He was in his late fifties by the looks of his long grey beard, scrawny frame and leathery, wrinkled skin.

He squinted at the people on horseback before him as if his eyesight was rather poor.

"Who's there?" he called, his voice slightly more high pitched than Bess would have imagined.

"Tom, ya ol' fool!" Billy cried, swinging himself from his horse.

"God dammit Bonney, you snake!" the man cried back, and although his words were unfriendly, his voice bore nothing but good humour and pleasure at his unexpected company.

Billy bounded up the steps and grasped the man's hand in his, shaking it warmly.

"Good t' see ya Tom" Billy said smiling.

"And, whose with ya?" the man said, squinting back out.

"Doc, Chavez, Dave, Charlie and Tommy." Billy paused, "You ain't met Tommy before, Tommy get over here!" Billy called and Tom obeyed him. They talked quietly amongst themselves as each got from their horse and was greeted warmly.

It did not pass Bess' attention that she had been ignored but she tried to not let this indiscretion bother her.

"You sunuvabitch Charlie, it's been a god damn age!" the old man smiled, patting Charlie upon the back.

Bess slid down from the saddle feeling stiff and sore, the cold had made its way through her clothing and now it felt like she was walking upon pins and needles. She took a few steps and stopped, the pain in her foot throbbed slightly and threatened to off balance her.

"Here Chiquita." Chavez was beside her, offering his arm for her to lean on.

Bess smiled, "Thanks." She gladly accepted his help and he led her up onto the porch. The old man turned around at the sound of her footsteps.

"Who's this then?" he grinned a little too broadly. "You never mentioned a girl, Kid!"

Billy ignored the statement. "You got any food Tom? I'm hungry."

"This is Bess" Doc replied, his look and voice was tired.

"Well Miss Bess, nice to make your acquaintance." The man held out his hand and Bess shook it a little unsurely.

"Well, come on in!" the man said, gesturing for them all to make their way inside.

Inside the small wooden house was a large inviting room that seemed to serve as kitchen and bed chamber, although a tattered piece of cloth separated the sleeping quarters. A fire burned merrily in a surround of stone. It was warm and had a cosy feel.

The old man gestured again, this time indicating for them to sit down at a large wooden table. All seven of them just managed to fit, although Bess found she was sandwiched between Charlie and Tom with no elbow room to speak of.

The old man sat down in a comfy looking padded wooden chair and picked up a pipe. He spent a moment lighting it, puffed a few clouds of smoke out and smiled.

"There's some pork an' beef stew on the fire." He pointed with his pipe to a large metal pot that was bubbling away over the fire. "Help yerselves."

Tom was the first up, his stomach already grumbling at the prospect of food. He came back balancing three wooden bowls full of stew and placed one in front of Bess and another in front of Charlie, before sitting down with his own bowl. He passed out crude spoons to each of them.

"Thanks Tommy" Charlie and Bess said in near unison.

They quickly ate, the stew tasting like the best thing Bess had eaten for a long time; it was fresh and good.

The rest of the gang got food at their leisure until all had full stomachs and felt content. A bottle of whiskey was shared out between them all as Old Tom began to talk about life upon the ranch and gossip from the surrounding towns.

He coughed a little as he puffed upon his pipe. "Susan McSween's remarried" he stated, as if this knowledge was for privileged people only.

Billy looked up.

"To who?" he asked a quizzical smile upon his face.

"George Barber, I hear."

Billy raised an eyebrow, "Well that's good news, he's a good sort." Billy stuffed a large piece of bread into his mouth and smiled at Doc and Chavez.

"She deserves some happiness after Alex was murdered" Doc chipped in and Chavez nodded in agreement.

Billy swallowed his mouthful of bread and raised his glass of whiskey into the air.

"T' Susan!"

The rest of the men raised their glasses. "T' Susan" they echoed in one voice. They downed their drinks. Billy then began to eat his second bowlful of stew.

"How're things round here Tom?" he said through a mouthful.

The old man coughed again, "I get by… John Chisum is taking farms all over New Mexico, gettin' harder to make a livin' for most folks."

Billy laughed, his blue eyes dancing merrily. "Well, I relieved old Uncle Jim of some cattle, sure that'll make up for sumthin'." He chuckled and nudged Doc in the ribs, Doc gave a weak smile.

The old man's eyes fell upon Bess and he studied her for a moment.

"This poor girl has half of New Mexico on her!" he laughed "If yer wantin' water t' wash, well round back" the man said, addressing Bess.

Bess smiled, "Thank you" she replied as politely as she could.

"You can use the room over there" he indicated to the small bed chamber.

Bess nodded her understanding.

"I think we should give the lady some privacy to get cleaned up" Old Tom said, pushing himself up onto his feet. "We can sit out on the porch, it's a cold evenin' but dry."

The other men finished their whiskey and rose from the table, following old Tom out of the house.

Bess retrieved her saddle bags from the pen the horses were now housed in and drew water from the well. She heaved it back inside and heated it in a kettle over the fire, until steam blew out of its spout. She poured the water back into the bucket, carried it over to the smaller room and fetched an already lit oil lamp before pulling the make-shift curtain behind her. She stripped out of her clothes and, using a ragged piece of cloth, washed herself. She quickly redressed in clean clothing and brushed out her hair, pulling it up into a crude bun that rested upon the nape of her neck. She threw the used water out of the back door onto the frozen ground and then returned to a seat near the fire, warming her bare feet.

--

Billy half listened to the conversation going on about him. He felt distracted and anxious to return to Fort Sumner, if he'd had his way they would have continued riding late into the night and slept rough, making Fort Sumner by breakfast. But Doc and Chavez had intervened and told him that because of Bess' frail state this plan would not be possible. He crossed his arms feeling resentment at the prospect of having to spend more time away. He looked back at his gang who were either standing or sitting, relaxed and content. Doc, Chavez and Charlie were talking merrily with Old Tom, enjoying reminiscing and old memories. Tommy had tried to start a conversation with Dave but he was still in a foul mood and kept telling the young boy to 'Get'.

Billy sighed and looked up at the stars, watching the soft chill wind move the clouds across the sky, covering the bright crescent moon from time to time. Finally feeling bored by the situation he began to wander around the house until he found himself near the horses. His beautiful deep brown bay mare was eating a good deal of hay, he clicked his tongue and the animal came to him without hesitation. He let her nuzzle his hand and patted her neck. He walked around the pen and came to the well. The back door was mere feet away and a glow of light from an oil lamp beckoned him inside to the warmth. As he drew closer he heard the soft splashing of water. He walked forwards and despite himself and his recent thoughts, found his heart fluttering slightly. Keeping his footsteps silent he walked further in. The only noises that reached his ears were the crackle of the fire burning upon the wooden logs and the trickle of liquid.

He turned towards the sound of water, the light from behind the curtain made its presence pointless; he could see the outline of a woman through the thin material.

He looked down but he couldn't keep himself from looking up again, his gaze was pulled back to the shadowed silhouette.

She bent, washing her thighs, calves and then moving up to her stomach… her breasts. He involuntary took a step forward, the desire to touch her growing inside him. His dazzling blue eyes took in the contours of her figure, the curve of her breasts, the smooth look of her skin, her soft, slow breathing. Billy clutched at a chair that was to the side of him, unsure as to why his desire hadn't changed for her after everything… he wanted her in his arms, to touch her soft skin, breath in her scent, hear her breathless moans as his hands caressed her, teased her and made her want him.

He took a step backwards, his brow furrowing. He felt weak and foolish for thinking such things… and yet…

His feet carried him forward, his footsteps muffled and unheard. She had her back to him now; her hair fell down her back in a cascade of soft dark waves. His hand reached out as if he had no will, the material was all that separated them, his fingertips touched it, ready to move it aside…

He pulled his hand back as if stung.

Billy looked down at the floor and closed his eyes regaining his senses and before she could turn he quickly left the way he had come.


	31. Chapter 31

Old Tom gave up his bed for Bess to sleep in. She protested furiously at first, saying that it was his bed and she'd be just fine upon the floor with a blanket like the rest of the gang, but the old man wouldn't hear of it and just kept repeating that 'the floor was no place for a young lady'. Finally realising she would not win this fight, Bess relented.

The bed was surprisingly soft and the blankets warm and inviting. She snuggled into their welcoming warmth and it was not long before she fell into a slumber, her dreams were fitful and disturbed.

--

Billy stood on the porch looking out across the vast cold plain before him. His mind and thoughts were a mess and he struggled to gain some kind of control over them. He leant forward on the wooden porch railing, breathed in the chill air and exhaled, watching his breath appear as mist.

He looked over his shoulder at the sound of footsteps to see Doc walking towards him. Billy turned back to the railing and Doc joined him, lighting a cigarette and inhaling the bitter weed deeply. The silence between them was thick and uncomfortable.

"What's on ya mind Doc?" Billy asked matter-of-factly, not turning to look at his friend.

Doc remained silent; the only sound that permeated the night air was the crackle of burning tobacco as he took another drag on his cigarette.

Finally Doc sighed and glanced at Billy. "I'm thinkin'… I'm done Billy."

Billy turned to look at him, his eyes dancing with something between annoyance and amusement.

"What'd ya mean Doc?"

"Once we get back to Fort Sumner, I'm ridin' out, East…" he paused, his eyes taking in the landscape, "New York."

Billy smirked, "Shit Doc, you're part of the gang; you're one of the boys."

Doc bowed his head, knowing that this discussion was never going to be easy.

"I don't want ya thinkin' I'm doin' what Pat did, I just want to live quiet" Doc said in a calm voice.

Billy still smirked at him, prompting Doc to speak the rest of what he had come out here to say.

"I want Bess t' come with me." He felt Billy's mood bristle and closed his eyes for a moment. "I think it'd be good for her, she can live with me an' Yen til' she finds her feet and…"

"I don't think so Doc" Billy stated coldly, the smirk gone.

Doc looked at him, Billy's expression was smug and knowing and it riled Doc.

"You don't think so?" Doc said, with a sigh of laughter that was tinged with contempt.

"I reckon I don't" Billy stated.

"She can do as she pleases," Doc said, trying to keep his voice calm, "an' so will I."

"She'll stay in Fort Sumner," Billy said, turning back to the railing, "so will you." He fell silent as if this were the last word on the conversation.

"Why? What we got here Billy, apart from bounty hunters and a hangin'?" Doc paused, knowing he must not lose his temper. "You want Bess there fer when you feel lonely enough to want her company?" He laughed softly as if the notion were intolerable.

"No," Billy said, his look becoming stone, "because in New York I can't protect none of you." He paused, waiting for Doc to comprehend what he was saying but Doc's look remained questioning.

Billy laughed and shook his head. "For a well educated man, you're a damn fool Doc." He grinned and looked back at him, breaking into a fit of familiar laughter, mocking and raspy.

"Shit Doc, you think they won't come after you just cause you move to New York?"

Doc furrowed his brow.

"They will, they'll hunt you down like a mangy dog and drag your carcass back here, string you up high." Billy laughed again as if this were highly amusing.

"Only chance you got is the Blackbird." Billy patted him upon the back. "Only chance we all got now."

Doc studied the younger man for a moment, hating him for being smug, cocky… and right.

"We gotta stay together." Billy's blue eyes met Doc's. "What pals are for, don't break the scared hoop."

Doc nodded in defeat, his will deflated and his anger quelled. He turned back to Billy.

"An' Bess?" Doc asked throwing his spent cigarette to the ground and putting out the last flickering embers with his boot.

Billy said nothing and shrugged his shoulders.

--

Bess awoke to the smell of cooking bacon and fresh coffee; it was a wonderful and welcoming scent. She rose and stretched before pulling on her clothing. She tidied her hair and splashed some cold water upon her face from a bowl on the nightstand before venturing out to greet everyone a good morning.

The rest of the gang were already sat at the table eating their fill. Bess found a chair and sat next to Chavez.

"How's your foot?" he questioned.

Bess nodded while helping herself to some bacon and a chunk of bread.

"It's gettin' better every day thanks to you." She paused, "It don't pain me as much." She began to eat.

Chavez gave a small smile and nodded. "I will look at it when we get to Fort Sumner."

Bess smiled awkwardly through a mouthful of food.

They finished their hearty breakfast and sat around the fire talking of local events, current and past.

"Hey Tom," Billy said, turning to the old man, "reckon you can send one of your boys down to Sumner, check that no one's waitin' for us?"

Old Tom smiled crookedly. "Sure Kid, Jose should be here by eleven, I'll send him right quick, he should be back by evenin' then."

Billy nodded as if this pleased him. "Saves me goin' to one of the nearby ranches before Sumner."

Old Tom nodded. "You gotta be careful now Kid, now that Garrett's on your trail."

"Shit Tom, Patsy won't be able to get close enough to hear the trigger til' it's too late."

"You plannin' on killin' him?" Old Tom enquired, raising an eyebrow.

Billy shrugged, "If he makes me."

Old Tom shook his head. "I don't believe ya Kid, you always had a soft spot for Pat, I reckon he'll be the one sneakin' up on you."

Billy laughed, "We'll see." He winked at the old man and they both laughed together.

They spent the rest of the morning playing cards, feeding and tending to their horses and generally catching their breath. Jose came not long after eleven and Old Tom sent him on his way to Fort Sumner.

Bess soon grew tired of the humid air in the house and ventured outside to tend to her horse. She took off the heavy saddle and began to brush the sand and dirt from the horse's coat, cooing softly to the animal as she worked. She soon became aware of the feeling of someone watching her and bristled slightly. She turned, her jaw set and her eyes almost spiteful, to meet Dave's gaze… her face fell in surprise, it was not Dave as she had expected but Billy who stood staring at her.

Bess felt her cheeks become hot and she turned back to her horse, hiding the fact. After a few moments had passed and she felt she had regained enough of her composure to face him she turned back to see his eyes were still fixed upon her. She looked down, avoiding his gaze, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

"Ya doin' it wrong" Billy said, his clear voice breaking the silence.

He walked towards her and Bess felt her heartbeat quicken. He took the coarse brush from her and began to groom the horse's coat in fast, fluid strokes.

"See," he stated, "gets more dirt out."

Bess hesitated, not quite knowing what she should do, or what was now expected of her.

She gave him a strained smile, "Thanks."

Billy held out the brush for her to take. She reached out and enclosed her hand around it, for a moment their fingers brushed and a strange shiver shot up her spine.

Billy quickly let go and silence fell uneasily between them.

He finally looked at her and then away as if not wanting his gaze to linger upon her face.

"Things ain't changed," he continued to look away, "but I figure we should be civil while we're ridin' t'gether." He kicked at the ground absently.

Bess nodded, "I guess so" she managed.

"Good" Billy said. It seemed for a moment that he would add more but instead he turned and walked back towards the house.

Bess watched him until he passed through the door and was out of sight. She turned back to her horse and began to brush it in the way she had just been shown. She bit her lip in thought: it was better than she could have hoped for, that they could be civil… she wished for nothing more, feeling herself blessed by this small gesture.

--

Jose returned after they had eaten supper. He walked into the house with a friendly smile, pried his mud covered boots from his feet and helped himself to some stew before speaking.

"Word is Garrett's not been back fer months, huntin' you an all." He indicated to Billy. "Down Old Mexico way."

Billy nodded, "We'll ride tomorrow as planned."

The rest of the boys murmured their agreement.

"A man named Beever," Jose continued, "asked me to give a message to Charlie."

Charlie looked up, "I'm Charlie."

Jose smiled. "Said t' tell you your wife is in Sumner."

"My wife!" Charlie exclaimed, his mouth agape.

"Yeah, said she came looking for you after she heard you'd been arrested." He paused finishing his last spoonful of stew. "Beever said not t' worry, he put her up in quarters at the old hospital."

Charlie's expression seemed to take on a glow.

"Sure will be good to see her" he said with feeling. He grinned at Bess who sat next to him. She smiled back and squeezed his arm.

"All the more reason to get goin'" Billy stated. "We'll get there by nightfall tomorrow." He got up and stretched.

"I'm goin' t' sleep." He began to make his way over to the pile of blankets. His eyes caught Bess'; and she chanced a smile, for a moment she thought she saw him smile back, but the flickering of the firelight made her uncertain.

--

Bess rose and ate another good breakfast. She made herself ready for the ride ahead, her heart gladdened by the fact that come nightfall she'd be in a familiar place with familiar people and that a warm welcome surely awaited them all. She joined the rest of the gang outside and they each gave a fond farewell to Old Tom, and to Jose who had stayed the night. Jose clasped her hand in a friendly goodbye just as he had with the others. When his hand slipped from hers Bess felt him push something into her grip. She looked down and saw a small leather pouch lay in her palm. It had a strange pattern of beading upon it and appeared to be filled with something.

"Senorita, for protection" he said, indicating to the pouch.

Bess furrowed her brow questioningly.

"To keep you safe," he paused, "Que Dios me perdone."

Bess smiled unsurely, "Thank you."

She slipped the strange little pouch into her skirt pocket and smiled at him once more before swinging herself up into her saddle.

They were soon riding at a fast pace, the landscape flashing by in blurs of colours and brush. Bess didn't mind the feeling of riding or the pain it caused as much as usual; not today, today it served a purpose… to get home.


	32. Chapter 32

The sun began to sink low on the horizon, the cloud muffled any sunset that could have been and before the sky had finished with twilight, snow began to fall elegantly about them, covering the ground in a soft blanket of glistening white. The snow became heavier and soon Bess found she had trouble seeing past the rider in front of her, and in the poor conditions Billy called out for them to all stop. They crowded together, each person huddled in their seat, trying to find some kind of warmth from beneath their blankets, the snow leaving a liberal dusting on their hats and hair.

"We're only a few miles from the Fort, just keep together an' we won't get lost" Billy stated.

Tom patted his horse's neck tenderly "Can someone take some blankets and bags? My horse is tired."

Billy took a few things from Tom and stowed them on his own saddle.

When they set off again Bess found she was riding up front beside Tommy and Billy. Billy seemed quite uncomfortable with her presence and sideways glances were sent her way.

"I gotta talk t' Chavez" he stated after a few moments and dropped back, leaving Tom and Bess alone.

"You okay?" Tom called through the falling snow.

Bess moved closer to him, shielded her eyes for a moment and then nodded.

"I want to be by a fire eating some of Beever's potato stew" she said, and smiled.

Tom laughed and Bess joined him.

"Warm bed too!" Tom exclaimed, Bess grinned and then laughed.

Tom studied her; in that moment all his boyish features seemed to melt, leaving behind for a few seconds the imprint of the man he would become.

"Things are gonna be just fine Bess" Tom said, his voice calm and even. "I seen how he still looks at you when he thinks no one's lookin'."

Bess smiled and looked down at her cold fingers.

"Maybe Tommy." She moved her horse a little closer to his and clasped his hand with her own. "I'll be just fine though." She squeezed his hand. "Everythin' will be fine" she grinned.

"Look!" Tom said excitedly.

Bess looked ahead and saw that they were now well in sight of the archway into Fort Sumner. The snow drift and their conversation had made them fail to notice how close they had become.

Tom laughed and squeezed Bess' hand back.

"Halt!" A voice broke through the darkness, startling all of them. "Throw up your hands!"

Bess knew that voice, she furrowed her brow as Tom let go of her hand, his horse rearing slightly as he moved in front of her.

"Tommy, get down!" she heard Billy's voice cry from behind them.

"Tommy!?" Bess said in a questioning panic, not understanding what was happening.

Tom squinted, his hand reaching in a blur of movement for his gun. A shot rang out, shattering the calm night. Bess yelped at the sound and Tom jolted within his seat, his cry of pain pierced through the air, making Bess shiver.

She heard a roar of anguish from behind her; it was full of fury and pain… Billy.

"TOMMY!" Bess cried, reaching out towards him, Tom was turning slightly in his seat to face her but before she could reach him another shot rang out and her horse shuddered and buckled beneath her, falling down to the ground with a heavy thump. Bess managed to free her feet of the stirrups, avoiding being pinned underneath the dying animal. She scrambled away and got to her feet, the snow was slowly soaking up the blood that gushed from a large wound in the horse's neck, it whinnied and thrashed out in its panic, the warm blood sending wisps of misty vapour into the freezing air.

Bess spun around to locate Tom, but the night was dark; the shouts and bullets confusing. She turned hopelessly on the spot in panic, unsure of what her next move should be.

Suddenly, before she could gather her thoughts, she felt herself being pulled up violently into a saddle; an arm supported her around her waist as they began to speed away from Fort Sumner. She turned and looked over the rider's shoulder, her breaths coming in panicked gasps. She could see Tom's horse, he was riding after them and Bess felt tears of relief prick her eyes, but something was strange, he sat hunched over in his saddle, the horse's movements rocking his body unnaturally. His horse slowed… he was stopping.

Bess felt her heart rise in panic, they'd kill him.

"TOMMY!" she screamed, clutching onto the rider, "No!" She beat the rider's chest once with her fist in anguish and then clutched at his jacket once more, her tears no longer caused by relief. "TOMMY!" Her sobs broke her cry and it sounded strained.

She thought she saw Tom look up in her direction and then he reined his horse around and began to make his way back to the Fort, Bess watched as the night swallowed up his form.

"No!" she whispered.

She felt the arm around her waist tighten slightly as if reassuring her.

She looked up into Billy's face, he was stoic and focused on riding but Bess could see the pain within his eyes. She clutched him tighter, knowing nothing more could be done.

--

They rode for what felt like hours through the bad weather. Bess felt no pain from riding, her whole body and mind felt numb, like her emotions had been packed away safely in a box.

By the time they slowed their gallop the sky had taken on a tinge of dawn and the snow had abated. In the distance Bess could see a small, crude brick building… they were headed straight for it.

As they drew nearer the smell of rotting vegetation invaded her senses.

They came to a stop outside the cabin and hitched their horses to a post that still stood just outside the doorway.

Billy helped Bess down and then swung himself out of his saddle. They entered the building in silence and Charlie set about lighting a fire.

They sat down huddled beside it with blankets wrapped about their shoulders trying to get warm and the silence remained. Bess looked at them all one by one as each said nothing, their expressions sad and knowing.

Charlie began to pray quietly, "The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not want…"

"We gotta go back" Bess stated, interrupting him; her voice was urgent and pained.

"No Chiquita" Chavez said softly.

Bess glared at him, "We have to go back for Tommy!"

Chavez looked up, meeting her eyes with his own, great sorrow lurked within their depths and Bess had to dig her nails into her palms to keep her composure.

"The Spirit Horse has come for him" Chavez whispered.

Bess shook her head, ignoring his words, "We can't just leave him!"

Chavez lowered his gaze as if he could say no more.

"We can't!" Bess cried, turning to Billy, her eyes pleading. "He won't know what t' do, he's just a boy!"

Billy didn't move or respond to her words.

Doc sighed sadly, "Bess," he said gently, "Tommy's dead."

Bess stared at him unblinking for several seconds as if the news had stunned her. She slowly lowered her head to her knees and began to weep. Charlie rose and went to her, wrapping his arms about her and comforting her as best he could.

They sat in a strange kind of limbo; no one talked, the fire was tended and silenced reigned, for what must have been hours.

After time had passed in this same manner for a near unbearable amount of time Billy, Doc and Chavez left the building in search of being alone. Bess followed their lead, needing time to herself. Once outside she gulped in a lung full of air, letting the wind blow her face a little, refreshing her.

She crouched down, leaning her back against the wall, watching the late afternoon sun melt any remaining snow it fell upon. She looked up at the sound of Billy's footsteps as he walked over to his horse; he pulled down a leather bag, Tom's bag.

Bess attention was drawn to soft, low sorrowful singing; Chavez stood looking out across the land, his eyes unseeing as he sang in his native Navajo. Every so often he would stop the song briefly and cut off a piece of his hair, letting the wind carry it from his palm… his way of mourning.

Bess looked back at Billy who was now digging around in the bag. He pulled out a pair of long-johns, shirts, a pack of cards… letting them all fall to the ground as he searched through aimlessly. Finally he pulled out a flimsy, yellowing pile of papers; they were tattered and well used. Billy stared at it a moment, his expression angry and yet at the same time unreadable. He dropped it carelessly to the ground along with the other items. Bess could now clearly see it was a Dime Novel. A drawing of a gallant cowboy adorned the front cover and it had the title

"**Billy The Kid**

**Prince of Pistoleers"**

She glanced up at Billy as he pulled out the final item from within the bag, a jar of marbles… a mere boys' toy. The colourful glass balls glinted in the sunlight, casting rays of light on the surrounding rocks. Billy let the bag fall, his attention on the jar.

The embossed writing upon the jar glinted revealing the name: Billy Marbles.

Billy's lips were moving, mumbling, whispering, his expression between anger and despair; a pout clouded his features, giving him a sorrowful air.

Billy turned the jar over in his hand.

Suddenly his eyes flashed and he hurled the jar at a nearby rock. The glass shattered, scattering the hundreds of marbles across the ground.

Billy said nothing and returned back into the cabin.

Bess remained outside, looking at the marbles that still rolled across the red earth. She listened quietly to the sound of the breeze and the lament of Chavez.

--

None spoke anything more of Tom, none wanted to voice the finality his name would bring. They ate a meagre meal of bread and biltong in silence and then slept as best they could until evening crept up on them. No plans were made, although Bess knew they'd be leaving in the morning.

Chavez threw a little more wood onto the fire and lay down as the others had already done, each trying to sleep, to forget. Bess could not sleep anymore; even if she had wanted to… her dreams were haunted by Tom's face. She rose and went outside for some air.

She walked forwards towards the pile of clothing that lay upon the ground. The shirts on top were frozen but a few items underneath were cold but still supple. She found a brown bandana, Tommy's. She stroked the soft cotton knowing that just a few days earlier he had worn this; he had been alive, talking, breathing, laughing...

She clutched the material to her breast as she thought bitterly of those last few moments, Garrett's voice coming through the snow, telling them to halt… Tom moving in front of her, protecting her, taking a bullet that could have been hers. Tears spilled from her eyes as his scream of pain rang out in her mind like a strange echo; she grasped the cloth tighter and pressed her back against the stone wall of the cabin as she tried to control her sobs.

She heard Charlie's soft snoring from within and her expression twisted with distress…

Would he die next?

Would Chavez?

Doc?

Dave?

...Billy?

Would Pat not stop until they were all in their graves?

She hit the wall with her hand in anger.

"God damn bastard!" she choked. Pat knew them, had eaten with them, and shared their lives. And he'd known Tommy, treated him as a friend and killed him without another thought… She'd never forgive him for this, not for Tommy's death….

She looked up at the sound of boots scraping, footsteps coming towards her. Billy stood watching her. Bess wiped at her tears with her hand. Billy's gaze fell upon the bandana. Slowly he reached out his hand to touch it; he passed the material between his fingers gently, tenderly. His gaze met Bess' and they stared at each other for what seemed an age, each lost in the same sorrow.

Billy blinked and tried to hide the tear that slipped down his cheek. Bess felt her heart ache for him, he'd loved Tom as if he were his younger brother and now his friend had killed him. She hesitated and then reached out and wiped the tear from his cheek with her thumb.

Without warning he lunged forward, clutching to her. His fingers digging into her back as his body shook silently. Bess wrapped her arms around him, fighting her own sorrow and buried her fingers into his hair, breathing in his comforting familiar scent.

"It's okay," she soothed, telling him to let out the despair, "it's okay."

Before she could fully register what was happening, his lips were upon hers in a hungry, desperate kiss. Bess responded, needing the comfort as much as he wanted it. She caressed his face, wiping away the wet trails of tears from his cheeks; she then pulled away from his kiss and kissed his brow, eyelids and cheeks before returning her lips to his. Their kiss became passionate, needful and burning. His hands moved over the curvatures of her body and his fingers stroked her hair as if he needed to touch every inch of her.

He made short work of the buttons upon her shirt and unfastened a few of her corset hooks, just enough so that he could slip his hand underneath and into her camisole to the bare skin beneath. He cupped one of her breasts gently, his fingers teasing the sensitive skin until Bess' breaths were ragged and full of desire. He kissed her once more, pulling his hand back from under her clothing. He quickly worked upon his belt, letting his guns fall to the floor. His mouth still upon hers he sought her skirts, runching them up, his fingers seeking the large split in her bloomers to the place concealed within.

Bess gasped loudly as his fingers pressed gently and then moved, gaining in speed. Without a word he lifted her up to rest upon his hips, her back supported by the rough wall, he fumbled with his britches for a moment and then urgently, he slipped into her. Bess clutched at his shoulders as he moved within her, bringing soft moans from her lips. She began to rock her hips to the rhythm he had already started, bringing small sighs of pleasure from his lips. They moved faster together, moans turning to gasps until both relaxed, hot, sweat-covered, but satisfied.

They parted and Billy quickly clothed himself and tied his guns back at his hips. Bess fastened her corset, her heartbeat still fast within her breast and her breathing still a little laboured.

They looked at each other, neither one speaking and for a terrible moment Bess thought he would go back to being cold with her, leaving her alone with this heart breaking grief and not letting her into his.

He walked to the cabin and Bess let out a small breath of relief as he reappeared quickly with a blanket. He sat down upon the ground, wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and held out his arm for her to join him under it. Bess didn't hesitate; the cold night air was bitter and biting. They huddled under it together, warming each other with their body heat.

Bess looked at him, but he was staring out towards the vast plain that they would soon ride through.

"There's no chance…" she began, knowing the answer in her heart already, "he's still alive..."

"No" Billy said quietly.

Bess bowed her head, fighting back a new wave of tears.

"He's gone" Billy said, diverting his gaze up to the sky, his voice hollow and distant. He said nothing else for several minutes; the howl of the wind through stone was the only sound.

"Pat did it" Bess whispered. "Even if he didn't fire the bullet, he killed Tommy…" She paused, wiping at her eyes with annoyance as fresh tears spilled over. "It's his fault."

Billy nodded coldly.

"I'll pay him back, Bess."

Bess stared up at him, her first instinct was to protest but slowly she closed her mouth and turned away… Garrett needed paying back for this.

Finally she turned back to Billy and he met her gaze with his own. Bess' eyes were pained and red from crying.

"I forgot how much it hurts, to lose someone you love."

Billy pulled her closer to him.

"I can't believe he's gone…" She let her gaze fall to the ground and then she met his eyes again. "I couldn't bear to lose you," she paused, hating herself, and closed her eyes. "It could've been you if you hadn't fallen back, God help me and forgive me." She choked back another sob, "I'm happy it wasn't." A tear fell down her cheek and she gazed up at him, her expression twisted with pain. "How can I be happy it was Tommy? I loved him."

Billy pulled her close, hushing her tears. "You're not a bad person Bess, and you ain't happy it was Tommy, stop bein' so hard on yourself," He rocked her gently, "And you ain't gonna lose me" he whispered, kissing the top of her head as she held him.

"I already did" she breathed.

Billy smiled weakly and then brought her face up to meet his with his hand. He kissed her softly and then wrapped his arms around her.

Billy rocked her softly in his arms, silence falling over them once more.

"Every time I try to close my eyes, I see him, I see Tommy" Billy said quietly. He glanced at Bess; his face was pallid. "I prayed for him tonight, first time I prayed in a long time…" He paused again, "I think Pat might actually catch me… an' I don't think anyone will pray for me when I'm gone."

Bess clutched his arm, her heart near breaking at his words. "I'll pray for you," Bess whispered, "I pray for you anyway… Pat can't hold you Billy."

Billy laughed a little, it was a sad sound. "Then I'll die without regret." He glanced at her, "You could go now, if ya do I'll understand… it's not safe to ride with us anymore."

"I'm stayin'" Bess stated. "No matter what happens I'll be by your side."

Billy smiled and Bess smiled warmly back at him.

He sucked in a breath through his teeth and grinned. "Hell, it's good t' see you smile." He held her close and no more was said.

Soon the conditions outside made it too hard to keep sitting where they were and they made their way inside. They lay down together and Billy pulled Bess close to him as the small fire warmed them and they finally slept.

--

**Well that was a sad chapter. I found it really hard to write about Tommy, I'd come to love writing about him and I'll miss him a lot.**

**A little history info on the real Tom, he was actually older than Billy and had been one of Billy's close friends since the Lincoln war. He was shot and killed in very much the same way as in this story and we'll learn more about that in the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the little snippets of history I've woven into the story. Looking forward to any reviews you deem to send my way and hope you enjoyed it :)**


	33. Chapter 33

Dawn came sooner than any of them wished. They rose in silence and made ready a pitiful breakfast of half frozen bread and the remaining biltong. They huddled around the ineffective fire that burned dully in a crude stone circle upon the floor.

Chavez had a blanket pulled up to his chin in an attempt to gain some warmth, Charlie and Dave sat close together with a large blanket slung over both of them. Doc broke small twigs and fed them to the dwindling fire.

Bess shared a blanket with Billy, both glad of the other's warmth in the biting cold of the morning. Bess glanced up feeling weary and exhausted, her eyes caught Doc's and he gave her a confused and questioning look, his gaze drifted to Billy and then back to her. He bowed his head and sighed deeply.

"Where are we goin' next Billy?" Charlie's voice cut through the lamenting silence like a knife, making all of them flinch at the sound.

Chavez looked up, "En ninguna parte." His eyes met Billy's as he shivered slightly, "En ninguna parte… Chivato."

Billy glanced up, his gaze meeting Chavez's in a silent battle.

"Nowhere?" Charlie asked, his voice a little strained. "What d' ya mean Chavez?"

Chavez etched a crude circle in the thawed mud with his finger.

"He'll keep us confused, in circles… like he has been doing for the last three months." Chavez did not look up, his voice even and calm.

They all stared at Chavez, not understanding his words… all but Billy.

Billy's gaze drifted to the floor as everyone looked at him waiting, questioning. Slowly he began to speak, his voice deep… sorrowful.

"Spent…" Billy paused as if talking was a difficult task and began to rock slightly. "Spent a lot of nights in this cabin after the Lincoln War… you fellas found lives, families… wants... an' I could see your wills changin' against me… driftin' your own ways, the hoop breakin'… an' I felt lost…" He paused again, his eyes still upon the floor, not meeting anyone's gaze. "Everyone's afraid t' run free… like Pat, they gotta give in…. I couldn't let that happen even though I knew you wanted out… or would. When Charlie came back it felt like old times, good times… Hell, we grew up together out here." He paused once more, his body still rocking gently. "An' I felt like there was nothin' I wouldn't do to keep us together, keep ridin'."

"What are you sayin'?" Doc said in frustration, glancing at the others.

Billy stared down at the ground, his expression regretful, hurt.

"Do you know what a Mexican Blackbird is?" his voice was monotone.

"It's a broken trail that leads to Old Mexico" Charlie stated, looking at the others for agreement, but all were silent, all eyes upon Billy.

Slowly Bess looked at Billy, not fully grasping the situation but feeling how dangerous it was becoming.

"It's a half black, half Mexican whore up in Alamogordo."

"And you named it after her, right Billy?" Doc said, almost pleading Billy to agree, he wrung his hands, his agitation heightened.

Billy didn't look up; he looked like a lost child in a world of nightmares… slowly he shook his head, his eyes fixed upon the ground.

Doc looked about him in anger and panic and then his gaze found Billy. "There is no trail is there Billy?" His breathing was hard, "Is THERE!"

Billy couldn't meet his eyes.

Bess felt cold realization trickle down her spine, she turned to look at the others but their expressions were unreadable, the atmosphere was treacherous.

"What about Old Mexico?" Charlie's panicked voice cut in, "You promised us!"

"I'd just be another gringo in Old Mexico… Nobody 'd know me, my name." For the first time in what seemed an age Billy looked up, meeting Doc and Charlie's gaze.

Doc nodded and laughed coldly.

"Just another gringo? That's a fate worse than a bullet to you, isn't it?" His voice was low but harsh. "Every time you get a chance to run, lie low, to start a new life, you run in a God damn circle… on some crazy mission or cause."

Bess stared at Doc and Billy, each in turn, her heart quickening in panic at the escalating situation.

"Doc..." she tried, but his hand came up in a signal for her to be quiet.

"You have a wife," Doc gestured to Bess, "you should be thinkin' of that, but you have to have some God damn drama, some adventure."

Bess looked over at Charlie, her eyes pleading for his support to defuse the situation, but Charlie said nothing and remained seated as though he was shell-shocked.

"What about Tommy?" Doc asked coldly.

Billy flinched and his eyes flicked sideways, as if by avoiding Doc's gaze he could avoid the question.

"You Son-of-A-BITCH!" Doc spat. "The more they write about you, and talk about you, and sing Mexican fargin' ballads about you, it's like you feel obligated to live up to what they're sayin'. You're actually startin' to believe what they're writin' about you aren't you?!" Doc paused as if giving a chance for Billy to reply but Billy remained silent, his expression tormented.

"Let me tell you what you really are…" Doc hissed.

Billy fidgeted as if he couldn't handle Doc's words.

"You rode a fifteen year old boy straight into his grave… an' the rest of us," he gestured to the others with a look, "straight to hell."

Bess stared at Doc, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, her gaze begging him to stop.

"Straight to hell" Doc repeated.

Before any of them could speak Doc was up on his feet and had snatched up his rifle. He levelled the gun at Billy and walked meaningfully towards him.

Bess gave a cry of surprise and scrambled away instinctively.

"William H. Bonney," he cocked the gun, "you are not a God!"

Billy looked up, his eyes meeting Doc's; slowly he got to his feet, his gaze never leaving Doc's face.

"Why don't you pull the trigger an' find out" Billy said calmly, the blue flames of his eyes burning with an unspoken meaning between them.

Bess saw Doc's finger tighten on the trigger and all colour drained from her face. She quickly made her decision and dove forwards putting herself between the gun and Billy.

"No, Doc," she said as calmly as she could manage, "don't… please, we're all hurtin'" she whispered.

She saw Doc's eye twitch and then his face relaxed, his mood calming. Slowly he lowered the rifle and then threw the gun down in disgust. Bess chanced a glance at Billy and saw he was slowly sitting back down; his movements jerky and a little shocked.

"I gotta get back home" Charlie said, getting to his feet. "I'm gettin' my wife an' goin' back to Old Mexico, anyone who wants t'come is welcome." He gave a cold glare to Billy as if saying without words this statement did not include him. It was the first time Bess had seen him even remotely angry and it made her feel even more uneasy.

"Charlie…" Bess said tensely, not knowing what else to say but his name.

"I'm done Bess, if ya want t' come, I'll gladly have ya along, if not you'll always be welcome" Charlie said. He turned to the others and raised his hand in farewell, "Adios." He tugged at his hat, walked past Bess and out of the door. Bess bowed her head feeling lost in the situation, her thoughts too mixed up to feel angry at Billy or sad over the gang breaking apart.

A sudden loud blast of gunfire made them all flinch violently; Bess covered her head with her arms in shock. Once she had regained herself she spun around to the door, where the sound had come from. She heard a strange gargled moan and Charlie stumbled backwards and fell head first through the doorway.

Bess let out a scream of surprise as Charlie's gut began to gush blood.

In the blink of an eye the men about her had their guns in hand and shots rang out about them, as bullets hailed down towards the cabin and they fired back.

Chavez and Doc quickly pulled Charlie in by the arms and propped him up against the wall.

Billy glanced around the doorway and more shots were sounded towards them, making Billy duck back inside for cover. Billy quickly went to Charlie's side, his eyes widening in horror at the bloody wound. Charlie moaned in pain as blood soaked into his shirt, turning it a startling shade of crimson as Bess stared on, horrified by the scene before her.

"Sunuvabitch! Charlie! Oh they killed ya Charlie! That bastard killed ya." Billy's voice sounded close to tears.

It was then Bess understood the men outside were Pat's men…

"Get up Charlie!" Billy pleaded.

"I can't!" Charlie cried, tears of pain flowing down his cheeks.

"Charlie, listen to me, get up!" Billy encouraged.

"You leave him alone!" Doc shouted, pushing Billy away.

Chavez was now crouching beside Charlie, supporting his friend's weak body.

"Charlie look up!" He covered the patch of steadily growing blood with his hand ""Don't look at this, look up." Chavez commanded, not wanting him to linger upon the mortal wound but Charlie could not tear his gaze from it.

"Oh God!" Charlie repeated over and over, his breathing becoming panicked, worsening an already bad situation.

Bess rushed to his side and took one of Charlie's blood covered hands in her own, holding him tightly.

"Charlie."

Charlie flinched slightly at the sound of her voice.

"Look up Charlie," she soothed, "look at me."

Charlie's eyes found her face and he smiled weakly; Bess tried to smile back, fighting her tears.

Chavez began to tear up strips of cloth to soak up the blood as the rest of the men carried on firing at Garrett's men, preventing them from getting any closer.

"It's okay." Bess whispered the lie to Charlie as a tear spilled down her cheek. "It's gonna be just fine."

"Leave him!" Dave shouted, leaning back on the wall, his gun ready. "He's a dead man! He's gut shot!"

Bess ignored Dave's voice and kept looking at Charlie.

"Bess…" Charlie said in a hushed voice, "don't cry now." He coughed and blood poured from his mouth, coating his chin.

Bess placed a hand upon his cheek, her tears unstoppable now.

"Take the ring off my finger," Charlie instructed, gulping air in through the liquid, "give it to Manuela."

Bess carefully slipped a small gold band off his little finger. Charlie smiled.

"She gave it t' me for luck." He laughed, more blood escaping his mouth, "Guess it didn't work." He tried to grin.

Billy was at the doorway; he stuck his head out, fired a shot in the direction of the posse and then jumped back inside narrowly missing a barrage of bullets.

"We gotta get outta here! They're startin' to surround us!" Dave called back addressing all of them.

"Pat!" Billy cried in anguish. He looked back to Doc and Chavez "We gotta make a break!"

"We gotta skin out!" Dave said, looking at Billy.

"We're near surrounded… only one way out." Billy looked back at everyone, "Someone's gotta lead us…" his eyes flicked to each person, waiting for a volunteer.

"Must be at least ten of them out there!" Dave stated.

Billy calmly walked over to Dave.

"Dave, it's your gang." Billy nodded as if confirming his statement.

"What?" Dave looked back at him in confusion.

"It's your gang, you lead, you lead us out, come on" Billy continued. He pulled at Dave's jacket, urging him into action but Dave resisted.

"It ain't my gang, it's your gang, it's always been your gang!"

Billy eyes took on a dangerous look and he raised his Colt, aiming it at Dave's head, he thumbed the hammer.

"Don't cross me Dave" Billy said menacingly.

"Get me up!" Charlie instructed Chavez and Doc, and they both helped him to his feet.

"Billy!" Charlie called, bringing Billy's attention away from the argument.

"Let's finish the game" Charlie whispered knowingly. Billy stared at him for a moment, realization descending over his face in a quick flicker.

Billy walked towards Charlie, sad determination etched into his features as he handed Charlie one of his guns.

Charlie smiled weakly and Billy grasped him warmly upon the shoulder, his look thankful, loving.

"Charlie's leadin' us out boys!"

Charlie smiled one last time and then stumbled towards the door, bursting from it, his guns raised high, ready for war. Another barrage of gunfire broke through the calm morning air as Doc and Chavez wasted no time running out behind Charlie, their guns blazing, disappearing from Bess' view. Billy shouted encouragement at them to run.

Bess felt a violent tug upon her arm and she was pulled forward, she glanced up and saw Dave was trying to make his escape pulling her along with him. Bess struggled and finally broke his grip; Dave fell out of the doorway and shouted in pain as a bullet found his leg. He pulled himself up onto his feet and limped quickly around the back of the cabin, to relative safety.

Billy was now by her side, his gun drawn and his eyes alert. He grabbed her arm and started for the doorway. Bess saw Charlie's body falling, he was finished.

"I wish… I wish" Charlie mumbled before crumpling to the ground, a mess of bullet holes riddled his body. Billy started forward, ready to run but another shot rang out and a horse that had been tethered to the hitching post reared and fell sideways, blocking their escape. Billy stumbled backwards as bullets began to fly in through the chipped brickwork; the posse were too close for any escape on foot now. Bess clung to Billy's arm, her eyes wide and her fear total. A bullet flew inches from her head and Billy pushed her down to the ground his breathing laboured, panicked…

"Give it up Billy!" Garrett's voice shouted from somewhere outside, he was close…

"Go to hell! You long-legged sunuvabitch!" Billy retorted with passion.

Another hail of gunfire descended down on them and Bess let out a scream. Billy looked down at her, his face contorting with anger.

He held up his guns and began firing wildly in the direction of Garrett's voice.

"Argh you sunuvabitch" You killed the boy! And you killed Charlie, you knew them!" Billy tried to shield them both as more gunfire fell around them, Bess covered her head, her breaths no more than panicked whimpers.

Billy kept firing until his Colts clicked onto empty chambers. He grabbed a rifle and began firing once more; Bess covered her ears, the noise of so many guns near deafening.

The rifle was soon spent of bullets; they had nothing left to protect themselves.

Before either of them had time to collect their breath a volley of metallic clicking sounded around them and they looked up into many men's faces, only one of which they knew, Pat's.

Billy grasped Bess closer to him as he glanced up tentatively, his breathing heavy, beaten. Bess' mind screamed for her to do something and within a split second she had drawn the gun at her belt. She levelled it at Pat.

"No!" Billy cried. "Don't shoot!" His eyes pleaded at Pat.

Pat stared at Bess his lip quivering for a split second and then breaking into a smirk. The other men began to chuckle and Bess stared at them all in confusion.

"You gotta have a real gun first Missy" one man said, trying to control his laughter.

Bess let the gun fall to her lap, slowly she opened the barrel… there were no bullets, no chambers, just a round empty circle where they should have been… the gun was nothing but a fake.

Bess glanced back at Billy but had no time to dwell on the question of why he'd given her a fake gun… they had more pressing matters… they were trapped.


	34. Chapter 34

The men were quickly upon them and Billy was dragged violently onto his feet, they took no chances and his hands were quickly locked into handcuffs. Pat came forward, un-cocking his gun gently as the two old friends met for the first time in many months. Billy glared at Pat as if wishing the man would drop dead where he stood. Pat's gaze was calm and collected: he watched as Billy was manhandled and the other men of his posse laughed at what their big reward would be.

Bess was pulled to her feet, still dazed, and a man began to place handcuffs on her.

"Leave the girl" Pat said, stepping forward towards the man that was enclosing the heavy metal cuffs around her wrists.

"Why, Garrett? She's one of them, girl or not."

Pat sighed, "Just do as I say." For a second his eyes caught Bess', his expression apologetic. Bess stared at him, her gaze full of hate and spite.

Pat walked towards her, meaning to release her restraints, his hands reached down, bending his body. Bess waited calmly for her moment…

"Bastard!" she hissed, and spat into his face. Pat backed away as if be had been struck and stared at her disbelievingly.

"You leave me where I am" she said with venom.

Billy chuckled and shot Pat a triumphant look, his blue eyes twinkling.

Pat looked back at his men as if checking they weren't taking enjoyment at his expense and then signalled them to lead the prisoners out.

They stumbled out of the doorway into the full sunlight. Bess tried to control the panic rising inside her, what would they do with them? Would they go to jail? She shivered involuntarily at the thought. Billy caught her hand in his and squeezed it briefly; reassuring her he was still beside her before he was pulled roughly away.

Suddenly a shout of pain came from behind them.

"Found another one Garrett!"

They were all forced to turn.

A man soon made his way out from the back of the cabin, in his custody was Dave, limping badly, blood soaking into his britches from a bullet wound in his thigh.

"Put him in restraints" Pat instructed.

Bess noticed two other men were rolling Charlie's body in a blanket, they tied him to a horse and Bess bit into her lip hard, she could not cry now.

As soon as this task was accomplished all three prisoners were bundled onto horses that could be led and they began to ride, although Bess didn't know where to. A guard was stationed beside Billy and another beside Dave, each had their Colts drawn and pointed at the outlaws, ready if they tried to make a break for it… if they could help it there would be no chances for them to lose their prizes.

Soon the all too familiar arch of Fort Sumner came into view and Bess found she was fighting back tears at the thought of Tommy. The snow had been a crisp white blanket the last time she had been this way, now the sun had turned it into a wet, muddy slush.

Once inside the walls of the Fort they were told to dismount and were then led to a large empty house.

Inside the abode it was freezing, no fires had been lit for a long time and the cold bit into all of them. There was hardly any furniture and this gave further evidence that the house had been unlived in for quite some time.

Billy was led away silently into a small bedroom and Dave to another. Bess watched as they left, her mind whirling with what the future may or may not hold for any of them.

"Bess." She turned at the sound of Pat's voice. She glanced around the room, realising they were alone.

She studied him; he had changed almost too much for her to have easily recognised him. His long curly hair was gone, replaced by a short and neat style; his facial hair had been tidied into a fashionable moustache. He wore a fine looking suit of black, with a long, heavy black wool duster coat and a large brimmed hat which he removed as her gaze took in his new appearance. Bess narrowed her eyes as the light from a freshly lit oil lamp caught his silver sheriffs' badge.

She kept her silence and said nothing to him.

"Are you okay?" Pat said finally. "You ain't hurt?"

Bess glared at him. "I don't have anythin' t' say to you" she spat.

"Bess, I…"

"Where's Tommy?" she asked calmly. She saw Pat flinch slightly. "Let me see him" Bess pressed.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

Bess glared at him, her look dark. "Let me see Tommy!" Her anger broke through her calm exterior.

Pat studied her as if wrestling with his own thoughts for a moment. Finally he nodded,

"I'll take you to him."

Bess let Pat lead her outside and through the streets that once she had thought so safe. A few of the villagers stared at her mumbling "Billy's niña" to each other in surprised and curious voices. Bess found herself wondering if Billy really did still have friends here, why had no one warned them…

Pat led her to an old carpenters shop and after pausing as if he wished to go no further, he pushed the creaky door open and they went inside. A Mexican man was working quietly upon a wooden coffin. Bess stared at it, in that split second regretting coming here; she didn't want to see this.

She regained herself, caging her distress, she owed Tom this much.

"Jesus, we come t' see the body." Pat said addressing the man.

_The body…_Bess repeated Pat's words in her head, they were strange words.

The man nodded and gestured towards a back room. They walked forward, Pat leading the way, and Bess felt her heartbeat quicken in fear at what lay within that room. She tried to still herself by breathing deeply.

The back room was small with one narrow, battered looking window. A long table lay against a wall and upon it was the outline of a small, thin body under a white cloth. Bess drew in a breath, shocked by the sight and then, not waiting for Pat to give her a chance to flee from the task she had set herself, she dashed forward towards the table. Her breathing sounded harsh and strange to her ears as she bent and slowly removed the cloth… it fell to the floor exposing Tom's lifeless form.

Her eyes were drawn to a strange thick red stain on his shirt that extended from the left side of his breast down to his stomach. His face was peaceful, still, as if all he was really doing was taking a short nap, but his skin was so pale it almost looked blue. Bess reached out her hands, the shackles hindering her a little. She ran her fingers through his mop of brown hair and then touched his cheek… it was as cold as ice.

Bess bowed her head, fighting the urge to cry.

"Did he… suffer?" she asked in no more than a whisper.

Pat shifted uncomfortably behind her, he sighed.

"He was in pain… but he was brave."

"Tell me" Bess said lowly.

Pat said nothing for several seconds, but Bess did not turn to face him; her eyes were still fixed upon Tommy.

"He came back cause he was in too much pain t' ride." He paused, "Asked us to make it easy for him, so we took him to the old hospital. Laid him out…" Pat paused again as if talking of this was difficult, Bess had a sudden urge to lash out at him, he had no right to feel remorse.

"He asked us a few times to end it for him, I said I couldn't." Pat's voice was small and strained. "He told me you were with Billy and I should make sure you didn't get hurt…"

He fell silent and Bess waited.

"What were his last words?" she said finally, realising he was not going to continue.

"Barney Masontold him to take his medicine… Tommy said it was the best medicine he'd ever had…" Pat paused again. "I told him time was short and he said 'the sooner the better', he died soon after." Pat sighed sadly.

Bess covered her hand with her mouth, suppressing a sob that threatened upon her lips. She clasped Tom's hand in both of hers.

"I'm sorry Tommy" she whispered. She kissed his cold hand and wiped distractedly at a tear that had trickled down her cheek. "You arrange t' bury him well, I got money if ya need it but you give him a good send off" Bess said, trying to control her voice.

Pat shifted, his boots making a soft scraping noise upon the cold stone floor. "I will, it'll be my money."

Bess felt him rest a hand softly upon her shoulder for a moment she felt its comfort… his remorse.

She violently shook him off and whirled around.

"You think THAT makes it better?" she shouted in anger, "You killed him! You killed Charlie; you're a God damn murderer!" Bess couldn't stop her tears and she bitterly wished she was not crying in front of him.

"Bess I was just doin' what I had to…

"You had to shoot your friends Patrick?!"

"You don't understand..."

"I understand, you sunuvabitch, I hope you die like the dog you are!" Bess narrowed her eyes, meaning these words, wishing for them to come to pass.

Pat stared at her as Bess took in ragged angry breaths. She turned from Pat and picked up the sheet, placing it tenderly back over Tommy. She squeezed his arm one last time…

"Where's Charlie?" she asked.

"We brought him back; he's with his wife… I think it best we leave them both for now."

She turned back to Pat. "Take me back, I want to see Billy." She needed Billy desperately; his face was the only thing that could make the situation bearable again.

"I can't do..."

"I want to see Billy." Bess was again trying to control her anger. "If after all you done you can't even do that for me, for him..." She narrowed her eyes at him in pure hatred and then her expression softened slightly, the sadness shining through "…please."

Pat studied her face and his eyes shone with unshed tears, he blinked hard and then looked at her once more, the tears gone as the calm deep blue of his eyes regarded her.

"Okay" he whispered.

Bess didn't thank him but let him lead her back across the town square. She glanced out at the old town, the sun had already started to set, and it was quiet and calm. She wondered how it could be so normal when everything in her life had been turned upside down. She kicked absently at the red dirt beneath her feet.

Suddenly a dark figure lunged towards Pat. A hail of fists battered uselessly against his chest in fury as the woman that attempted to attack him sobbed furiously. Bess stepped backwards, afraid for herself, as the woman continued to wail and Pat tried to grasp her wrists.

"Usted Diablo! Usted asesino! Usted bastardo!" the woman screamed.

"Manuela, calm down!" Pat cried, trying to restrain the hysterical woman.

Bess's eyes widened and she stared at the woman, she was disheveled and crying but there was no mistaking her features, her beautiful long black hair, she looked just as she had in the photograph, this was Charlie's wife.

Finally Pat got a good hold on her and shook her, trying to make her come to her senses.

The woman stared up at Pat, the grief and distress written in stricken, tormented lines upon her face.

"Go dress your husband in a new suit; I'll pay for all costs." Pat's voice was soothing, the one he used on Bess when she needed comfort, but his tone was not working upon the grieving woman.

Manuela blinked back her angry tears and spat on the ground at his feet, she turned and was about to walk away.

"Manuela!" Bess ventured, the woman turned and Bess raised her shackled hands, gesturing for her to stay a moment. Manuela stared at Bess, her gaze lingering questioningly over Bess' metal restraints.

"Charlie dar anillo" Bess tried in broken Spanish, hoping the woman would understand her. Bess slipped the ring off her finger and held it up for Manuela to take; Manuela gazed at the golden band, her eyes filling with fresh tears. Slowly she took it from Bess and gripped it tightly to her breast.

"Charlie" she whispered, more to herself.

Bess fought back her own tears.

"He was a good and brave man" Bess whispered. Pat looked at her and nodded slowly with a pained look in his eyes.

Manuela looked back at Bess their eyes locking for a moment and Bess saw such suffering, such sorrow that she began to cry silent tears.

"Gracias" Manuela said quietly, she reached out and touched Bess' arm briefly before turning and walking away, back to her dead husband.

Bess watched her for a moment before feeling a small tug from Pat that signaled they should go.

They re-entered the house that was serving as their prison, a fire now burned brightly in the hearth, and an older Mexican woman was laying out plates upon the table. Bess became aware that there were enough places for all of them at the table and she turned to Pat, her eyes asking the question of what it meant.

"It's Christmas Day, it wouldn't feel right to not celebrate."

Bess felt a strange jolt shoot up her body. It was Christmas and she, none of them, had had any idea.

A waft of cooking meat invaded Bess' senses and she said no more as her mouth began to water; at least they would be fed a good meal.

She looked over at two men who sat playing cards at a small borrowed table. She recognized them as part of the posse that had captured them and wondered which of them was Barney Mason who had been so unkind to Tommy and taunted him in his last moments. They both looked alike, tall, thickly built with beards, their faces were hard set… Bess despised them both instantly.

Pat tugged her gently and walked towards the door Billy had been led into, a guard sat outside on a stool. Pat held out his palm and the man placed a key into it.

"You got an hour and your restraints stay on" he said, not looking at Bess.

Pat unlocked the door and opened it slowly. He nudged Bess forward and Bess walked into the small room beyond. The door was closed abruptly behind her and the key turned in the lock.

She let her gaze fall over her new surroundings; it was a well chosen prison and had nothing more than a small bed, a chair and a chamber pot. The only window was too small for any person to fit through… escape was not an option.

Billy stood at the window, looking out into the town; the sun was low in the sky and gave an eerie shadowed glow to his outline.

"Billy" Bess whispered, and at the sound of her voice he turned and smiled at her.

"Billy." Bess breathed his name again as a long sigh, her relief apparent. She rushed forward and they held each other as best they could. Bess buried her face into his shirt, breathing in his comforting scent and taking solace in the feel of his embrace.

"Are you okay?" he breathed into her hair.

Bess nodded, "Are you?"

"Yeah, they're treatin' me fair; Pat won't look me in the eye." He laughed, but it was bitter.

"Is Dave alright?" Bess asked, not wanting to talk about Pat.

"Yeah, just a bad graze, bullet didn't go in."

They both fell silent, Bess finally found her voice.

"I saw Tommy."

Billy said nothing.

"Pat says he'll give him a good burial." Bess clung to Billy as she forced the words out; Billy had a right to know what would happen to his friend.

Billy held her a little tighter and then sighed, pulling away from her. He returned to the window and watched the sun set, his chains clanked as he moved and Bess saw why. They had chained his ankles too, she bowed her head, hating seeing him in this way, shackled like a dangerous wild animal. Finally she walked up behind him and touched him lightly upon his arm.

"What are they going to do with us?"

Billy continued to look out but his hand wrapped around hers.

"Garrett said they'll take us to Las Vegas tomorrow, we'll be jailed there I guess… await trial."

"Will…" She paused, disliking the question but knowing she had to ask. "Will we hang?" Her voice had a slight shiver to it.

"If it goes t' trail… Dave will hang; he's done too many things not to." He paused and studied Bess' face. "They'll try me for the murder of Sheriff Brady an' I'll hang for that."

Bess gasped softly, the words shocking her, and Billy squeezed her hand. "But they won't hang you Bess; you ain't done anythin' to hang for." He glanced at her, "I think Pat's keepin' you here so I don't run."

"I want you to run" Bess breathed, resting her cheek upon his shoulder.

Billy smiled and laughed quietly.

"If I get the chance I will." He laughed again and Bess smiled, it felt strange to smile after everything that had happened.

"What about Doc and Chavez, you think they made it?"

Billy chuckled, "They'll be half way t' Old Mexico now."

Bess bit her tongue as the urge boiled within her to point out that they too could have been safely in Old Mexico.

She nodded, "Good, I'm glad they're safe."

Billy smiled and walked awkwardly over to the bed; he lay down and beckoned her to join him. Bess thought his face was drawn and tired looking but she kept the thought to herself and went to him. Billy slid his shackles over her head to her waist so she could rest in his arms in a strange and uncomfortable embrace. She felt him breathing against her, the rise and fall of his chest like a soothing lullaby. Her eyes drifted shut and her exhausted mind and body drifted into sleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Bess opened her eyes to gentle shaking as Billy awoke her. She gazed at him sleepily and then her attention was drawn to the figure of a man standing in the doorway. She glared at him, knowing what his presence signalled.

"Visit's over Bess, we're ready to eat, then you'll have to go to another room 'til mornin'" Pat said.

Bess helped Billy slip his hands back over her and they both rose. Billy stumbled forward at a slow pace, given his restraints, but Bess waited patiently for him to catch up, not letting her gaze fall onto Pat.

The larger room outside was warm and welcoming; the table had a freshly pressed white linen cloth placed over it and six places had been set with plates and cutlery. A large half-carved turkey stood as centrepiece. Small bowls were placed around the table, containing gravy, potatoes, sweet potatoes, carrots and other various vegetables. A dish of freshly steamed apples glazed in honey waited, warming by the fire, for them to finish their main meal, Bess felt near dazed with hunger as the tantalizing smells reached her and all other thoughts bar eating and satisfying her raging hunger abandoned her mind. Pat showed her to her seat and then Billy to his. Bess scanned the room and saw that two men were already seated at the table; she recognised them as the ones that had been playing cards earlier. She looked over at the small table and saw three more men eating plates of the dinner, guards that would not join them but were there to watch, wait and shoot if needed. It wasn't long before Dave was brought out and shown to a seat.

Pat leaned over Bess and she flinched before realising that he was removing her handcuffs, he smiled as Bess rubbed her sore, red-ringed wrists.

She looked up at him.

"Ain't you gonna remove theirs?" She indicated to Billy and Dave.

Pat smirked and gave a knowing look to Billy.

"I don't think I'll take the chance."

Billy huffed a laugh, the same bitter laugh he had used since being brought to this place.

Pat took his seat and began passing out the meat and vegetables. Bess helped Billy to fill his plate with what he wished and then filled her own.

"You'll be in all the papers by tomorrow Kid."

Billy looked coolly at the man who had spoken; he was a rough looking man with slightly wild short hair and stubble. His suit was well made, but it did not cover the fact that he was no gentleman, nor did it cover the fact that the man liked to pretend he was one, both aspects were quite amusing to Billy. Billy glanced over at Pat with the same cool look; he raised his brow in question.

"This is John Poe" Pat stated, starting his meal.

Billy shovelled a large piece of turkey into his mouth as he returned his gaze back to John Poe and regarded him.

"I guess so John" Billy said, smirking as if the mere name of the man was highly amusing.

"They got you painted up as some animal in the papers now; I reckon you ain't one though…" Poe paused.

Billy chewed as if in thought. "And why is that John?" he smirked again as if playing a strange game with the 'gentleman'.

"I ain't never caught no animal as easy as we caught you!" Poe burst into gruff laughter, only his companion sitting next to him joined him in the joke.

"Is that so…" Billy said calmly, watching, waiting for the man to finish.

Slowly Poe's gaze caught his and his laughter died into wheezing.

"Well John," Billy said cutting into his potatoes and then using his filled fork as a pointing device, "I figure if they stopped sending tender footed sunuvabitches out t' hunt me down people might not think of me as an animal." Billy smirked as the man's face fell; he knew he's just been insulted.

Pat chewed slowly upon his food, his gaze flicked to Poe and he gave him a warning look before looking at Billy who smiled cheerfully back at Pat.

"Ain't that right Pat?"

Pat didn't reply but continued to eat his meal.

Bess tried to suppress a smile and looked down at her plate as she began to eat. The wild turkey was tender and juicy, she felt near famished as she ate and even found herself heaping a second helping upon her plate, she'd never eaten such a fine meal at Christmas-time. The table fell into silence as everyone concentrated upon their food, the clink of cutlery was the only sound that rang out.

Finally everyone sat back in contentment. Billy grinned boyishly and patted his stomach.

"Now that was a good meal." He winked at Bess, "Hope every meal is that good while I'm under arrest" he laughed.

Pat got to his feet.

"I'll take you to your room Bess."

Bess looked up at him and then at Billy.

"Can't she stay a while?" Billy asked, giving his winning grin.

Pat shook his head. "Hard ride tomorrow, it's best she sleeps." He gave Bess a weak smile. "You'll see each other tomorrow."

Billy rose from his seat, "Give me a moment with her." It was a demand, not a request.

"You can have a moment in here" Pat said, ignoring Billy's tone. He glanced over at his men.

Bess narrowed her eyes at him, he was obviously trying to show his posse that he could be hard willed and would not allow them more time alone.

Billy nodded and hobbled into a darker corner of the room away from the rest of the men at the two tables, Bess followed. They stood close together.

Bess looked up at him, the light from the oil lamps casting shadow upon his smooth cheeks. His gaze found hers and his clear blue eyes searched her face.

"We ain't done yet Bess," Billy whispered, "keep strong."

Bess nodded as her eyes brimmed with tears and she wrapped her arms about him, clinging to him, her last rock in a raging ocean. Billy bent forward and his lips met hers in a deep and soulful kiss that spoke everything they could not. They parted slowly and Bess' eyes met his, she rested a hand tenderly upon his cheek.

"See you tomorrow" she said in a small voice and smiled.

Billy nodded and grinned. She willed herself to walk away from him, towards Pat.

Pat picked up a candle and nodded at the guards, telling them to keep good watch while he was gone and then he began to walk down the small hallway that led to the bedrooms. Bess glanced back as she followed him and saw Billy making his way back to the table.

Pat opened a door and gestured for her to go inside, he then followed her in. The room was no bigger than Billy's but had a small washstand and a battered looking set of drawers.

Bess turned to Pat who was busy lighting two candles.

"Billy said we're goin' to Las Vegas."

Pat nodded and placed a candle upon the nightstand, the room now had a dim glow to it.

"We leave tomorrow morning."

Bess said nothing in reply, her thoughts a mixture of hope and fear at what awaited them at their destination.

"Bess…" Pat said, bringing Bess' attention back to the present. "I never wanted to hurt Tommy or Charlie…"

Bess looked up at him through a scowl but held her silence.

"I had to take this job, they had me in a corner, and I thought…" he rubbed his chin as if searching for the words, "I thought I c…"

"Stop it Pat!" Bess met his gaze fully, anger plain upon her features. "I'm tired, I'm mournin' my friends, I can't hear your confession." She turned away from him, the mere sight of him riling her further, "You ain't the man I knew, you look kinda like him, you talk like him but you ain't… I don't know who you are." She paused, "I only know you're the man that killed good men and arrested a man you know don't deserve to hang." She balled her hands into fists trying to contain her emotions. "So you'll excuse me if I don't feel like conversin' with you right now."

Silence fell between them and after a few moments she heard him turn and walk out of the room. The door closed quietly behind him and the sound of a key turning in the lock signalled she had been locked in.

Bess looked about her and rubbed her still sore wrists. Finally she walked over to the bed and sat down upon it. She rested her head in her hands and sighed deeply, the sorrow, fear and dread of the last few days seemed like they had been her whole life, remembering happier times seemed impossible, outweighed by the pressure of loss and betrayal. The thought that any of them, any of her friends, the people she knew and cared about could truly die had seemed like something that would never happen. Part of her still expected Tommy or Charlie to walk in at any moment and tell her it had been a mistake, they'd just been badly injured and soon they would all drink and laugh about the incident; for Pat to tell her it had been a set up and the boys were now awaiting them in Old Mexico.

Bess groaned softly knowing none of these thoughts to be true. She sighed sadly at the thought of Charlie's wife and what she must be going through, the world around her torn down, the man she loved dead and with him all hopes and dreams of the future they should have had together.

Bess huffed a humourless laugh at the cruelty life seemed to deal out to so many people, losing those they loved, their lives, for no more than 'bullshit politics'.

Her thoughts drifted back to Billy, what his fate would be and what that would entail for their life together.

She heard the sound of laughter, Billy's laughter from outside. He was talking merrily with his captors of a shoot-out he had once been involved in; she could hear the guards laughing with him, enjoying his company.

She smiled; Billy could charm God himself if he was given a chance. Bess sat in silence for what seemed like a long time, listening to the murmuring voices, the deep sound of laughter. The candles flickered in a cool draft that came from a small crack somewhere near the tiny window. The shadows danced, creating strange shapes upon the walls about her, to Bess they looked like demons, her imagination getting the best of her and she wished harshly that she were not alone in this place. She knew her dreams would be full of nightmarish things that beckoned with dying screams, crawled in the shadows and looked for her in the dark.

--

Bess was awake well before dawn had fully risen. Sleep had not come easily and when it did she could not keep hold of it for long.

She sat upon the bed with a blanket around her shoulders for warmth. Her thoughts were upon Billy and whether he too sat wide awake thinking of what today held for them. She wished for the sun to rise so that they could at least be on their way, sitting here was like being in a strange limbo, the waiting intolerable.

She began to hum quietly to herself, an old Irish lullaby that her mother used to sing to her. She had long since forgotten the words and only the tune stayed within her memory. The sound of it seemed to comfort her a little as she pictured her mother's face and the times when she had been young and things had seemed so bright.

Bess glanced out of the window, seeing that the sun had now pressed over the horizon. Her ears pricked as she heard movement in the main room of the house. She waited as patiently as she could until the familiar click of the key turning in the lock made her rise, discarding the blanket upon the bed. The door swung open and Pat stood in the doorway.

"Mornin'" he said, smiling.

Bess didn't reply; she had no words for him.

He passed Bess some fresh clothing that he must have found in her saddlebags.

"I'll come get you in ten minutes, breakfast is nearly ready." He closed the door and Bess quickly set about changing out of her mud encrusted skirts. She tidied her hair as best she could and splashed some cold water upon her face from the washstand bowl.

When Pat re-entered she was ready to ride, in her attire and her spirit.

The table had been set for all of them once more. Bess sat in the same seat she had taken the night before. Soon they were joined by Dave and then Billy.

Billy looked a little less tired and Bess smiled as he sat next to her, he returned her smile.

"Mornin'" he greeted cheerily.

Bess grinned and set about filling his plate with fresh bread, eggs and bacon.

"Thanks" Billy said before beginning to eat.

Bess helped herself to the food and ate her fill. She then poured Billy and herself a mug of coffee each.

Billy grinned as he finished his last mouthful. "While I have these on you can be my hands." He winked suggestively and grinned. Bess smirked at him and touched his arm lightly, fighting the burning in her cheeks. Her eyes widened slightly as she caught sight of the sore looking skin upon his wrists. Small blisters had begun to appear where the shackles had rubbed.

She glanced over at Pat, "Can I have some cloth please?" she asked coldly without meeting his gaze.

Pat nodded and fetched some clean cotton rags, he handed them to Bess who quickly set about pushing the material around Billy's wrists, preventing the metal having any contact with his skin.

Billy watched her work with a grin upon his face.

"My, if only I had a woman as caring as that Billy" John Poe stated in a friendly manner.

Bess glanced up at him, his behaviour had a warmth to it that had not been there the last time she had met him, Billy's charm had obviously worked on him.

Billy grinned at Poe, pride making him puff his chest out a little. "Yessir, but I'm afraid this one's taken." Billy giggled and Poe laughed softly.

Once the coffee pot had been drained Pat signalled to them all that it was time to go. Billy was led outside first under heavy guard. Bess looked over at Dave who had his wrists shackled.

"You okay?" she ventured, realising just how quiet he had been since their capture.

Dave looked at her, his eyes held an expression that was unreadable.

"No Darlin' I'm not okay" he said as Poe checked his restraints. "We're goin' to Las Vegas." He paused, "I ain't much liked up that way, reckon I'll get lynched."

"You ain't gonna get lynched Dave, we'll make sure of that" Pat said, walking towards them. He wrapped a warm coat around Bess' shoulders, "You'll need this."

Dave's eyes flicked to Pat's face and then to Bess', his features taking on a look of realisation.

"Why's she comin' Pat?" he asked, his voice tinged with a strange knowing. "She wasn't part of the gang; she was just ridin' with us."

Pat studied him for a moment with his calm blue eyes.

"For her own protection, many folks are glad Billy's caught, he has many enemies still… she's known in these parts as his querida, best for her to stay close 'til things die down."

Dave eyed him suspiciously. "Is that so Pat," Dave replied, putting an emphasis on Pat's name, "that's hard t' believe."

Pat met Dave's gaze, annoyance pulled at the corners of his mouth. "Well, you don't get a say Dave."

Pat turned back to Bess who watched the scene before her with curiosity.

"Ready?" Pat asked, walking towards her and leaving Dave in the hands of Poe.

Bess nodded and looked back at Dave; he smirked at her as if he knew something she did not. Bess narrowed her eyes at him, disliking the fact that he seemed to be taking enjoyment in whatever concerned Pat and his reason for keeping her with them when they were all in the same situation.


	36. Chapter 36

**So, we have finally reached the 100,000 mark! wow! I don't think I've written anything so long. I really do hope anyone still reading this is enjoying it as much as I am enjoying writing it.**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my soul mate and beta Chris, who I have been with for 9 years this month and it's also his birthday today! Thank you for encouraging me and having faith in me.**

**Also a huge hug and thank you to Virginia, I would never have meet you and found such a true and close friend without this story, I now hold both dear to my heart.**

**To all my reviewers and readers THANK YOU!**

**Thank you Beth, Diana, Larra, DustyRoad, Brainee,** **Winglo, Young-Guns-Chavez-Lover, buhtichki, Sk8er Chica, Damon's Puck Bunny, Reezon, luthien587 and everyone who has favourited my story or is finding some enjoyment in it, if I forgot to thank anyone I'm sorry and I thank you too ;)**

**Please enjoy :D  
**

--

The air outside was crisp with cold and Bess could clearly see her breath appear before her as she was led over to where the horses were tethered. An old wooden open-top cart had been rigged to two of the horses and Bess guessed this would be their transport, the guards riding beside them.

Her eyes were drawn to the wooden fence that surrounded the cemetery; two burials were already taking place, Tommy and Charlie's. She closed her eyes tightly, fighting the burning sorrow that threatened to consume her, she wished to be standing beside the familiar faces that mourned her friends, mourning with them and saying her final goodbyes, but she would not be given that luxury. She glanced up and saw Billy's gaze was also fixed upon the proceedings, his eyes glassy, his lips a thin line.

Their attention was drawn away from the grim scene as a man made his way over from the cemetery towards them.

"Hola Pat" he said when he had gotten close enough to be heard.

Bess studied the man's features quickly and recognised that he was Pete Maxwell. She had never been formally introduced to him but she had seen him about town and knew Billy was a close friend of his.

He was dressed in a rough suit as if he was planning on taking an extended ride. His moustache was bushy and long, his black well-groomed hair in a fashionable style.

"Hello Pete" Pat greeted back.

"Can I speak to Billy?" he asked. His accent was thin, not quite as prominent as the other people who lived in the town.

"Just for a moment Pete, we're about to leave" Pat stated.

Pete gave Billy a warm smile, "Hola Billy."

"Hola Pete." Billy grinned, "Cuál es el problema?"

"Nada, Oí que usted había sido capturado." The man rubbed the back of his neck. Billy grinned and nodded. He looked back towards the cemetery, "Lo siento acerca de Tom y Charlie."

Billy gave a sad but certain nod as reply.

"Voy a decirles Doc y Chavez que tienen otras causas" Pete continued

"Gracias" Billy said, smiling.

Pete placed a hand upon Billy's arm, "Vuelva sin peligro mi amigo."

"Voy a." Billy grinned once more before turning back to the cart and letting the guards around him help him to his seat.

"Hey Pat" Billy said, turning to him.

"What?"

"If you could give Beever my bay mare, I owe him pesos."

Pat nodded, "Sure Billy."

Bess pulled herself up onto the cart and took a seat next to Billy. Dave took his seat opposite them and a guard sat next to him.

An older man took up the reins as Pat finished talking to Pete, instructing him on the handing over to Beever of Billy's mare.

Pat mounted his own horse and they began their journey. The cart lurched forward and began to rock gently as the horses plodded on at a slow trot.

Bess huddled against Billy for warmth; the blanket provided for them did little to keep out the chill air as they moved, but the pace was easy and the seating more comfortable than a saddle. Bess rested her head upon Billy's shoulder and closed her eyes, the gentle rocking of the cart and the nearness of his body working upon her and making her feel as if she could do nothing more than sleep. She felt Billy's fingertips brush her own underneath the blanket and grasped his hand, entwining her fingers in his.

--

Bess was jolted out of her light slumber as the cart came to an abrupt halt. She looked up to see a large town about her. She had no idea how long she had slept, but she assumed a good few hours had passed since she had last awoken half way through the journey and they had eaten an ample lunch at a small resting stop. She let her eyes take in the layout of Las Vegas, most of its buildings were brick or adobe but there were still a few wooden ones that stood. They were all ushered out of the cart and led towards a crude looking brick building. Bess guessed that this was the jail and she shivered. She became aware of many eyes looking their way and turned, a large crowd was gathering behind them, following their steps, many people pointed and whispered.

"It's the Kid, Billy the Kid." The announcement rippled through the crowd as eyes stared and lips parted in awe. Bess glanced over at Billy who was now also facing the crowd, wearing a broad grin.

"Sir, Sheriff Garrett!" A voice shouted from within the crowd, a small man in eye-glasses pushed his way to the front of the throng of people, he waved his arms over-dramatically.

"Sheriff, if I could get a few words from Mr. Bonney for the paper?" he asked, gesturing to his pad of paper.

Pat seemed to hesitate for a moment and then he nodded.

"Go ahead, make it brief."

The reporter grinned and began to scribble furiously upon his pad.

"You appear to take it easy Billy" the reporter said, addressing Billy and adjusting his spectacles.

"Yes!" Billy said gleefully, "What's the point of lookin' on the gloomy side of everythin'." He paused and gave the reporter a winning smile, "Laugh's on me this time." He winked and lifted his shackled hands for the crowd to see.

The crowd murmured laughter and Bess saw many of the faces smiling at Billy admiringly. Bess thought it strange so many people had come not to condemn him but to see him, as if Billy were some great Politician.

"Sheriff," the reporter continued, turning back to Pat, "who is the young lady travelling with you?" The man's eyes fell upon Bess and she shifted uncomfortably.

"This is my niece and is no concern to any paper" Pat stated flatly.

"Has she travelled with you? With the Kid?"

"Part way, but I won't allow her to be interviewed" Pat said glancing at Bess.

The reporter nodded.

Billy gave them all once last smile and a faint wave before Pat led him into the jail, Bess followed.

Inside the jail it was near freezing, a small fire burned as best it could, but the slightest draught took any warmth with it.

Billy turned and let his eyes fall over the cell he would soon be pushed into with Dave.

"Pat, this ain't fit enough for any dog!" he scolded. Pat ignored him and went over to a man that sat by the fire and began a hushed conversation. Bess peered into the small place covered by bars and could see at least two other men inside the cell.

Billy's voice distracted her as he began to speak.

"There was a big crowd gazin' at me wasn't there?" he grinned.

Bess nodded, "Yeah, it was a big crowd" she said faintly.

Billy's face flickered with a serious expression.

"Well, perhaps some of them will think me half a man now; everyone seems to think I was some kind of animal." He gave Pat a look of distaste.

Pat turned, having finished his talks.

"The papers like their tall-tales Billy, you know that better than anyone." Pat stated flatly.

"I guess so Pat." He smiled sourly.

Pat walked forward ignoring Billy's cool manner.

"Come on Bess." Pat said taking hold of her upper arm and giving her a gentle tug.

Bess' eyes found Billy, her panic fluttering.

"Where you takin' her Pat?" Billy asked and Pat turned to face him.

"She'll be stayin' at the hotel just across the street; she'll have her own guard."

"When will I see him again?" Bess asked quickly, her eyes flicked to Billy.

"Tomorrow I guess, come on."

Bess had no chance to say anymore as Pat led her away from the jail and Billy.

The hotel looked small but well presented; fresh red paint gleamed off the wood and welcomed her inside.

A woman sat at a large wooden desk. Pat walked towards her, his hand still wrapped around Bess' arm.

"One room please?"

"You stayin' together?"

"No, it's just for her" Pat said, gesturing casually to Bess.

The woman took Pat's money and handed over a small brass key. Pat led the way up the stairs and to the right door. He unlocked it and indicated for Bess to go inside.

"I'll come by in the morning" Pat said, and then, giving her no chance to reply or even turn to face him, he left. The key clicked in the lock and she was once again alone.

Bess leant back against the door, her heart still hammering harder than normal within her breast. Slowly she sank down to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. She took in large gulps of air trying to still the panic that still threatened to rear within her, she hadn't expected so many people to have gathered to see Billy and the encounter had left her reeling, bringing the fact fully to her just how well known he was and for what actions he had thoughtlessly been accused of.

Finally feeling she had regained her composure she pushed herself back onto her feet and surveyed her new surroundings. The room was small but clean and well furnished. A single brass bedstead heaped with quilts stood in the centre, a wash-stand beside it and a free standing mirror stood at the end of the bed. A fire burned happily in a small hearth.

Bess walked forward and her eyes fell upon the ample window that looked out to the street below. She could see the jail a little way off down the street and wondered if Billy was alright amid the cold conditions of the place he was being kept. She shuddered at the thought and looked up at the sky, the light was already beginning to wane and Bess started to become fully aware of just how tired she felt. She quickly unbuttoned her blouse and removed her skirt. She shivered despite the fire and quickly got under the covers of the bed. She continued to shiver for several minutes before her body heat warmed the material around her and made it snug. Bess sunk further into the quilt and listened to the crackle of the fire as the light in the room darkened further. She closed her eyes and imagined Billy sleeping next to her, his arms wrapped around her middle, the warmth of his body against hers and his slow calm breathing as he slept deeply.

--

Bess awoke suddenly to the sound of harsh rapping upon the door. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and glanced out of the window, the sky was light; it was a few hours after dawn she guessed. The knocking sounded again and she hurriedly pulled the quilt around herself and got to her feet. She reached out to the door and then her hand fell as she realised she had no key to open it with.

"Hello?" she ventured.

"Morning Miss," replied a woman's voice on the other side of the door, "Sheriff Garrett asked me to bring you a few things and set up your bath, are you decent?"

Bess glanced down at the quilt and decided this would be enough to cover her modesty.

"Yes, come in." Bess stood back from the door as it clicked open and a middle-aged woman bustled into the room. She carried two large buckets of hot water; Bess saw there were several more waiting outside in the hallway. The woman emptied the buckets into the bath and repeated the exercise until the tub had enough water in it for Bess to bathe.

Bess looked over at the guard that must have been sat outside as he came in and placed a plate of breakfast and a mug of steaming hot coffee upon the wash-stand. The older woman hurried out of the room one last time and returned carrying Bess' saddlebag, she handed it into Bess' hands.

"Sheriff Garrett said to be ready within the hour, your cousin sure locks you up tight Miss, not that I blame him in these kinds of towns." She looked Bess up and down, "After this mornin' he's not takin' any chances though, I bet." The woman placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean?"

"He's having to move the prisoners on to Santa Fe, you'll all be catching the train… lynch mob turned up wanting Dave Rudabaugh, not that I blame them; he killed our deputy a while back. Sheriff wants to move out before things get any worse than a rowdy crowd." The woman made for the door, "He said he come get you when it was time."

"Are the prisoners okay?" Bess called after the woman.

The woman stopped and turned around, she eyed Bess suspiciously.

"I expect so, Sheriff knows what he's doin'." She turned once more and walked out of the room, followed by the guard.

Bess ate her breakfast in rushed gulps and drained the mug of coffee.

She quickly bathed and dressed herself in the last clean clothing she had, a dark green simply printed dress. She rummaged around in her pack and brought out her comb and after combing her damp hair she fixed it up on her head in a smart bun. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror, the fashionable style made her look quite severe, bringing to attention the sharp almond shape of her eyes, the darkness of her lashes and eyebrows beside her pale skin. Bess thought she actually looked quite respectable for once, she smiled a little sadly as she thought of Billy, he would certainly dislike it, he preferred her hair free and wild about her shoulders. There had been times when they had lain together in the dim candlelight and he had stroked and touched her hair for hours, content in the moments after their love making.

She smiled again at her reflection, at the thought of seeing him again, each night that passed without him beside her felt like a month now that their love was back to how it should always have been.

A knock sounded from the door and Bess called for the person outside to enter. Pat opened the door and seemed to do a double take as his gaze fell upon her.

"You look better than yesterday; I guess long journeys are no place for a lady." He paused, studying her face. "I don't think the life you been leading is the life for a lady" he ventured.

Bess regarded him coldly and then slung the saddlebag over her shoulder.

"Don't lecture me Patrick," she seethed, "just take me to the damn train."

Pat ignored her sour words. "Everyone's waitin' for us; I guess we should go now if you're ready."

Bess nodded and followed him out of the room. Pat glanced at her over his shoulder as they began the descent down the stairs.

"Crowd's gettin' ugly; we need to move on quickly."

Bess nodded, "So I heard." She quickened her step.

**Translations:**

**Cuál es el problema – What's wrong**

**Nada, Oí que usted había sido capturado – Nothing, I heard you had been captured**

**Lo siento acerca de Tom y Charlie**** – ****Sorry about Tom and Charlie**

**Voy a decirles Doc y Chavez que tienen otras ****causas**** - I will tell Doc and Chavez if they come back**

**Vuelva sin peligro mi amigo – Return safely my friend**

**Voy a – I will**


	37. Chapter 37

The train was quite unlike anything Bess had seen before. The large metal beast was huge and burst out blasts of smoke and steam as it rumbled, ready to depart. Bess' eyes widened as she saw the large crowd that surrounded one side of the train and the men of the mob shouted obscenities at the carriages while others declared what they wanted:

"Bring out the bastard Rudabaugh!"

"String him up high!"

"He should pay for his crimes here an' now!"

"Stop hiding him from justice!"

Bess shuddered at the words and her heart caught in her throat at the prospect of having to somehow find a way through the throng of men. She felt a large, warm hand wrap around her wrist and looked up to see Pat was holding her in his grip, his gun drawn and ready. She saw him breathe in deeply, his dark blue eyes flickered closed for a moment and when he re-opened them they bore a look of determination. He looked down at her,

"Ready?"

Bess nodded but her heart fluttered in panic like a caged bird.

"Move aside!" Pat shouted, walking forward, "Lady coming through, move back, get back!" The men reluctantly moved aside knowing that any move made while a lady was present would be seen as un-gentlemanly, and despite the fact they were a lynch mob, even they had values and sense enough to know the rule that ladies should be treated with respect.

Pat tugged her hand and they began to make their way through the narrow parting that the men had made for them. This did not stop the men from using their voices as Pat passed by.

"Sheriff Garrett, why are you protecting the unlawful? Let us have him now."

"Let the people of this town have their justice!" another man shouted.

"Justice!" echoed another voice.

Bess glanced up at the angry faces and wondered how Dave must be feeling; knowing that just outside the train a gathering of men bayed for his blood. She couldn't even begin to think how she would feel in his situation, but then Bess had not committed all the crimes that Dave had been party to.

The door to the train was now in view and her eyes fell upon Poe and another man that must have been a deputy from Las Vegas, for she did not recognise him. They both stood at the doorway, guns drawn and ready in case of any trouble, shouting at the crowd to get back or things would not go well for anyone. Pat stepped up onto the train and pulled Bess up after him. Bess let out a breath, her relief like a wave of fresh air.

"You okay?" Pat asked, concern furrowing his brow.

Bess gave a weak smile and nodded.

Pat turned back to the angry mob, "Listen, people of Las Vegas!" The mob's shouts quelled to murmurs. "If you descend upon this train I will free and arm every man on it to fight against you, please go back to your homes and let justice take its course."

The crowd was silent for a few moments before a voice roared over the others, "Bring out Rudabaugh!" The mob gave a cheer and Pat drew his other gun.

"Rudabaugh" the mob chanted.

"Go on inside Bess" Pat said, not turning to look at her, his eyes scanning the men below.

Bess looked up at him and then at Poe, he nodded that she should do just that.

Bess turned, feeling unsure, and opened the door into the train car. She walked in, blotting out all noise from outside. Inside was nothing like she had expected, although truth be told, she had not known what to expect, trains were a wonderment to her and she had never seen one apart from the odd picture in newspapers and posters. The seats were plush and a deep red, they had dimpled, buttoned cushions and curtains of the same material hung at every window, tied back to let the light in. The carpet was a swirl of dark crimsons and deep greens, the whole place had a strange feeling of luxury to it. She clutched her saddlebag to her chest, feeling very out of place, and began to walk up the aisle in between the sets of two seats that stood either side. She tried to avoid the curious glances of the other passengers who stared at her as she made her way to the back of the car. A familiar hat caught her attention and she smiled, Billy sat near the back in a window seat, the place beside him was empty. Bess glanced around and saw Dave sat opposite him with a guard sat beside him and three other guards seated nearby. Her pace quickened, as she neared them a guard stood up and smiled at her, he took her saddlebag from her and stowed it above the seats in a luggage rack. Once the guard had searched Bess briefly he allowed her to take her seat beside Billy.

Billy smiled at Bess as she sat down and then he returned his gaze to the window.

Bess glanced over at Dave and saw he looked pale, nervous. He kept shooting fleeting glimpses over at where the mob was. Bess furrowed her brow in thought, trying not to feel sorry for him. She looked at Billy.

"Was it bad this mornin' with the mob?" she asked.

Billy shook his head and looked back at her. "The jail was bad," he rested his shackled hand upon her thigh, "bein' alone was bad."

Bess felt a tingle of desire shoot through her skin as he softly squeezed her leg; she pushed the feeling away knowing this was neither the place nor the time.

Billy grinned at her and was about to say something more but their attention was caught by a flurry of movement outside their window.

"Mr. Bonney, Billy!"

Billy looked down and saw the same reporter that had asked him questions from the day before. He pulled up the train window, letting the shouts and demands of the mob invade their ears.

Billy leaned a little out of the window and regarded the bespectacled man.

"Hello again Billy!" the man greeted cheerily.

"Hallo" Billy grinned back at him.

"Tell me Billy," the reporter began, writing in fast fluid movements upon his pad, flicking the paper over once he had used a sheet. He licked the pencil he held and carried on writing as he spoke. "What do you think of what people write about you?"

Billy considered the question and then grinned once more. "I don't blame you for writin' of me as you have; you had to believe other stories." Billy paused and looked out at the mob, his brow furrowed slightly. "But then I don't know as anyone would believe anything good of me anyway."

The reporter continued to scribble onto his pad.

"And what of the men that wanted you caught?"

Billy's blue gaze met the reporters', his look earnest. "They wouldn't let me settle down; if they had I wouldn't be here today." He held up his chains for the man to see.

Bess's eyes flicked over to Dave's who sat half watching and listening to the conversation. His expression bore what she herself thought, he smirked as his eyes caught hers, Billy wouldn't let himself settle down and he had enjoyed some aspects of his outlaw lifestyle.

"Is the mob unsettling you Billy?"

Bess turned back as the reporter continued to speak.

"Seems like it may get out of hand." The reporter glanced over his shoulder as if checking the mob were not getting any closer.

Billy gave his winning grin.

"If only I had my Winchester, I'd lick the whole crowd!" he declared. The reporter laughed and Billy laughed with him, his smile not fading.

Bess looked over at him and rolled her eyes at his words.

"What about the young lady sitting by you Billy?"

Billy glanced over at Bess and gave the reporter a sly grin.

"She's someone that shouldn't be written about, you heard the Sheriff." He gave the man a wink but his face had a strange darkness to it, a warning.

The reporter nodded and quickly crossed out his last few sentences. The train gave a loud whistle, making Bess jump in surprise, and more steam blew from the metal thing's chimney. Her hand instinctively sought Billy's and he took it gladly, reassuring her.

"Well, this is goodbye," Billy said, returning his attention to the reporter, "come visit me in Santa Fe."

The reporter nodded, "I'll certainly try Billy."

Billy grinned once more, "Adios."

The reporter raised his hand in farewell and made his way off the tracks as the train gave a lurching movement and shuddered into motion, leaving Las Vegas and the angry mob behind them in a cloud of steam.

Billy let out a whoop of excitement as the train gained speed and the car rocked to the rhythm of its movements.

"I ain't never been on a train!" Billy said, his child like glee clear upon his features. Bess felt herself begin to relax as the train did nothing more than rock and move along. She dared to glance out the window and saw the landscape passing by her at an alarming speed; she sat further back in her seat, needing the feel and comfort of a solid thing beneath her.

She looked away and saw that Poe and Pat were now walking towards them. Pat stopped and turned to Dave. "See, told you we wouldn't let nothin' happen to you Dave, you should trust us more." He grinned and Dave gave him a sour, displeased look.

"Everyone okay?" Poe enquired, looking at Billy.

Billy nodded, "Just fine."

The journey progressed at a fast pace, mini card games were awkwardly played between Billy, Dave and the guards while Bess tried to sleep, not really wanting to be awake in the belly of this thing that sped along at a pace a horse would find hard to match.

The train began to slow until it shuddered to an uneasy stop. Bess opened her eyes and looked over Billy to the window. The land was no longer speeding past; the train was stationary and made no move to go anywhere. Her eyes took in the cold white plain that seemed to spread out for miles, in the near distance she thought she saw a farm house or ranch. She leaned back into her chair and glanced over at Pat expectantly. A guard came over to them from nearer the front of the car.

"Sorry Sheriff, looks like we're stuck in snow; they're diggin' us out as I speak."

Pat nodded and rested his head back on the plush headrest of the chair as if deep in thought. The guard turned and made his way back to his post.

A few moments later a wheeled wooden cart began to make its way up the aisle. Fresh food lined the shelves and Bess realised the cart was selling the food to the passengers, her stomach made a noise of approval at the prospect of being fed.

The cart came to a stop beside them; the waiter looked at them all, his eyes taking in the prisoner's bracelets.

He sniffed and regained himself, "Can I interest anyone in refreshments while you wait?"

Billy leaned over Bess, his gaze raking over the many pies, cakes and other sweet things, his eyes glinted.

"What pie is that?" he asked, pointing, the cocky edge to his voice becoming stronger as he spoke.

"Apple, sir" the waiter replied stiffly.

"I'll have one of them" Billy stated, and sat back in his chair. The waiter glanced over at Pat, waiting for his approval; Pat nodded and gestured for the waiter to serve the pie.

The waiter now addressed Pat fully, "Anything else sir?"

"Coffee all round please" Pat said, gesturing to his men. His gaze flicked over to Bess, "You want anything?"

Bess looked up from admiring the piece of pie before Billy.

"I'll have pie too."

She smiled as the waiter placed a plate of pie before her and handed her two small forks. Bess passed one to Billy who placed it on the edge of his plate, with no intention of using it. Hot, fresh coffee was poured and passed around to everyone.

Bess began to eat her pie, it was sweet and filled with soft juicy chucks of apple, the pastry melted upon her tongue; it was delicious.

"Hey Poe!" Billy called, picking up the whole slice of pie with his hands.

Poe looked up from his coffee, "What Billy?"

Billy grinned and then opened his mouth wide; he popped the whole slice into his mouth and then retrieved it still in one piece. Poe and a few other men broke down into gruff laughter at the spectacle.

"Shit Billy! Do it again" Poe called.

Billy repeated the trick a few more times which resulted in Poe and two other men in near tears of laughter; they held their sides and Poe repeatedly slapped his thigh. Bess smiled and looked over at Pat who watched Billy sullenly. Bess felt her smile dissolving at the expression that met her gaze, it was sad, tormented, and for the first time since meeting him again she wondered if the real Pat, the true Pat still existed inside him, she thought she saw Pat within his eyes and her heart leapt at the prospect. He looked up as if sensing her eyes upon him and Bess quickly looked down, avoiding his gaze and avoiding the question she had just asked herself.

--

**Just a few little facts.**

**The Las Vegas in the story is Las Vegas New Mexico not Nevada, Billy wasn't going to be doing any gambling lol ;) and this is the route they took after leaving Las Vegas, Billy had a long journey ahead of him and long stays in prisons until his trial, and yep poor old Dave did indeed have a lynch mob after him.**

**Also all the reporter scenes actually happened in real life, although I added and subtracted from the actual lines to make it flow with the story, and the pie indicent happened too!! Wasn't Billy cheeky! It just makes you love him more right? ;)**


	38. Chapter 38

**I just wanted to says a big thanks all the PMs from people that congratulated me on reaching the 100,000 mark. The support of you, the people that review and people who just enjoy this story makes writing it so worthwhile :D**

**--**

After an hour had passed the train was finally free of the obstruction. It once again lunged into motion, speeding them past the scenery that spread out for miles outside the window, until once more beginning to slow. Bess glanced out of the window, expecting someone to inform them that they had once more become stuck in snow, but slowly the town of Santa Fe came into view, the warm afternoon sun had melted any snow that would have lingered upon the ground.

They were led off the train and onto the crude platform, Bess felt glad to finally place her feet upon something solid that did not continually sway. She glanced back at the mass of metal and noise she had moments ago been seated in and felt relief, she would not travel on one again if she could help it.

Santa Fe was just as she remembered it, the large saloon that she had once worked at still stood with its black and green sign welcoming in townsfolk and weary traveller alike. She glanced at the familiar buildings, it was as if she had never left; she smiled weakly and asked herself what she had expected, of course it wouldn't have changed just because she had left. She sighed heavily as her mind drifted back to those days she'd spent here in late summer. Bess felt as if it had been years ago, when she had been a mere girl, the fears and anger she had felt then were like childish feelings compared to the situation she now found herself in, and she felt old beyond her years.

They were led towards the jail; from the outside it looked no better than the prisoners' accommodation in Las Vegas. Bess glanced over at Billy who was eyeing the building with distaste. They entered the jail, Bess sticking close to Billy's side. Her eyes fell upon the figure of a man that sat at a wooden desk eating a plate of chicken. He was in his fifties and had a long light brown moustache that was speckled with white, he wore a brown suit with a shiny silver Marshall's badge over his breast pocket and a dark brown hat sat crookedly on top of his head. The man stood up from his seat, wiped his food covered hands upon his breeches, and extended his hand out to Pat.

"Evenin' Pat," he greeted, "expected you an hour ago."

Pat grinned, stepped forward and shook the man's hand, "Hello John." He turned briefly to Dave and Billy. "The train was delayed, big mob, an' then snow on the track" he said, addressing the Marshall once more.

The man nodded and looked at the prisoners, "Okay, well boys, I'm Marshall Sherman, you probably know that already." He looked at Billy, "Well, go right on in, make yerselves at home now." Marshall Sherman beckoned; he opened a wooden door that led into a small room occupied by a cell with thick metal bars.

Poe and another guard marched Billy and Dave forward, the jail door was opened and both were pushed unceremoniously inside. Bess furrowed her brow at them; it had only been hours ago that these same men had laughed and joked with Billy, treating him as a friend. She supposed friendship did not count for much when money was involved for these two 'upstanding' lawmen. She glanced at Pat and wondered if the same was true for him.

Poe and the younger guard quickly left, rubbing their hands together against the cold as they made for the saloon, all worries gone now their cargo was safely deposited. Pat walked out into the warmer room with Marshall Sherman and Bess saw her chance, she lingered behind, hoping they would not notice her; she turned back to the cell when she was sure they would not miss her.

Billy smiled at her and waddled over to the edge of the cage in his shackles. Bess grasped onto the rusting metal bars and leaned forward.

"Now what?" her voice was panicked and low, scared that she would be heard and dragged away to another hotel, not knowing when she would see him again. "You're in jail again, Pat's gonna be watchin' an'…"

Billy placed a hand over hers, distracting Bess from her thoughts and words. He leaned his face closer to hers, his voice for her ears only.

"I always got a plan." Billy grinned and gave her a sly wink.

His words didn't help to ease Bess' mind, and for a split second she thought about turning around and running into that small musty smelling room occupied by the two lawmen and somehow getting Pat's gun out of its holster, pulling the trigger on both of them and freeing Billy. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, feeling sickened by her thoughts; she knew she could never do such a thing.

"Don't worry" Billy breathed, as if sensing Bess' unease. She opened her eyes, her dark green gaze meeting his calm blue eyes.

"I am worried" she whispered, she glanced over her shoulder, sure she had heard footsteps. She tensed and then relaxed as no other sound reached her ears other than her own breathing and the soft clink of Billy's chains.

Billy grinned as her gaze fell upon his face once more.

"Trust me, okay?"

Bess slowly nodded, not knowing what else to say or do. Her eyes met his and she saw something flicker through them and knew it to be uncertainty, Billy was uncertain. She glanced down, disturbed by this and knowing no way to comfort him; he would deny he felt anything of the sort anyway.

"Bess." Pat's voice cut into her like a knife, signalling her time with Billy was over. Pat walked into the cell and gave her a disapproving look.

"You shouldn't be in here unescorted" Pat scolded and Billy sniggered.

She turned to face him knowing he would lead her away.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" her tone was flat and calm.

"We'll see" Pat said, and made to grasp her upper arm. Bess pulled away before he had gotten a firm hold on her.

"I don't need you to lead me like your horse," she narrowed her eyes.

Pat's mouth creased in annoyance and Billy chuckled, his eyes dancing in amusement.

"Fine, come on then." Pat gestured with his hand for her to go first.

Bess turned back to Billy, "I'll come back as soon as I can."

Billy smiled and leaned closer to her, "Tomorrow then" he whispered, and his lips brushed hers in a brief kiss.

Bess pulled away and her hand slipped from underneath his. She gave him a weak smile and then turned and made her way out of the jail, Pat following in her footsteps.

Pat increased his pace and walked beside her, guiding her with gestures of his hand to a small hotel. Pat booked her a room in much the same way as he had in Las Vegas, Bess took the key the woman offered her and began to make her way up the creaky wooden staircase, Pat followed. Once they were in the room Bess turned to him, her face set in anger.

"Why do you have to follow me? I'm not your prisoner, I should be free to come and go as I please." She paused, catching her breath. "Are you afraid I'll break him out?" She laughed at the absurdity of such a thought. "Or that you won't be able to keep him caged if I'm not here?"

Pat watched her but remained silent, Bess paced a little, his presence and lack of response feeding her anger.

"Just go." She met his eyes, "If you're just gonna stand there, go!" She huffed the words out, her breath nearly spent.

Pat shifted his position slowly, his eyes still upon her.

"Every time I open my mouth you hiss venom at me, so what's the point?" Pat said calmly.

Bess stared at him, surprised by his audacity to speak to her so.

"Well Patrick, what do you expect me to do?" She stopped and stared him down, "Sit and have tea an' cake with you!!" She turned her back to him, unable to stand the sight of him any longer.

"When you've calmed down some, we can talk; 'til then I don't much see the point Bess." He walked up to her, plucked the key from her hand and then turned, leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Bess turned at the sound of the key clicking in the lock. Balling her hands into fists, she ran at the door and pounded upon it with all her might knowing he was still standing outside.

"I ain't never gonna be calm with you! Ya hear!" she thundered. She breathed hard and banged her fist once more upon the door. Bess heard Pat's footsteps fade away slowly down the hall. She gritted her teeth and turned back into the room, her anger still blazing inside her, she felt as if she would burst from it. Just the mere sight of Pat sent her senses into a hatred she could not control. She walked forward into the room, and gave the nearest set of drawers a swift kick; she yelped in pain as her still tender foot gave a cry of protest at the impact.

She limped over to the bed and begrudgingly sat down upon it. Bess unlaced her leather boot and pulled it off, she wiggled her frozen toes and massaged them a little, warming them against her palm, she then slipped off her stocking, she looked at the healed over cut and saw that the skin around it looked a little swollen once more, she rubbed her fingers gently over it, soothing the soreness.

Bess began to look about her, the room was clean and very much like any other she had stayed at, they seemed to bleed into each other in her memory. She sighed, hating the feeling of being useless and helpless; she slowly lay back upon the bed and tried to calm her anger and the curdling unease that balled in her gut. The situation had gotten worse; she knew as well as anyone that if Billy's case went to trail he would be sentenced to hang. He had made too many high up people look bad and he would die for it, this journey was slowly killing him, every step that they took was a step closer to hell.

She closed her eyes, letting the warmness of the room wash over her, her thoughts began to drift and a voice invaded her ears as if calling her from far away, a voice from her memories…

--

"Bess!… Bess! Elizabeth girl, get yerself in here right now!"

Her father's voice boomed through her, the very vibration of it sending the fine hairs on the backs of her arms on end. She quickly gathered up her skirts and ran inside; abandoning the bucket of water she had just drawn.

"I'm here" she called, hoping this confirmation at least would spare her from his wrath.

She reached the room he was in and came to an abrupt stop, the momentum of her dash causing her to slide a little in her stocking feet.

"Jim's gonna be here soon, go smarten yerself up, I want him to feel he's getting' worth what he paid." He looked her up and down as if doubting she was worth a pile of dirt.

Bess looked down at her feet, the bile rising within her throat.

"Didn't ya hear me girl! Go on, get, before I have to slap sense into you and make you look a mess for yer future husband."

Bess looked at the whiskey bottle upon the table and noted it was already half empty.

"Yessir" Bess said sullenly, knowing full well that her father wouldn't touch her face today, not until Jim left at least.

She said no more and made her way to her sparse room and sat upon the wooden bed, she looked up at herself in the cracked mirror that hung low upon the wall, and turned her face to the side, studying her features. She supposed she was not displeasing in her looks, she was pretty enough. She got up from the bed and searched for her mother's old box of hair decorations, once she had found it she pinned her hair up into a simple style and dusted down her dress, it was beginning to look worn and tattered, holes were abundant along the hem line. She brushed it down and studied her reflection once more.

Bess found herself wondering what this man, Jim, the man that was to be her husband, would be like. For many nights she had lain awake, her imagination running away with her, as images of a strong, handsome, kindly man appeared in her mind. He would have beautiful dark eyes that held a calm warmness to them, a smile that told her things would be just fine, and hair the colour of wet earth, dark and comforting. She didn't know if her fantasy was anywhere near what the truth would be but she tried to reassure herself that at the very least she could get out of this place.

Once she had finished with her preening she made her way out into the kitchen where her father still sat at the table, and tended to the pot of stew that bubbled over the fire, awaiting with fluttering heart their visitor.

They didn't have to wait long, a rider came into clear view and Bess hardly had time to wipe her hands and half conceal herself behind a moth eaten curtain before he had tethered his horse at the porch.

Her father went outside to greet him as Bess peered out of the window, still using the curtains as a hiding place.

"Frank" the man said, walking in large footsteps towards her father. His large hat cast most of his features in shadow, but from what Bess could see he did not look old, he looked very young for his thirty five years.

"Jim, good t' see you" her father said, shaking Jim's hand. They made their way slowly up onto the porch, the oil lamps bathing both men in a soft glow. Bess leaned closer to the glass trying to gain a better look. His hair caught the light, it was auburn and fell in soft waves to his shoulders, his hat was wide brimmed, obscuring different parts of his face depending on how he tilted his head so that Bess could never quite gain a full look at him.

He wore a dark brown suit and looked very smart, just like a gentleman. The men were now past the doorway and Bess shrank back, shy and a little fearful. They made their way into the kitchen; Bess heard the soft scrape of chairs upon the wooden floor as they seated themselves. She ventured forward a little as they began to talk and her heart fluttered.

"Bess" her father called and she stopped dead in her tracks, her body stiffening. She knew she could not hide any longer. She forced herself to walk into the kitchen, her head bowed.

She shuffled towards the table, her hands twisting behind her back.

"Put your head up girl!" her father said sternly.

"Go easy on her Frank, she looks scared to death." His voice was soft, warming, like a strange lullaby, his Irish accent mellow and sweet.

Bess gazed up at him through her lashes, still unsure.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Elizabeth, you can look at me" his soothing voice continued, and slowly Bess met his gaze.

She let her eyes take in his features; she could see him fully now that he had laid his hat aside. His eyes were a light green with flecks of deep brown, he had a small well-groomed beard and his nose was a little snubbed. Overall he was quite handsome. He smiled warmly as he caught her gaze in his. Bess blushed and looked down once more. Jim laughed softly and glanced at her father.

"You have a comely lass for a daughter, Frank."

Bess felt herself reddening at his words.

"You'll have her then?" Frank asked sharply.

"If she'll have me" Jim said, looking at Bess.

Bess glanced up again, his statement shocking her. She flicked her gaze to her father, knowing she had no real choice in the matter, but her heart felt gladdened by the man before her. She gave a small nod to indicate that she was in agreement.

"Good" Jim said, grinning.

"Go get us some food Bess" her father ordered.

Bess set about filling bowls with stew and mugs full of coffee. She set them before the men and took a seat for herself.

"Course," her father continued, "you can't take her 'til she's fifteen, it's what her mother would've wanted and that means you have to wait." He gave a gruff cough.

Jim nodded, "Of course." He turned to Bess who sat eating her stew meekly.

"We'll move to a big town, buy a nice big ranch an' do as we wish." He smiled as Bess timidly looked up, "Would you like that?"

She swallowed her mouthful of stew and nodded.

Jim looked over her dress, Bess shifted under his gaze unsure if he was looking at the clothing or her.

"How about next time I come visitin' we go an' buy you some new dresses?"

Bess met his gaze in surprise.

"Well Bess, thank the man!" her father instructed when she had said nothing in reply.

"Thank you" she managed.

Time ticked by and the night became late, Bess said her polite goodnights and left the two men, she walked normally over to her room and then, as she did most nights, she carefully crept out of the door and made her way around back.

She sat down on a half rotten piece of wood that had once been a tree stump. The stars were bright and shone down upon her, bringing her a small sense of joy.

The voices of the two men drifted to her ears.

"Are we really carrying on this pretence?" Jim's voice, she cocked her head listening.

"Best she thinks the way she does than find out the truth, she'd probably run out in the desert, get herself killed… I'd rather have the money, she'll be easier to handle this way." Her father's voice was gruff and the worse for wear with whiskey.

"Acting this way makes me uncomfortable Frank, it's so sweet it makes my teeth hurt." Jim gave a low laugh, "I wanna make a profit just like anyone else, an' I'll treat her right if she's good."

Bess furrowed her brow, not understanding fully what they were talking about but knowing it concerned her.

"But I can't know that till you let me try her, how am I gonna know if I have t' wait so long?"

"I gotta abide, it was Kate's last wish that I take care of her, at least 'til her fifteenth."

"You're wife's been dead a long time Frank, I don't think she much cares anymore." Jim laughed, the whiskey also starting to take effect on him.

"That's my offer" Frank said, the sound of a bottle slamming down upon the table made Bess jump slightly.

"Let me take her next month, I promise you'll get a cut in whatever she brings in, she's a pretty thing - she'll get the right sort of men, men that pay good money" Jim carried on, ignoring the other man's outburst.

Bess' breaths were hard and panicked in her ears.

Frank laughed his gruff laugh, "Why you so set on beddin' her?"

Jim laughed, "I like to try out all my girls before I set them t' work."

Bess clutched at the wood beneath her, she felt as if she would vomit, the realisation of what her father had done, what Frank had done… she was to be sold to this man to work in his brothel. His face flashed into her mind, his kind eyes, his warm smile, all fake; his sweet words mere coated poison. She felt her eyes brim with tears and let them spill onto her cheeks; she tried to press her lips together tightly, afraid any sound she made would alert them to her presence and a sooner fate. She bit her lip and looked out towards the small weather beaten wooden cross; she let out a quiet sob. Now there was nothing… her only way out had become her new prison.

Bess jolted awake, her breathing hard and irregular. She glanced around the room and felt her heartbeat begin to slow its panicked rate as the familiar hotel room met her eyes. She wiped at her wet, tearstained cheeks and wrapped her arms about her knees, hugging them to her chest. She rocked slowly and began to hum, comforting herself that the demons of her past were no longer there. She glanced out of the small window and saw stars winking in at her from the sky… her heart ached for Billy to be by her side.


	39. Chapter 39

Bess looked at the door, willing with every ounce of her being that someone would come and let her out, the very air of the room seemed stifling and she wrung her hands as the unease rose within her. She looked out of the window and saw the sun had already risen high in the sky. She glanced back at the door, her heart beat thudding in a strange rhythm within her ears.

Perhaps they had forgotten about her, perhaps they had left her here to die; she swallowed hard at the thought. She had seen no one since early evening the day before, her stomach rumbled with hunger and her dread worsened.

A small clicking sound drew her attention and she eagerly got to her feet as the door opened. Bess closed her eyes the anxiety inside her easing.

"Afternoon" Pat said, closing the door behind him and placing a plate of food and a mug of coffee onto a small table beside her. Bess glanced at the plate and then quickly set upon it, eating her fill of the food and feeling hungrier than she had in a long time.

"Sorry I'm late, thought I'd have time to bring you breakfast but Dave's trial went on longer than I expected." Pat sat down upon a chair.

"Dave's trial was today?" Bess said through a mouthful of food, not caring about her manners in his presence.

Pat nodded, "He pleaded guilty to robbing the U.S mail."

Bess chewed her next piece of food slowly, "What will happen?" she asked.

"He'll be sentenced in a few days, an' then he'll have another trial for the murder of the Las Vegas deputy." He paused and glanced out of the window, "He won't escape a guilty verdict and he'll be sentenced to hang."

Bess looked down at the plate, she felt shocked and confused by the news.

"When is his next trial?"

"We'll be sending him down to Las Vegas sometime in March" Pat said.

Bess glanced up at him. "How can you be so calm?" she whispered, contempt clear in her voice.

"I do what I have to, I'm the law" Pat said, not meeting her eyes.

"You broke the law once too Pat." Bess narrowed her eyes.

Pat gave a strained laugh, "I did, but I don't anymore." He paused, his gaze drifting up to the sky.

"Then you're one of the few lawmen that don't." Bess sniffed in distaste and finished her last spoonful of food.

Pat ignored her comment, "I've come to take you to see Billy."

A flicker of a smile rose upon Bess' lips. She dusted her hands of crumbs and rose.

"Let's go then" she said, not wanting to waste another moment in the room.

The jail looked worse than it had the day before, the grey clouds and soft rain gave it a gloomy look and feel. Inside a fire blazed in the small office, Marshall Sherman sat at his desk going through a large stack of papers. He gave Bess a small smile and rose from his seat. He unlocked the wooden door that led to the cell.

"Lady comin' in boys, make yourselves presentable" he called in before walking back over to his desk.

They waited several minutes before Pat gestured for her to go in.

"I'll be right outside the door and you won't have long."

Bess walked calmly into the prison cell. As her eyes fell upon Billy her composure fell away and she rushed towards the bars. Billy already stood by the door waiting for her. She clutched at his hand that rested upon one of the bars, needing to feel its warmth after the fears of the night before.

Billy studied her face, "You okay?" he said after Bess made no attempt to speak.

Bess found she could not meet his eyes, knowing she had not told him the whole truth about her past gnawed at her and made her feel ashamed, she felt ridiculous feeling this way at a time like this.

"I'm fine" she managed, "just bad dreams is all."

Billy touched her face with his fingertips, the bars and handcuffs preventing him from touching her fully.

"Bad dreams?"

Bess sighed and moved her face away from his touch not wanting to dwell upon those dark memories.

She glanced behind Billy and saw Dave sat in a corner; he didn't even seem to notice anyone else was about him.

"Are you okay?" Bess asked, addressing Billy, her eyes meeting his finally.

"Yeah, but Bess," he paused as if expecting to be interrupted by the lawmen outside, his eyes flicking to the door, "I need you to send a letter for me, I don't trust them to send it, make sure Pat brings you here on New Years day."

Bess nodded and promised she would do just that.

--

The next few days went past in a strange blur. Pat called to see Bess most days, delivering her food and lending his company. Although Bess' feelings towards him had not changed she abided his presence, knowing that she would be completely alone if he did not visit and Bess couldn't stand the thought of being left alone every day in the oppressing room.

New Years Eve came and went and Bess hardly noticed the change of year to 1881. The days seemed to drag and the prospect of a new year starting the way it now had, did not appeal to her.

Pat had not taken her to see Billy since the day she had promised him she would visit on the first of January.

Pat allowed her to keep her word and when the day came he took her to the jail house, telling her once again that the visit would be brief. Fresh snowfall lay upon the ground, crunching slightly under their feet as they made their way into the jail and then the cell area. Pat stood outside of the door, guarding, listening and Bess detested him for it, for never giving them a moment alone.

Billy looked cold and tired; he smiled weakly as he saw her face.

"Billy?" Bess breathed worry clouding her expression.

"I'm okay, I just caught a chill, I'm better." He paused, "Pat's making them take better care of me from now on."

Bess nodded, "Good."

He smiled again and passed a letter through the bars to her.

"Reckon this is my best chance, he owes me." He shivered and pulled a blanket further around his shoulders

Bess looked at the letter resting in her hand, "Who is it to?" Her heart fluttered in hope.

"You can read it if you like; just seal it before you send it" Billy said, gesturing for her to go ahead and open it with his hand.

Bess opened the letter carefully; black, elegant writing covered the small scrap of paper.

_**Dear Sir,**_

_**I would like to see you for a few minutes if you can spare the time.**_

_**Your faithful servant William H. Bonney.**_

She turned the letter over, reading the name of the person it was addressed to 'Governor Lew Wallace'. Bess looked at Billy, her eyes questioning.

"Do you think he'll help you?"

Billy looked down at the dirt floor, his brow creasing slightly. "If he has any good in him, he will; he promised me a pardon and he should at least help save my neck."

Bess bit her lip fretfully, "But he lied to you."

Billy shrugged "It's worth tryin'."

Bess nodded uncertainly, knowing Billy's options were small and he was grasping for any lifeline he could.

--

The days began to merge together in Bess' mind. January had soon turned into late February, and still she was kept under lock and key. Pat hardly let her see Billy at all and if he did, the meeting left no more room than to quickly update each other on how they were faring, before Pat would call the two words Bess had begun to hate the sound of: 'Time Bess'. She would then have to be led away, back to her dingy room, still unsure of what her own fate would be. Although the room she stayed in was comfortable it was no less of a cell than Billy's.

Dave still had not said a word to her, he skulked in the background. He had received the date he would return to Last Vegas for his trial, the seventh of March, and his mood had steadily grown worse with each passing day that brought that date closer.

Bess sat in a chair near her window reading a book Pat had recently bought her. She was grateful for the distraction but found it hard to keep her mind on the subject matter. Her strange prison seemed to close around her more each day, her protests fell on deaf ears if she tried to talk to Pat, her anger always getting the best of her and landing her back where she started… and he would not give her a satisfactory reason for why she was here.

As five o'clock in the evening rolled around she lit a small candle, the daylight was fading along the skyline. She rested back in her chair waiting for Pat to arrive. Just as she had expected, a knock sounded at the door.

"Come in." She echoed the same words she did everyday, they seemed harsh and forced upon her tongue.

The lock clicked open and Pat came in carrying a plateful of dinner for her.

"Hey Bess" he greeted and held out the plate.

As usual Bess said nothing to him but took the plate of food and balanced it upon her knee before picking up her knife and fork and beginning her meal. Pat took the chair he always did and watched her in silence for a few moments, his finger rested upon his lips as he thought.

"Billy tried to escape today" he stated, as if discussing the weather

Bess nearly choked on her mouthful of food and coughed hard dislodging the obstruction from her throat.

Her eyes watered slightly as she regained her breath.

"What?" she asked quietly, her voice a little croaky.

"We found out he'd tried to dig a tunnel out of the jail with Dave's help." He paused, studying her, and it dawned on Bess that he was trying to gain from her features if she knew about this attempt. "They hid the dirt and rocks in their mattresses."

Bess placed her meal to one side; any feelings of hunger had vanished.

"What happened?" she asked, instantly fearing the worst. Her mind flashed images of Billy lying dead upon the floor, shot while trying to make his escape. She closed her eyes and furrowed her brow as she forced the morbid pictures from her mind.

"We caught them out and Billy's been put in solitary confinement."

Bess stared at him, trying to hide her feelings, that she wanted to lunge at him for taking away the one chance Billy had of freedom and at the same time wanting to embrace him for stopping Billy being hurt… or worse.

"Is he… okay?" she managed.

Pat nodded, "He wants to see you, but no one is allowed in to visit."

Bess bowed her head, trying to control the cry of protest that rose within her throat.

"He asked me to get you in as a favour, for old times," he paused, "I couldn't refuse that."

Bess stared up at him, her mouth a little agape in surprise. Slowly a smile spread over her lips, she was unable to stop it.

"I'll come for you in a few days, after dark, you'll have an hour with him, be searched before you go in and a guard stationed nearby."

Bess nodded that she understood.

"I think he's feeling low," Pat continued, "he didn't get a reply from the Governor; I couldn't deny him after that."

Bess looked up at him but said nothing in reply.

--

Bless glanced over at her small paper calendar. Pat had purchased it for her so she could keep track of time. Upon today's date, the 4th of March, was a black X, this marked the day Pat would take her to see Billy.

She found as the day grew longer she could not sit and do anything, her mind was too full of thoughts, her body too restless. She placed the shirt she had been mending for Billy back into a small basket at her feet. She glanced out of the window; it seemed that was all she did, her eyes drawn to the sky, waiting for any sign that darkness was falling a little further, a little faster.

Finally the familiar knock at the door came and Pat entered with her evening meal.

He placed it next to her but Bess found she could not stomach the thought of eating a bite, her nerves were too tense.

"I can't eat" she said, glancing behind Pat at the sky.

"You have to," Pat said, "or I won't take you."

Bess glared at him sourly and looking at him directly in the eye she forced the food into her mouth, chewing with distaste. When she had finished she banged down the plate and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Happy?"

Pat nodded, "Ecstatic" he stated sarcastically.

When the sky had darkened enough Pat nodded and they left the hotel to go to the adobe jail. Inside a few candles flickered, but Bess could see no sign of the Marshall, only Poe sat at the desk lazily sipping a mug of hot coffee. Poe got up and ambled over to them in an unrushed manner, he slid his hands over Bess' body, Bess turned her head in disgust at his sly smirk as he searched her for anything she shouldn't have.

"That's enough Poe" Pat said sternly, his deep blue eyes flashing a warning.

"She's okay to go in" Poe said, giving Bess a small wink. Bess wrinkled her nose at the smell of stale alcohol upon his breath and guessed coffee was not the only thing in his mug.

Pat picked up two candles and took her through a different door at the back of the room and down a small descent of dark stairs. They came to a large wooden door, Pat checked through a ring of keys until he fumbled upon the right one, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, it creaked on its hinges, lending a slightly creepy air to their surroundings. He handed a candle to Bess.

"An hour" he reminded her firmly.

She nodded and walked a few small steps into the room. Pat closed the door behind her; the metallic clang of a bolt being pulled met her ears, followed by a loud sharp click as the key locked the door.

Bess peered into the darkness; she could see nothing in the soup of black before her, even with her candle. She could tell there were no windows, for not even moonlight penetrated any of the walls, no light seemed to get in at all unless it was brought in. Her ears pricked as a soft clank of chains reached her.

"Who's there?" Billy's voice came out the darkness, it sounded small.

Bess felt relief at the sound, the atmosphere of unease dispelled by its familiarity.

"It's me" Bess said, holding up her candle and trying to make out anything in the direction his voice had come from.

"Bess? Patsy kept his promise then" Billy said, his voice sounding a little like its old self. Bess found her eyes were slowly adjusting to the lack of light, she felt forward with her feet, spreading the candle's light further into the room. She could make out objects in the gloom, the room was not as big as she first thought, Billy's figure was mere feet in front of her. She walked forward with certain steps and then her footsteps faltered as the candle caught the glint of metal. She stared at the heavy chains that were attached to handcuffs around his wrists, the chain led down to his feet and heavy leg irons encased his ankles. She stared at the last few feet of chain and saw that it ended in a large lock that was attached to the floor. Bess bit her lip out of anger and sorrow; they had chained him to the floor like a wild beast. She slowly placed her candle upon the floor; he lifted his arms up, covering his eyes, as if even this tiny amount of light was too much for him to cope with.

Bess' eyes raked back over the shackles, she noticed a small bed and table not far away in the corner and guessed they had given him just enough room to lie down.

Billy stood up from the chair he had been sitting on, she could just about see him through the gloom, his face cast in shadows, the glint of his eyes shone through and Bess couldn't hold back anymore. She rushed to him, flinging her arms about him, letting her tears fall and soak into his shirt. Billy held her awkwardly, the handcuffs making the task hard for him. It was the first contact they had had in nearly two months and they clung to each other for a moment.

Billy hushed her sobs. He kissed her briefly and looked at her, Bess gazed up at him; her eyes now fully adjusted to the dark, she could see him clearly enough.

"I'll show you a trick" he breathed with a grin, trying to chase away her sorrow.

Bess brushed away her tears and gave him a small smile.

He stepped back from her and held up his cuffed hands, he struggled with them for a moment, pulling his hands this way and that until he slipped out first one hand and then the other. Bess stared at him in astonishment and Billy widened his grin.

"Course Pat knows about this," he wiggled his fingers at her with a smirk, "why he put my legs in iron, but still I keep them on cause it keeps the other lawmen happy." He gave a self approving giggle and let the chain fall to the floor.

Bess said nothing, lost for any words to say. Billy laughed again, obviously pleased he had impressed her. He hobbled over to the crude table beside his bed and picked up something. He turned back towards her and held it out.

"Send this for me." He slipped it into her palm, it was a letter.

Bess nodded, "I will" she said slipping the paper into her skirt pocket. "Is it to Wallace again?" she ventured.

Billy nodded slowly, his brow furrowing slightly.

Bess bowed her head, "They got you against the wall now haven't they?"

Billy walked back towards the chair at a tired pace, before sitting back down heavily.

"I'm runnin' out of options." He smirked, but the humour was gone in his smile, desperation flickered in his eyes.

He glanced up at Bess' worried face.

"Don't fret on it Bess, everythin'll work out fine." He smiled a little slyly, all uncertainty gone. "Come here." He tapped his lap, his blue eyes glinting.

Bess glanced back at the door wondering how long she had been here, she couldn't remember. Billy rose from his seat once more and grabbed her waist pulling her into his embrace. His lips meet hers in a needful kiss. Desire began to cloud Bess' thoughts making her feel dizzy. Billy guided her forward and sat back down upon the chair, he pulled her onto his lap, her legs either side of his thighs.

Billy studied her face, brushing a few stray hairs from her cheek.

"When we get out of this," he whispered, his voice bore a tone he seldom used, "things will change, things will be different…"

Bess hushed him softly pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Let's not talk like that now" she said, softly running her fingertips across his bottom lip, knowing that this talk was meant to be a strange goodbye. Her lips found his neck and her fingers the buttons of his shirt. She felt his body relax, his words and sombre thoughts forgotten in her attention and kisses. His hands moved across her back, feeling the contours of it with his fingers. The warmth of his touch sent violent shivers up her spine. Her mouth found his, their kisses deepening. His hands roamed down to her outer thighs, squeezing them softly as his desire grew hard against her thigh. His fingers quickly set to work under her skirts bringing slow soft moans from her lips as she breathed them into his mouth. She broke their kiss, her breathing sharp and wanting.

She wrapped her arms about him, bringing their bodies closer together. Bess threw her head back in pleasure; her mind screamed that this moment should never end. Her lips brushed his as her gaze connected with his.

"I love you" she breathed, her fingers entangling in his hair. He kissed her softly, not needing to voice those same words; his eyes said it all in silent blue flashes.

Bess clung to him as they began to make love, the familiarity of his body, of the way he moved, all made Bess want to cry out in the emotion of the moment.

"You have to survive this" she breathed in between soft moans. Billy opened his eyes, his lips parted a little in pleasure. His eyes met hers and in the soft candlelight they looked like deep pools of blue, beckoning her into them. He kissed her passionately as they moved together in a faster paced rhythm and small gasps escaped his lips.

"Promise me" Bess said breathlessly, bringing his attention back to her.

Billy ran his hands across her back, her breasts, her thighs… their touch distracting her from everything else.

They relaxed into each other breathing hard. Billy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder absently, catching his breath.

"I promise, mi amada, mi esposa." He brushed her lips with his own and smiled at her confused look.

"What did you say?" she whispered, her breathing returning to normal.

Billy grinned but said nothing.

Bess gave him a reproachful look but then smiled, she adjusted her position and skirts and Billy buttoned up his breeches. He pulled her backward onto his lap, his arms encircled her waist and he rested his chin upon her shoulder. His fingers played absentmindedly with her loose hair for a moment as if he were thinking deeply of something.

He reached quickly into his pocket as if his mind had been made up. Billy pressed something cool into Bess' palm.

Bess slowly opened her hand, knowing what awaited within, and revealed the glint of her wedding ring. She smiled and leaned back meeting his kiss with her own.

--

**Please R&R if you get the chance.**

**I actually thought this would only reach around 40 chapters...nope it's going to go on for quite a bit yet! **


	40. Chapter 40

The time Billy and Bess had together seemed short lived. Pat beckoned her out of the cell where she and Billy had been talking quietly of simple matters, what food they missed, how Fort Sumner would soon be celebrating the coming of spring.

Bess reluctantly got up and Billy stood with her. She turned and embraced him. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"Don't forget the letter" he whispered urgently.

Bess nodded, cherishing the feel of his soft breath upon her cheek. "I won't forget" she promised.

Pat led her from the cell and back to the hotel. Not a word was spoken between them until they reached Bess' room.

"How did he seem?" Pat asked, looking out of the window at the stars; the window was always the place he turned to when he could not meet her eyes.

"As you'd expect, seein' as you have him chained to the floor in the dark" Bess seethed. "How can you allow this Pat?" Her voice evened out into a calm questioning tone.

Pat glanced at her over his shoulder, a little surprised by her civil question.

"They already think I have sympathy for him, I can't allow that to grow in their minds, otherwise I'd have no say in what happened to him."

Bess watched him for a moment, unsure how to respond to such a thing. She found that her anger wasn't as bright toward him this night, perhaps it was because of his kindness in taking her to see Billy, or perhaps it was that the happiness she felt at spending time with Billy made it hard to hate anyone fully.

She walked over to a chair and sat down; she watched the sky with him for a moment.

"Will you allow me t' see Dave tomorrow? It's only right I say goodbye."

Pat did not turn to look at her but nodded, "I can't see that bein' a problem."

Bess finally felt calm enough to ask the question that had been in her thoughts for the past few months of her stay.

"How did you know we would be ridin' into Fort Sumner?"

Pat looked at her directly, taken aback by her question. He took a seat in the chair opposite her.

"We had an informant" Pat stated simply.

"Who?" Bess asked.

"Jose Pasquel."

"Jose?" Bess repeated, and looked over at the small table beside her.

She picked up the small leather pouch that Jose had given her and turned it over in her hands, it was dirt stained and the worse for wear. Her lip curled into a snarl and she crushed the beaded pouch within her hand and let it drop to the floor.

Pat gave her a questioning look.

"Jose gave that to me before we left for Fort Sumner; he said it was for protection." She huffed a humourless laugh. "If he hadn't betrayed us, Tom and Charlie would still be alive." She furrowed her brow in anger.

Pat bowed his head, "I know you don't want to hear this Bess, but I didn't mean for anyone to die, I wanted to bring everyone in alive."

Bess flicked her gaze to him; she was too exhausted to feel angry at him.

"Why couldn't you just walk away Pat?" She covered her face with her palms, the light hurting her tired eyes.

"I couldn't, he had to be brought in."

Bess removed her hands and stared at him, her green eyes boring into his for a few silent moments. He shifted uncomfortably and turned his gaze from her.

"You know as well as I do Pat, that ain't true. Billy is no more to blame for the Lincoln War than any other man that fought, why don't you bring them in?"

Pat shook his head, "He wouldn't go underground" he said, ignoring her question.

Bess stared at him, "Is that what you wanted?"

Pat looked back at her, his eyes connecting with hers. "I gotta go, it's late." He stood up.

Bess watched him leave the room, making no move to stop him. Once she was alone she thought over what he had said but could not come to any satisfactory conclusion, if he'd taken the job to chase Billy out of New Mexico, why hadn't he just told Billy of his plan…

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. She unfolded it and began to read.

**SANTA FE**

**IN JAIL.**

**March 4****th**** 1881.**

**Gov. Lew Wallace**

**Dear Sir,**

**I wrote you a little note the day before yesterday but have received no answer. I expect you have forgotten what you promised me and I think you had ought to have come and seen me as I requested you to. I have done everything I promised you I would and you have done nothing that you promised me.**

**I think that when you think ****the matter over, you will come down and see me and I can explain everything to you.**

**I am not treated right by Sherman; he lets every stranger that comes to see me through curiosity in to see me, but will not let a single one of my friends in, not even an Attorney.**

**I guess they mean to send me up without giving me any show but they will have a nice time doing it, I am not entirely without friends.**

**I shall expect to see you some time today.**

**Patiently waiting.**

**I am very truly yours, Respect.**

**Wm. H. Bonney**

Bess re-read the letter once more. He must have sent more than one to the governor; she looked over at the door and wondered if Pat had sent it for him. She touched the paper gently; Pat had said nothing of anyone being allowed in to see Billy. She bit her lip in thought but she knew there was nothing she could do. She sealed the envelope and placed it on her nightstand ready to be sent the next day.

She picked up a small candle and walked over to the bed. She pulled off her boots and made herself ready for bed. Her thoughts drifted to Doc and Chavez; she knew it was folly to think they would come to their aid, endangering their lives by trying to break into a well guarded jail. She lay back upon the bed and looked up at the ceiling. A bitter thought entered her mind and she tried to push it away, not wanting to think badly of her friends, but still the fact stood: Billy would have come for them.

--

Bess looked out across the plain, the wind blowing her hair slightly. The late summer air invaded her head and she smiled. On these kinds of days she felt free. She swung her legs over the edge of the porch feeling the soft breeze upon her bare feet. She shaded her eyes as a shadowed rider came into view. She grinned as she recognised the person on horseback and stood up, waving her arms in glee. When he was close enough the rider dismounted and came towards her carrying a large basket.

"Hi Joe!" she beamed as the old man made his way up the steps.

"My wife sent you this, but this is the last time Bess, I'm getting too old to come all the way out here, you'll have to find another way." He passed her the basket and Bess took it from him. "I'd take you in, but times are hard."

She pouted and looked sullenly up at him and his sombre words.

"But my horse died last month, I can't get into town!" she protested.

"There's enough to last you a month or two, we can't spare anymore and Bess, I'm sick, I'm just too old" Joe said, not acknowledging her plight.

Bess furrowed her brow at him, "But you're all I've got."

"You have to look after your own Bess, been a long while since your Daddy passed, you need to start thinking of ways to get yourself a better place in life." He paused and turned back towards his horse.

"I gotta go now." He looked back at her, his features softening. "If we can spare it I'll come back." He sighed, seeing her expression.

Bess grinned.

"I promise next time you come back I'll know exactly where I want to go" she stated as the old man got back upon his horse.

"Okay." He gave her a small smile and nudged his horse into motion. Bess watched him go and returned back into the house.

Joe didn't return again, but Bess did not feel angry towards him - he had been good to her for a while. She lived by begging scraps off strangers who passed by, but none were willing to take her anywhere, they were always too busy with their own lives. Winter came and Bess learnt that Joe and his wife had both died; she grieved a little for them and their kindness.

December was bitter and harsh. Her food store was holding up and she knew if she could stay warm she'd survive it. She looked up at the small fire she had built and shivered before feeding a few stray twigs to it. It was then she heard the hoof beats; she got to her feet and went to the window. Bess gazed out into the blackness, seeing a figure moving near the porch, she sucked in a breath and glanced about her for anything to defend herself against this stranger.

Boots upon the wooden floor in the kitchen made her shrink back in horror as a man's form loomed into view.

"Bess?"

Bess stared up at him, her face relaxing from its comportment of panic. She knew that voice.

A large hand was extended to her and Bess took it uncertainly. She was pulled to her feet.

"I just heard about your daddy." The man walked forward and the fire illuminated his face, Bess stared in shock as Jim smiled at her warmly.

"Why didn't you write me Bess?" He paused, removing his tough leather gloves from his hands. "I would have come and taken you away."

Bess furrowed her brow at him. Jim walked around the room, taking in the surroundings.

"You had to burn all the furniture?"

She nodded dumbly, pressing her back against the wall for comfort.

He stopped and looked at her, his eyes taking in her features and expression.

"What's the matter?" he asked, his eyebrows knitting together.

Bess' gaze flicked to the door, her heartbeat gaining in speed, if she ran would she make it to the door before he reached her?

He began to walk forward and Bess made a split second decision: she bolted, her bare feet carrying her across the floor towards the door, towards freedom.

It was no use, with large strides Jim was upon her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back into the room. Bess struggled, her whimpers turning to screams as he held her fast.

Jim threw her unceremoniously to the floor.

"What's wrong with you? Have you gone mad?"

Bess glanced up at him, her heart beating so fast she felt as if she would be sick.

"Leave" she managed, finding her voice.

Jim stared down at her, he raised an eyebrow and then his face relaxed

"Oh I see, you know don't you." His voice was soothing but to Bess' ear it had a snake-like quality to it.

Bess remained silent and glanced at the door. She jumped to her feet and tried to scramble away once more but again Jim grabbed her, this time his grip was forceful, he pushed her roughly against the wooden wall. Bess yelped in pain as her back connected with the hard surface. Her eyes met his, her fear shining clearly through as his face loomed before her.

She tried to push him away but he flung her arms roughly aside and struggled with her for a moment, but finally Bess had no other choice but to relax against his grip, her breathing laboured from the effort of her struggle.

Bess glanced up at him once more; he smirked down at her as his hand roamed roughly over her body.

"It won't take long now lass, just keep still" Jim said, his hands pulling up her skirts. Bess struggled once more and her efforts were rewarded with a stinging slap to her cheek. "Be still!" Jim instructed.

Bess gripped onto the chest of drawers close by her and bit her lip hard as his fingers violated her. She whimpered softly, hating herself for the weakness. She adjusted her grip and squeezed her eyes tightly shut; her fingers brushed something hard and cold. She pried her eyes open and looked at the small meat knife. She glanced back at Jim who was now busy taking off his holsters, telling her to be patient, it wouldn't be long now; his voice was husky, full of desire. Bess didn't think, she just moved. Her hand grabbed the knife and she forced it into the man's chest with all her might. Jim gave a howl of pain and flailed backwards; he tripped over Bess' blanket and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. Bess tried to control her whimpering breaths; pushing her skirts back down as the man gave a strange gargled gasp for breath. She sank to the floor and watched him, too afraid to go over and see what was happening. He gave a spasm, his leg twitching, and then he was still. Bess did not dare move, the realisation of what she had done taking over her and paralysing her.

When she again regained herself she slowly got to her feet and walked hesitantly over to the dead man. A small patch of blood had formed around where the knife stuck out of his breast. She quickly went outside to his horse and searched his saddle bag for food and blankets. She found an extra woolen blanket and plenty of food. She carried them into the kitchen, feeling her spirits life a little. She then went back outside to the horse and untied it, she led it around and stroked its soft muzzle, wishing she could ride away on it, but she knew from the fancy saddle, the strange markings on the breast and the brand upon its flank that people would easily know it and she would not like to answer any questions it would bring. She gave the animal a sharp slap on the rump and the horse sped off at a canter. She watched it until the darkness swallowed up its outline.

She turned back to the house and went back to the dead man. She grabbed his wrists and began to drag him out back with jerky movements, his weight nearly too much for her to move…

Bess sat up in her bed; beads of sweat ran down her brow as she caught her breath. She looked about the familiar hotel room, comforting herself. She pressed her head into her hands, wondering why her dreams kept going back to that night. She looked out of the window and drew in a deep breath. She lay back on the bed and tried to regain her thoughts.

--

**Just a little note about hatemail PMs, its not big or clever and will be ignored, especially when it's a stupid complaint of "I h8 youre story cause' it to long & you make evy1 look bad who write story abot young gun" It's really quite silly and does not make you come across in a fair light, we are all fans of the same thing let's try and act like it shall we! **

**The simple thing to do if you dislike this story is to stop reading it, there problem solved! lol**

**--**

**Now the website! hurrah!**

**You can view the coming soon page and the whole site should be up and running soon. If you have fan videos, poems, stories, art, merchandise or just really want something to be on the website give me a PM :) **

**You can find the link in my personal profile.**


	41. Chapter 41

Bess had made Pat take her to the post office the very next day so she could post Billy's letter, stating that the letter was for Deluvina Maxwell, as 'the poor women would be worrying near out of her mind over Bess and Billy and what had become of them'. Pat had grudgingly let her send it, lending her the money.

Bess now stood in the small Marshall's office, waiting for Marshall Sherman to tell her when she could go in. She twisted her hands in agitation, unsure what she would say once she saw Dave, wondering if there was really anything she could say.

Sherman looked up at her as if only just seeing her, even though she had been stood inside the cold room for over twenty minutes.

He nodded towards the door, "Go on, not too long mind."

Bess nodded that she understood and made for the door, Pat followed and Bess turned around to face him, forcing him to come to an abrupt stop.

"I'll go in alone Pat" she stated, and without waiting for him to answer, she opened the wooden door and entered the room beyond.

Inside, the small room containing the narrow cell was freezing. Bess pulled her shawl further around her shoulders and walked unhurriedly up to the bars, still not quite knowing what she would say or if he would even listen to her. She had come to know Dave too well in some aspects and knew he would treat this as a game… still she had to try.

Dave was crouched by the metal barred door, his head bowed. He looked unkempt and in quite a sorry state.

"Hey" Bess ventured, her voice echoed a little off the bare walls.

Dave looked up at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey Darlin'" he drawled, and pushed himself up onto his feet. He walked lazily over to the bars, studying her with a disconcerting, amused gaze.

"Taken you a long time to come visit" he smirked.

Bess felt her cheeks redden at his words and glanced at the ground.

"Pat's been keepin' a close eye on me, but I finally got t' see Billy." She looked up at him.

"Ah, I hear they put him in Solitary, bad luck." He grinned and Bess furrowed her brow at him.

"Why you bein' so cocky? Your fates are gonna be the same."

Dave widened his grin, "I ain't famous like Billy, I got a chance of getting out."

Bess looked at him in disgust, "For once you're glad you're unknown, why am I not surprised Dave." She sighed, "Everythin' has to suit you."

Dave smiled again, a sly smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. "You suit me just fine." He tried to grab her through the bars but Bess was too quick for him and took a swift step backwards out of his reach.

Dave laughed, "Last time we were alone you were more eager." He chuckled, enjoying the game he was playing.

"Last time I didn't know what I was doin'."

Dave hissed a laugh through his teeth, "Seems like you never do, what number is it now," he paused as if waiting for her answer but knowing she wouldn't, he winked, "two at my last count Darlin'."

"It won't happen again" Bess stated darkly.

"That's what you said last time." Dave smiled, knowing he was riling her.

Bess took a deep breath and looked back at him, determined this would not turn into an argument, this would probably be the last time she saw him.

"I came to say goodbye" she said, meeting his gaze. "I'm sorry if things have gone badly with you and me." She paused and looked away. "I'm sorry if I hurt you and I just wanted to make amends, in case we…" Her sentence trailed off, she couldn't bring herself to say those last few words.

She looked back at Dave to see he was watching her intently. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze.

Dave rested his hands leisurely upon the bars and looked down at the dirt ground.

"It's been hard seein' you with him, knowin' you loved him…" he sucked in air and let it out slowly. He looked up, meeting her gaze fully, "I loved you Bess, I may not have always shown it, but I did."

Bess tried to smile; she walked forward and rested a hand over his.

"I wish I could tell you what you want to hear," she whispered, "but I can't."

Dave slipped his hand over hers and squeezed it gently. "I hope you're ready for what comes next Bess, your life ain't gonna be easy."

Bess nodded, "I know."

She placed her other hand upon his rough stubble covered cheek, "I hope you have many more days Dave, live a long life… that's the best revenge." She grinned and Dave laughed softly and nodded.

"I guess so." He raised his eyebrows, "You too."

Before Bess could react, he had snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her closer to the bars, his lips meeting hers in a soft kiss. Bess was about to push against him but discarded the idea, instead she relaxed, letting him kiss her one last time.

They parted and Dave gave her a sly grin, "Sure you won't change your mind?" He raised his arms, almost gesturing that he was offering her the world.

Bess laughed sweetly, "Goodbye Dave."

Dave caught her hand and she turned back to him, furrowing her brow in question.

"Watch Pat" he hissed quietly.

Bess took a few steps back towards the bars, "What?"

"Just watch him Bess, he has more than one reason for doin' what he did."

"What do you mean?"

Dave let go of her hand and gave her no reply.

"See ya South Bess" he grinned. He turned and lowered himself back down to the ground.

Bess gave him a puzzled look, knowing he did not mean Old Mexico.

--

Bess watched from her window as Dave was pulled across the street towards the train station. Part of her hoped he'd look up and see her and she could wave a final farewell to him, but he did not. She walked away from the window when he was out of sight and sat down upon the bed. She sighed heavily, thinking of what would happen to him in Las Vegas, Pat seemed more than certain he would be sentenced to hang, but Dave's words about him having a chance stuck in her head and she had a feeling Dave Rudabaugh would not hang… not this time.

--

The days rolled by and Pat became a little more lenient concerning Bess' treatment. He would allow her to have a few hours in town each Friday and a small walk in the evenings, as long as she was accompanied. It was late March and the winds had begun to lose their chill, small wild flowers were budding and the distant scent of spring hung in the air.

Bess sat by the fire, for once enjoying her time alone, content in her needlework. She looked up at the sound of the lock opening; Pat stood in the doorway distracting her completely from her sewing.

"Mornin'" he greeted.

Bess stood up from her seat, "What's wrong?" She furrowed her brow; Pat never visited her in the morning, normally another guard would bring her breakfast.

Pat came into the room, put her plate of food down and then handed her a slip of paper.

"I promised I'd give this to you to send, he still thinks I didn't send the letter he gave me." He paused as Bess took the letter from him. "Truth is the Governor doesn't care."

Bess turned the letter over in her hands, knowing the writing inside would be that of a desperate man. Tomorrow they were making for Mesilla, and Billy's trial.

Bess opened the letter and read the scribbled, scrawled handwriting, it looked rushed, almost erratic, not his usual fluid strokes.

**SANTA FE**

**IN JAIL.**

**March 27th**** 1881.**

**Gov. Lew Wallace**

**Dear Sir,**

**For the last time I ask. Will you keep your promise. I start below tomorrow. Send answer by bearer.**

**Yours Resp.**

**W. Bonney**

Bess folded the letter up.

"Will you take me to the post office?"

"I don't see what good it will do Bess." He creased his brow, "The Governor won't come to his aid, he can't, Billy is too well known."

Bess wrung her hands for a moment, trying to think.

"I still have to try, if it's what he wants." She fought back the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks, she knew Pat's words to be true; they were trapped, Billy would find no help, at least not where he was currently looking.

Finally Pat sighed as if he were tired, and nodded.

"I'll take you." He picked up her shawl and passed it to her.

--

Bess awoke to a just broken dawn. She had slept badly, thinking over what this day meant and what it would hold for them. Today they would leave Santa Fe and travel to La Mesilla. Bess dressed and gathered her belongings; the prospect of the journey was made no better by the fact that they would be travelling half way by train.

Pat came to collect her a little past ten o' clock and they made their way to the small train station in silence. Once there, Bess saw Billy already awaited them; Poe and the younger guard that Bess had still not caught the name of stood guarding him. Billy was shackled as usual.

Another man stepped up onto the platform; he eyed Billy with pure contempt. He was tall, taller even than Pat. His hair was dark and cut short underneath his dented hat. His suit seemed to be some kind of plush material and a shining silver pocket-watch chain glinted upon his waistcoat. His moustache was thick and bushy, his eyes steely, cold and hard; and his face bore something that Bess could not trust within its ruddy complexion.

Bess turned her attention to Billy but did not approach him; the new guard sent a shiver of unease up her spine.

"Bess, this is Bob Olinger" Pat said, gesturing to the giant of a man.

Bob extended his hand to meet hers and Bess shook it uncertainly, hating the feel of its cold roughness.

"Bob, this is Miss Elizabeth Rowan, a friend of Mr. Bonney's, she'll be accompanying us."

Bob studied Bess with his unsettling gaze.

"Is it wise to bring along friends of the prisoner, Garrett?" He shot Billy a look that said he would sooner shoot himself in the foot than allow Billy anything that might make any part of his life easier.

"I have my reasons Bob" Pat said simply.

"Your call Pat." He eyed Bess once again and turned towards the train.

Pat nodded distractedly, seeming not to care what Bob thought or had to say for himself. Bob gave out a low cough of annoyance and began a hushed conversation with Poe. Bess took the small opening of chance that allowed her to silently slip next to Billy. His eyes were upon Bob, watching the man with a clear look of dislike that said, without Billy having to breathe a word, that bad blood lay between them. As he sensed Bess' presence he gave her a sideways glance and smiled, but his eyes betrayed him; within their depths swam the clear loss of hope he was feeling.

She touched his hand lightly, hoping that this small gesture would in some way calm his unease.

A skinny man came barrelling towards them, a briefcase swinging wildly in his hand. He wore a sharp suit of a deep navy blue and a black short brimmed hat. His moustache was sparse and going grey at the edges, and spectacles were perched high upon his beak like nose.

"Sheriff," he extended his hand out to Pat who shook it cautiously, "I'm Ira Leonard, Mr. Bonney's attorney; I'll be accompanying you on the journey."

Pat gave a nod, "Glad you could make it."

"Hallo Ira" Billy said, extending his own hand in warm friendship.

"Hello Billy, see if we can't sort this mess out." Ira gave a reassuring smile.

They boarded the train without any problems or gathering crowds, the affair had been kept quiet in the hope that they would be able to slip out of Santa Fe unnoticed. The plan seemed to have paid off, only the other passengers waiting with their heavy luggage chests boarded along with them, no reporters and no citizens in search of a good gawp could be seen.

As she stepped onto the car floor Bess breathed deeply, trying not to dwell too much on the shudders and rumbles from beneath her feet. Billy was led into a seat and Bess permitted to sit next to him. Poe sat to their right with the younger guard who Bess thought she now knew the name of from hearing Poe speak it, Nate. Pat and Bob took a seat behind them. Bess noticed with a growing sense of anxiety that Bob had his hand permanently upon his rifle, as if ready to bring the weapon up and fire at any given moment. She felt disquieted by the feeling that he would not hesitate or feel any remorse at pulling the trigger on Billy if he felt it justifiable to do so.

The train slowly began to jolt into motion until the shrill noise of a whistle broke the sound of its strange huffing, as it billowed plumes of smoke from its chimney.

Bess closed her eyes, hating the strange feeling of the mass of metal coming alive about her. She felt Billy gently touch her wrist and opened her eyes to look at him. He gave her a warm, reassuring smile.

"You okay?" he asked, his fingertips brushing her arm.

Bess nodded, a strange nausea welling within her.

"I hate these things" she finally managed, laughing nervously. "They make me feel kinda sick."

Billy rested his hand upon her leg. "Just hold onto me, I'll keep you safe." He smiled his winning smile and Bess couldn't help but feel her spirits lift a little in its brightness. She huddled closer to him and linked her arm into his, resting her head upon his shoulder. His calm breathing was somehow soothing and the soft, low thud of his heart quelled the sickness she felt.

The train rattled onwards to its destination, bringing them ever closer to a fate they both feared.


	42. Chapter 42

They finally pulled into the small station of Rincon. They quickly disembarked and Bess prayed silent thanks that the train journey was over. She breathed the late afternoon air in deeply, finally feeling her nausea subside, and looked about her, taking in the small town of infrequent buildings that were dotted around the sparse high street.

She waited patiently as Billy was helped down from the train, his shackles making the process difficult for him to do alone. Bess was distracted as she heard a murmur of voices and looked over at a small group of men standing nearby, huddled in the shadow of a building. They seemed deep in conversation, shooting glances in their direction and then turning back to the rest of the group. She studied them, her brow furrowing and her unease growing, they looked like trouble.

Bess turned to Pat, "Those men, I…"

"I know" Pat interrupted in a heated hiss of a whisper.

Bess looked over at the suspicious men once more and her breath caught in her throat, they were now walking in determined strides over towards where she and the others stood. Bess shrank back to Billy's side, knowing by the way they moved and their menacing air that this was a lynch mob. She grasped Billy's wrist, needing the comfort it offered of knowing he was right beside her.

Poe's hand darted to the Colt at his hip, Ira backed up, his thin face turning a starker shade of white, Nate gave Billy a small tug, telling him silently to be ready for trouble. Pat and Bob's rifles were quickly pointed at the mob.

"Halt, state your business!" Pat called, making the band of men stop and look at one another.

The hazy sunset bathed the mob in light, revealing that their faces were covered by bandanas.

"In the name of the town of Rincon we demand you hand over the body of one William Bonney to be dealt with in justice's name."

Bess furrowed her brow; the man that had spoken did not sound how she had expected. He had a soft Irish accent and was well spoken. She looked directly at him, trying to gain something from his features but she could see nothing, the bandana hid everything from his nose to his chin and his eyes were cast into shadows by the large brim of his hat. Bess' mind instantly plucked the name she had been searching for, fearing… Dolan, he had the reason and the bravado to be behind this.

"William Bonney is under guard, bein' taken to La Mesilla for trial and punishment; I, Sheriff Pat Garrett of Lincoln County, can not allow any harm to come to the prisoner while he is under my care."

Pat began to walk forward, his gun still aimed in their direction. "Please return to your homes and let justice be served."

The men exchanged glances and seemed to decide it was best to back away a little. Pat motioned for the rest of the guards to go towards the Saloon that stood across the street.

Poe took hold of Billy's arm and gestured for him to start walking. Billy stumbled his first few steps, the chains at his legs catching around his ankles; he regained himself quickly and began to walk at a steady pace. Bess kept up with them. She heard Pat begin to follow and then a strange panicked feeling balled in her stomach as more footsteps began to pursue. Her heart quickened and she dared not look over her shoulder for the fear of just how close the following mob was.

"Let's take the fellow anyhow!" The shout rose into the air and Bess felt a shiver of fear ascend her spine, her pace became brisk. They reached the doorway of the Saloon and Bess chanced a glance back. Pat spun on his heels to face the mob, his rifle ready.

"You don't get this fellow without somebody bein' killed!" Pat's eyes darted to each man, his gaze flashing a warning to any of them foolish enough to make a move.

Pat began to take certain steps backwards his gaze and gun never leaving the gang. He ushered with his hand for the rest of the party to go inside. The mob followed at a slow, cautious pace.

They entered the Saloon, the walls about them seeming to bring a small sense of relief that they had made it, Bess quickly became aware that the saloon was deserted but for one old, portly looking man that stood behind the bar.

Pat quickly closed the wooden doors and set the iron bolt into place. The silence as they all waited for Pat to tell them what to do next was near deafening. Pat quickly motioned for Bob to take his post at the entrance. Bob walked up to a window beside the door pulled up his rifle, taking aim, ready if any man decided to try his luck at getting into the saloon.

Pat turned and gave Billy a look, Bess tried to read it but couldn't, she saw a sly smile spread across Billy's face as if he were enjoying seeing Pat in this situation. Pat's gaze drifted to the man behind the bar.

"We need to rent your back room til' mornin' and ask that ya close the Saloon for the rest of t'night, let no one in."

The man nodded that he understood, "Yessir Sheriff, right this way." The bartender opened up a door to the side of the bar and handed Pat the key.

"Outhouse through the door at the end, it's enclosed by a high fence - even if they did try t' get in only one could make it at a time, easy pickin's." The bartender smiled and Pat thanked him and ushered the rest of them inside, Bob brought up the rear, his eyes ever alert for any movements towards them from outside.

The dark back room was brought rapidly into light as two large oil lamps were lit. The room was sparse, with many tables and chairs pushed against the walls. Bess guessed that it must be used as an extra gambling room on busy nights and a dance hall when the town held its celebrations.

Chairs were pulled away from the walls into a small semi-circle around a large fireplace, all but Pat and Bob took a seat. The dry logs were ignited and a fire soon brought warmth to cold hands and feet.

Ira coughed into his handkerchief and glanced at the two other guards sitting beside him. "Reckon they'll try to get in?" he asked, his high strained voice wavering slightly.

Nat looked up and gave the older man a nervous flick of his eyes but remained silent.

Bess gave Billy a worried glance. The threat that the men outside would burst in, guns blazing, loomed over them all, everyone was tense and all the guards had their guns to hand.

Billy held his shackled hands out to the fire and stretched his legs out in front of him with an over dramatic yawn.

He grinned smugly, "Guess I'm popular everywhere Pat." He gave Pat a wink; there was nothing friendly in his manner, the contempt for his captor shone clearly in his eyes.

Pat glanced at him, his jaw tightening in annoyance and Billy's grin widened.

"Worried Patsy? Surely you and your boys can handle it." He laughed with glee, knowing that his taunts were agitating the guards further.

Without warning Bob flew forward, the barrel of his rifle pushed roughly under Billy's chin. Bess let out a startled gasp.

"Let me tell you this you little shit, if the mob storms in here, I ain't gonna give them the chance of hangin' ya, there are too many people wantin' that pleasure back in Lincoln." He paused, a sly, repulsive grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. "I'll turn my gun loose on you before lettin' you have any chances to snake your way out, I ain't stupid like these townsfolk, I know you want that mob to come get ya so ya can out smart 'em. Until you hang proper you ain't leavin' my sight."

Billy grinned at him, taunting him mischievously with his eyes. Bob's finger tightened upon the trigger, he wanted this outlaw dead and it was clear for anyone to see.

Bess gave a pleading panicked look at Pat.

"That's enough Bob" Pat said, pushing the barrel gently away from Billy's throat. "No mob's gonna get hold of him, relax."

Bob slowly lowered his weapon fully; he snarled and spat on the floor by Billy's feet. "Respect your betters boy."

Billy glared up at him, his look defiant, and then his features dissolved as a fit of giggles took him.

"Yessir Bob, if I see any I'll be sure to do just that" he said through laughter, taking great enjoyment as the man's hand tightened upon his gun in anger.

"I'll enjoy seeing you swing you little bastard" Bob spat before turning away and walking towards the door, obviously deciding that staying too near to Billy would only rile him further.

Billy glanced over at Pat, his laughter only just fading, his eyes still dancing in high amusement.

Bess felt her body relax, and with it came the realisation that she needed to use the outhouse. The constant movement of the train and the tension of their current situation had masked the fact.

She glanced around and her eyes saw the door at the back of the room.

"Pat" she whispered, only just grabbing his attention, her voice was so low.

"What?" Pat's voice was a little too sharp, his eyes busy scanning the room and listening for any sound that could mean danger.

"I need to go… outside" Bess said, feeling embarrassed by the flock of men around her.

Pat's eyes met hers and he nodded his understanding.

"Out that door, be quick."

Bess nodded and rose from her seat.

"Can I go too?" Billy asked, giving Bess a sly wink. He giggled like a school boy as Pat tried to ignore him.

Bess headed towards the door, she quickly opened it and came out into the tiny enclosed space that was the rear yard; it was only just big enough to fit the small wooden building.

She breathed in a lungful of fresh air, knowing that the air inside would leave much to be desired, and darted inside. She emerged feeling a little better, the cool twilight air seeming to dispel any panic she had felt within the oppressing room of guards.

She glanced up at the clear sky, seeing the many stars just becoming visible as the sky quickly darkened further, the sight of them seemed to calm her further and the balled feeling of panic and tension that had knotted itself in her stomach began to loosen.

Suddenly a leather gloved hand wrapped around her mouth, allowing enough time for a strangled squeak to escape her lips before she was silenced. She was dragged roughly backwards, an arm encircling her waist. She struggled vainly and looked about her wildly, trying to gain some kind of understanding of what was happening. The person who held her dragged her into a small gap behind the outhouse.

"Hush" came a familiar voice. Bess glanced up at the covered face of one of the lynch mob members. Her eyes widened and she struggled once more. The man pulled her head sharply backwards, forcing her to look up into his face. Bess caught the look of his light blue eyes and her brow furrowed. The man shook off his bandana, revealing his handsome face, his hand slowly fell from her mouth and his grip loosened.

"Doc?" Bess whispered in clear disbelief.

Doc smiled warmly, "Hello Bess."

She turned to face him, not daring for a moment to believe what her eyes were telling her she was seeing. Doc smiled again and Bess wiped absently at her cheeks, only just registering that she was crying. She threw herself into his arms and embraced him tightly.

"I was afraid you hadn't made it" she gasped through her tears, her emotions and mind seemed tangled together at the reality of Doc being here.

"Is Chavez okay?" she asked, pulling away and studying him once more.

Both of their attentions were drawn abruptly to the door as a gruff laugh sounded from inside, Bess felt Doc's grip tighten on her arm at the sound, both stood as if frozen. Doc finally relaxed as no other sound came.

"Chavez is fine" Doc whispered. "He took a bullet at Stinking Springs but we made it back to Tom's ranch."

"Jose!" Bess cried and then cringed at the loudness of her outburst. She glanced behind her, half expecting the door to open and Doc to be discovered, but she let out a low sigh of relief as the silence remained.

Doc turned back to her, "Jose's long gone, we figured out it was him after Tom told us he'd left in secret after us, afraid we'd escape and pay him back I guess." His eyes studied Bess' features. "You look good, not so skinny anymore." He smiled, his blue eyes lighting up with warmth, "Are you okay, is Billy okay?"

"Yeah we're okay; they've been feedin' me well." She paused, "Pat thinks Billy won't leave if I stay… he hasn't said that, but..." Bess' voice faded as her eyes fell on Doc again, her surprise at him being right in front of her silencing her for a moment.

Doc nodded, his eyes scanning the back doorway.

"What you doin' here Doc?"

He smiled, his eyes once more finding her face and Bess felt warmed by the sight of it.

"We came to try and get Billy out of this mess."

"We?" Bess looked around, almost expecting to see more men appear around her.

"We heard he'd be taken up this way, plan was to dress as a mob and take him, we were hopin' that the guards wouldn't be botherin' with where he met his justice." He breathed in deeply, "Guess Pat has other plans." He paused again, "But we were sent false information, most men we gathered gave up and went home a few days ago."

Bess furrowed her brow in thought. "Who's with you?" she whispered.

"Me, Chavez, Pete Maxwell and a few local men from Sumner." He gave her half a smile "I saw you through the fence when I was checking around back, I climbed over, seemed like a good chance to get you alone and find out what the situation inside is." His smile now changed to one of reassurance. "Just gotta bide our time now."

"Doc," Bess said, her hand clasping around his wrist, "you can't risk it; Bob Ollinger says he'll kill Billy if any attempts are made." She bit her lip fretfully.

Doc's brow furrowed his look becoming dark, "Ollinger's in there?"

Bess nodded.

"Dammit!" Doc turned away in agitation. "He'll be wantin' Billy back in Lincoln where the rest of the Dolan bastards can see him swing." He bowed his head, "Our plan's no good, Ollinger would rather see Billy gunned down." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Tell Billy we'll find another way if you can, make sure no one finds out Bess, understand?"

Bess nodded that she did. "He knows Billy from his past?" she questioned, wanting to understand the hatred Bob bore for Billy.

Doc gave an annoyed nod as if just talking of Bob boiled his very blood. "Part of the Murphy, Dolan gang we fought against in the war, he wants to see Billy dead bad, he'll kill Billy himself if he gets half a chance, only thing stoppin' him is the Dolan gang back in Lincoln, they're all eager to see Billy swing." He sighed, his eyes suddenly becoming tired and Bess noticed the dark circles that ringed them.

She tried to smile and he smiled back at her, his face once again lighting with warmth.

"I didn't think I'd see you again Doc, after what happened, it's good to see you" she whispered.

Doc gave a grin; it seemed to take the tiredness away, revealing the young man underneath. "Billy's saved our necks too many times for us not to try the same."

Bess knew this statement did not mean all that had happened had been forgotten; just that Doc knew who he owed.

He embraced her quickly, "You best get back, you'll be missed."

Bess gave him one last weak smile and made her way towards the entrance. She sucked in a deep breath before opening the door and walking back inside. She passed Nate sitting on a chair nearby, the party were taking no chances with the 'mob' outside, all exits were guarded. Bess returned to her seat beside Billy, praying silently that no one would notice that she looked slightly flushed or pleased with herself, she willed her face to be calm and not betray her.

Billy looked at her a little too intensely, his blue gaze seeming all the brighter from the firelight. She glanced at him quickly, trying to push away the urge that rose within her to tell him everything, the effort seemed immense. A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth but it was fleeting. He raised an eyebrow questioningly. Bess pressed her lips together briefly, hoping this was enough to signal she could not breathe a word here. A smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth and Bess knew he understood something had happened, something good.

The barkeep brought them blankets, informing them that 'the Sheriff' best be able to pay him back for his lost earnings for the night. Pat reassured him that after he had taken his prisoner back, money would be sent from the Governor.

Bess laid a blanket out upon the floor and Billy lowered himself clumsily down upon it, his chains proving once again to be cumbersome. Bess helped him as best she could to find a comfortable sleeping position, making sure the chains did not dig into him too badly, she then lay down next to him and breathed out a deep sigh. She glanced over at Billy and saw his eyes were already closed, she found herself wondering if Billy already knew that there had been a rescue attempt, his eyes had held a knowing look ever since she had returned. Bess pulled herself closer to Billy's form, not caring about the many people about her or what was deemed proper. She let her hand rest upon his hip; he sighed and opened his eyes a little. "Still feels strange not havin' my guns" he whispered lowly. Bess squeezed his hip in reassurance.

"Everythin's gonna be fine" she whispered, detecting the sombre tone to his voice.

Billy gave a soft sigh of laughter; he now seemed sleepy and unconcerned.

"I told you it would be" he said in a vague voice.

Bess smiled and let her eyes drift closed. Now they had hope, things didn't appear so bleak, no matter how small that hope actually was.


	43. Chapter 43

Bess was awoken by the sound of heavy boot-falls upon the wooden floor and the clanking of plates. She rose and brushed her hand across her eyes, dispelling any remaining sleep she felt. Billy was already sat in a chair by the fire a little away from their make-shift bed.

She rose and gratefully took the plate of breakfast that was offered to her by Nate and then sat beside Billy. She felt famished and quickly ate the food, left over beef and carrot stew, and a chunk of bread. Once she had finished she sat back in the chair enjoying the small comforting warmth the fire provided. She accepted a mug of fresh, hot coffee and brought it to her lips, ready to drink the bitter liquid; she wrinkled her nose at the odour, it smelt stale and slightly sickening. She quickly asked for a good tot of whiskey to warm her instead.

Billy smiled as he sipped his coffee, "Not to your taste?" he commented with a gesture of his mug.

Bess shook her head in agreement, "Looks and smells like mud, I'll stick with this." She raised her glass in a mock toast before finishing the rest of the liquid.

Billy turned towards Pat, who stood eating a piece of bread, his gaze ever alert and thoughtful. Bess doubted he had slept much at all, the dark circles around his eyes stood testament to that.

"Did the mob give up Patsy?" Billy smirked slyly, enjoying bringing back any anxiety Pat had felt from the night before.

Pat nodded, "Yes they did Billy," his voice bore a tone of toleration. "Just after midnight they disbanded, haven't seen hide or hair of them since."

Bess lowered her gaze, her thoughts back on the attempted rescue, it had all been _so_ close, freedom had been within their grasp. The numb acceptance she felt at their situation made her feel a slight melancholy rise within her chest. She wondered if Doc and Chavez were still nearby, watching their movements and biding their time, she clung to the hope that they were.

After breakfast they were all led outside. The sun was shining dimly in the overcast sky, the cloud breaking up here and there to allow a glimpse of the blue beyond.

A stagecoach waited for them, to take them on to their journey's final destination. They boarded it and Bess felt thankful that they would not be picking up any more passengers; she'd had quite enough of feeling sick while travelling. Bess glanced out of the window, her eyes scanning for any sign of a hat behind a fence, eyes watching them… anything. But there was nothing to signify that Doc and Chavez were even still in the town. Bess swallowed her disappointment and sat back in her seat as Billy clambered onto the coach and took the seat next to her. Soon everyone, apart from Pat and Poe who were sitting up front, was sitting comfortably in the spacious cabin, the coach shifted into motion as the horses took up the strain. The carriage rocked as the guards tried to immerse themselves in little distractions, playing awkward card games or reading newspapers, Ira studied a very large, heavy looking book making strange squeaks of approval every now and again. Bess glanced at Bob to see he did nothing except glower at Billy as if he were the devil himself. Billy smirked at Bob, his blue eyes flashing with amusement at the man's anger. Billy shifted his hand onto Bess' leg and gave her a smug smile, as if telling her he had just won a battle of wits.

Bob raised his rifle and pushed Billy's hand away from Bess' knee with the barrel of his weapon.

"You ain't got no respect boy, corruptin' young women." Bob narrowed his eyes, his complexion seeming to turn a ruddier shade of red. "You should let the girl find a husband, not be tied to a no good piece of chicken shit like you."

Billy's face hardened for a moment and Bess held her breath, unsure if he would explode in anger and lunge at Bob. A smirk slowly spread across Billy's lips, turning into a wide grin and then laughter racked his body. He winked at Bess, knowing that she would understand the joke was on Bob, they were already married. Bess smiled, unable to keep a straight face as Billy's chuckles filled the carriage. Once he had regained himself a little he looked at Bob, the smile still hanging lazily from his lips.

"Yessir Bob, I'll be sure to do that" he said mockingly.

Bob seemed to have gone ten shades redder and Bess swore silently to herself that if he didn't soon relax his head would most likely combust, her eyes danced with silent laughter.

The journey took a little over an hour. Adobe dwellings lined the main street of their destination and a small crowd was already gathered, awaiting their arrival. Bess glanced out at them, hating the fact that she would once again be stared at. Billy seemed to find the prospect quite inviting and looked out at the crowd with a small grin.

"Guess I'm popular here too" he said, giving Bess a little nudge.

Bess smiled weakly. "I wish you weren't" she breathed.

Billy glanced at her, his brow furrowing slightly as if he didn't approve of her comment.

"Don't ya like bein' beside a famous man?" he winked playfully.

Bess shook her head slowly, her gaze drifting once more back out to the throng of people that was steadily growing in number.

"No, I wish you were a pig farmer" She breathed with no humour.

Billy laughed, but Bess detected a slight unease to the sound of it.

They began to make their way off the coach; the crowd, sensing that Billy would be appearing at any moment, huddled closer to the carriage, near surrounding it. People craned their necks trying to see past others, to catch a glimpse of the famous outlaw. Bess stepped off the coach and allowed Pat to aid her as she pulled her skirts up to avoid a rather deep puddle. Ira followed, jumping a little to avoid getting his shoes wet, Billy came out next, and Poe was there to aid him. Billy stepped down as the crowd drew in closer around the small group.

The people about them murmured to each other until one young man voiced a question all those that could not see past Billy's chest wanted to ask.

"Which is Billy the Kid?"

Billy grinned and placed a hand upon Ira's shoulder, "This is the man!" he shouted gleefully and his grin widened.

The crowd erupted into laughter and Billy beamed as he basked in their attention.

They were led towards the jail; it was another small adobe building that looked uninviting. Billy was taken to his small cell and Bess took a seat beside it as she waited to be told what would be done next. She glanced into the cell and gave Billy a smile she hoped was comforting.

"Least you don't have to share."

Billy grasped the bars before him and rested his head lightly upon one of them "You can always ask them if you can." He winked and sniggered silently. Bess eyed him suspiciously, knowing his nerves were in near tatters, the fact that his trial was mere days away meant his thoughts would have little respite.

Bess glanced towards the doorway; the crowd was still trying in vain to peer into the jail.

"Crowd's not as big as Santa Fe," she smiled slyly at him, "maybe you're not so famous anymore."

Billy laughed softly, but before he could reply Bob came stomping into the office, his heavy boots seeming to make the very floor creak underneath his weight.

"I have some great news Kid." He smiled menacingly, enjoying the sweet moment he was about to have, "Lincoln men are here to testify against you, whole bunch of them, Jimmy Dolan, Billy Matthews…" He trailed off and a wide grin spread across his face revealing most of his teeth, for a moment to Bess he looked like a strange demon gloating over his recently made mischief. Billy's expression had fallen into one of anger; Bob was getting the best of him with this news.

"Knew that'd cheer you up!" Bob laughed harshly.

Bob turned and walked out with a cocky swagger, obviously happy he had caused Billy some kind of discomfort.

Billy looked down at the ground, his expression serious, his eyes bearing the same blazing anger he had borne only a moment ago, along with a heartbreaking look of lost hope. Bess rose slowly to her feet and wrapped her fingers around his hands, kissing each of his palms softly. He raised his gaze to hers and for a moment, his lips parted and Bess thought he would tell her of his fears, unburden himself… but he pulled his hands from hers and turned to face the wall with an annoyed, sorrowful sigh.

Bess dropped her hands from the bars and let her gaze linger over his back, he was beginning to break apart and she could do nothing to ease his suffering.

--

The day of the trial came. Bess looked out at the main street from her window. She could see the court house a short distance away and shuddered. She turned her back on the window, not wishing to dwell upon what the day would hold, the mere thought made her feel sick. She rubbed the front of her neck absently as she searched for her new shawl. Pat had given her the gift of a new gown for the trial; she would not have been allowed entrance in her plain clothes. She glanced at herself in the long mirror; the dark purple bustle gown was made of fine, heavy brocade silk. The high collared bodice had brass coloured buttons running down its middle and the shape was figure hugging and showed off her ample curves. She brushed her hands over her small waist and then her rounded hips, pleased with how eating regular large meals had given her a more womanly look. The skirt was draped in layers, with white lace hemming the edges and the bustle was topped with a pretty silk rose. Her hair had been curled into ringlets and shone in a fashionable style atop her head, with a few of the curls lying long and loose upon her shoulder. A small black hat with a single black-green iridescent feather finished the look.

Bess sighed, she had never looked so like a lady and the feeling disturbed her slightly, she was unused to the finery, even her wedding dress had not compared to this rich gown.

A knock sounded at the door and Pat entered, looking distinguished in a new suit and hat. He stared at her for a long moment before regaining himself.

"It looks good" he said finally.

"It feels strange" Bess said, glancing back once more at her reflection.

"You look like a real lady" Pat smiled warmly.

"I don't feel like one" Bess mumbled.

Pat handed her her breakfast but Bess felt sick by the mere thought of food, her nerves were too threadbare.

"I can't eat now." She paused, putting the plate onto a table nearby, "I'll eat when we get back" she added quickly, knowing Pat would argue if she refused to eat.

Pat nodded slowly, "Shall we go then, it's a little early but we can go see Billy at the barbers."

Bess gave a certain nod and rose from her seat.

--

Pat pushed open the barber shop door and a bell tinkled. Inside was small but clean and well tended. Two barber chairs were placed in front of cracked and old looking mirrors.

Billy glanced up as they entered, his gaze falling upon Bess, for a split second his eyes narrowed in distaste.

He let out a low mocking whistle. "Look at you Bess." He studied her through the mirror.

Bess looked down at her gloved hands and fidgeted with a small velvet bag that hung from her wrist, she felt uncomfortable under his gaze and knew by his expression he did not like to see her in such finery, if they had been alone she felt sure he would have chastised her for looking like a dressed up doll and he would have been right. Bess bit her lip.

"She looks great Billy" Pat said with a smile.

"This is your doin' then Pat." Billy smiled, but it had a cruel unfriendly twist to it.

"She has to dress right for court and I thought it about time she got some real clothing" Pat said, looking over Bess and his handiwork once more.

Billy's smile did not waver but his eyes narrowed, "Her old clothes were just fine."

Pat nodded and smiled as if talking to a child, "If you say so Billy."

Bess saw Billy's fingers tighten upon the arms of the chair for a moment, then he relaxed and gestured for the barber to carry on cutting his hair.

Bess took a chair that was against the wall, moving the cumbersome bustle so she could do so comfortably.

She glanced back up to see Billy was already looking at her past his own reflection, his blue eyes seeming to bore into her. She tried to read his expression but found she could not. She waited patiently as the sound of scissors cutting hair filled the silence.

The barber finally placed down his scissors and brushed any loose hair from Billy's neck with a large, soft brush. The barber turned to Pat expectantly and Pat placed some coins into his palm.

Billy rose from the chair and leaned closer to the mirror, examining his new hair cut. He ran his fingers through his hair and then gave a certain nod.

"Not bad" he mumbled. He turned to face Pat, "Guess I'm ready Pat."

Bess stood from her seat, ungraceful due to the unfamiliarity of her new clothing.

"Pat" she ventured.

Pat rested his gaze upon her.

"Can I speak with Billy alone, please?"

Pat eyed her suspiciously.

"You can stand right outside" she pleaded.

Pat nodded, "Five minutes."

He gave a nod of his head to the barber who walked outside with him. Pat turned and watched them from the glass of the door, he would allow them time alone but he would watch them, he could not afford to let Billy have an inch.

Bess walked over to Billy, knowing their time was short.

"Are you okay?" she asked, touching his arm gently.

Billy flinched slightly and his eyes met hers, a blue flame of anger burned within them.

"Why are you letting him dress you up?" He narrowed his eyes as he regarded her dress, "This ain't you Bess."

Bess gripped his arm, her fingernails digging into the flesh beneath his shirt, she felt near desperate to make him understand she was not against him.

"Pat said I had to wear something fine for Court, I didn't pick it, he did, and I feel like a dressed up mule."

Billy cracked a small smile and pulled her to him, embracing her tightly.

"You look beautiful, but I prefer it when you're… just Bess."

Bess nodded against his shoulder, "Me too" she whispered.

Billy pulled back and glanced out at where Pat was.

"Does Ira think we have a chance?" Bess asked.

Billy smiled as she spoke the word 'we' and he gently brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"He thinks I have a chance with the Buckshot Roberts charge, but Brady he ain't so sure of."

"But we may have a chance with the trial today?"

Billy nodded and gave another glance out to Pat.

"Let's just keep our minds on today, we'll think about the next charge when it comes."

Billy smiled, leaned closer to her and kissed her sweetly. His hand sought hers and they both readied themselves for the trail ahead.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sorry for the delay in updating, computer trouble ;)**

**Enjoy!**

--

The courthouse was stifling: the many oil lamps that burnt lent a stuffy air to the dark, wood panelled room. Wooden benches ran the length of the aisles and a raised area that served as a crude balcony stood at the back. Bess took her seat here and Pat the place next to her. It was the only available seating left, the courthouse was packed to near bursting with spectators here to witness the trial of 'Billy the Kid'.

Billy now stood in the wooden dock facing the raised platform which housed the presiding judge, Ira sat at a table to Billy's right and the prosecution table stood to the left. The jury were sitting upon benches near the judge's stand.

To Bess' eyes Billy looked so small in comparison to the tall men standing upon their platforms in black suits and wearing grim faces.

Bess shifted uncomfortably, the yards of material that made up her gown seemed unbearably hot in her nervous condition. A sudden shrill knocking sounded as the Judge brought his hammer down, stilling the crowd's murmurs of conversation to silence. Bess took a deep breath, her gaze upon the old man; his watery eyes regarded Billy, he brushed a strand of remaining white hair from his temple and his gaze moved over the courthouse and then finally he began to speak.

"Who is your attorney?" The judge asked addressing Billy directly.

Billy spoke clearly, "I have none your honour and no money or means to engage one."

The Judge nodded as if expecting this, "The court appoints Ira Leonard, as requested by the defendant."

Ira stood and gave a nod of his head, signalling that he understand his appointment. The Judge turned back to Billy and addressed him once more.

"Please state your name."

Billy gave a slight clearing of his throat "William Henry Bonney your honour."

"William Bonney, you are accused by the Grand Jury of the County of Lincoln, New Mexico, by this indictment of the crime of murder, committed as follows." The judge starched his cheek distractedly as he read from a piece of paper. "On April 4th, 1878, at Blazer's Mill, New Mexico, the said William Bonney did unlawfully, and

with malice aforethought murder Andrew L. Roberts, also known as 'Buckshot Roberts' a human being." He paused once more and directed his watery gaze back upon Billy and then glanced at Ira. "Mr Bonney how do you plead?"

Ira slipped one of his thumbs under his brace strap.

"Not Guilty, your honour" Ira stated in a certain and powerful voice.

The crowd murmured quietly and Bess clutched at her bag.

The trial proceeded in a strange heated blur before Bess' eyes; the constricting clothing seemed to tighten around her chest and stomach with each question the prosecution asked. The same questions were asked in different ways until the whole trial swam in her head, she fanned herself in vain, the sweat beading upon her brow, the sickness welling inside her throat. She caught Pat looking at her, concern pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"Are you okay?"

Bess wiped a hand across her lips, dispelling some of the perspiration. She nodded slowly, her head feeling like a great weight upon her shoulders.

"Come on," Pat said, grabbing her forearm, "let's go outside."

Bess felt herself being pulled to her feet; she stumbled forward, seeing the people seated staring at her, a look of curiosity and distaste upon their faces at the ill looking girl before them. Their features began to blend into each other, she looked towards Pat meaning to speak his name but before she could manage the word her mind melted into darkness.

--

Bess' eyes fluttered open. She groaned lowly and placed a hand upon her brow as a pain swept through her head. She pulled her hand quickly away as the skin beneath her fingers cried out in tender protest.

She glanced over towards the fire, regaining her thoughts. The events came flooding back to her, she had been in court and… she furrowed her brow, she could not remember anything after that point.

"How are you feeling?"

Bess glanced over at Pat who sat in a chair by her bedside. She pushed herself up with her elbows and Pat quickly came to help her sit up.

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

Pat smiled weakly, "You fainted."

Bess looked at him disbelievingly, "Fainted?"

Pat nodded, "Hit your head too." He gestured to her brow and Bess touched the sore spot gently. "Good thing I caught you" he smiled.

Bess closed her eyes, trying to dispel the muffled feeling within her head.

"What happened to Billy?" She paused, meeting Pat's gaze with her own, "Is the trial over?"

"It's over; he was acquitted of the murder of Roberts."

Bess' face lit up in a grin despite her unclearness, "He's been acquitted?"

Pat nodded certainly, a small smirk of a smile pulling of the corner of his mouth, for a moment she thought Pat was also pleased by the news.

"What happened?" She repeated the question wanting to know more.

"Ira managed to get it thrown out based on federal jurisdiction; Billy might have a chance with his next trial."

Bess' grin widened, "Ira's fantastic!" she gushed, wishing the man were here right now so she could embrace and thank him.

"Now answer my question" Pat said, leaning forward in his chair. "How are you feeling?"

Bess smiled, "I'm okay; I think it was the dress, I just got too hot."

Pat nodded thoughtfully, his brow furrowing slightly.

"It may also have something to do with you not eating." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Maybe," she said distractedly. She could not keep her mind on such trifling things, Billy may have a chance at being freed, she felt as if she could fly.

--

Billy's next court date was scheduled for April 13th. It was the morning of the trial and Bess sat by the un-lit fire sewing as if possessed, her fingers working deftly. She had been awake most of the night altering the stuffy purple dress. It now looked plainer and was cooler due to having layers removed and the underlining picked loose. She gave the dress a shake and rose from her chair. She quickly slipped it over her head and wriggled until she could pull it over herself. She fastened the buttons and looked at herself in the mirror. The gown was still beautiful, but suited her better in its simpleness. She admired her handiwork and smiled. She dressed her hair into a bun and placed a fancy hat upon her head.

Pat came to collect her and they made their way across to the jail house. Bess walked up to the cell and smiled warmly at Billy; Billy raised his head slowly and gazed back at her with a defeated air, his eyes dull, unseeing.

"What's wrong?" Bess asked, her own face now mirroring his in dread.

"Ira's skipped town" Billy mumbled.

"What?!" her mouth fell open in surprise.

"Dolan's men threatened him, so he left." Billy walked towards the bars.

Bess sank slowly down onto a chair and rested her head in her hands, fighting furiously with the tears that threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

"What are we to do?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

Billy slowly shook his head, "There's nothin' I can do."

"Can't Pat..."

Billy hit one of the bars with the palm of his hand in anger, "Pat ain't on OUR side Bess!" He glowered at her, his blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Or have you forgotten that with all the fancy things he buys you and time he spends with you." He spat the words, meaning for them to hurt.

Bess stood up from her chair, bile rose within her throat and she fought back the overwhelming urge to scream at him, to slap him for even thinking such a thing. She swallowed and breathed in deeply.

"You know that ain't true, I have no more choice in company than you do."

Billy stared at her for a long moment before his anger and resolve dissolved.

"Don't fight against me Billy" Bess whispered, gripping two of the bars, "I'm _always_ on your side."

Billy nodded distractedly, knowing that he had lashed out at her because she was there and not because he believed his words. He turned back to her and quickly grabbed her hands in his.

"I have no hope now Bess, the boys can't come here… I think it's all lost."

Bess blinked away a tear, "It ain't lost yet, don't you dare give up hope."

Billy studied her features and slowly nodded.

--

The trial was long and arduous. Billy was appointed a new attorney, but the prosecution were better prepared and kept twisting and turning the statements Billy made for their own means. Bess felt her heartbeat quicken, only a fool would think Billy had really pulled the trigger on Sheriff Brady, too many bullets were flying to be certain whose gun the fatal shot came from. Still they were hell bent on pinning the crime onto Billy… and they succeeded.

"William Bonney, please rise" the judge commanded and Billy stood from his seat his chains clinking loudly as he moved.

Bess felt her heart hammering hard within her chest, the dread at what his words would be already taking full effect.

"You have been found guilty of the murder of Sheriff William Brady: it is therefore considered by the Court here, that said defendant, William H. Bonney, alias Kid, alias William Antrim, alias Henry McCarty, be confined in prison in Lincoln County until on the day of May 13th he be taken from such prison to a suitable and convenient place of execution within said county and there be hanged by the neck until he be dead, dead, dead." The hammer fell three times, the sound a death knell.

Bess covered her mouth with her hand and tears ran down her cheeks. She clutched fruitlessly at her bag, trying to gain any comfort from her surroundings but none was given or could be given, she closed her eyes. The small voices of agreement at the judge's words echoed around her as the people of the town felt satisfied justice had been served. Bess reached out to the wooden railing in front of her and tried to steady herself.

The judge's hammer fell with another gut wrenching thud, calling for order in the court. Bess slowly opened her eyes and looked over to the judge. His face was kindly, but she hated him with a passion, he had just condemned her husband to death.

The judge's gaze was upon Billy.

"Now, do you have anything to say young man?"

Bess' eyes flicked to Billy's form, his shoulders were slumped in a posture of defeat.

"Yes your honour I do." He paused, his head bowed slightly. He cleared his throat and met the judge's gaze his eyes glinting with amusement. "You can go to hell, hell, hell." Billy's laugher cut through the courthouse as he turned and showed his cuffed hands to all in the courthouse. The people about Bess either laughed at Billy's joke or talked in murmured disapproval, Bess just felt numb.

--

Bess waited patiently with Poe for Pat and Billy to come out of the courthouse. When they appeared she fell quickly in step with their pace and walked with them to the jail house.

Billy was led back into his cell and Bess took the seat outside it. Pat looked over at Billy as he turned the key in the lock.

"Sorry Kid."

Billy looked up at Pat with a twisted look of hatred. Pat sighed and walked out from the room. Bess glanced over at Billy, her unease nearly too much for her to bear.

"Billy" she finally ventured. Her voiced sounded cracked as if she hadn't spoken in months.

"It's okay" Billy said, turning towards her, "It's not over yet."

Bess studied him, knowing that the strange look within his eyes meant that he did not believe his own words.

He walked over to his bed and rested himself upon the hard mattress.

"Mr. Bonney."

They both looked up at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Mr. Bonney, Sheriff Garrett permitted me entrance; may I have an interview with you? I'm from the Mesilla News."

Billy glanced over at Bess and then, deciding this was probably a good distraction for himself, he nodded and motioned for the news reporter to take another seat. The reporter took a seat and began writing upon his pad of paper. The man gave Bess a curious glance, coughed into his handkerchief and then looked at Billy.

"How do you feel after your trial Mr. Bonney?"

"I reckon I'm disappointed in the outcome of my sentence but things can always change."

The man nodded and adjusted his hat, "There's talk of a mob forming to take you on the road to Lincoln."

Billy nodded and rubbed his chin, "If mob law is going to rule, better dismiss judge, sheriff, etc, and let all take chances alike. I expect to be lynched in going to Lincoln. Advise persons never to engage in killing."

The reporter stared at Billy as if he hadn't expected such a statement from an outlaw, he cleared his throat.

"Think you will be taken through safe? Do you expect a pardon from the Governor?"

Billy gave a sour laugh and walked closer to the bars.

"Considerin' the active part Wallace took on our side and the friendly relations that existed between him and me, I think he ought to pardon me." Billy narrowed his eyes as if picturing the governor, distaste curled his lip slightly. "Don't know that he will do it. Think it hard that I should be the only one to suffer the extreme penalties of the law."

The reporter stared at him once more and then moved as if he would ask another question.

"That's all now, you've talked long enough" Pat said, walking into the room.

The reporter nodded, rose from his seat and turned towards Billy "Thank you for your time Mr. Bonney."

Billy gestured that he was welcome with a twirl of his finger and the man left in Pat's company.

Pat soon returned, "Bess, time" he said giving her a knowing look.

Bess furrowed her brow and slowly walked over to the bars. She rubbed Billy's hands with her own, their eyes meeting, no words needed to be passed between them; this was not the time for words.


	45. Chapter 45

The days passed in a blur before Bess' eyes, each new morning bringing a feeling of dread with it as the date they would depart for Lincoln approached. News had recently reached Mesilla of Dave Rudabaugh's escape from Las Vegas. He'd been found guilty and sentenced to hang but somehow Dave had wriggled free of his 'obligations'. Bess wondered if he employed the same tactics as in Santa Fe, of digging a hole out of his jail cell. This, at least, was some form of good news.

Bess stared out at the late April sky, the days were becoming warmer, the sky bluer, but it brought her no joy; the closer it came to May, the less she had to feel happy about.

She sighed, and did as she had done everyday, scanned the street in the vain hope that Doc or Chavez would stroll into view, but they never did, and Bess had to come to the conclusion that no attempt would be made to free them. She sighed and studied the passing clouds that sailed by serenely. She did not feel anything but good will towards Doc and Chavez, how could she feel anything less, but even though she knew it would be a death sentence for them and Billy she couldn't help some small part of herself still wishing with all her heart that they would come.

--

Bess looked up from her book as Pat barged into the room. Bess stared up at him, startled by his outburst.

"Are you packed?" he asked hurriedly.

Bess nodded, "Yeah I am but we ain't leaving till three days from now."

"Change of plan," Pat said, gathering any of her remaining things, "we're leavin' now."

Bess glanced over at the small mantel clock, "But it's ten in the evening."

"We got word that a mob is formin', plannin' on takin' Billy; we leave now and avoid them."

Bess quickly began to help him pack her belongings.

"A mob?" Bess paused, "From where?"

Pat stopped and regarded her, "It may also be a band of Billy's friends planning to break him out, we can't be sure."

Bess' heart skipped a beat and she clutched onto the arm of the chair. She started forward and caught his arm, preventing him from continuing his work.

"Pat" she said lowly.

Pat turned and faced her fully, his brow slightly furrowed. He studied her face for a moment as she paused, hoping her gaze was enough to tell him what her mind was thinking. After a few seconds of silence she ventured to speak her thoughts.

"Can't you just let it go, let us go? …Pat?" She whispered his name once more and she could see his resolve wavering. "I'll make him go to Old Mexico, I swear it, I swear it Pat." She breathed, her heart hammering hard enough to feel as if it were actually moving her body with each beat.

"We'll never come back, just please, don't kill him…" she paused, "You're one of us Pat."

Pat looked down at her and to Bess it was the old Pat, his kindly warm gaze, the man she trusted.

Pat closed his eyes tightly and then reopened them slowly, purposefully, all traces of that kind man gone; a burning anger lurked within his gaze now. Without warning his palm connected stingily with her cheek and Bess stumbled sideways from the impact, her hand flying to her cheek in surprise and pain.

"Don't talk to me like that again!" he bellowed pointing at her with pure anger, "I ain't the man I was, I'm the law! Don't dare to presume you can sweet talk me girl!"

Bess glared at him, half in shock and half in anger.

Pat breathed harshly for a few moments before seeming to regain himself. He shrugged as if dispelling the anger, turned and continued packing her belongings as if nothing had happened.

Bess stared up at him, her lips moved wordlessly meaning to scream, to curse but her gaze lowered. She hated herself with a bitter passion for ever thinking this man could ever soften his heart to her, could ever be 'her' Pat again, her eyes welled with tears and she silently fought them back vowing to never cry in front of him, to never let him see her weakness again.

--

Outside, the black 'Jerky' cart stood ready to take them on to Lincoln. Bob Olinger and Nate were soon joined by Billy and John Poe, as well as several other well-armed guards called upon to take the journey.

Billy was pushed into the cart where he was chained to the back seat. Bess sat beside him, her cheek still burning from the harsh slap, she had decided to say nothing to Billy, he had enough reasons to hate Pat, one more may push him over the edge and with Bob travelling with them, she didn't want to give the foul man any excuses. At the thought of Bob she looked up, her gaze taking him in, hating the large man, he sat opposite them and Pat next to him, the rest of the men were mounted on horses. Bess noticed how many guns each man was carrying and shivered inwardly, if Doc and Chavez had indeed planned an ambush, it looked like it would fall ill for them.

Bob leaned forward in his seat and looked at Billy, a cruel smile twisting upon his lips. "If there's any trouble boy, I'll shoot you first and the attacking party second." He sat back and laughed gruffly.

Billy narrowed his eyes to blue slits and then smirked, Bess could see the anger rising in Bob's face, he could never fully get the better of Billy and this infuriated him.

--

The journey seemed to take an unbearable amount of time; the night air about them was eerily silent. The carriage jerked upon its hinges giving a slight spring of movement on any uneven ground, it squeaked and groaned as the stars shone down upon them. Two long hours passed at a steady pace until a large wooden building came into sight.

Billy leaned forward in his seat, looking out at the place they were about to stop.

"I ain't been here in years," he breathed with a smile, "Old Blazer's Mill."

Bess looked at him questioningly and he replied with just a grin.

Once out of the carriage they entered the building, Billy was kept in his shackles and guarded by both Bob and Poe.

A large gruff looking man with a grizzled beard met them at the door.

"Welcome," he greeted, "what can I do for you fellas?" His gaze fell upon Billy and a smile tugged at his lips. "I'll be damned - Billy Bonney, it's been an age boy."

Billy grinned, "Hallo Dr. Blazer, you been well?"

Dr. Blazer smiled, "Just fine, though I hear things ain't goin' so good for you Kid."

"Well, you heard right" Billy stated, raising his arms so Dr. Blazer could see his restraints.

"Damn shame, I…" Dr. Blazer began.

"We'd like some food an' drink." Pat interrupted, annoyance showing clearly upon his face.

Dr. Blazer studied him, "You must be Sheriff Garrett." He gave him a look of distaste, "Right away sir, take a seat."

They all sat in chairs at a long table and a simple beef stew with fresh hot corn bread was served with cups of coffee. Bess asked for whiskey, her last cup had put her off any coffee for a good while. A watered down whiskey drink was brought to her and she drank it happily, glad of the refreshment. They all ate their fill and then sat back enjoying the warmth of the small fire and the milder air of the night.

Billy seemed in high spirits, he began retelling a story about the Mill and Buckshot Roberts, Bess listened sleepily, the lateness of the hour and the large meal seeming to relax her mind and worries for a short time.

"Hell, we all thought we could take the old buzzard, he just strolls on in casual as can be an' asks us to dance." Billy laughed, his eyes glinting with amusement as he carried on with his story. "We began shootin', trying to take him out before he got us, Dick dared me to go and see t' him, I took one step and old Buckshot Roberts lets his bullets fly, they came so close I could hear them whistle." Billy made a whistling sound and ducked in an over dramatic comic show.

Poe laughed, his friendly air towards Billy returning now they were in a relaxed atmosphere.

"He got a good shot on Chavez," he made an impressive demonstration of Chavez getting shot in the side, "an' Doc too." He held up his hand to indicate that Doc had been wounded in his hand. "The bullets were flyin' and Robert's goes an' takes shelter in the old outhouse."

More laughter sounded from the table.

"We start shooting and the sunvabitch picks off Dick when he sticks his head up, right through the eye." Billy's look had softened slightly, the excitement leaving his eyes. "One of us got Roberts, or all of us did, we fired bullet after bullet into the outhouse after that, an' he died - paid him back for Dick's death, way it should always be." He sighed and flashed Bess a weak smile. "Roberts licked us good though" Billy finished, with a warmer smile.

Poe was smiling and puffing upon a small pipe. "Good story Billy, be sad not to listen to you once we get t' Lincoln."

Billy grinned, his expression returning to normal. "I'm sure the Sheriff will let ya come and see me before all's done Poe."

Poe nodded, "I will do just that." He grinned, his eyes betraying the fact that he would miss the outlaw.

Bess glanced up and saw that Pat's eyes were upon her. She gave him a sour look, she had not forgiven him for his behaviour, nor did she think she ever would. She glared at him for a moment and then turned away, disgusted with herself just as much as she was angry at him. How could she have begun to trust him, to think that he was the Pat she could trust after all he had done, the people he had murdered. She would not make the same mistake again.

--

They were soon back upon the road, hours passed and finally a town was in view. Small shafts of light streamed out from windows in the near distance.

The jerky cart creaked along the rough road at a slow place. Bess glanced out as houses began to line the main street. The last time she had been here, she had been with Dave, her emotions had been strong then, she remembered the feelings as if they were a dull ache inside her. She thought she'd died and wasted away here… now upon returning, things were very different, she was different and so were her thoughts and feelings. She felt very much alive, each pump of her blood seemed hard and fast, making her feel as if her body would give out at any moment. The fear of coming here held more terror than anything she could imagine, this was the town in which Billy would die and then he would stop being Billy: just like Tommy, he would become a body; void of expressions, warmth or comfort… this town would take him from her. She clutched at the side of the cart feeling a sickness rising within her stomach at the many disturbing thoughts.

She closed her eyes tightly trying to quell the feeling.

"You okay?" Billy whispered, close to her ear. Bess opened her eyes, cherishing the sound of his voice in that small and insignificant moment.

She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied.

Billy smiled and then nodded before turning his attention to Pat.

"Where you goin' t' be keepin' me?" he asked.

Pat avoided his gaze, "In the old Dolan store." He paused, "It's the courthouse now."

Billy smirked as if he found this news very amusing "You're hackin' me!" he chuckled.

Pat shook his head, the serious look not leaving his features.

"Well, I'll be!" Billy exclaimed. "Ain't that just dandy, my old enemy's home an' store will become my prison!" He laughed, and amusement shone clearly within his eyes.

They pulled up in front of the Lincoln County Courthouse. Bess looked at the strange building. It had many windows, a few of which shone with candlelight, and a small balcony graced a space upon the second floor directly above the front doorway. It seemed a strange and cold place. She shivered despite the mild night; it held a menacing air to it.

As she got down from the cart she glanced around the town and wondered if Lincoln was the same as it had been in Billy's youth, during the war. She caught Billy's eye and smiled.

They were led up a narrow flight of stairs and then through a door into a larger space. It appeared as if they were now in a corner room of the house, two windows looked out towards the main street below, Bess could see a Saloon across from them.

The room itself was sparsely furnished with a table, chair and a crude wooden bed. A black pot-bellied stove stood to one side. Before she had any more time to study her new surroundings further Bob tore Billy from her side, throwing him down to the ground. He laughed and set to shackling him to bolted irons in the wooden floor.

Billy was trying to regain his feet, Bob's foot connected harshly with Billy's side, sending him sprawling to the floor once more. Bess rushed forward before anyone could stop her and pushed Bob away with all her strength. The large man stumbled sideways but it was not enough to off balance him. Bob glared at her as Bess stood her ground in front of Billy her heart beating hard in anger and fear.

"Don't you touch him! You think taunting a restrained man is funny you sunvabitch!" Bess spat all her anger for this situation, and for Pat, directly at the man before her.

Bob narrowed his eyes and moved towards her, Bess was caught off guard by just how fast the huge man could move, he'd gripped her shoulder before she'd had time to draw breath. Her eyes widened.

"You god damn little wh..."

Billy's shackled hands came up and smashed into Bob's chin, sending the man flying backwards. Bob was quickly upon his feet once more, fire and hatred burning within his eyes, he made for them once more and this time Pat intervened.

"Watch your mouth Bob" he stated calmly, placing a hand upon Bob's shoulder and stopping the man's advance, "Calm down, you know what I told you." Pat gave Bob a knowing look and Bob nodded slowly as if admitting defeat.

Bob looked over at Billy, his hand upon his jaw as if checking nothing was seriously injured. "You gonna swing boy" he taunted.

Billy narrowed his eyes, "You call my girl again you ain't gonna get to see it Bob."

Bob's eyes flicked to Bess but he said no more.

Billy's eyes were dangerous; his face seemed as if carved from stone in its hard warning.

Without any further words Pat grabbed Bess' wrist and dragged her away towards the door. She looked back at Billy, her eyes desperate, she felt as if she needed to be with him, she knew only too well this was the fear of losing him talking in her mind. Billy snarled and started forward but of course the chains prevented him from going any real distance. His brow furrowed in annoyance as he watched his jailer drag the woman he loved from his sight.


	46. Chapter 46

Before a protest could form upon Bess' lips Pat was pulling her out of the make-shift cell and away, back down the narrow staircase and out onto the main street. Bess struggled vainly to free herself but his grip was like iron. He said nothing to her, nor did he seem to even acknowledge she was there, his eyes burning with unreadable anger. Pat did not release her until they both stood in a rented hotel room. Bess glared at him, despising the man before her for too many reasons to name.

"That's it Bess, you can visit him twice more before his day comes!" Pat blustered.

Bess stared at him, startled by his words.

"What?!" she hissed, her voice threatening with dormant anger. "You can't stop me seein' him, not now!"

"I've been too lenient, he's an outlaw, should be treated as one, and it ain't been helpin' you, look at your conduct tonight!" He paused as Bess continued to stare at him, "I gave in to both your demands because of my past, I can't let that happen again and neither can you!"

Bess' mouth was slightly agape trying to register his outburst, his words shocking her into silence.

"By letting you be with him I'm makin' things worse, you need t' let him go now." He paced the room, "I couldn't see it before but I do now, I see it all clearly." He pointed his finger at her, "You were a good woman before him, now look at you, he's twisted you into what he wants."

Bess furrowed her brow, "He ain't twisted me into anythin', I'm who I always was, it's you who's twisted yourself Pat." She paused, their eyes meeting, "No one controls me."

"You just can't see it, an' Bess," he stopped and looked at her intently, "I see the good woman in you; I seen it while we've been together and you can be her after this is over."

Bess' anger was near boiling point. "You ain't listenin' t' me Patrick, I am who I have always been!"

Pat's dark blue eyes studied her, "You just assaulted a lawman Bess!" He flung his arm in the direction the Courthouse stood.

Bess glared at him, "I would've done that before I met Billy, Bob is a god damn bully an' you know it!"

They stood staring at each other in silence for several seconds. Pat sighed and rubbed at his eyes as if he were tired.

"Billy wouldn't get below Bess, I tried to make him but he wouldn't!" The words were no more than a whispered groan.

Bess balled her hands into fists, "You keep sayin' you took the job to run him out, why didn't you run the other way?!"

Pat did not reply.

"If Billy dies I have nothing Pat, you're taking everythin' away from me." She could feel tears pricking behind her eyes. "He's all I have!"

"No!" Pat bellowed. "You have me, you've _always_ had me!"

Bess narrowed her eyes, "You left! You left us!" she cried in anguish.

"I decided to make things better, to have a real life!" He paused, "When I was offered the job, I swear I took it thinkin' I'd run him out, I didn't think he wouldn't go an' I didn't think he'd take you with him, I thought he'd leave you somewhere like any of the other God knows how many girls!" He sighed and rubbed his brow, "Things ain't worked like I wanted."

Bess studied him, the question she longed to ask burning within her and finally it burst from her lips. "Why did you take the job, why did you leave us?"

Pat looked at her as if she'd asked the one question he had been dreading. He opened his mouth as if to speak and then closed it; he tried again, "I couldn't stay."

"Why?" she spat with malice, knowing nothing he could say would justify his actions to her.

"Because things were gettin' too hard."

Bess furrowed her brow, "What things?"

"I thought if I got a respectable job and married it'd all change, I wouldn't feel so tormented, an' then they backed me into a corner; it's as if I couldn't be free of Billy… or you."

"Me?" Bess' brow furrowed.

"I never thought I'd be spending time with you like this, it's just made everythin' worse. Bess, it's a God damn mess and I can't save him, I want to but I don't have the power." His confused words sank into her mind and she tried to process them.

"What are you sayin'?"

"I'm sayin' Billy's in God's hands now; I'm sayin' you'll be free too - to choose what life you want and who to share it with…"

Bess' eyes widened, he couldn't mean what her mind was screaming at her lay hidden within his words. She looked at him, into that familiar face, seeing that same look she had seen upon his features so many times, the look she had mistook as caring, friendliness, kindness… it now revealed itself as what it really was, no innocence shone within his eyes, only desire.

She backed away from him until the wall prevented her from going any further. She covered her mouth with her hand, suppressing a small low whimper.

"Oh God Pat, what are you sayin'?" her eyes pleaded with him.

Pat took a step forward, his look concerned.

"Don't!" Bess cried, and Pat halted.

"I tried to fight it back in Sumner, tried to think of you only as a friend, seeing you with Billy, with Little Casino, I couldn't do anythin'; I care about him too much to hurt him."

The irony of his words did not pass Bess' attention but she was too shocked to think of anything but his confession.

"I left, I had to, before the way I felt destroyed the gang."

"But you did destroy the gang" Bess whispered, her voice faint and distracted as if she wasn't really speaking at all. "You even killed some of them."

Pat's gaze lowered, "It wasn't meant to be that way, everyone was meant to survive and get to Old Mexico."

Bess suppressed another sob, "Why didn't you say anythin'?" she mumbled. "I never knew, things could have been different if we could have talked, we could have talked and made things right."

"What could you have told me I didn't already know? You loved Billy; you'd never look at me in that way." He paused, "I nearly told you the day before you all left Fort Sumner, but I couldn't because I knew you didn't want me, you didn't even see me Bess, you only saw him."

Bess rested her palm upon her brow, her mind reeling. All the small memories that seemed so mundane came flooding back to her: the way Pat had always been there for her, talking to her, making her laugh; the way he had danced with her; the look in his eyes when he saw her wedding ring was no longer unreadable but bitter jealously; his expression at bursting in upon Bess and Billy's love making had been pained heartbreak; the brush upon her cheek as they said their goodbyes had been a lover's goodbye. She cringed inwardly at the thoughts, feeling a fool for never noticing, but at the same time knowing he had hidden it very well. Dave's words also reared in her mind, he had known about Pat, for how long she couldn't say but he had known.

"Bess," Pat said, breaking her thoughts, "I'm tormented over Billy and his fate, I never wanted it, please believe me, but know I can't stop it." He paused, "But you have a life in front of you." He paused again and walked forward a little further, "Spendin' this time with you, it made me see that what I feel is real and I can't ignore it, isn't it better that after this, after what will happen we have some kind of happiness?"

Bess shook her head frantically, as if by doing so she could make him re-track the words he had just spoken. She gasped for air, her lungs feeling as if she had stopped breathing for several minutes.

She rested the back of her head upon the wall, her eyes threatening tears. "You are married" she whispered, clutching at the only thing her disarray of thoughts could grasp to speak. She closed her eyes.

"I married to forget, I can divorce her if needs be." A spark of hope flickered within his voice.

"No" Bess moaned lowly. She heard him walking closer and opened her eyes slowly; he was now in front of her, his tall form looming above her, his eyes seemed optimistic. He leaned closer, his lips mere inches from her own - the bastard was going to kiss her. He thought he could win her around with pretty words and sweet kisses, the thought of his lips pressing against hers sent a violent shot of sickness through Bess' gut. His hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him, pressing their bodies together and his lips drew nearer. The sorrow and shock seemed to begin to fall away as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes and Bess looked at him, her gaze meeting his, her green eyes burning with unspoken hatred. He stopped his ascent to her mouth and looked at her, puzzlement furrowing his brow.

Her lip curled into a snarl as she began to speak. "I love him Pat" she spat, her heart warming slightly at the look of hurt that passed across his face.

"Even if he dies I'll love him, I'll love him and no other until I die."

"Can't you see I'm offerin' you everything!" Pat said desperately.

Bess' snarl curved into a sly smile, "I'm his wife; I think you know… or suspected. Perhaps you thought it wasn't real, just a promise; I assure you Patrick, we are legally husband and wife."

Pat looked away as if the words sickened him, Bess' felt a strange joy from making him suffer in any way she could.

"I could never love you after what you have done, you murdered innocent men, Tommy, Charlie... your friends and you're gonna murder Billy - the closest thing to a brother you ever had." She paused,"The only emotion you'll ever achieve from me, Patrick Garrett, is my hatred, and that is already fully yours." Her words were coated with poison, designed to pierce and pull... hurt him in every way she could.

Pat stared at her, his expression stuck somewhere between anger and pain. They stared at each other, Bess daring him to speak with malicious eyes.

"You may be right and it's all finished, but I'll be damned if I let you keep me locked up knowing what I know Pat" she spat, raw venom tinting her words. "You can't keep me here until I agree t' do your bidding!"

"You'll do as I say!" Pat bellowed, pulling her forcefully to him. "I'm offering you a life, a _good_ life!"

"You're offering me an eternal prison." She paused, "Get your dirty hands off me and get out!" she stated forcefully.

Pat looked at her as if he had more to stay.

"I said get OUT!" Bess screeched, her malice turning to temper. She backed away, pulling herself roughly from his grip.

Pat furrowed his brow and, without another word passing between them, he did as she wished and left the room.

Bess stared at the door, stunned into a strange unmoving silence. Slowly she regained the use of her limbs; they felt heavy and weak as the anger slipped from her, replaced only by a terrible dread and emptiness. She sank down to the floor and let her tears fall.

---

Billy sat in a battered looking wooden chair. A warm shaft of sunlight bathed him in a soft glow. He squinted slightly, trying to see the hotel that stood above the Saloon. He wondered if Bess was looking out of her window at the Courthouse, thinking about him...

He sighed deeply and looked down at his sore shackled wrists; it was as if he had been born with the damn things, he had worn them for so long.

His thoughts turned to Doc and Chavez, he had known of their attempt at Rincon, Bess could never keep anything from him and he had read her like an open book. He knew that it was them who were the 'mob' supposed to try and stop the cart on the way to Lincoln. He remembered the fluttering of hope he had felt at the thought that his friends were about him and the bitter disappointment that they did not come, could not come. Pat had made sure that any attempts made to rescue him would be met by gunfire and most likely his own death as well.

He moved a few strands of hair out of his eyes and let his gaze re-settle upon the street outside... this is where he would die. He bowed his head, his fingers playing absently with the leather band on his wrist.

He turned at the sound of footfalls upon the floor outside his prison door. Pat entered with Bess in tow. Billy felt his heart lighten at the sight of her, but something seemed strange and strained about the way she moved, her gaze not meeting his. He frowned but was distracted as Bob rose from the chair he had been sitting in and greeted Pat, "Mornin' Sheriff."

"Mornin'," Pat greeted back, "John Bell's just got here, he's comin' up now."

A few moments later a new deputy entered the room, he tugged his hat at Bess, "Mornin' Ma'am, Sheriff, Bob."

He seemed to have a kindly face; his frizzy red-brown hair was pushed down around his head by a large brimmed black hat.

"Hey Bell" Bob replied.

"You'll be guardin' Mr. Bonney while me and John Poe are away" Pat stated, Billy noticed his eyes flick to Bess.

"You taking a trip Garrett?" Billy asked, a ghost of a smirk playing upon his lips.

Pat ignored him, "So Bell, you'll be helpin' Bob while I'm gone."

Bell nodded eagerly, "Yessir" he stated with a smile.

"You're also to attend to Miss Rowan's needs." Pat again looked at Bess, and Billy narrowed his eyes at the strange look upon his face.

"Mrs. Bonney" Bess stated hoarsely.

The three lawmen looked at her in surprise and Billy grinned at the looks upon their faces.

"I'm his wife" she replied matter-of-factly.

Bob narrowed his eyes at her and Bell gave a strange goofy smile and nodded politely as if this was good news.

Pat tried to ignore her comments, his mouth turning down in slight disapproval. "Now, she's allowed down into the Saloon, but not out of it, the owners know that, just make sure she doesn't get in here without an appointment and escort, and she doesn't leave town, we can't take any risks boys."

Bell and Bob nodded.

"I understand" Bob stated darkly, his gaze moving once more to Bess.

"She can see him now for a short while, just be sure to be close by" Pat said, turning and placing his hat upon his head.

Bob shifted in his seat, his shotgun rested upon his knee, his gaze now upon Billy, his eyes stating his longing to use the weapon and spread Billy out, ridding the world of another outlaw.

Bess walked calmly to Billy and sat down a few feet away from him on his wooden bed. Billy turned to face her, their concerns no longer upon the law men.

"You okay?" he asked.

Bess rubbed her brow, her eyes not meeting his, she couldn't explain the guilt she felt over Pat's feelings, she somehow felt it was her fault and no good would come from mentioning it. "I'm fine; Pat's letting me have more freedom as long as I keep to the Saloon" she stated lowly, her voice betraying her unhappiness.

Billy nodded and frowned trying to read her but finding that for once she was hiding her secrets well.

"Are you okay? I tried to make him bring me sooner but he refused" Bess said, touching his arm lightly, she glanced up at him and Billy saw the lurking sadness that dwelled within the emerald green depths of her eyes. As if sensing his thoughts she beamed a warm smile at him and Billy decided not to pursue the matter.

"I'm just fine; they're treatin' me fair I guess, although without Poe or Garrett I don't know how long that will last." His eyes flicked to Bob who was bidding farewell to Pat. Pat turned, his voice interrupting their conversation as if reading Billy's mind.

He glanced at Bob, "Treat this fella fairly."

Bell nodded and grinned while Bob glowered. Pat left, his footfalls echoing down the staircase.

Billy turned his attention back to Bess and a small laugh escaped his lips.

Bess moved closer to Billy, her eyes suddenly becoming serious, intense, asking him silently to listen carefully. Billy touched her hand lightly, telling her to speak what she had to say.

"I sent a letter," Bess breathed, her voice so low Billy had to strain his ears to hear her, "to Sumner, if Doc or Chavez have gone back there, I think we can…"

Bess looked up as Bob grinned down at her.

"But Garrett said…" Bess began.

"Garrett ain't here no more, now visitin's over and will be for you till I change my mind." He dragged Bess up and Billy was up on his feet, a scowl upon his face.

Bob was quicker to avoid Billy's fury this time and pulled Bess out of the reach of Billy's chains. He laughed gruffly, "I ain't a man that changes his mind often mind, so it might be a long wait Sweetheart."

Bess glared up at him, hating him.

"Oh but that's right, time is short, too bad" he spat, enjoying this moment too much. "I'm sure you'll be able to find other company easy, outlaw's whores always do." He grinned and patted Bess on the shoulder, his gaze leering over her body as Billy's face clouded in untold fury. Bob pushed Bess towards where Bell stood. "Take her to the hotel and get back here" he ordered. Bell nodded and began to lead Bess out of the door and down the stairs. He smiled at her as if to comfort her somehow.

"Don't pay no heed to Bob" he said in a friendly manner.

Bess glanced at him, surprised by his warm words.

"He's just like a big ol' bear with a sore head; I'll find a way to get you in to see your husband ma'am." He smiled again, "It's only right that a wife should be able to see her husband."

Bess smiled weakly, unable to manage anything more.

"Thank you" she whispered.


	47. Chapter 47

Billy stared at Bob, who sat in a chair giving him the 'death eye'. Bob clutched his double barrelled shotgun in his hands, his knuckles near turning white with the pressure and restraint he was forcing upon himself in Billy's presence. Bell stood by the door guarding the entrance in.

Bob tipped a handful of coins out into his palm. He studied the shining pieces of metal for a moment before looking Billy squarely in the eye.

"I got eighteen dimes in each barrel boy." He extended his hand to Billy so he could see, and then replaced the coins back into his pocket. "Ever seen what a dollar eighty can do to a forty dollar steer?" he sneered. "Let alone a cheap little crook like yerself."

Billy looked at him, his expression one of boredom. He stuck his tongue out between his lips and blew, making a flatulent sound.

Bob was on his feet in a moment, barrelling forward, shoving his gun against Billy's chest with a thud, Billy winced at the impact but managed to keep his expression neutral and unconcerned.

"Just taunt me again boy, that's all I'm askin', just taunt me again!" Bob snarled, his voice almost begging Billy to do just that.

Billy glared up at him, his expression as still and calm as stone, only his eyes betrayed the underlying fury this man was causing him.

"I want t' talk to Garrett." Billy stated, his voice even, his gaze never leaving Bob's face.

"He's in Versa, got a big interview and tintype with the Independent, you remember Kid." Bell said cheerily.

Bob was slowly backing down, sensing that he would not get what he desired from Billy today. He retook his seat and continued to glare at him.

"Oh that's right," Billy said, giving a disgusted nod, "he's famous now." He paused and turned his gaze to Bell. "Hey Bell, did you send my letter t' the governor or did you burn it?" Billy said, with a small air of defeat seeming to cloud around him, he was trapped and he knew nothing could help him, not even more letters to the governor.

Bell looked a little affronted, "It was sent Kid." He nodded as if confirming his words, "Sheriff had me put it on the mail stage myself." He smiled, looking pleased with himself for carrying out such an important job.

Billy looked down at the floor. "Then why ain't he answerin'?" he mumbled, more to himself than the men in the room.

Bob had begun to light a cigar; he puffed on it, ignoring the conversation between Bell and Billy.

Bell furrowed his brow in thought, "I don't know," he said earnestly, "maybe he ain't one for correspondence, my sister up in Colorado is like that, oh I…"

"Will you just shut the hell up Bell!" Bob roared, becoming enraged by his colleague's friendliness towards the prisoner.

Bob turned his attention back to Billy and smiled cruelly before flicking his spent match stick at him. Billy flinched, avoiding being struck and glowered at the large man.

"I'm sure the Sheriff will be back soon, he wouldn't want to be apart from your little wife too long, they are mighty cosy, going there every night." He laughed enjoying this game again, these kinds of comments seemed to wound Billy and Bob took every chance he could get to drive the knife in a little deeper

---

Bess stared down at her lap, her eyes unseeing. This was their last chance. If Doc or Chavez had received her letter, today she would meet the only person that could help her with her plan, a plan that felt as if it was already doomed to fail. She drank a little more of her whiskey and glanced about the bar.

What if they didn't come? What if Doc and Chavez had not been in Fort Sumner?

She would be waiting here, pinning her hopes on nothing. She took in a deep breath trying to quell her fears and the strange, tight, balled feeling within her gut.

She glanced around once more, checking the table she had picked was in the shadows and away from other customers.

Then, as if a ray of light had been shone directly upon her heart, Bess saw the figure she had sorely hoped for outlined against the bright sunlight streaming into the dim Saloon, they had come. She stood grinning and beckoned them over to the table. They both sat down and studied each other.

"Hi Sugar, it's been a while" Jane said, fussing with her gloves for a moment.

Bess smiled, "I was so afraid you wouldn't come" she breathed.

Jane smiled warmly, "I heard Mr. Bonney was in dire need of my help, how could I _not_ come" she teased.

"Doc and Chavez, you've seen them?" Bess asked hurriedly.

Jane nodded, "They tracked me down to the Old Mexico border, I have a nice place there now." She paused, "They're both well, said to send their best t' you."

Bess looked around them as if checking no one could hear her next words and then she bit her lip, "It's goin' t' be dangerous" she whispered.

"I know that Sugar Pie; I came here full knowin' that." Jane chuckled softly to herself, "Tell me your full plan; I only got a brief explanation from Doc."

Bess nodded, "Pat's out of town till the day after t'morrow, he's stopping in White Oaks to gather lumber for the scaffold."

Jane nodded and gestured for Bess to continue.

"It means Billy's guarded by only two guards, Bell and Ollinger, at noon each day one of them takes the other prisoners over the street to here, they eat, and head on back after about an hour."

Jane nodded, "You've done your work girl." She grinned in admiration.

Bess smiled but quickly set herself back to explaining. "At dawn tomorrow, you need to put a gun into the outhouse around the back of the courthouse, hide it in a cloth and put it into the hole, so the filth is coverin' it."

Jane wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"Just after noon, when only one guard is up there with Billy, go an' visit him, give him a bag filled with tobacco, hide in it a note that says 'outhouse'." Bess paused, taking a breath. "Leave, come here, but don't approach me, just let me know without words that everythin' went as planned." Bess studied Jane, fearful that the beautiful red-haired woman would say she could not carry this through. "It's up t' you if you stay or ride outta here after that" Bess finished.

Jane pursed her lips together, "I can get a gun easily…" she paused in thought, "I can try my best Sugar."

Bess grinned and for a moment felt like leaping from her chair and embracing her. "Thank you" She whispered.

Jane smiled at her warmly, "I never let my ol' friends down, just remember to get him to _git_ outta this territory, Garrett won't rest till he's re-caught him after this."

Bess nodded, "I'll do all I can."

Jane nodded as if Bess' word were enough. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I'll go rent myself a room and pray things go right." Jane smiled slyly as if her words had amused her. "Well, perhaps not pray but think deeply on the matter." She winked charmingly at Bess, then rose from the table and made her way over to the bar. Bess breathed out slowly, things had gone better than she could have wished and now she could see fully why Billy was so fond of 'Whiskey' Jane Greathouse, she had a quality that Billy admired more than anything, she stuck by her pals.

---

Bess couldn't sleep, she tossed and turned, wrapping the bed covers in knots around herself. Finally she admitted defeat and flung the covers from her and got to her feet. She walked slowly over to the window and looked out at the light in the sky growing steadily brighter. She wrung her hands absently, still unsure if the plan would work, what if Jane was caught? Or Bob discovered the gun before Billy had a chance to use it, he would kill Billy instantly. She had a growing need to run and find Jane, to tell her to abandon the plan, but of course, she could do no such thing, her rooms were locked each night by Bell. Bess bit her lip in thought, she hoped with all her heart that it was Bell that went with the prisoners tomorrow, the chances that Billy would have to kill the guard with him were high and she silently prayed that that privilege was granted to Bob.

---

Billy sat slumped over in a chair, his chains weighing down his legs and hands. Bob sat watching every breath he took, clutching onto his shotgun as if just biding his time before he could use it; he smirked, as if imagining the scene of him firing the gun's load full into Billy's gut.

"Bob," Bell's voice brought both Bob and Billy out of the stagnant air of hatred that lay between them, "I'm takin' the prisoners over to eat."

Bob shot Billy a look and rose from his seat, "I'll take em', I'm feelin' mighty hair trigger today Bell."

"You gonna let me eat today Bob, way you're treatin' me ain't fair as Garrett said." Billy smirked.

Bob turned upon him, his eyes blazing, "Move your lips again boy, go on, I swear I'd like to see you spread out." He chuckled lowly, "Yessir I sure would."

Billy stared up at him, but said no more, he knew Bob was a lit fuse and it was only a matter of time before he carried out his threats.

"I'll go get a Colt, put my rifle away, then I'll take them" Bob said, addressing Bell.

Bell nodded that he understood.

---

Billy sat relaxed upon the edge of his bed, his eyes full of amusement.

"Okay Bell," he said merrily, "here's another one," his eyes glinted, "that'll prove the hand is quicker than yer mind." He held up a coin between his index finger and thumb. "Are ya ready?" He moved the coin forwards and backwards, "You watchin'?" He smiled and moved the coin sideways. Billy placed the coin into his right hand and closed his fingers over it, hiding it from view. He raised his left hand and formed it into the shape of a pretend gun; his smile widened, seeing Bell's enjoyment at his little tricks. He made a soft noise that mimicked a gun being fired and opened his right hand to reveal it was empty; the coin had disappeared, to Bell's eyes anyway.

Bell laughed softly, his smile friendly. Suddenly his expression changed as a small creaking sound reached his ears. Billy cocked his head slightly, listening. Bell glanced at Billy, his expression furrowed with suspicion. Slowly he rose from his chair and took up his rifle. As the sound of footsteps drew nearer Bell raised his gun, taking aim at the entrance. Slowly the door was pushed open, exposing the well-dressed form of Jane Greathouse. Her gown was of wine coloured silk, her hair fashionably arranged in tight curls, and upon her head was a hat with a large feather stuck into it. Bell and Jane stared at each other for a moment, Bell looking a little more than slack-jawed.

He quickly lowered his weapon as if mortally ashamed he had aimed it at a lady.

"Ma'am?" he questioned in a high-pitched voice.

Billy smirked as his eyes beheld Jane in all her glory.

"Hello Jane."

She smiled at him, that sensual knowing smile he had seen so many times, and began to walk forward.

"May I sit with Mr. Bonney? I'm an old acquaintance."

Bell quickly stood in front of her, blocking her path. "No, Ma'am. That ain't possible. Sheriff Garrett won't allow any visitations."

Jane looked put out; she patted her hair style as if contemplating what she should do instead.

"Oh well" she said distractedly, knowing full well the deputy's eyes were nowhere near her face. She sighed sweetly and held out a small pouch, "May I leave a gift for him?"

Bell took the pouch from her and examined the contents, tobacco and a few cigarette papers were all that it contained, he sniffed the tobacco and nodded as if it were satisfactory. He handed it to Billy who took it gratefully, a warm smile sent Jane's way.

"You still runnin' Gentleman's dining establishments, Greathouse?" Billy asked with a smirk.

Jane grinned, "Hell no! I opened a good saw-dust-on-the-floor whore house!" Jane stated boldly and proudly, standing up taller as she spoke.

Bell looked back at her, his face clouded with shock, a slight pink tint appearing upon his cheeks.

He cleared his throat nervously, "Ma'am?" he said, in a half confused-half embarrassed voice.

Jane laughed charmingly, thoroughly amused by Bell's uncomfortable manner.

She fixed her startling aquamarine eyes onto Billy as if searching his very soul for a moment. A knowing smile played upon her sensuous lips.

"Goodbye, William H. Bonney" she whispered huskily, her eyes flashing as she spoke, saying words that did not need to be spoken between them.

Bell's expression was still one of outright shock. "Thank you!" he said, forcefully ushering her out of the door. When it was closed and Jane was making her way down the stairs, Bell quickly walked over to the door and gazed out, watching her through the pane of glass, grinning like a lovesick school boy, he turned back to Billy and gave a suggestive raise of his eyebrows.

Billy smiled and opened the pouch, he knew something was strange about Jane coming here with a tobacco pouch, he rarely smoked. He narrowed his eyes slightly as his finger deftly searched the contents. He pulled out one of the papers and began to crease it, small black handwriting caught his attention, it was but one word, _'Outhouse'_. Billy glanced towards Bell who was still occupied in watching Jane. Billy quickly took out a wad of tobacco and rolled it into the paper, he stuck it in-between his lips and called on Bell for a match.


	48. Chapter 48

"Hey Bell" Billy said, taking the last draw upon his cigarette.

Bell looked at him and smiled, "What Kid?"

"This water in Lincoln gets my insides funny. May I go to the privy? Please."

Bell stared at him a moment, "Why sure Kid." Bell took up his rifle and took a key off his belt; he then unlocked Billy's chains from the floor.

Billy rose and stretched his muscles.

"Come on then" Bell said, gesturing to the door; Billy began to walk in slow, heavy steps, the shackles about his ankles hindering him, but not as much as he wanted his jailers to believe.

They made their way down the steps, out of the side door and around the back of the building to the small shack that served as an outhouse. Billy quickly went inside and closed the door. His blue eyes flashed, searching for any clue, finally he narrowed his eyes in distaste as he came to realise where whatever it was Jane had hidden was.

He rolled up his sleeve and dipped his hand down into the filth below. He searched only a few seconds before grasping something, he pulled it out with a sickening smacking sound and placed it on the wooden seat. Billy flicked the sewage from his hand and then wiped any remainders off with sheets of newspaper. He opened the material gingerly; avoiding soiling his hands again, inside was a perfectly clean Colt.44. He grinned down at it and carefully picked it up; he silently opened the chamber and saw it was fully loaded, he grinned again.

He shoved it down his britches and turned to face the door. Already Billy could feel the excitement rising within him, his blood scorched through his veins as the prospect of what this all meant revealed itself fully to him.

---

Bell stood impatiently outside, his rifle in both hands, fidgeting nervously.

A loud noise of pretend flatulence came from the outhouse. "Whoops!" came Billy's voice and he gave a crazy laugh. Bell looked back at the door trying to fight a grin, but it was no use, Billy Bonney was just too much of a comedian to keep a straight face.

"Alright Kid. Let's go, muy pronto" Bell said, pulling his grin back to a smile.

Slowly the outhouse door creaked open and Billy stuck his head out, Bell furrowed his brow thinking something was wrong and walked closer.

Billy gave a sheepish look, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you" he teased before breaking into more laughter, his spirits were high, his eyes alight with amusement. Bell smiled and gestured for him to get a move on. Billy walked out of the door; Bell opened the door wider, peering into the outhouse with curiosity. Billy laughed silently and deftly moved to the side of the rickety shack, out of Bell's line of sight.

Bell scratched his head finding nothing out of order in the privy and turned around; his jaw slackened in shock, Billy was gone.

"Kid?" he asked tentatively, the panic clear in his voice. Billy watched him in growing amusement; finally, after he felt he had had a little sport, he emerged from his hiding place. Bell gave him a thunderous look and Billy laughed his one of a kind laugh. Bell's face fell into a smile and he gestured with his rifle for Billy to start walking back. Billy continued to laugh as he walked, kicking up dust with his feet as he did a jig of a dance.

Billy walked calmly up the stairs, his chains jangling as he mounted the steps, Bell following behind him. He reached quickly into his britches, his hand resting upon the butt of the gun, reassuring him all would go well.

As Billy reached the top of the stairs he pulled out the gun, the blood pumped hard and fast within his veins like a wild fire spreading through his entire being.

"Yoo-hoo Bell." Billy turned, his hand raising the gun, "I'll make ya famous."

Bell shook his head and looked up, expecting more tomfoolery. Billy grinned excitedly, he had the power now, he was the one calling the shots.

Bell's face dropped, fear flickering across his eyes. As if he wasn't aware of what he was doing he began to raise his rifle.

"Don't do it Bell," Billy's laughter had died, "Bell, come on, don't do it!" Billy pleaded. "I ain't kiddin'!" Billy's eyes flashed a warning, one he hoped Bell would heed.

Bell continued raising his weapon anyway. Billy pulled back the hammer, his face contorted in an expression of unwillingness. "BELL!" Billy desperately cried his last warning. Bell's finger was upon the trigger, he was going to fire. Billy's jaw set in annoyance and determination, he pulled the trigger. Bell fell backwards from the impact, his rifle dropping from his hands as he began to fall down the stairs, rolling over himself in a strange somersault. Billy watched him, a look of regret clouding his features.

"That was stupid Bell" he said, as if chiding the dead man.

Billy turned, wasting no more time, he burst into a side room and grabbed Bob's shotgun, a juvenile twinkle flickered in his eyes and he quickly checked it was still loaded as he hurried back to his cell. He crouched at a window and looked down at the street below, waiting. He smiled and suppressed a tremor of laughter that threatened to burst from him.

Just as he had expected and wanted, Bob came flying out of the Saloon, a half empty bottle in his hand. He turned about to the men that stood drinking outside.

"Bell kill 'im? Did Bell kill the Kid?" he shouted in excitement. He drew his Colt and began to rush across the street towards the courthouse.

Billy smiled and brought the barrel of the shotgun up, smashing the window before him. Bob stopped abruptly; he squinted up, trying to see who was at the window.

"Hallo Bob!" Billy called, a wide grin accompanying his greeting.

Bob's face fell, "Oh shit!" he murmured, the fear clouding his face like a shadow.

Before he could move an inch Billy fired. The shot slammed into Bob and he flew backwards before finally landing with a harsh thump on the ground.

"Goodbye Bob!" Billy smirked, "Best dollar eighty I ever spent!" He howled with laughter, enjoying his vengeance.

He ducked back inside, a wisp of a smile still playing upon his lips. He quickly sat upon the bed and wriggled out of his handcuffs. They fell to the floor with a heavy clang. Billy rubbed his wrists absently and quickly washed his hand with soap in a nearby bowl of water. He wiped his hands on his britches and made his way downstairs, he stopped at the lifeless body of Bell and bent down; his hands searched inside Bell's jacket and finally grasped the item he needed. Billy pulled out the set of keys; he glanced at his hand, it was now covered in Bell's blood. He studied the gleaming red liquid, his eyes flashing from regret to anger and finally his mind rested upon an idea. He looked up at the adobe wall in front of him and gave a firm nod to himself. He rose, and with the blood upon his fingers he began to write. Once he had finished he stepped back and admired his handiwork. The words read 'Garrett's Place'. He narrowed his eyes, the hatred for the man this was intended for shining clearly.

He sat upon the bottom step and freed his ankles of the accursed shackles. He stood up and flexed his muscles, feeling the freedom wash over him. He smiled once more and then gave an apologetic look at Bell's body, "I'm sorry I had to kill, but I couldn't help it" he mumbled before walking back up the stairs. He made his way out onto the balcony and surveyed the town.

Billy breathed in the fresh afternoon air, the aroma of flowers hung heavily on the breeze; he chuckled to himself as the thought crossed his mind that freedom really did smell sweet.

---

Bess sat at a small table nursing the same glass of whiskey she had bought two hours ago. The noise of heavy footfalls entering the saloon made her look up and she saw the one man she had hoped she would not lay eyes upon today. Bob Olinger stood at the entrance, he ushered the prisoners he was escorting to a large table near the bar. Bess groaned softly in disappointment as she watched Bob ordering food and drink. She took a small sip of her drink, taking some comfort in its warming taste and tried to read the newspaper upon the table. She could get no further than a few lines, which she seemed to read over and over again, none of it made sense in her mind; it was as if the words had no meaning. Finally after a good amount of time felt as if it had passed she glanced at the clock, something she had avoided doing since she had first sat at the table, she feared if she looked at it too often she would start to look suspicious and give the whole game away.

Thirty minutes had passed since Bob had first entered; Bob and the others were now enjoying hot food and bottles of liquor. Bob was swigging from such a bottle as he laughed gruffly at his teasing of some of the prisoners. Bess glanced back at the clock; her palms were hot with sweat, her heart beating in loud heavy thuds within her head. The sound of high heels echoed across the wooden floor, drawing her attention. Jane was walking through the bar. Bob 'wolf whistled' at her and shouted some lewd comments but Jane kept walking, her head held high and a twinkle in her eye as if she found the whole situation around her very entertaining.

Bess' hand tightened around her glass, so tight she feared for a moment that the glass would shatter from the pressure. Jane was a good few feet away from her, weaving her way through the tables, heading towards the stairs to the hotel rooms. Bess swallowed hard, beads of sweat pricking her brow and then Jane turned, her expression unconcerned, as if looking through Bess, as if she wasn't there, but upon her lips without mistake was a sly smirk. Bess felt a flood of relief wash through her, relaxing her muscles and slowing her heart. She smiled inwardly as she watched Jane disappear up the stairway and out of sight.

Now all Bess had to do was wait and pray. She prayed for Billy to be able to free himself and she prayed that Bell would surrender easily, he had treated them both well in comparison to Bob, but Bess also knew that Billy would do what he had to if it came down to his life or Bell's.

The minutes went by, each one seeming to drag longer than the last, her mind kept telling her that too much time had passed, the plan had failed, the gun had been taken from Billy and they were back where they started. No, worse: now there was no time, no second chance to think of a plan. She bit her lip, her nerves seeming to unravel as she tried to calmly sit in her seat, her expression only interested in the newspaper rather than the torrent of torment raging inside her.

Suddenly a shot rang out, echoing eerily around the town. The sound caused the whole saloon to jump within their seats. Excited murmurs began to fill the room as Bob abruptly stood from his seat, knocking the chair to the floor with a sharp thud. Bess could hear the blood rushing in her ears; she clutched at the paper upon the table, crumpling it in her fist. Her mind raced, was the shot from Billy or Bell?!

Bob was out through the door in a split second, Bess craned her neck, her heart feeling as if it would burst from her chest as she watched him run across the street shouting if Bell had 'Killed the Kid'. Bess' gaze flicked from Bob to the courthouse, knowing that the next few seconds meant everything, knowing they would reveal Billy's fate.

Her eyes were drawn to an upper window as the glass was smashed from it, a voice shouted down, it was muffled and she squinted trying to make out the figure that hung out of the window, still not daring to believe the plan had worked. Bob had stopped in the middle of the street, in a blur a louder gunshot ripped through the air and Bob was falling backwards, blown off his feet, until his body landed with a heavy thump upon the dusty ground. He lay as still as stone and Bess knew he was dead and what that entailed, Billy was free. She turned back to her drink and downed the rest of the liquid. The people about her were mumbling amongst themselves, she strained her hearing, trying to listen fully as she calmed her nerves.

"If the Kid's escaped I say good on him! Everyone knows he was set up!"

"Yep, yep I agree."

"I still think he should swing."

"Shut up John, no one cares what you think no how."

Laughter broke out and Bess smiled softly, knowing that Billy would have very little opposition to his escape.

"The Kid's outside on the balcony!" A man at the window shouted in a humorous voice.

Bess felt her breath leave her at this news. She got up from the table and followed the small crowd outside.

She looked up and indeed there he was, a grin plastered upon his face, his blue eyes dazzling even at this distance. A strange weight seemed to lift from her at the sight of him with no shackles and his guns fastened at his hips once more. As everyone stared up at him he began to speak, his voice clear and full of good cheer.

"Hallo!" he beamed, "I'm a free man once again and I'd like it to stay that way, so I gotta ask ya all to stay away from the courthouse and me until I leave town. I had to kill Bell, which I'm mighty sorry about, but he wouldn't listen t' reason and so I did what I had to." He paused and the crowd remained silent. "I'm 'standin' pat' against the world and I don't wish to kill anyone of this town but if anyone gets in my way of leavin' I will have to kill them." He grinned once more and a few men about Bess gave out whoops of approval. As if the show were over the men around her began to make their way back inside to their meals and drinks. Billy's eyes were scanning the thinning crowd, Bess waited with fluttering heart until his gaze found her. His grin widened and he gestured for her to come up to him. Bess did not need asking more than once, she picked up her skirts and rushed across the street, avoiding the bullet mangled body of Bob as she did.

She entered the building and stopped dead, her body breaking out in gooseflesh as a coldness swept over her. Bell lay at the foot of the stairs, his body in an impossible position, his mouth still slack-jawed in shock, his eyes half closed in death… his shirt covered in blood. She gasped and took a step backwards, closing her eyes, blocking out the awful scene. She forced them open, chiding herself for having such childish thoughts; she had known full well that this could be the outcome of her plan, yet she could not help but feel she had played a part in Bell's fate, that it was her plan and therefore her fault he was dead. The horror of death had worked all its devastation on her in the last six months and she wished bitterly to see no more. She glanced at the blood writing and furrowed her brow, the words brought forth Billy's hatred for Pat and how dangerous this cat and mouse game had become, for who was now the cat and who the mouse?

She gingerly stepped over the body and rushed up the stairs, into the sunlit room of Billy's cell where he already awaited her. She flew into his embrace and held him tightly.

"I can't believe it worked" she mumbled into his shirt.

"This was your plan?" Billy laughed softly.

Bess nodded and Billy's embrace tightened around her.

"It worked just fine" he breathed.

Bess pulled away and studied his expression, "Seems like the town don't care you've escaped."

Billy giggled, "Half the people here are friends, or at least were Tunstall and McSween supporters, the other half are scared of me and won't try anythin' after my warnin'."

"We should go" Bess stated, looking towards the door, feeling the urgent need to be far from this place and this wretched courthouse.

"There ain't no rush, as I said we're safe mi amada" Billy said, grinning as he pulled her back to him.

Bess smiled as his lips came to press against hers. Before she could protest Billy had swept her up into his arms and carried her towards the bed. Their love making was licentious and hurried, the months that had passed without each other's touch made it impossible to deny their desire.

They quickly fastened clothing and gathered provisions from the weapon room. Bess fetched her own belongings from the hotel and asked the Saloon owner for two red blankets and a good supply of food, water, a pan and some matches. The man happily gave her the things she needed and shook his head with a smile as she tried to pay. Bess smiled and thanked him for his kindness.

Bess met Billy outside, where he had managed to obtain the only good horse available in the town.

He walked towards her leading the animal; he stopped near Bob's body and narrowed his eyes.

**"**You're not going to round me up again!" He gave the corpse a sharp kick and grinned before continuing over to Bess.

Bess fastened their belongings onto the saddle and Billy heaved himself up into his seat before holding his hand out to Bess and she took her place behind him. She wrapped her arms around his middle, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth at the sensation and closeness. Billy glanced towards the hotel and saw a beautiful face peering down at them, he smiled warmly as Jane said her goodbye with a sensuous wave of her fingers, he nodded in return, his smile giving his thanks to her.

He then turned and gave a fond farewell to the people still standing about watching and nudged the horse onwards; the beast sprang into a gallop. Billy gave a whoop of pleasure as the breeze from the fast movement fell upon his face, he began to laugh, it was a gleeful sound and those who heard it couldn't help but smile. Billy pulled his gun from its holster and let a bullet loose into the air, he whooped again as they sped out of Lincoln, away from the jail, away from the law and away from death.


	49. Chapter 49

**Woah this has gotten long! haha if you're stilll reading leave a review or PM me to let me know what you think, I value your opinions peeps!**

**Well Enjoy! :D**

---

They rode until the sunset had been and gone, and night covered their tracks in its velvet blackness. Finally they slowed at the sight of an old abandoned adobe house a short distance ahead. When they reached it Billy reined the horse to a stop. Bess slid down and placed her feet on solid ground, her bones and muscles protested with little clicks and aches as she stretched.

Billy swung himself down as if he hadn't missed a day's riding the whole time he had been imprisoned. He tethered the animal and began to take off all their belongings, heaping them into a large pile at his feet. Once the horse was unburdened he once again took up the reins and led it a few feet away. Billy stroked the animal's muzzle absently and then without a word he let go of the reins and began to walk back to the adobe, as he passed the horse's flank he gave it a sharp slap, sending the animal into a fast gallop, back into the darkness in the direction they had just travelled from.

Billy turned back to Bess and smiled at what he could see of her puzzled look through the dim light the moon shone down upon them.

"Said I'd only borrow it, an' I keep my promises." He stooped and picked up a few bits of kindle.

Bess smiled weakly, wondering to herself just how sending the horse back would help them, but not wishing to voice her displeasure now, the moment was reserved for being with him and enjoying their newly regained freedom. She began to gather the items Billy had piled onto the floor and waited patiently until he had lit a larger branch, he walked into the adobe and searched the floor space for any creatures that they would not wish to spend the night with, but the adobe was thankfully clear and Bess took her arm full of provisions inside where she quickly sorted them, laying out blankets and finding food and the cooking pan.

Billy built a small but effective fire and they soon sat snug and warm around it. They cooked a meal of bacon and fresh bread, after they had finished eating they sat together; Bess leant against Billy's chest under one of the new red blankets, warding off the slight chill that clung to the night air about them.

Bess could think of no words to say to him that would fully express how she felt now he was free, that they were free, her thoughts seemed too muddled and she feared if she spoke she would make no sense, so she decided to ponder upon the future.

"Where will we go?" she whispered, her fingertips gently caressing the soft, fine hair upon his arm. Billy nuzzled her shoulder and kissed the nape of her neck.

"I know a ranch about five miles from here, I figure they'll be looking for us on horseback, we'll elude them an' hide at the ranch a day before movin' on." He paused, "We'll walk once it's sun-up and at the ranch we'll get a horse or two, dependin' how generous Abe is feelin'." His voice drifted slightly as if he were becoming tired.

"An' then what?" Bess prompted.

She heard him sigh sleepily, "We'll head for Old Mexico."

Bess bit her lip at his words, she'd heard them once before and the same dread clouded her thoughts.

"You don't believe me?" he questioned, sensing her unease.

"I want to" Bess said quietly.

"Bess," he shifted slightly so she could see his face clearly, "this has been too close, I can't risk stayin' as much as I don't want t' leave what I know… I know Garrett will be chasin' me." He paused, his eyes glazing over for a moment. "Maybe we can come back one day, but right now I have to disappear."

Bess saw the honesty burning within his gaze and nodded slowly.

"Old Mexico" she said, as if re-affirming the destination to herself.

---

They awoke the next morning just as dawn was breaking and ate a small breakfast of bread and water as they watched the sun rise over the horizon, turning the sky a startling shade of dusky pink. Billy began to gather what they could carry and then bent and kissed her temple, telling her without words that it was time to leave.

As they began to trudge across the arid ground Bess couldn't help her thoughts drifting back to Pat. He would be returning to Lincoln today to find both his prizes gone and death left in their wake. She smirked at the thought of what his expression would be, but she could not deny to herself how much he had scared her that night in the hotel. Her smirk fell and a sickness welled inside her at the mere thought of becoming his wife, of sharing his bed. Her skin crawled and she shuddered despite the growing heat of the day.

She had always looked upon Pat as a father figure and now to know while she had been innocently play fighting or laughing freely with him, his thoughts had been so different, all her memories of Pat had become tainted, nothing good remained in him for her. She bit her lip and tried to think of more pleasant things, knowing if she dwelled upon Pat too long her thoughts would drift to Bell and her heart ached too much for her to think upon that poor man.

Billy turned, sweat dotted his brow and his breathing was a little laboured, Bess felt herself jolted out of her unpleasant thoughts by the sight of his blazing blue eyes and she came to realise she too was breathing hard from their walk. Billy smiled, pulling her shawl further over her head to protect her from the glaring sun. He then took his hat off and ran his fingers through his damp hair before replacing it.

"Not far now, then we can rest a night before setting off again, by horse I hope" he reassured.

Bess nodded and they carried on their way.

---

They rested briefly at Billy's friend's ranch but Bess had the distinct feeling that Billy was not as welcome as he had expected. The man, Abe, gave them a horse and some food and let them use the barn to sleep in for one night. Billy awoke her well before dawn had risen, stating that he felt uneasy about Abe's manner and feared he'd call upon a local lawman, and so they set out once more. Bess lost track of how many days they spent travelling and how many nights they spent sleeping rough. The days grew longer and hotter and Bess knew summer was fast approaching.

Finally a large ranch came into sight and Billy grinned.

"We can stay here a good few days" he said, his voice light and cheerful. "They're good friends."

Bess nodded tiredly and her muscles cried out for real rest on a soft pallet or bed, anything but another night upon the hard ground.

Once they were in striding distance of the fence a child's cry of "Pa, people comin'" rang out and before they had reached the ranch house itself a middle aged man and woman stood a little away from the porch, shotguns in hand and well aimed their way.

"Edward, it's me, Billy" Billy called out, shading his eyes from the sun.

The shotguns were lowered in favour of warm smiles.

"Well I'll be, Billy!" the man said.

Billy and Bess both dismounted and led their horse the rest of the way towards the couple.

"We heard you'd escaped, didn't know if it were true" Edward said, clasping Billy's hand in his.

"Yep, it's true" Billy grinned.

"This is Bess, my wife" Billy stated plainly, gesturing to Bess.

Bess stared at him a moment in shock, it was the first time he had introduced her thus to anyone.

"Wife!" Edward said, stepping forward and shaking Bess' hand warmly, he smiled welcomingly.

Bess smiled in return, the man's friendliness seeming to bring her out of any remaining gloom. He looked to be in his late forties, had little hair left on top of his head and had a wide, kindly face with a neatly trimmed beard. The woman stepped forward and embraced Billy, she seemed young for her years, her face round and cheerful with laughter lines gracing the corners of her eyes and mouth, her auburn hair was tied into a tight bun, her features were soft with eyes a merry blue in colour, startlingly like Billy's and she had a mild Irish accent.

"How have you been Aunt?" Billy exclaimed, a little too eagerly.

"Henry, it's been an age" the woman said, releasing him from her tight embrace.

"Aw now, you know I dislike that name, I only use it when I want to go unseen, call me Billy."

The woman eyed him with mock annoyance, "Alright then... Billy."

Billy smiled, "Thanks Aunt Frances."

"Ain't you going to introduce me t' your wife?" Frances said, looking over at Bess.

"Bess," Billy said, beckoning her to his side, "this is my Aunt Frances and Uncle Ed."

Bess stared at them a little stunned; she had thought Billy without any family, he had certainly never talked of them in detail, only fleeting cold remarks about his stepfather and wistful mentions of his mother, a subject he never liked to linger upon.

"Oh now," Frances said, embracing Bess, "she's such a pretty little thing; your mother would have been proud boy."

Billy grinned, "I bet she would" he said proudly.

"Well, come on in then, you both look half starved and I just made fresh Irish stew." She gestured for them to go on into the house. Bess glanced about taking in the surrounding outbuildings, she could feel several eyes upon her and knew that children watched them secretly from the side of the house; she smiled and walked through the doorway.

Once they had eaten their fill and sat drinking, coffee for the men and warmed milk for the ladies, they began to talk in length. Billy told them the full story of his escape and Frances and Edward confirmed that they would be safe here.

"Not even Pat knows I have any more family, other than Joe."

Bess furrowed her brow, "Joe?"

"My brother Joseph." He smiled sheepishly and then turned to his Aunt. "Have you seen him about?" Billy said, directing the question at Frances.

Frances shook her head, "Not in over a year, he was here two springs ago, just passin' on through, seemed well."

Billy nodded as if this were all he needed to hear. "And how is your family?" His face lit up in a grin.

Edward and Frances passed a loving look between themselves. "Just fine," Frances said, "the children are just shy of strangers, their curiosity will get the best of them sooner or later and then you'll wish they'd stayed in hiding."

Good humoured laughter filled the room.

---

They were given water to bathe and soft warm beds to sleep in. Such luxuries were well received and Bess and Billy both settled into a comfortable life upon the ranch; without quite realising it they soon came to find that over a month had passed and June had started. It did not take long for the children to form fast friendships with them.

Frances and Edward had four children in total: three boys, Ned (short for Edward) was the youngest having only just passed his fourth birthday, Morris was ten years old and had a great love for farming and riding, Jacob was the eldest boy at fourteen and had a fascination for trains. Their only daughter was seven and was named Leah; she wanted to be like the beautiful ladies in the city although her view began to change the more time she spent with Bess.

---

Billy sat outside cleaning his gun and Bess sat beside him, enjoying the moment of peace that the late evening air seemed to bring. Jacob came hurrying over eager as normal for Billy to entertain him. They both sat huddled together whispering and Bess watched them, her unease growing, the sight all too familiar from her memories.

Billy seemed to spend more and more time with the young boy as the days passed and each day Bess felt herself biting her lip to still her from speaking her thoughts, she chided herself that her thoughts and her fears were untrue but now looking at both of them it was unmistakable. The way Billy laughed, the expression on his face, his tone… it was as if Billy was invoking Tommy back into their lives and Jacob did not seem to object to being groomed to become Billy's next closest Pal.

"Hey, pass me over that drink will ya Tommy?" Billy asked lightly.

Bess felt her breath still in her breast and she clutched at her skirt.

"Tommy?" Jacob asked confused, his grey/blue eyes narrowing in curiosity.

Billy glanced up at him, his face seeming to lose all colour and become pallid. "Did I say Tommy?" he asked in a whisper, Jacob nodded.

"Hell, I'm sorry Jacob, my mind must have been wanderin'." He smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair.

Jacob passed Billy the drink and then Frances' voice called out to her son, stating she needed him in the kitchen.

Billy returned to cleaning his Colt .44, his posture and manner told Bess that he was avoiding looking at her.

Bess slid along the wide wooden step so that she was closer to him. Tentatively she reached out and touched his shoulder; he flinched and slowly forced himself to meet her gaze.

Bess looked at him, understanding and sorrow lurking within the green depths of her eyes.

"You gotta stop" she said softly, tenderly.

Billy wrenched his gaze from hers, the flash of his eyes telling her he didn't want to talk about this.

"I miss Tommy too" she persisted, "but you can't bring him back." She paused and felt him shiver slightly under her fingertips despite the mild air. "I won't let you bring him back Billy" she said, her voice still soft and comforting but holding a firmness in it that said he should heed her words.

Slowly Billy nodded and sighed, placing his gun down he studied his fingers as if seeing something upon his hands that no one else could.

Bess wrapped her arms about his shoulders and pressed her body against his back, giving him comfort with her touch and closeness. He sighed again and grasped one of her hands in his and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes and gave another nod, this one more for himself.

"It won't happen again" he whispered.

---

Bess sat outside beside Frances, with little Leah at her side, while the two women darned clothing. The early June air smelt of fresh bread, honey and wildflowers. She sighed in contentment as the sun warmed her back, so far no danger had even come close to them, it seemed this place was hidden from all prying eyes and Edward and Frances already had a well thought out plan should a posse come riding by: the barn had a small space under the floor where Bess and Billy could both hide if the need came.

Bess glanced over at Billy who was playing at gun practice with Jacob once again. Her heart felt light and unconcerned as she watched them, Billy had been good to his word.

"Now Jacob, ya gotta keep ya hand steady and aim with what's in here and here." Billy lightly tapped his chest and then his temple. "Go on, give it a try; you'll do better this time."

Jacob pulled the trigger and a piece of firewood flew into the air.

Billy whooped excitedly and Jacob grinned.

"Ma! Did ya see?!" he called.

"I saw, Jacob," Frances said, giving Billy a teasing look of disapproval, "now both of you, go wash up for supper."

Billy and Jacob exchanged sulky looks at their play being cut short, but finally they obeyed Frances' wishes.

Bess and Frances glanced at each other before bursting into laughter.

"If I didn't know better I'd think your husband still a child Elizabeth" Frances chuckled, she always insisted on calling Bess by her full name.

Bess smiled warmly, "Well, he acts like a child a lot of the time."

Frances smiled, seeing the look of love glint in Bess' eyes. "Aye, but he's a good man and married to a good woman, that can't go wrong now can it?" Frances winked and Bess smiled.

They began to gather the clothing into a large basket. Bess stopped for a moment as her head swam into a dizzy spell. Frances studied her as Bess regained herself.

"My, girl!" she stated in a startled voice, "you've gone as white as a sheet."

Bess touched her cheeks, checking that she had come around fully, "I've been feelin' a little ill, I'm sure it's just a little cold." She smiled weakly, "I'm just tired, it'll pass."

Francis gave her a suspicious look before picking up the basket.

"Well, time for supper." She ushered Leah and Bess inside to the waiting food.

----

It was mid-June and still they stayed on. Bess found she was becoming too comfortable in the way of life here, the daily chores and certainty that each day brought. Billy had plenty to amuse himself with and the young boys constantly begged him to teach them to shoot, take them hunting, show them tricks or tell them stories.

But Billy and Bess knew they could not stay here forever, even though they had remained undiscovered, it was not safe for them in New Mexico and each day that passed placed the family they stayed with in more danger.

"We have to leave, t'morrow" Billy stated suddenly as they made ready for bed.

Bess turned and looked at him, knowing that he was right, but feeling her whole dream shatter before her eyes. Billy saw the pained look within her gaze and pulled her into his arms.

"We'll be this happy in Old Mexico; we'll have our own life."

Bess nodded against his shirt.

They did not say goodbye to Frances, Edward or the children, it would have been too hard, and even harder if they had been asked to stay. They left a note thanking them for their kindness and that they would repay them one day. They departed the ranch that had become their home upon their horses before dawn had risen, and rode away under the fading stars in the sky.


	50. Chapter 50

The first night under the stars was pleasant. Billy was quiet for a long time; he ate his meal in silence.

"What's wrong?" Bess asked, her brow furrowing in concern.

Billy glanced up as if he had been caught out, he hesitated, his gaze returning to the ground before he finally spoke. "We'll be passin' near Fort Sumner tomorrow; it'll be strange leavin' it behind for good."

Bess nodded, "But like you said, we got t' disappear." She tried to sound comforting but knew how he was feeling; Fort Sumner was home, for both of them. She placed a hand over Billy's and he smiled weakly.

"I wonder if Doc an' Chavez are there." He glanced up at the night sky, pondering.

Bess patted his arm reassuringly, "Probably best we don't see them for a while after everythin'" she said, lying back onto her blanket.

Billy nodded slowly and lay down beside her.

---

They rose early the next day and began to ride once more, the sun grew higher and the heat more intense, beating down upon their backs until Bess began to feel sick with the temperature and a strange pain began to shoot through her body in jerky, jagged movements. She clung to her horse's reins as every ounce of strength seemed to leave her body; draining from her in a strange wave of feeling and she feared she would fall at any moment.

"Billy!" she called finally through dry lips.

Billy turned his horse around to face her. "What's wrong?" he asked, his brow furrowing.

"I feel bad" Bess managed, panic merging with the sickness. Billy trotted over to her, his brow still furrowed, his eyes shining with concern.

"What is it?" he questioned again.

"Somethin's wrong" Bess said, as a wave of pain spread through her body, making her squeeze her eyes tightly shut at the sensation. "I gotta stop, I can't ride anymore." She winced and Billy swung himself down from his horse. He helped ease her down and they sat upon a spread out blanket for a while, Billy making Bess drink small sips of water.

Bess gritted her teeth as pain swept through her once again, "We gotta find someone!" she cried.

Billy's eyes widened as Bess tried to regain her body from the agony

"Is it really that bad!?" he asked, his voice a little too high pitched with panic.

Bess nodded and closed her eyes, her mind reeling, unable to think with the constant pain.

Billy glanced around as if searching for an answer, he was unused to being responsible for anyone's welfare before and now he had been thrown into this situation, he had to act.

"We'll have to head back to Fort Sumner; it's the nearest town that's safe."

Bess nodded again, not caring where they went, as long as wherever they ended up someone could stop the pain.

Billy helped her back onto the horse and grabbed her reins; he then began to lead them back towards their old home.

---

They arrived in Fort Sumner at twilight. Billy got down from his horse and led them both through the streets until Beever's came into sight, the familiar flaking sign giving him a brief moment of relief. He tethered the horses around back and pulled a weak and near unconscious Bess from the saddle. Bess wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling as if she would faint at any moment, but finding comfort in his arms and the reassurance that he held her. Billy carried her towards the light that flickered inside the bar.

Bess felt darkness enclosing around her and tried to fight it, she was afraid; afraid what all this meant, was she dying? After everything that had happened, it seemed so unfair.

"I… don't…. want…. to… die" she managed to whisper as her head lolled against his shoulder with the movement of his footsteps.

Billy glanced at her, "You ain't gonna die" he said almost teasingly, but Bess could clearly detect the uncertainty, the panic within his voice and dread shot through her; and with it blackness covered her.

---

"Beever!" Billy thundered as he burst violently into the bar, "BEEVER!"

Beever ran out from his room to be greeted by the sight of his old friend and 'great outlaw' Billy the Kid, his face twisted in torment and within his arms was the limp and seemingly lifeless form of Bess Rowan, the young girl he had once employed.

"Dios mío, qué ha pasado!" Beever said as Billy hurried past him to the back room where he laid Bess upon the bed.

"Billy?" Beever asked, trying to gain some kind of understanding of the situation.

"Traiga Deluvina!" Billy cried, his eyes wide with terror. Beever took a step backwards, unnerved by the sight of the usually steadfast young man overcome with intense fear.

"Rápidamente!!" Billy shouted, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Beever started as if shocked and ran out of the building to do as Billy bid.

Billy stroked Bess' hair and softly tapped her cheeks with his palms, trying to rouse her.

"Come on Bess" he pleaded, his eyes glossing over with unshed tears. "Don't you dare, ya hear me, you wake up!" he bellowed, anger making him grit his teeth. He gently shook her limp body. "Wake up Bess! Open your God damn eyes!!"

He stopped and watched as her head flopped backwards, down to the pillow. Her eyes remained closed as he stared into the pale face of the woman he loved, her lips were slightly parted. His heart hammered within his chest, he was losing her...

"Billito!" Deluvina's soothing voice made him turn.

"Ella no se despertará," Billy said, his voice childlike, "hacer algo por favor!"

Deluvina smiled warmly and ushered Billy out of the way. She gestured over- dramatically with her hands that he should wait outside.

Billy walked backwards into the bar area, his face pallid. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned, the bar was thankfully empty. He walked forward, giving Beever a glance that was glassy eyed.

"Qué sucedió?" Beever asked, lighting a cigar.

Billy ignored him and walked over to the table, his eyes roamed the room uneasily as if searching for some small hope or sign to cling to. Finally his face twisted in anger and he flipped over a nearby table, sending it to the floor with a loud crash. His breaths now came in laboured huffs as he tried to find any sense within his thoughts. Before he could dwell on the situation a moment longer the bar door opened. Billy's state had made him on edge and he whirled around, both guns drawn, and aimed skilfully at whoever would enter. Doc and Chavez's laughter died as they came face to face with the two barrels.

Doc glanced up, his eyes meeting Billy's, recognition flashing across his features.

"Billy?" he questioned.

Chavez raised his eyebrow in surprise, "Chivato?"

Billy gently let the hammers fall back and he raised one gun to his eyes as if hiding himself from his friends for a moment.

Doc turned to Beever, "What's goin' on?"

Beever sighed, "Bess is sick" he said, blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"Sick?" Chavez repeated, concern appearing on his smooth face.

"We were headin' to Old Mexico" Billy mumbled, as if talking in a dream. "We were goin' to settle down an' have a life t'gether." He walked forward a little and seemed to sway, "An' now I've killed her."

Doc's eyes flashed, "What did you do you son-of-a-bitch!" he roared, rushing forward and grabbing onto Billy's shirt, pushing Billy against the wall with a hard thud. He shook Billy violently when Billy made no reply.

"Did she get shot?!" Doc cried in panic, "Tell me!"

"Easy" Chavez said calmly. "Sea tranquilo" he said, trying to soothe everyone's tempers.

Billy still stared unseeing into the room.

Chavez pried Doc's fingers from Billy's shirt and laid a hand softly upon Billy's shoulder.

"Chivato, what happened?" he asked, calmly, softly.

Billy blinked as if Chavez's voice had broken his trance. "We were ridin'," he said, his voice low and distant, "she seemed fine an' then she said she had pain here," he gestured to his torso.

Doc glanced towards the door, "I'm goin' in, see if I can help." He marched towards the door and flung it open causing Deluvina to shriek in surprise.

Muffled raised voices could be heard as Deluvina and Doc talked in broken Spanish and English. Finally she ushered him out, her face was unreadable and Billy stared at her, his gut tightened, waiting for the words she would speak.

"Usted es todo estúpido!" she declared, "Pare luchar!" She glared at each of them in turn. "Ella está muy bien. Ella necesita descansar." She wagged her finger disapprovingly. "Hacer ruido no ayuda. Comprende?"

Billy's eyes widened, "She's okay?" he said, forgetting to speak to Deluvina in Spanish.

"Si, si" Deluvina said, with a warm smile. "Ella está muy bien" she confirmed with a sniff and then a smile played upon her lips. "Muchas mujer tiene el dolor cuando ellos están embarazadas."

The bar descended into stunned silence and Doc furrowed his brow, his Spanish was not as good as the other men in the room.

He turned to Chavez, his face asking the question of what Deluvina had just said.

Chavez glanced at him, his mouth a little agape. "She says Chiquita is well and the reason she is sick is because she is going to have a child…"

---

Bess slowly regained consciousness. Her head ached slightly and her whole stomach still pulled and tugged in an unpleasant strange kind of pain. She moaned at the sensation and opened her eyes. The room was thankfully dimly lit and the light did not hurt her eyes. She rested a hand upon her brow and looked about her.

"Billy?" she whispered, suddenly afraid that perhaps she had died and this was somehow the afterlife.

"Hey Bess."

Bess turned at the familiar voice; she looked up into warm faces.

"Doc, Chavez." She said their names in one long breath.

"You fainted" Doc said matter-of-factly.

"You should rest Chiquita" Chavez said, laying a hand upon her head in a gesture of reassurance.

"Where's Billy?"

Doc and Chavez exchanged slightly nervous glances, "He had to get some air" Doc said, squeezing her hand.

"Am I real sick?" she asked, almost too afraid to know the answer.

Doc shook his head, "You're just fine."

Bess furrowed her brow, "Fine? I don't feel fine."

Doc glanced up at Chavez as if imploring for his friend's help.

"What's the matter?" Bess questioned, her heart beginning to flutter in the first stages of panic.

"Everythin's just fine Bess, it's just, well, the reason you've been feelin' so sick is because you're… pregnant."

Bess stared at him, her lips parted in shock. "I'm… what?" she whispered.

Doc gave her a nervous smile, "Deluvina says sometimes girls feel real sick in their fourth month of bein' with child."

Bess slowly sat up; Chavez came to help her, supporting her back with his hand. Bess looked up at Chavez as if he was the only one who could confirm the truth of the matter.

"It's the truth Chiquita" he said, his dark eyes kind and understanding of the shock she had just been dealt.

She rubbed her brow absently, "I'm gonna have a…" She couldn't finish, the word seemed to dry out upon her tongue before she could speak it.

Chavez sighed and lowered himself down onto to bed. Doc cleared his throat as if he were pleased the attention was no longer upon him.

"Did you notice nothing strange?" Chavez asked. "In my tribe, women would often feel sick or faint and could not stand certain food or smells."

Bess furrowed her brow in thought. Now her mind was upon the matter she could easily remember such instances. Feeling sick so many times, fainting in the courthouse, not being able to stand the smell of coffee.

Slowly she nodded, "I didn't think anythin' of it." She glanced up at Chavez, unsure if she were happy or dismayed by the news. The emotion of the day, of the past few months seemed to topple down upon her and she wept openly as Chavez comforted her.

When she had regained herself she wiped at her eyes and let her gaze drift down to her stomach. Tentatively she placed her hand gently over the small roundness of her belly, a fact that she had accounted to too much good food.

"Not much t' be done now" she whispered. She glanced back at the two men beside her.

"Where's Billy?" she asked again, her voice more demanding this time.

Doc and Chavez again exchanged that same nervous glance. Bess glanced at one and then the other, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Where is he?!"

"Gone, Chiquita" Chavez said quietly.

"Gone?!" Bess said, her heart seeming to jump sickeningly inside her chest.

"He left while you still slept, rode out of Fort Sumner." Doc sighed heavily, "I can't say if he'll be back Bess."

Bess stared at the wall, her mind reeled and she closed her eyes tightly, wishing bitterly to block everything out.

---

**Spanish Translations:**

Dios mío, qué ha pasado – My god, what has happened

Traiga Delvina – Bring Deluvina

Rápidamente - Quickly

Ella no se despertará – She will not wake up

Hacer algo por favor – Do something, please

Qué sucedió – What happened?

Usted es todo estúpido – You are all stupid

Pare luchar – Stop fighting!

Ella está muy bien. Ella necesita descansar – She is fine. She needs rest.

Hacer ruido no ayuda. Comprende? – Making noise does not help. Understand?

Ella está muy bien – She is fine

Muchas mujer tiene el dolor cuando ellos están embarazadas - Many women have pain when they are pregnant


	51. Chapter 51

**Last chapter before the holidays :) **

**Thanks so much for all the reviews and hopefully I can keep you into the story until it ends, so do let me know where you think I'm going right or wrong.**

**Enjoy!**

---

Bess said nothing and continued to sit up in the bed as if frozen. Her fingers clutched at the bed clothes as if somehow the cloth around her would give her comfort. Chavez exchanged glances with Doc, both men seemed unsure of how to proceed.

"Chiquita?" Chavez said finally, his voice tentative.

Bess flinched at the sound as if it had been too loud for her ears and slowly she looked up into his face, her eyes still glassy.

"You need food, drink and rest; you are exhausted; Deluvina said you must rest to get better" Chavez continued, once he had her full attention. He picked up a mug of cool juice made of watermelon, cold water and clear honey. He brought the mug slowly to her lips and urged her to drink with his eyes.

Bess' gaze flicked first to Chavez and then to Doc, taking reassurance in their familiar faces and bringing herself out of the dark place she had been dwelling in.

Her hand grasped the mug weakly and she took a sip. The liquid was light, sweet and refreshing, her eyes widened slightly as she realized just how thirsty she was, she raised the mug once more and gulped the rest of the liquid noisily.

Chavez smiled and nodded as if satisfied before holding out a small ball of what appeared to be herbs.

"For the pain and sickness" he said, raising his hand in a gesture for her to eat it, taking the mug from her grasp with his other hand.

Bess popped it into her mouth and chewed cautiously; it tasted a little like soft dried grass and ginger, but was not unpleasant. She swallowed and felt a strange warming sensation follow its path down her throat, the feeling was somehow comforting and she sat back, relaxation washing over her.

It was only a short while later that she began to feel the pain ebbing away to a dull throb that could be tolerated.

"Do you think you could eat some plain potato stew?" Doc asked, smiling warmly.

Bess thought for a moment, registering her body's signals and found that she did not feel sick in the slightest and even her appetite had returned.

She nodded, "I could try and eat a little." Her voice sounded strange and strained to her ears.

Doc grinned and let out a small laugh of relief.

"Good," he brushed his hair from his face, "you can eat an' then we'll take you back to ours, you can stay with us a while. 'Til you get your strength back at least" he added hastily, knowing Bess would argue with not being allowed to rely on herself.

Bess smiled and nodded, she was more than glad of the company.

After she had eaten and rested a little longer Doc and Chavez helped Bess to the nearby adobe they were currently staying at.

They settled her into a bed and made sure she drank plenty of fresh water; they avoided making any coffee and even took the used pot outside to make sure the smell did not upset her stomach. Bess looked from one to the other, thankful in this moment for having such good friends, but knowing that her thoughts were beginning to dwell too much upon that dark place once again: the one thing that seemed to burn into her very soul and make her doubt herself and all she was… Billy was gone.

She rubbed the mug in her hands absently with her fingers before looking up at the two men who sat beside the fire.

"Thank you fer goin' along with my plan an' sendin' Jane" she whispered quietly, trying to distract herself.

Doc smiled weakly, reading the lament upon her features. "You gotta pay your debts" he stated matter-of-factly.

Bess nodded, avoiding their gaze. Finally she glanced up, her look uneasy, nervous.

"What's bothering you Chiquita?" Chavez asked, his voice was soothing.

Bess' hands fidgeted with the mug she held, she placed it down upon a nearby table as if realizing her actions.

Doc glanced at Chavez and gave his friend a knowing look; he knew that Chavez would be the better man to deal with whatever situation lay ahead in this moment.

He rose from his chair, "How about I go get you some more of that sweet drink Bess?" He smiled and Bess gave a thankful nod.

Once Chavez and Bess were alone together he fixed her with his beautiful dark eyes, his gaze seeming to see into her.

"Tell me what is haunting you?" he said plainly.

Bess swallowed hard, she felt like a foolish schoolgirl with too many childish worries.

"I know my minds makin' me think things that ain't true, so I don't know if it's worth me tellin' ya any of it" she ended flatly.

Chavez waited patiently.

"I keep thinkin' of the things I've kept from Billy… or lied about, I keep thinkin' maybe he found out an' left." She sighed partly knowing this statement was ridiculous.

Chavez nodded, showing his understanding. "We all do foolish things for the wonders of love" he smiled.

Bess fidgeted once more.

"Billy left because he is still a child sometimes in here" Chavez gestured to his heart. "He is part man, part child; the child in him calls and plays with the wind and the man in him calls for calm, they are always at odds, that is why he left.."

Bess nodded, "I know, I know it's true… I know it's just... Billy."

"Tell me your kept secrets Chiquita; perhaps they are not as bad as you think. A veces la llama quema demasiado brillante ver." He smiled, his face had a warmth and openness too it.

Bess breathed in deeply and looked directly into his eyes. "I killed someone." Bess let the words burst from her lips, it was the first time she had told anyone and tears welled in her eyes at the confession.

Chavez's expression did not change; the fire danced its light across his smooth face.

"So have I" he stated calmly. "So has Doc, and Billy… death and killing are part of life here."

"No," Bess groaned, "it's different."

Chavez chuckled, causing Bess to look at him a little affronted. Chavez smiled again, amused by her change in expression.

"Bess, men and women kill for many reasons, greed, pleasure, jealously, protection… the list is endless as the sky is wide." He gestured around them. "I can see from within your eyes, your spirit, that you did not kill in cold blood, you would not be who you are now if you had."

"Yes bu…"

"Billy," he interrupted with a look that told her to be still, "and the rest of us… outlaw, lawmen, men on the street, do not see killing someone in the same light as you, you killed to defend yourself, we kill because we want to, killing is part of our lives."

Bess hung her head, feeling once more like a foolish girl, of course Chavez was right, what care would Billy or any of them have that she killed a man to protect her own person, it still haunted her, the men about her did not dwell on the enemies they killed. Finally she nodded slowly.

"I feel there is more that troubles you."

Bess glanced up. "I… I feel it may have been all my fault that things ended up this way."

Chavez indicated with a twirl of his finger that she should continue, his dark eyes intense.

"Pat… he told me th…"

"He loved you?" Chavez raised an eyebrow as if asking with this expression if this were the answer she was seeking.

Bess glanced up in astonishment and nodded dumbly.

"I suspected," Chavez said, pursing his lips, "that that was why he left." He paused and looked at Bess, "Pat is his own man, he chose his own path, it had nothing to do with you."

"I know." Bess mouthed the words; her voice seemed to have deserted her.

They sat in silence for a few moments; Bess letting the truth of matters sink in, her hand resting leisurely upon her stomach.

Chavez glanced into the small fire, "He will come back when the wind calms" he stated.

Bess looked up at him, wishing silently that his words were the truth.

----

Bess lay awake listening to the soft snores of Doc and the gentle heavy breathing of Chavez. The adobe was beginning to feel too warm in the summer heat, even though the cooking fire had long since been dampened down to embers. Finally, knowing she would get no sleep in that moment, she rose and wrapped a shawl she had borrowed from Deluvina around her shoulders. She headed into the sleeping town; all was dark apart from the silvery light that the moon cast down, bathing the adobe buildings about her in an almost eerie white glow. She moved quickly, stepping carefully across the dusty ground, her bare feet leading her back to a familiar place. She leant once more against the wooden fence behind Beever's bar and looked up at the clear starlit sky. She sighed, remembering that she and Billy had shared their first kiss here; it seemed so long ago almost as if it had happened to someone else. She placed her hands over her stomach, feeling the small roundness of it and dwelling for a moment on what grew inside her, the thought seemed to thrill and frighten her all at the same time.

She began to hum the old Irish lullaby; the sound of the familiar song seemed to chase any unhappy thoughts away from her mind. She let a small smile drift over her lips as a cooling breeze swept a few stray hairs from her face.

"That's a nice tune."

Bess swung around, alarmed by the sudden sound. She stared at the person who had spoken; he was half obscured by shadows. She remained silent, she could think of no words to say in this moment.

"I had to clear my head." He walked into the moonlit and revealed his face fully to her. He leaned against the fence casually and then his blues eyes fixed upon her as Bess continued to stare at him. "I thought about ridin' just seein' where the wind took me." He paused. "But I couldn't...couldn't leave...you." He looked out across the plain a small smile pulling at the corner of his mouth as if this amused and confused him.

"I have to know somethin'" Billy said, squinting slightly as another breeze brought a cloud of grit with it.

Bess nodded slowly, still dumbstruck by his sudden appearance.

"Pat told you, didn't he?"

Bess furrowed her brow and licked her dry lips, finally able to find her voice, "Told me what?"

Billy smiled sourly and looked out across the plain, "I knew when I saw you that mornin' in Lincoln, the look on your face, you couldn't meet my eye an' my guts felt churned up inside, but I trusted ya to resist him." He turned to her, his gaze drifting to her stomach.

Bess stared at him wide eyed; disbelieving what her thoughts told her was happening. "What're ya askin' Billy?" Her voice was no more than a hoarse whisper.

"I know Pat told you he loved you" Billy continued, ignoring Bess' words. "He must have thought me dumb as a mule to not have seen his fawnin' looks over you." He narrowed his eyes as if the mere thought disgusted him. He glanced at Bess; not needing her to confirm his statement, her expression said this much was true. "Did ya resist him Bess?" His pained blue gaze flicked to her stomach once more.

Bess' eyes widened and angry tears pricked painfully at their corners. She set her jaw and brought her palm up to connect with his cheek in a stinging, hard slap.

"You sunvabitch!!" she screeched, slapping him once again as tears began to fall down her cheeks. "You goddamn sunvabitch!!" She pushed hard against his chest with both of her hands making him stumble backwards. Billy made a tame attempt to control her but this only served to enrage Bess further and she fought hard against him, pushing him and slapping his chest as she gasped with the effort of her tears.

Billy suddenly grabbed her hard and brought her forcefully into his arms. Bess fought against him, her lips mumbling sharp cries of protest as he managed to contain her within his embrace. Before Bess could make another move Billy's lips were upon hers and she froze in surprise. He pulled away and studied her; his eyes glistened with the threat of tears.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled the rarely used words. "I had t' know, Bob kept tellin' me Pat was with you… I didn't want t' believe… I knew it want true… It's hard when you keep bein' fed poison." He finished in defeat.

Bess gazed up into his eyes; it seemed almost as if within this moment his soul was being bared to her.

"An' I'm scared Bess." His voice was high and almost desperate. His hands came to rest upon her cheeks. "I ain't never thought of rasin' a family."

Bess felt the anger melt away at the sight of him. She rested her hands tenderly upon his cheeks echoing his posture.

"I'm scared too," she whispered, "I am so scared." She let another tear fall, "But if you're beside me we can chase the shadows away."

Billy wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess so." He then fell into a deep silence as they held each other.

After several minutes of standing in Billy's tight embrace she felt his body begin to shake and he suddenly broke into crazy laughter. Bess pulled away curious to see what he had found so amusing. As was so common with Billy his mood had changed in the blink of an eye. All past expressions of the last few moments were gone, not a trace remained. His face was full of light, and he laughed again, his starling blue eyes crinkled at the edges in high amusement.

"What?" she questioned, a small smile finding its way onto her lips.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he whooped, and before Bess could reply he had picked her up from the ground and began twirling her around. He let out another whoop and laughed again. Bess chuckled warmly, Billy's infectious laugh would let her do nothing else in this contented moment.

----

**Translations:**

**A veces la llama quema demasiado brillante ver - Sometimes the flame burns too bright to see**


	52. Chapter 52

Billy and Bess returned back to their old adobe house. The place had been kept for them, as always by Beever, as Billy always liked to keep a safe house empty for his own personal use. Inside was dusty and ill-kept, the air smelt musty and a little damp. Bess opened one of the shutters, letting in some fresh air as Billy lit a candle. They glanced at each other almost shyly; the new circumstances surrounding them making them both feel a strange combination of happiness and unease. Bess dusted down the tattered looking sheets that still lay upon the bed and, when it was as clean as it would be for that night, they both lay down.

"We can stay here until you feel well enough t' ride" Billy stated.

Bess rolled onto her side so she could look at him comfortably. She smiled and nodded in agreement, slowly a frown creased her brow, her expression darkening.

"What about Pat?"

Billy's eyes narrowed as if the mere sound of this name brought up some deep seated hatred.

"He won't think we'll come back here, he'll think it's too dangerous." He paused, "He'll be lookin' elsewhere."

"Is it dangerous?" Bess asked, almost fearing the response.

Billy pursed his lips in thought, "Not if we're careful… an' Doc an' Chavez are here, we have some of the old gang back." He nodded as if reaffirming this fact.

"Chavez maybe," Bess said dreamily, sleep was creeping up on her, "Doc's still sore."

"Doc?" Billy said and half huffed a laugh. "He'll come around, he likes me though he won't admit it… he's part of us no matter what he says." He yawned and let his eyes close.

Bess smiled as the sound of his breathing slowed. She rolled onto to her other side and closed her eyes, letting the first lulls of sleep wash over her. She felt Billy turn, his body pressing softly against hers, moulding to her shape. He rested a hand upon her hip, Bess thought she sensed a small hesitation within his movement, and then he moved his hand and placed his palm gently against her stomach. Bess sighed contentedly and covered his hand with her own.

---

The next morning Bess and Billy rose late in the day and when the mood finally took them they ambled from their bed to Beever's and helped themselves to some freshly cooked food. Bess found that her appetite was once more at a good level and she ate all that was put before her, although Billy insisted to Beever that no coffee would be brewed now in the bar until Bess did not feel sickened by the smell. As always, Beever grumbled and muttered under his breath but obeyed Billy's instructions. Billy and Bess talked quietly for some length of time about when they would leave Fort Sumner, what they would do in Old Mexico and all the other small questions and discussions that must have an answer were addressed. As evening closed in they had decided that mid July would be the best time to leave, it left enough time for Billy to ask his friends and contacts of any news about what the law was doing and how best to avoid any attempts made to capture him.

As for what they would do, Billy had come up with a plan of opening a small cantina that they could both run. The thought of this excited Bess, finally they would have their own lives and hopefully an honest living too. As their discussion turned to more mundane things such as the goings on and gossip within Fort Sumner, Doc and Chavez entered the bar.

Bess' face lit up with a grin and she gestured for both of them to sit down, which they did although it was a begrudging action from Doc.

"Chivato" Chavez said in greeting and gave Bess the ghost of a smile that almost had a righteous quality to it. "We guessed Billy had returned when you were gone this morning." He said knowingly.

Bess smiled, her eyes twinkling.

Doc glanced up at Billy, his eyes verging on anger. "At least you did the right thing for once and came back!" he stated bluntly.

Billy smirked, "Ah come on Doc, don't be sore." He gave a winning smile, "Let the past be the past, gang's together again, old pals." He grinned his dazzling grin.

Doc glanced at Chavez and then poured himself a drink.

"I'm tired of ridin' Billy." Doc's voice was flat, and from its tone Bess knew things would never go back to the way they had been for the two men.

"I'm givin' up ridin', least here anyway, headin' for Old Mexico." Billy sipped at his drink.

Doc looked up, his eye twitched with a concealed anger. "Your words are empty Billy, an' I ain't gonna allow you to make Bess go on a pointless journey again, not now!" He paused his eyes narrowing. "She's going to have a child, she should be resting not followin' you on a crazy adventure." He curled his lip in a distasteful snarl.

Billy let out a good humoured laugh.

"Well, Bess believes me and that's all that matters."

Bess glanced at Billy, seeing the familiar fire building within his eyes that signalled things would soon become heated and dangerous.

Doc's face distorted as the anger he had been trying to quell burst through his resolve. In a blur of movement his hand had grasped the bottle upon the table and he hurled it forcefully to the ground, causing the glass to shatter and the liquid within to spill in a torrent upon the dirt floor. Doc leant across the table as if he was aching to wrap his hands around Billy's neck and squeeze.

"Then Bess is a fool!" He paused, "I've had it Billy, enough of you, enough of this territory and enough bullshit!" His face was slowly turning red with anger as he spoke. "I know you too well you sunvabitch, I know you!" He pointed his finger accusingly at Billy.

Billy's hand went to rest leisurely upon the butt of his gun.

"Careful Doc" he warned, the words he spoke were strange and drawn out.

Doc stared at Billy and Billy narrowed his eyes, his look dangerous, advising Doc to back down now or consequences would have to be paid.

"God dammit!!" Bess cried, standing abruptly from her seat.

Both men glanced at her in surprise, her outburst making them forget their quarrel for a small moment.

"Doc, you're like my own kin and I'm real thankful for your concern but I decide what to do with my life and my life is with Billy and I'm goin'." She paused, catching her breath. "What happened last winter was…" She paused once more, trying to find the words. "Was the worst time in my life and I'm sure you all don't feel no different about it. We all knew the high price of ridin'; we all knew it and some of us paid for it… I ain't sayin' it's right, I'm sayin' we should be stickin' together not quarrelin', think of Tommy and Charlie, they'd want us to be strong t'gether!"

She turned towards Billy who was now wearing a self satisfied grin; this was always his defence when things that were hurtful were spoken of.

"An' you gotta stop thinkin' eveythin' is solved with bullets and fear! Doc's your friend treat him like one… and just forgive each other a little."

Bess huffed and placed her hands upon her hips. Doc slowly sat down, his look was a little stunned. Suddenly Billy's expression cracked into crazy laughter. He slapped his thigh as if hardly able to contain himself.

"Looks like we got a new leader, boys!" Billy cried.

Doc spluttered a laugh as if he couldn't help himself and even Chavez began to laugh softly. Bess suddenly felt a burning in her cheeks and sank back down to her seat at the table. Billy pulled her close and kissed her cheek amid the laughter. Bess smiled sheepishly, not really understanding what had just happened but knowing that somehow within those few minutes a small piece of the broken friendship between Doc and Billy had been mended.

---

The weeks passed slowly and in the warmth of summer everything seemed beautiful and bright. Bess had become more aware of her body and her bump seemed to grow each day to her eyes. She could no longer disguise her pregnancy with her normal clothing and it was much too hot to pile on any more clothes than were necessary. Deluvina had managed to acquire a loose corset from Mrs. Maxwell, it suited Bess perfectly, giving the right support she needed without being too tight.

Finally they also found the courage to visit Tommy and Charlie's final resting place, it was a hard and emotional task for all of them, saying goodbye to close friends is never easy. Bess promised silently to them both that she would try and visit more often and bring them flowers…it was all she could offer.

Things between Doc and Billy were still strained but they were slowly beginning to spend afternoons playing cards as Chavez looked on, almost as if he were a lawman waiting for a fight to break out.

July had already started and with it the town began to buzz in excitement at the prospect of the year's biggest Fiesta. It was only a few weeks away and women worked hurriedly in the warm late afternoon sunlight to make all the decorations that would be needed, in fact the whole town seemed to have nothing else to talk about other than who would be coming, what food would be made and who would be wearing what clothing.

Bess too found she was thinking far too much on it, but the thought of one fun evening was very appealing.

"What do you think Bess?" Billy asked, diverting Bess' train of thought.

"About what?" Bess replied, slicing through a large piece of watermelon.

"When we open the Cantina, havin' a red sign?"

Bess nodded, knowing they had already discussed this far too many times; it seemed to be a subject Billy was especially excited about. She smiled and began to cut the flesh of the melon into chunks.

Billy wrapped his arms around her and with a cheeky grin he grabbed a piece of the fruit and popped it into his mouth. Bess smiled again as he placed a wet kiss upon her cheek.

"Want some help?" he finally asked.

Bess nodded and Billy let go of her and walked up to the table. He picked up a large chunk of fruit and began to squeeze the juice from the flesh into a large bowl. Bess soon joined him in this task until the melon had been turned into juice and all that remained of the flesh was pulp. Bess drained the juice to extract any seeds and bits and then poured it into a jug; she added fresh cool water and mixed in a good dollop of clear honey. She poured them both a small glass each.

Billy took a sip and smacked his lips, "Perfect."

Bess smiled playfully and threw a piece of pulp at him; it missed his head by mere inches. A devilish grin spread across Billy's lips and his hand darted for a large handful of pulp, but before he could make a move to throw the mush, Bess had entwined her fingers in his, squashing the pulp between their hands, making his would be missile useless. She grinned and kissed him deeply. Without any words needing to be spoken they made their way to the bed.

---

Billy awoke abruptly. He glanced about through the darkness and rubbed his eyes. It had only been early afternoon when they had retired to make love; he rubbed his eyes again and concluded that they must have fallen asleep. He leant across the small table that stood at the bedside and lit a candle. The room flickered into a dim light as the flame bathed its glow around him.

He glanced over at where Bess lay sleeping; her breathing was calm and gentle. He smiled at the sight of the sticky melon pulp still upon her hand, reminding him of the passion they had shared a few hours ago and he felt his desire for her begin to rise within him. He grinned cheekily and reached out his hand meaning to softly wake her, but he stopped, his hand left in mid-air.

Something wasn't right…

He stared into the darkness of the room, trying to see what made him feel so uneasy. His hands went to his hips but his guns were not there, he had taken them off. He glanced around trying to see them, perhaps he could reach them in time, the danger of the situation began to scream in his mind… something was not right.

"Don't move!" A voice came from the shadows and Billy's eyes flashed as he located where the sound had come from. Billy made to move, to roll from the bed and find some cover upon the floor but the voice stopped him.

"I said don't move you sunvabitch!"

Billy froze as the sound of a gun being cocked reached his ears.

Footsteps echoed across the wooden floor as the unseen speaker came into the light, a gun aimed directly at Billy in his hand.

Billy stared at him, his mind racing as to how and when Pat had entered their home without being heard or seen.

Had he had help?

Assistance from someone in Fort Sumner?

Doc or Chavez?

Billy's mind poured out many thoughts, most making no sense in this panicked situation.

"I've found you and I'm goin' finish this!" Pat said through gritted teeth.

Billy stared at him, his eyes wide.

"You took her from me again!" Pat bellowed.

Billy glanced back at the sleeping form of Bess, "If you've come to kill me Pat then that's fine but you leave her out of it!" Billy shouted back.

Pat shook his head; his eyes bore a strange, insane glow. "You stole her an' now you're gonna have a child with her!" His voice bore disgust within its tone.

Billy felt his heartbeat quicken, if only he could remember where he had left his guns!

"I can't let that happen, an outlaw's baby… she'd be ruined, she _is_ ruined!" Pat's finger tightened upon the trigger.

Billy's eyes widened, knowing he could do nothing to prevent his own death. Suddenly Pat's face twisted and he adjusted his aim in a flash of movement. Before Billy could move a single muscle four gunshots sounded, the noise seemed to ring out, echoing deafeningly inside his head. He turned, his eyes finding the sleeping form of Bess once more; her face was still peaceful as the white sheets about her lower torso began to turn red with seeping blood. Billy stared at her, his mind reeling as the bloodstain grew like a rose blooming. He ripped the covers from her and beheld the horrors beneath. Bess' gut had two bullet wounds that bled profusely. Billy let out a jagged breath and quickly moved to her, his hands pressing into the bloodstains about her body. He tapped her cheeks, his fingers leaving streaks of blood upon her pale white skin. He shook her gently trying to bring her back to him, his blue eyes stared wildly, but it was too late to do anything, Bess and his unborn child were dead, Pat had killed them in cold blood.

Billy drew in a deep breath and let a tormented scream of anguish burst from his lips.


	53. Chapter 53

Billy closed his eyes, wishing harshly with every ragged breath he took that the scene before his eyes would disappear. Slowly in the darkness his mind began to calm, his breathing slowed and finally he felt ready to face Garrett. With or without guns he would end the wretched man's life here and now, even if it meant his own life as part of the bargain.

He opened his eyes, a bright light blinded him for a moment and he closed them briefly before re-opening them slowly, allowing his eyes time to adjust. He gritted his teeth and his gaze searched for Garrett's face, but his sight fell upon open plains, sand and blue skies. He let out a low yelp of surprise at his new surroundings and furrowed his brow in confusion.

He turned around, looking about him, trying to make sense of his incoherent thoughts in this disoriented place. The wind blew, disturbing some of the sand around him; he watched as the grains danced in a strange violent whirlwind, it seemed to grow thicker and wider before his eyes until a wall of solid sand spun before him. Finally the sand subsided leaving in its wake a form, a girl dressed in a white gown, Bess. She appeared to be unhurt; no blood soaked the crisp brightness of her nightdress. Billy stared at her, trying to make sense of the situation but finding he was unable to even begin thinking clearly. He bent down to her and reached out his hand, softly he touched her cheek, she was cold, as if made from ice. He recoiled in shock and closed his eyes, willing himself to believe this was not real, when he again looked upon the body before him Bess was no longer upon the ground, instead Tommy's face met his eyes. The young boy was soaked in sweat and he writhed as if in great pain. Billy's face contorted in tormented sadness.

"Help me!" Tommy cried; his voice was cracked and dry. His eyes sought Billy's, pleading with him to do something, anything. "You're killin' me!" Tommy's piercing cry tore through Billy's heart.

Billy shook his head, his expression confused and desperate, tears pricking painfully at his eyes.

"No, Tommy I didn't kill ya!"

Tommy shuddered, his breaths no more than hollow rasps and his hands grasped Billy's, clawing uselessly at his wrists.

Billy looked down and saw that his hands were wrapped around a large bone handled knife; the blade was driven into Tommy's gut; Billy's eyes widened in horror.

"You're killin' me!" a woman's voice screamed.

Billy looked back, and now in place of Tommy was Bess once more, her tormented pale face pleaded and her eyes shone with questioning betrayal at his murderous act. Billy let go of the knife and backed away, wiping his hands upon his britches, trying to somehow get the stench of death off them.

"No!" he cried, backing away further, "NO!"

Billy sat bolt upright in bed. His breathing was hard, his brow beaded with sweat. He clutched at his breast and glanced about wildly; still unsure if what he now saw was real. The sun streamed in through the shutters giving the room a calming air. His hands grasped at the bed clothes as if the feeling of the material somehow grounded his fears. He sensed a small movement to his left and snapped his head in that direction, his senses still too heightened to be fully calm.

Bess sighed softly within her sleep; Billy let his eyes fall over her, the sight of her lying next to him in calm slumber reassuring him that it had all been a terrible nightmare. Billy brushed the damp hair from his face and took in a deep breath; it had only been a dream. He huffed a nervous laugh, trying to coax himself from the fear he had fallen into, he had not had a nightmare since the night he had been shot, the night he had first met Bess. Slowly he lowered himself down onto the bed and rested his head upon the comfortable pillow. He rolled onto his side and wrapped his arms around Bess' waist, her form giving him the comfort he so craved and although he wished for nothing more than to wake her and have her hold him and tell him everything would be just fine, he would not; his pride would not let him confess his fears to anyone, not even the woman he loved more dearly than his own life. He sighed and pulled her closer, clutching to the solace she offered.

---

Bess wandered aimlessly through the stalls with Chavez by her side. She pressed her hands across her stomach and glanced up at her friend.

"I feel like a fat sow" she stated sulkily.

Chavez smiled softly, "All women say such things when they are having a child."

Bess pouted childishly at him, "I have nothing t' wear, nothin' fits!" She paused, chiding him silently with a look of her eyes as his grin widened.

"Then buy something new" he said calmly, humoring her mood.

"I can't afford anythin', we need all the money fer ridin' t' Old Mexico, I can't spend good money on a new dress." She sulked further.

"Buenos días." A voice as sweet as a bell greeted them.

Chavez and Bess both looked away from each other and into the smirking face of a beautiful young Mexican girl, her dark eyes danced with mischief, her round face had a pleasant pretty quality to it and her long black hair was fastened into an elaborate bun. Bess instantly saw where her smirk was directed and smiled a little.

"Buenos días Señorita" Chavez replied, tipping his hat slightly to her. The young girl fanned herself and Bess could have sworn for a moment that the girl was using the fan to flirt with Chavez; she batted her long black eyelashes at him.

"Usted es Chavez?"

Chavez's dark eyes searched hers, "Si."

The girl nodded as if this answer satisfied her, "Usted es amigo de Billito."

Chavez smiled but made no reply as Bess studied them both questioningly. The girl smiled a little too sourly for Bess' liking and looked at her directly.

"Su amigo no habla Español?" she said, and gestured to Bess with her hand.

Chavez shook his head.

"Forgive me for my rudeness" the girl said, addressing Bess. "I am Paulita Maxwell." She extended her slim hand out to Bess and Bess shook it uncertainly.

"Elizabeth Rowan, most just call me Bess." She paused, "You related to Pete Maxwell?"

Paulita eyed Bess haughtily for a moment, "Si, I am his younger sister."

Bess felt a growing dislike for the young girl. "Oh, you stayin' for a while in Fort Sumner?" she asked, trying to stay polite.

Paulita smiled that same sour smile. "For a while, I'm used to bigger towns, this place seems… small" she finished with a smirk.

"Do you know Chavez?" Bess asked, her eyes flicking to her friend.

Paulita shook her head; "We just met, but the whole gang of Billito is well known to anyone who opens a newspaper" she smiled.

Bess fidgeted uncomfortably, "Well Billy ain't in town no more; he left for New Mexico after he escaped Lincoln." Bess gave a small nod reaffirming her words with the gesture.

Paulita smiled, but this time there was a sly warmth to it, "You know Billito then?" she questioned.

Bess glanced at Chavez; feeling trapped by the girl's curiosity. "A little" she finally said.

The girl narrowed her eyes as if seeing through Bess' pretense, and then another smile spread across her pretty face.

"Are you shopping for something in particular?"

"No, just lookin', I can't afford to get anythin'."

Paulita looked down at the dress Bess was wearing, another one of Deluvina's finds, it was much too big in the shoulders and bust but offered comfort to her growing stomach.

"Surely you are not going to the Fiesta dressed like that?"

Bess' fingers fidgeted with the cloth of her skirts, "Well, if you don't have the money you don't buy" she stated in a small, embarrassed voice.

Paulita grinned, "Well, I'm new here and I could use a good friend - how about I buy you a gift of a new dress, we can shop together."

"I don't think…" Bess tried to protest.

"Now I won't hear another word, it's unfair to drag your gentleman friend around shopping" Paulita interrupted, and Bess could have sworn a flicker of a wink was sent Chavez's way. "Salude Billito para mí."

Before Bess could voice another protest Paulita had grabbed her arm and was steering her away from Chavez.

---

The two young women reclined in porch seats as the early afternoon sun shone down upon them. They sipped fresh lemonade and made some small talk.

"Thank you again for the gift" Bess said, her eyes drawn to the cloth parcel by her feet which contained a fine red plaid cotton dress with a solid crimson bodice. The arms, which were meant to be worn off the shoulder, were decorated with lace and with it was a stiff underskirt that made the skirt full. It was not something Bess would have normally bought but Paulita had insisted that this was the dress for her, Bess had near fainted away at the price but Paulita had not batted an eyelash.

"I don't know how I'm gonna be able to repay you."

The pretty young girl fixed her eyes upon Bess and Bess stared at her, seeing clearly the look of greed in her expression.

"Tell me of Billy the Kid and his gang."

Bess' mouth hung a little agape, "Why?"

"It amuses me sometimes" the girl shrugged.

Bess felt flustered, "What do you want to know, I don't know much."

Paulita smiled, "Are most of the stories true?"

"The ones in the newspapers?"

Paulita nodded.

"No, most of them are made up."

Paulita looked deflated for a moment, "They do not talk much of the other gang members but I see that Chavez y Chavez is very handsome." Her eyes glistened.

Bess smiled, "Yes, he is."

"Is Billito handsome?"

Bess felt almost as if someone had hit her with a sack of stones.

"I don't know about that" Bess said, avoiding the question and becoming fully aware as to why the girl had befriended her so quickly, she was an admirer.

Bess fought the jealously that quickly bore up her throat, making her feel as if she would gag, she glanced over at the young, pretty girl and then down at herself, the comparison making her feel self conscious and, in her emotional state, near tears.

Bess cleared her throat, "I think he's taken anyhow."

Paulita smiled slyly, "That doesn't always matter."

Bess stared at her, the urge to gag being replaced with the urge to teach this girl a lesson.

"You should be careful, God don't take kindly to such talk" Bess said, and sniffed as if this were the end of the matter.

"Are you married?" Paulita asked, her eyes drawn to Bess' bump.

"Yes, of course I am" Bess replied, a little too tartly.

"Is Chavez your husband?"

Bess glanced at the young girl and huffed a laugh, "No."

"Then who is?"

"Henry," Bess said, picking something to say quickly, "we're leavin' soon, movin' on."

Paulita nodded and sipped some more of her lemonade.

Bess fidgeted, feeling even more uncomfortable, "I best be headin' back." She pushed herself out of the chair and regained her feet.

Paulita stood and walked with her to the edge of the porch, "Well, I hope to meet you at the Fiesta."

Bess nodded, "I'm sure you will."

She walked down the steps and began to make her way home, not glancing back at the young woman she knew still watched her. Bess cursed under her breath, angry with herself for letting the girl get to her and angry with the girl for having such openness and seemingly loose morals to boot. She mumbled a little more to herself as she turned a corner and walked out of view of the Maxwell's place. She furrowed her brow, hating to admit the thought that reared within her mind, but she could not deny it. Perhaps the girl had upset her because she was looking for Billy's company and Bess feared he might just give it to her.

---

**I know I scared a few of you there with Billy's dream, sorry about that :))**


	54. Chapter 54

Bess glanced over at Beever's bar and decided to change her destination, she needed company right now and she hoped Doc or Chavez would already be seated, at the very least she could have a one sided conversation with Beever if no one else were there to entertain her.

"Hola Bess!" Beever greeted as she entered the bar.

"Hey Beever."

"You want something to drink?" He indicated a drinking action with his hand, this had become a habit of Beever's since he had found out she was pregnant, he mimed every action as if she could not fully understand him.

"I'm pregnant Beever not simple!" she snapped, her mood getting the best of her. "Yeah, I'd like a drink; you got any of that watermelon juice?"

Beever stuck his cigar between his teeth and smiled, "Sure."

Bess nodded and turned to see both Doc and Chavez seated eating cornbread and cold cooked meat.

"An' you!" she said, demanding Chavez's attention.

Chavez glanced up from his food.

"Leavin' me with that… that... rattlesnake!"

Chavez grinned and Doc looked up, confusion furrowing his brow.

"What happened?"

"He went an' left me at the mercy of a damn harpy!" Bess said, taking her seat none too lightly.

"Paulita Maxwell is back in town." Chavez said knowingly.

"Oh I see." Doc said, nodding.

"You know her! She said it was her first time here, the lying little…"

"Easy Chiquita" Chavez said, smiling.

"Yeah she was here a few years back, caused a stir with a married man, she was only fifteen years old at the time too; her brother sent her away thinkin' it best she learn some manners" Doc explained.

"Well, she ain't learned any!" Bess huffed, causing both men to smile at each other. "She got her eyes on all of you… an' Billy." Bess stroked her bump absently.

"I'm sure there's nothin' to worry about" Doc said soothingly.

Bess glanced at Chavez, "Can't you fawn on her a little? She seems t' like you some."

Chavez smiled but said nothing in return and went back to his cornbread.

Bess crossed her arms and huffed once more, "Well, I'll give her somethin' to talk about if she tries anythin'."

"Who?" Billy's voice invaded the room and they all looked up to greet him. He kissed Bess' brow and touched her stomach. "You okay?"

Bess nodded, "I'm fine, just some girl got me sore is all."

Billy raised an eyebrow.

Doc swigged a little of his whiskey, "Paulita Maxwell" he said in the same knowing way Chavez had said her name.

"Pete's sister? She back in town?" Billy chuckled. "He was real mad at her, good t' see them getting' along."

"I wish she'd get along right out of town" Bess mumbled.

"What she'd do to upset you anyhow?" Billy questioned.

Bess lowered her eyes, now feeling a little foolish over her jealously.

"Apparently Miss Maxwell has a likin' for outlaws" Doc said with a smirk.

Billy laughed and looked at Bess, his eyes twinkerling with amusement.

"Now Mrs. Bonney, I hope you ain't gettin' jealous" he stated, enjoying this game immensely.

"No, I just thought some of the things she said were down right immoral!" Bess seethed.

Doc laughed at them both, "I don't think there is anyone in this whole damn town that can claim to be moral Bess!"

Chavez smirked, the comment instantly lightening the mood and distracting Billy from teasing Bess.

---

The day of the Fiesta came and Bess and Billy spent most of the day lazing in bed, napping for the long night ahead. When the sun was about to begin its descent upon the horizon they rose and dressed in their best clothing. Billy wore a light plaid pullover shirt with a band collar and four pewter buttons, a new pair of black suspenders supported his dark brown britches and to crown the look a brown derby sat atop his head. He glanced at the large cracked mirror, shoving his thumbs under his suspenders, and grinned.

"I look like quite a dandy!" he hooted.

Bess smiled as she struggled with the large underskirt, her bump making the task difficult. Finally she had shifted the waistband about her stomach and could fasten the small buttons. With Billy's help she put the dress on and he buttoned up the back for her. She smoothed her hands over the skirt, the underskirt had given it a nice shape and although it could still clearly be seen that she was pregnant, the skirt skimmed across her bump giving it a softer look. She adjusted the arms so that she bared her shoulders a little, she smiled at her reflection, for the first time in a while she thought she looked pretty.

"You look beautiful" Billy said, placing his palms upon her shoulders. Bess' skin shivered at the sensation and she smiled again.

"It's not a bad dress" she murmured.

She struggled with her hair as she put a small section into a bun. She secured it with Deluvina's most prized possession, a small and intricately carved tortoiseshell comb. Bess smiled at the thought of the kind hearted woman, she had become like a mother to both Billy and herself now, fussing over them endlessly; Billy had even asked her to go with them to Old Mexico, but Deluvina had stated she could not leave Pete Maxwell who had been so kind to her.

Bess turned around for Billy to see the finished style. Soft waves fell about her shoulders and she seemed to be illuminated as she grinned at him.

Billy said nothing but drew her into his arms and kissed her deeply.

---

The town was abuzz with the thrill of the Fiesta. Candles were hung everywhere, the small fountain nearby covered in tiny dancing flames. A band was already playing merry tunes while women gossiped and pointed out what food they had made. The men sat around nursing their first of many drinks of the evening. Brightly coloured decorations hung in the air suspended across from adobe to adobe, and a large piñata had been fixed, waiting for the children to bat it.

Tables and chairs had been placed here and there for people to sit upon, but Bess knew most of the seats would remain empty once the first couple began to dance.

Billy glanced over at her and grinned as he helped himself to a plate of honey glazed chicken and spiced beans.

"It's bigger than last year" he said over the hum of noise.

Bess grinned and helped herself to some of the food. She marvelled at the spread the women of the town had produced. Enchiladas, Quesadillas, Chilaquiles, Chile relleno and Empanadas covered old tables along with various beef, chicken, bean and rice dishes. The sweets were also abundant comprising of Churros; fruit filled Empanadas, Flans and various cakes. Bess knew by the end of the night Billy would have tried quite a few them owing to his sweet tooth.

She smiled as he poured her some of the Watermelon juice she had grown to love over the past few weeks and then poured himself a shot of Tequila. They looked about at the scene before them, the atmosphere was welcoming and warm, faces smiled at them in greeting and some stopped to have a quick few words with them, asking how they were and how Bess' health was. Bess sighed and smiled, she felt contented and happy within this moment. Billy wrapped an arm absently about her shoulder as Doc and Chavez made their way over to them. They all grinned at each other.

"How's the food?" Doc asked.

"Good" Bess said, finishing a mouthful.

Doc grinned again and Bess raised an eyebrow at his seemingly happy mood.

"What's got you grinnin'?"

Doc smiled again. "I heard from Yen, she said she'd move t' Old Mexico t' be with me!" he exclaimed, excitement shining in his voice.

Bess gave a small cry of joy and embraced him.

"Well, I'm happy for ya' Doc, that's good news" Billy said, with a grin.

Chavez patted Doc on the shoulder, "Good news for a good night."

Once they had all eaten their fill the dancing began. Doc was the first to ask Bess to dance; they danced a merry song with much laughter and simple talking. To Bess it felt like near bliss to feel so free and easy, all cares seemed to drift from her mind as the band played and the sound of laughter filled the air.

Chavez was next to take her hand, a slower song was playing and they danced in elegant circles.

"I'd forgotten how well you dance" Bess said with a smile.

Chavez grinned, "I don't get to attend many places of dancing." He paused, the grin staying upon his lips. "Have you thought of names?" he asked, his eyes shining.

Bess glanced down at her stomach, "Maybe" she teased, good humouredly. "I was thinkin' Kate after my Mama if it's a girl and William if it's a boy… after his daddy." She grinned and excitement twinkled within her eyes.

"Those are good names" Chavez said and nodded.

Bess looked about them, "I haven't seen that Paulita Maxwell, I'm glad t' say."

Chavez laughed softly, "I'm sure she'll be here; just don't lose your temper Chiquita."

Bess nodded and rolled her eyes, "I know, I know."

After the dance had finished Chavez led her back to a chair next to where Billy sat eating a heaped pile of sweet things. Bess sat down and fanned herself with her hand, she glanced over at Billy.

"You'll make yourself sick" she chided, good humouredly.

Billy glanced up and smiled, he offered her the plate, gesturing for her to pick what she wanted, but Bess grinned and pushed it away, she was still full from the first lot of food. "I don't know where you put it William Bonney" she teased.

Billy grinned at her and carried on eating.

They sat for sometime watching the dancing and the many people milling around them, content in the quiet of the moment.

Bess' gaze was suddenly drawn to a dazzling crimson dress of the finest silk with black lace sewn upon it. Paulita stepped into the square and instantly men were flocking around her asking her to dance, could they do anything for her and other simpering gestures. Bess narrowed her eyes and Billy followed her gaze, a small smirk pulled at his lips.

"Is that her?" he asked.

Bess nodded, gritting her teeth a little and trying to contain the sudden urge to pull that pretty dress to shreds.

Bess felt Billy's hand upon her wrist; he stood and tugged gently, telling her to get out of her seat. Bess obeyed, her eyes still shooting daggers towards Paulita. Billy huffed a laugh.

"Come on" he said, tugging her once more.

They began to walk, away from the music and bustle and towards the empty streets of Fort Sumner. Billy led her onwards until they came to the Peach orchard. The smell of ripe peaches invaded her senses and she breathed the scent in, enjoying its fragrance.

Billy grinned and wrapped his arms about her.

"Look" he said, indicating to the sky. A brilliant moon shone and bathed them in a warm glow.

"It's beautiful" Bess breathed.

Billy nodded, "I don't think I've ever seen the moon so big."

Bess grinned and turned back to look at him, his dazzling blues eyes were already upon her and she could clearly see the desire that lurked just behind them. The wind ruffled his blonde hair and without a word he bent and kissed her softly. Bess felt pleasure shoot up her spine at the feel of his lips and responded, her hands resting leisurely upon his shoulders.

He pulled back and looked at her, his eyes taking in her features, he brushed her cheek and gave half a smile.

"I didn't think we'd ever be here" he whispered.

"Here?" Bess questioned, her brow furrowing.

Billy glanced down as if he were embarrassed, "I just mean I… well, I…" He pressed his hand lightly against her stomach. "I'm just real happy" he finished.

Bess found his gaze with her vivid green eyes and smiled, knowing what he was trying to say.

"I love you William" she breathed huskily, and let her lips find his in a passionate kiss.

Billy's arms encircled her and drew her body closer to his. Slowly and purposely they lay back onto the soft grass that covered the ground. Their kisses became more urgent as Billy's hands began to roam the lines of her body, his hands pressing and teasing across her breasts, bringing soft moans from her lips. Bess sighed as he began to trace light, wet kisses down her neck, his fingers already finding the place beneath her skirts, Bess let out a low, long moan at the sensation of pleasure that rippled through her at his touch.

Bess rolled Billy onto his back and straddled his body, placing playful feathered kisses across his cheeks and lips. Gently she helped him loosen his britches and slowly slid herself down causing Billy to let out a sharp gasp of desire. They began to move together until Bess felt as if her mind would lose control and Billy let out a low cry as the feeling released him. They collapsed into each others arms and lay there in a radiance of belonging.

They talked at length of the Fiesta and over small details, enjoying each others company. Finally Billy heaved himself off the ground and held his hand out to Bess. Bess took it and he pulled her to her feet.

Suddenly Bess turned at the sound of voices, men's voices. She glanced over in the direction the sound came from and saw a few shadowed outlines of men playing cards. Bess felt her cheeks blush.

"Do you think they heard?" she whispered.

Billy laughed softly, "I don't care."

He kissed her once more and then grabbed her hand in his. They set off across the orchard, back towards the party. Billy jumped the small fence that enclosed the trees and then turned to help Bess over.

He grinned at her.

"Shall we dance?" he enquired, offering her his arm, his face lit up as he spoke and Bess thought that she had never seen him look so happy.

Bess grinned and nodded.


	55. Chapter 55

**I used a lot of Spanish in this chapter, I hope it doesn't bore you too much but I thought it would seem a little strange if they didn't talk in their native tongue and Billy loved speaking Spainish sooo hope you still enjoy it ;)**

**Also my Spanish is pretty bad, I'm pretty sure I got quite a few things wrong but still I have to thank Tino for his help even if his Spanish is only a tiny bit better than mine lol**

**---**

Bess and Billy made their way back to the merriment and dancing. Bess felt a strange tingling of happiness spread through her body, right into the tips of her fingers, as she saw the smiling faces of the people she loved. Doc was showing two young boys a card trick, his face had warmth to it and Bess knew once he and Yen had settled in Old Mexico he would make a fine husband and father. Chavez was dancing with a pretty, petite Mexican girl who had large expressive eyes, for the first time Bess could remember he looked content in a woman's arms. Bess smiled once more as her gaze found Beever and Deluvina dancing together, bottles of liquor in hand as they laughed loudly at vulgar jokes. For some reason this night felt warm, welcoming and safe. Bess entwined her fingers with Billy's and grinned at him.

"Shall we dance?" he asked again.

Bess nodded and let him lead her onto the dance floor. Billy twirled her about, bringing her into his arms every few spins to kiss her; Bess laughed, her spirit light and free. They danced until Bess felt she could not dance another step. Billy followed her back to her chair and poured her a fresh cool drink. After a few moments had passed his attention was drawn back to the dancing, his eyes twinkling with the urge to join them.

Bess smiled, "Go on an' dance" she commanded.

Billy looked back at her uncertainly.

"Go on, I'll be just fine right here."

Billy grinned and kissed her cheek quickly before striding into the thick of dancers. The music quickened, turning into something jovial and fast paced. Billy wasted no time in drawing attention to himself as he began to dance a merry Irish jig. He kicked his legs high and whooped along to the music, he clapped excitedly, urging the other dancers and bystanders to do the same, which they gladly did with many a grin.

Bess let out a warm hearted laugh and began to clap as loud as she could.

Billy continued his dance, much to the entertainment of the townspeople. Bess' gaze was caught by a swirl of red as a figure twirled dramatically onto the dance floor. Her eyes narrowed as Paulita's face came into view. The pretty girl instantly began to dance merrily alongside Billy, but her steps were more traditional to the town. As Bess watched with agitation and annoyance, Billy and Paulita were soon dancing frivolously in each other's arms as the crowd watched, whooping, laughing and clapping in enjoyment; but Bess no longer smiled or clapped, her hands fidgeted nervously in her lap. She turned away, not wanting to torment herself further, and felt a flood of relief as the last strained notes of music reached her ears and then died, the dance was over.

Bess looked over to the crowd, expecting to see Billy's figure walking towards her, but her gaze could not find him, and to her growing dismay she soon realised she could not locate Paulita either. She felt her heartbeat quicken and a sickness welled within her, her mind drifting back to that night in White Oaks, reminding her of betrayal and heartache.

"You Okay?" Doc's voice broke her disturbing thoughts.

Bess looked up at him, her green eyes flashing with a dangerous gleam.

"Where's Billy?" she demanded. "Did you see where he went?"

Doc stared at her, a little startled by her manner.

"I saw him dancin' a while ago, why, what's wrong?"

Bess ignored him and made no reply; she felt she had no time. She stood from her seat and without another word she began her search.

She wandered the town for over an hour, trying to fight the thoughts that kept threatening to overbear her, the voice that kept telling her it was useless. What had she honestly expected from him…? He couldn't change and she'd known this truth all along.

"Chiquita?" Chavez said, placing a hand tenderly upon her shoulder. Bess turned to him, her eyes wild, her look distressed.

"Doc said you seemed upset," he said, his eyes taking in her features, "I have been searching for you..."

Bess glanced about her nervously as if she thought that if she stopped looking for what she searched for she would lose sight of it forever.

"I can't find him" she declared in rushed words.

"Billy? Let me help you find him" Chavez said, trying to calm her.

Bess wrung her hands and shook her head; silently telling him there was nothing he could do. She gave him a nervous glance and set off once more upon her search. She turned a corner, the candlelight flickered casting shadows around her as a cooling breeze swept past, and there was the girl in the silk red dress. Paulita laughed freely with her friends and Bess listened.

"Was he an outlaw with you Paulita?"

Bess sighed with relief that at least their conversation was in English.

Paulita grinned slyly. "He said I could try to tame him if I wished." She paused and smirked, causing her friends to push her playfully with impatience. "I tried amongst the hay, but he was too wild!" She laughed, the sound like a sweet bell, and Bess felt her heart plummet as Paulita's friends gasped in awe and coaxed her for more details. Bess drew back into the shadows as a large man brushed past her, she realized it was Pete Maxwell. He walked forcefully towards Paulita and without warning shook her violently, his face constricted with anger.

"Usted ha estado con Billito!!" he roared. "Usted puta! Yo me avergüenzo de usted!"

Paulita recoiled at his words, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

"Suélteme! Haré lo que deseo" she cried, trying to break his hold upon her.

"Billito fue mi amigo, él me traicionó, usted ambos me traicionaron!" Pete bellowed, his grip tightened upon his sister. "Usted no verá Billito otra vez, comprende!"

Bess followed the words as best she could...

Paulita looked furious, as if she could easily be a match for her brother's fury if she so wished.

"Veré Billito si quiero a y quiero a!" she hissed.

"No usted hace no, yo no lo permitiré. El es peligroso!" Pete gave her a rough tug and began to drag her away towards the Maxwell home. "Sé cómo parar esto!" he declared.

Bess turned from the scene, not wanting anyone to notice that she had overheard the whole conversation, even though she could not understand it she knew Billy's name had been mentioned and judging from Pete's manners it was about a repeat of his sister's lustful ways.

She rested her hands upon her stomach as she walked aimlessly, her mind taking some comfort from the curve of her bump. She glanced up and began to walk in a more certain manner, back towards her home. She knew what she had to do.

---

Billy danced, his legs seeming to have a life of their own as the music played. He looked up; a girl was dancing beside him in swirls of red silk, black lace and seductive eyes. She fanned herself, the lace object fluttering, almost talking to him, and telling him passionate things awaited him if only he said one word, 'yes'.

The dance stopped and her slender fingers wrapped around his arm, pulling him away from the people, down narrow paths until shadows hid them both from prying eyes. They came to a silent standstill, her soft excited breathing the only sound in the still night air. Billy studied her, seeing her fully, she was beautiful. Her dark eyes shone with a sensual slyness, her smooth round face was framed by an elaborate hairstyle, her raven black hair looked as if it would be like silk to touch. A small smirk played upon her plump beckoning lips as she watched him.

Billy glanced away, back toward the Fiesta, he felt her warm palm rest softly against his cheek, guiding his face and gaze back to her.

"Qué es que usted desea Paulita?" He asked, she smiled a beautiful smile, a smile he had longed to see directed at himself.

"Billito," she said softly, ignoring his question, "recuerda usted cuando fuimos más jóvenes?" Her fingers played idly with his shirt buttons. "Usted me dijo que fui hermoso." Her gaze met his, a new smile appearing on her lips, her eyes flashing.

"Sí, recuerdo" Billy stated, desire surging through him at her playful touch.

"Dije que no." She stroked his cheek, "Fui malo." She moved closer to him, Billy looked at her but said nothing.

"Te deseo." Her tone was teasing, promising.

Her palms were now upon his chest and she stepped closer until her body was pressed closely to his. Billy couldn't help the welling of desire that flooded through him, Paulita was beautiful and seductive. Her smirking lips told of countless passions that could be his if he just gave in… He wanted to give in, to take her as he had done so many other girls, and quell the ache of desire. He had wanted her for so long and she had denied him, now she had come to him with open arms, beckoning him into her embrace. He remembered vividly his first visit to Fort Sumner with the Regulators, his old friends; and he remembered Paulita, the young girl he lusted after, who always refused him and was only interested in one man, a man named Charles Brocker who was already married. She wouldn't have given Billy another glance, and now…

She reached up, her fingers running though his hair, caressing his neck. Her lips pressed against his in a heated kiss. He responded eagerly, his arms embracing her, pulling her to him as the headiness of lust began to cloud his mind. His kisses deepened into hers… his brow furrowed as her lips worked upon his… something wasn't right. Her caresses felt strange and dry, her kisses dampened his desire. The furrow in his brow creased further as he tried to understand these strange feelings. Then it came to him like lightning flashing across the sky… she wasn't Bess. He smirked through Paulita's passionate kisses until she pulled away in annoyance. Billy looked at her confused expression and let out a crazy laugh.

Paulita's eyes narrowed, "Por qué se ríe usted?" she asked, her patience thin.

Billy continued to laugh, his eyes glinting with amusement.

"Lo siento Senorita" he gasped through his laughter. "Somethin' struck me funny." He giggled again, his amusement making him forget to use Spanish.

Paulita let out a sigh of anger and narrowed her eyes further at him so they were no more than slits.

Billy looked at her once more and his thoughts fell upon the idea that Bess had been right, this girl _did_ look a lot like a rattlesnake when the mood took her, he laughed again, long and loud, clutching his stomach as the indignant Paulita looked on.

"Pare reír!" she demanded.

Billy tried to control himself, seeing that her anger was near boiling over.

"Lo siento Paulita," he managed, "pero estoy casado."

Paulita looked taken aback by his words.

"Usted me gira lejos?" she asked in disgust.

Billy gave her a warm smile, as beautiful as the girl before him was; now that his vision was clear of lust he had fully remembered how well he knew her. She wanted him because he was in the newspapers, because he was a wanted man, because he was famous. Paulita had probably already bragged to her friends that she would soon have 'Billy the Kid' within the palm of her hands just as she had with Charles.

He nodded, "Tengo una familia y yo los adoro." He said the words before he could check himself and for a moment she stood as if stunned. Finally a grin spread across his lips.

"Usted escoge esa puta sobre mí?!" Paulita spat, her voice full of bitter anger.

Billy's eyes flashed dangerously and he grabbed her arm, pushing the woman back against the wall.

"Tenga cuidado lo que usted dice!" he hissed warningly.

Paulita stared up at him her eyes glazed with fear. Slowly Billy let her go.

"Go on, go back t' ya friends an' tell them your lies" Billy said, no longer concerning himself with her; he had lost all interest with her presence.

Paulita glared at him, her eyes burning with dislike. She turned on her heel and without a glance back at him she walked away.

Billy watched her leave, a smile once again pulling at the corners of his mouth. He glanced up into the clear night, his eyes felt dazzled by the mass of stars and the strange warm glow within his chest filled him with an ease he hadn't experience for a long time. He smiled lovingly, honestly, his thoughts were of his mother… someone he did not allow himself to dwell upon often, the pain of losing her still stung even through the many years, but tonight there was no pain, no hurt, just warmth in the knowledge that on this night she would have been proud of him.

Billy gave out a last small laugh to the sky and then began to make his way back home, he felt tired of dancing.

---

**Translations**

Usted ha estado con Billito!! – You have been with Billy!!

Usted puta! Yo me avergüenzo de usted – You whore! I am ashamed of you.

Suélteme! Haré lo que deseo – Let me go! I will do what I want.

Billito fue mi amigo, él me traicionó, usted ambos me traicionaron – Billy was my friend, you betrayed me, you both betrayed me.

Usted no verá Billito otra vez, comprende – You will not see Billy again, understand.

Veré Billito si quiero a y quiero a – I will see Billy if I want to and I want to.

No usted hace no, yo no lo permitiré. El es peligroso – No you will not, I will not allow it. He is dangerous.

Sé cómo parar esto – I know how to stop this.

---

Qué es que usted desea Paulita? – What is it you want Paulita?

Recuerda usted cuando fuimos más jóvenes? – Remember when we were younger?

Usted me dijo que fui hermoso – You told me that I was beautiful.

Sí, recuerdo – Yes, I remember.

Dije que no – I said no.

Fui malo – I was wrong.

Te deseo – I want you.

Por qué se ríe usted – Why do you laugh?

Lo siento – I'm sorry.

Pare reír – Stop laughing.

Pero estoy casado – But I'm married.

Usted me gira lejos – You are turning me away?

Tengo una familia y yo los adoro – I have a family and I love them.

Usted escoge esa puta sobre mí – You choose that whore over me?!

Tenga cuidado lo que usted dice – Be careful what you say.


	56. Chapter 56

Bess stormed in through the door, biting down hard upon her lip. She didn't know how she had managed to walk through the town without breaking down and shedding any tears, the effort had been enormous and draining. Once she had pushed the door closed she rested her brow upon the cool wood and let her tears fall hard and fast; she could not have stopped them spilling onto her cheeks even if she had wanted to. She tried to regain some kind of control of herself, her thoughts no more than a strange blur, once again her whole world was coming crashing down around her and she couldn't stop it, all she could do was watch the devastation at work.

She took in a deep breath and wiped her tear-stained cheeks, trying to still herself for what she knew must be done. She knew it would be hard… and she knew part of her longed to stay by Billy's side and pretend all was fine, she loved the son-of-a-bitch, and she knew she loved him still, even after what he had done to her. But she could not let her emotions sway her; she knew what must be done. She bit her lip once again as a fresh wave of sorrow washed over her; mere hours ago her life had felt safe, warm and right, like the first blooms of summer; now an icy coldness swept through her, telling her all she once cherished was dead and gone.

She walked forward and for the first time since entering her eyes took in her surroundings, a candle was already lit and her ears pricked at the sound of someone moving. She stopped and turned once more, meaning to head for the door and away from the person that caused the noise. Her hand reached for the handle…

"Bess?"

The one voice she did not want to hear spoke.

"What's wrong? What happened?!" Billy questioned, sensing something was amiss. He rushed forwards before Bess could decide what her course of action should be. He rested his hand reassuringly upon her shoulder. Bess shrugged off his touch violently and turned upon him in a fury, her eyes meeting the man that seemed to cause her nothing but misery and false hope.

He stood half dressed, his shirt disregarded, his braces resting about his thighs and his britches half buttoned. Bess couldn't help the thought surfacing in her mind that he had just bedded the little whore right here in their bed. She felt her anger rising within her like strange sickening bile, she finally looked at him, forcing herself to meet his questioning blue eyes and her anger boiled, she thought she would faint from it, it was so overpowering. Just as she thought she could bear no more it felt as if something inside her snapped… shattered; her anger seemed to seep away like water into the parched, arid ground leaving behind a cracked, hollow, numb feeling that left her limbs and mind feeling heavy.

Her mouth suddenly seemed dry; she swallowed hard and glanced at him once more.

"I'm leavin'" Bess stated, as simply as if she were commenting upon the weather. She walked towards the bed.

Billy watched her, the words she had just spoken stunning him.

"Leavin'? Why?" he spluttered.

Bess didn't look back or answer him; moving as if in a dream, she pulled out a large leather bag and began to fill it with her clothing.

"What are ya doin'?" Billy cried, starting forward; his hands enclosed her wrists, preventing her from doing the task she had set herself.

"What have I done?" he pleaded, "Just tell me."

Bess slowly glanced up at him, the numbness making her feel as if she moved in slow motion.

"Let go" she whispered, wanting no more than to return back to her task, to forget.

Billy pulled her towards him roughly, "Just tell me an' I'll let go!" he said through gritted teeth.

"I know," Bess said finally, her voice barely audible, "about you and Paulita… I heard her" she finished in a defeated voice.

Billy stared at her, his jaw slack. "It ain't true" he stated, letting go of her.

Bess sighed and gave a bitter humourless laugh, "I'm tired Billy." She wiped her hand across her brow, "I'm real tired, I can't do this anymore."

"I swear." Billy turned her to face him fully, "She kissed me…" He paused, as if debating something within his thoughts, "An' I, well, I kissed her back." He rested his hands upon her shoulders, "But it didn't feel right, it wasn't you."

Bess dared a glance at him, hearing the desperation within his voice but her eyes told him she did not believe his words although the pain that lurked behind her gaze cried out that she wanted to.

Billy's grip tightened upon her shoulders.

"Bess." He said her name, demanding her attention. "I never can be everythin' you wanted me t' be, I know I ain't perfect." He paused, wetting his lips. "But I swear t' you, I'm faithful only t' you!" He paused once again, seeing that his words were softening her resolve, all but slightly. "I don't want t' lose you again, I wouldn't be so stupid… please believe me" he finished, his eyes finding hers.

Bess glanced away, "I always want t' believe you, I want so much fer us t' be happy… but I don't know if I trust you." Her gaze flicked back to his, "Even if ya didn't go with Paulita, what's t' say you won't the next time a pretty girl flashes a smile your way?"

Billy quickly pulled her into his arms before she could protest.

"I swear I'll be true to you till I die" he whispered, holding her in an embrace that nearly hurt.

Bess breathed in the smell of his skin, wishing that she could just let go and believe him, but she felt confused and something inside her still urged her to leave… and there was the baby. She placed her hands on her stomach.

Billy pulled away. "Can we talk? If I can't make you trust me, I'll leave, but I promise ya Bess, by sunrise we'll be happy again." His eyes shone with promises and Bess felt her resolve waver further. She looked up at him uncertainly and finally decided that she couldn't lose anything more in the situation, she may as well give him a chance to speak.

She nodded, "Okay, until dawn."

Billy smiled and Bess' stomach gave a growl.

"You hungry?"

Bess considered the question, everything seemed to take longer for her mind to understand, her thoughts to process, finally she nodded dumbly.

"Well, we can eat before we talk if ya like."

"Okay" Bess said.

"Pete butchered t'day, I'm sure he won't mind if I take a few slices of beef, if ya want beef?"

Bess nodded again, her throat feeling too dry to talk. She swallowed hard once more. "Pete's mad at you over Paulita, the whole town heard her."

Billy furrowed his brow, his eyes darkening in anger. "She's been tellin' everyone I expect… Bess, I ain't gonna lie, I knew Paulita before… when she used to live here. I thought I loved her; she'd never talk to me or even look at me… When I saw her tonight and she wanted me, I felt… I felt great, it was like all my old dreams were comin' true… but I couldn't, kissin' her felt wrong, strange and I knew…" He paused, pushing his fingers through his hair, "I knew it wouldn't be right with anyone but you."

Bess heard the honesty ringing within his voice and her heart faltered - what if it was the truth?

Bess finally looked up at him. "Beef's fine" she said, at a loss for anything more to add.

Billy nodded and pulled on his shirt.

"I won't be long" he said, and smiled.

Bess turned and walked to the fire where she began to stoke the smouldering embers back into life. She turned as Billy opened the door.

"Just wait fer me, okay?" He picked up a small meat knife and gave her a dazzling smile that would have left any woman reeling. Bess gave him a weak smile, and with that he closed the door behind him.

Bess turned her attention back to the fire, was she doing the right thing? Or should she just cut all her losses and find Doc or Chavez and stay with them until morning… She could think then, perhaps decide what to do; Billy's words had left her unsure. She shook her head trying to find that part of her that was done, finished with this life. Did Billy really think he could charm her, she huffed a laugh at the notion, but still the small voice in her mind persisted: what if he were telling the truth? Bess felt her heart ache. She glanced up once more, her eyes drawn to something glinting in the firelight; Billy's guns lay over a chair. Bess stared at them a moment, not believing that Billy had been so careless to leave them behind, especially during the Fiesta when strangers were in town. She shrugged her shoulders and turned once more to the fire her concern dissolving - after all, he wasn't going far...

----

Billy walked out into the dark street, he buttoned up his britches as distant laughter and music filled the air and he stopped a moment to listen, to think. His thoughts reeled for a moment, what if Bess could not trust him? Could he stay with her knowing that, and what if Bess was right and he couldn't stop himself next time, what if there were no strong pull to hold him back? He had to admit that he knew that was a possibility, even if he tried to avoid temptation it would find him one way or another, and what of their life together? Could he really be content owning a cantina? Of course it all sounded exciting and new but once that glow wore off would he be longing for his old life of riding, could he really give it up? Slowly he shook his head, he knew the answer to that question at least, and it was in the negative, he would always long for the excitement of the chase and the thrill of the game.

He kicked against the sandy ground absently and began to walk once more.

His face clouded over in sorrowful thought, he knew no matter what his life's outcome would be he could not leave Bess, he would not leave her. He cared for her more dearly then he had cared for anyone in a long time, he knew in his heart he would not betray her. He sighed, feeling the conflicting thoughts pulling him this way and that.

Billy glanced up as the ice house came into view. His pace began to slow, his expression becoming uncertain. He stopped, puzzled over something he couldn't quite grasp, a strange sickly feeling fell over him like a thick fog, clinging to his skin.

Slowly he looked down as if just realising something important was missing, his hands went instinctively to his hips, feeling the bareness and lack of guns there, he ran his hands over the material, strange and unfamiliar to his touch. He shifted uneasily, his mind urging him to turn around and go back, place the guns in their rightful place, his shield, his protection… Slowly he looked up, his eyes meeting the darkness about him, his expression changing from vacancy to certainty; he gave a small nod and began to walk once more, his gaze firmly fixed upon the ice house door.

He reached out, his palm connecting with the rough wood, the dim light from the full moon filtering into the dark room revealing empty tables. His eyes searched, scoured, as if he expected something to happen, some dangerous foe to come bounding out from the pitch black to attack him in his defenceless state. He glanced back over his shoulder, back the way he had come, his thoughts upon Bess and his child… and within that moment he knew they would never stop running, never be able to have a normal happy life and Bess would forever suffer… as long as he could not disappear they were targets just as he had always feared… as long as Pat hunted him there was no life. He bowed his head and slowly his determined mournful gaze met the blackness once more.

"Let's finish the game" he whispered. He turned and exited the ice house, his destination set for Pete Maxwell's.

The large house loomed before him, somehow it seemed cold and callous tonight. He remembered many happy times within its walls with Pete and Deluvina; now the sight made him shiver. He walked up onto the porch, opened the door slowly and crept across the wooden floorboards to where he knew Pete's bedroom to be. Cautiously he opened the door and edged uneasily inside, his dazzling blue eyes narrowed in suspicion and knowing.

The room had no burning candles; Billy could just make out a cast iron bedstead hidden by hanging blankets.

"Pete?" he ventured, and slowly walked forward, his stocking feet making no sound. "Pete?" His eyes narrowed once more, trying to see if anyone slept in the bed, "Did you butcher today?

A loud metallic click filled the air and Billy turned at the sound, half knowing who he would see.

"Quien es?" Billy questioned, his voice bearing a hint of panic that only he could detect.

His eyes searched for the source of the noise as a match was struck, filling the air with a sizzling sound, a candle was lit, the match brought up to lips and then blown out in one deep breath.

Billy stared at the lawman before him, Sheriff of Lincoln Country, respected gentleman, ex-outlaw and once his closet friend. Finally Patty Garrett had caught up with him and the look within his old pal's eyes told him this time it was for no arrest.

"I shot everything in the world except you, but you still wouldn't go below" he stated, his voice flickering with a strange tone, his expression unreadable. "Why?"

Billy continued to stare at him, hatred burning alongside fond remembrance within his eyes. "Same reason you couldn't stay here and run a cantina" he said plainly.

Pat flinched at his words as if struck a blow.

"But you'd be alive; in Old Mexico you'd be alive!" Pat's eyes flickered once more, betraying the emotion within his words.

Billy smirked sadly, a small amount of the old playful Billy shining through his gaze, "I'm still alive Pat." He paused; his expression darkened with something dangerous, "An' I belong here." He began to walk away from Pat towards the window.

"Not no more Billy" Pat said, as if explaining the situation to a child.

Billy rested his arms upon the window frame, his eyes watching the distant lights of the Fiesta. "They want me here."

"Not no more Billy" Pat replied shaking his head.

"Bess wants me here" he said, not turning to face Pat.

Pat bowed his head. "Bess has no future with you, with an outlaw." He paused, knowing his words were wounding his old friend. "You can't make her happy, not like this."

Billy turned, annoyance and anger pulling at his expression. He gave Pat a level gaze as if sizing up his opponent.

"You gonna shoot me Pat?" he asked in soft disgust.

Pat's eyes seemed to glimmer for a moment in the candlelight, almost as if unshed tears were trying to be concealed.

"I got no choice."

"Well, what are ya waitin' for?" Billy's gaze dared him.

Pat hesitated and then a cold sadness fell across his face, he levelled the gun at Billy.

Billy swallowed hard, fear making his eyes wide as he stared down that fateful, deadly barrel, all hopes that Pat had been bluffing were gone from his mind, Pat really meant to kill him and realisation was like freezing cold water dripping down his spine.

Billy licked his suddenly dry lips, his expression bearing a wisp of desperation. "You could let me go Pat," his eyes flicking to the door, "I could walk out that door an' head straight for Old Mexico, you could say you killed me an' no one'd ever know." His eyes bore a slight look of pleading.

Pat glared at him, annoyance furrowing his brow. "You'd come back! Like a damn nightmare, stealin' cows and they'd stone me!" he finished in a dreadful whisper.

"Bess and me, I promise you won't see us again; we already had plans to leave."

"Then why haven't you?" Pat said, disbelieving Billy's words.

"Bess was sick, she's gonna have a child."

Pat stared dumbstruck a moment, his expression softening, his brow furrowed deeper as if he were thinking, finally he looked up. "It doesn't change anything; I'll make sure she gets money to set up a good home."

Billy's eyes flashed, "I don't want you near her!"

Pat's mouth twisted and then he nodded, "I'll conform t' your wish." His finger tightened upon the trigger a little.

Billy's face twisted in anger and sorrow, tears glinting at the corners of his eyes. "You killed the boys Patsy!" He glared at Pat, feeling the full force of his friend's betrayal.

Pat looked at him, his expression softening once more and slowly he lowered the gun.

"No Billy, you did" he whispered softly, calmly. "If I was with ya I'd be one of them."

Billy looked up, hurt and tearful, his eyes searching for truth in Pat's statement and feeling the full weight of his friend's deaths resting heavily upon his shoulders. He bowed his head, the knowledge that his own life was nearly over tugged hard at his heart, reminding him of all he would miss, the wind as he rode at a gallop across the plain, laughing with the boys… and Bess: he'd never see her smile again, never feel her warm embrace and never see his own child.

"This hurts Kid" Pat said, bringing Billy back from his thoughts. "But I'm in a place I can't get out of." Slowly Pat raised his gun once more, "An' I've got to do it."

Billy nodded slowly, dumbly, as if finally accepting his fate. "Yeah," he stated, and began to walk towards Pat, "you got t' do it Pat."

Pat backed away as Billy advanced upon him in determined steps. Billy stopped and stared at him, his blue eyes the colour of the sea after a storm, melancholy and pensive.

"Do it" he whispered.

Pat's eyes clouded, his face scared and unsure, his lips parting slightly. They continued to stare at each other in tense silence. Billy's eyes flicked to the gun, waiting, expecting, but Pat did not pull the trigger or make any move to do him harm. He looked up at the tall man and narrowed his eyes, silently asking why he had not killed him. Billy's eyes flashed as if understanding had descended upon him and he gave a curt nod.

"Well, I always said that if I care for someone there's nothin' I'd fail t' do, so I'm gonna make it easy for ya." Billy gave his old friend a final look that spoke so much of hatred and love in the same breath that to tell one from the other was an impossible task.

He turned away from Pat and slowly began to walk away, back towards the door, giving Pat only two choices - to shoot and prevent him from leaving or to let him go. Billy already knew which 'Big Casino' would choose.

"Remember somethin' Pat." Billy said lowly, defiantly. "You'll never be me; you'll only be the man that shot Billy the Kid."

Pat watched 'Little Casino', his eyes clouding with hurt and annoyance at himself, this life and the situation he was in.

"Hasta la vista" Billy said, his eyes knowing, his hand reached for the latch, opening the door a gap.

"Hasta la vista, you crazy son-of-a-bitch" Pat said fondly.

A shot rang out into the warm night air and all in Fort Sumner stilled to listen to the shattering sound, the sound that foretold a death.


	57. Chapter 57

The sound of gunfire made Bess jump in surprise, she looked up from her clothes packing and listened intently, waiting for any other sound.

Furrowing her brow and walking slowly towards the door she reached out and opened it, stepping into the small street. She glanced about in the darkness, Fort Sumner was normally a friendly place and gunfire was rare. She wondered what had happened but assumed that a drunken man had got too ahead of himself.

She softly closed the door and made her way to the square. The whole town seemed to be gathered, no music played and laughter was non existent. The sound of conversation was near deafening as people discussed what had happened. Bess' eyes searched the crowd trying to see Doc, Chavez, even Billy, but the throng was too great.

She walked forward, her eyes finally finding a familiar face. She rushed forward, "Beever, what's happened?"

Beever shook his head, "Too many people saying too many things."

"Have you seen Doc or Chavez… or Billy?"

Beever gave her a look of regret and his eyes moved shiftily.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"I saw him a few hours ago with Paulita."

Bess lowered her gaze to the ground, "It's okay, I know."

Beever nodded, "I saw them in a back alley when Deluvina and I were… spending some time together."

Bess didn't look up at him.

"It seemed they argued, he told her to go, that's all I heard." Beever looked uncomfortable.

Bess glanced up at him startled, had Billy been telling the truth after all?

"Someone said they saw him heading to the Maxwell's, I'm sorry Bess."

Bess looked at him, understanding what his thoughts were, that Billy had gone to see Paulita to make up for rejecting her, but Bess' heart tugged at her and she knew after what Billy had said he would not have run into Paulita's arms.

Bess nodded and began to make her way to the Maxwell's house. As she walked she became more aware that people seemed to be walking in the same direction, a large crowd already stood near the house, she furrowed her brow in confusion.

She made her way through the wall of people, who stood muttering in Spanish, some women were crying, their cheeks tear-stained as they wailed in lament; many men held their hats in their hands, eyes downcast. Bess felt a sudden jolt: a thought, an awful thought entered her head and she couldn't shake it. Her attempts to wade through the crowd became more desperate, until she was literally fighting her way past people, uncaring if she hurt anyone, just knowing she had to break through.

She could see the porch of the house and finally she was mere feet away from the house, she rushed forward.

"Billy!" she called, uncaring who heard, who knew, she had to know he was here, he was okay.

Strong arms caught her around her shoulders, halting her advance. She glanced up, panic stricken, to see Chavez's large dark eyes upon her, the depths swam with untold sorrow… and she knew.

"NO!!!" she screamed. "OH GOD, NO!!"

Chavez gripped her harder as she tried to run to the porch.

"Chiquita hush, listen, listen" Chavez cooed, but Bess could hear the choking within his voice, the lament. "There are many lawmen, they will not let us in to see him, be calm, be calm." It was as if he were trying to make himself believe the words too.

Bess felt a hand resting upon her shoulder and turned to see Doc, his head bowed, his lips a thin pale line as he tried not to show how much his heart was breaking.

Bess struggled again, crying out wordlessly to the night, pleading with her wide and desperate eyes for them to just let her go.

"NO!" she cried. "It's a lie, you're lying!"

Chavez began to drag her away from the crowd away from the Maxwell's… and away from Billy.

"No! What are you doing, we can't leave him, what are YOU DOING!!" Bess screeched as Chavez and Doc tried to control her.

Chavez had grabbed her around her waist and was holding her back.

"Bess, stop!" Doc said, almost losing his temper. "Just stop!"

Bess glared up at him, hating him and wishing they both weren't here, why would they lie to her? Why were they doing this?!

"They've sent Deluvina in to… check. The lawmen allowed her in" he said, and rubbed his eyes.

Bess let herself relax against Chavez's grip, knowing that her struggles wouldn't do her any good.

"Well good! Then we'll all see it's a fargin' lie!" she spat.

Chavez looked at Doc, the two old friends exchanging glances that said they already knew what the outcome would be.

"Do you know what happened?" Doc whispered, wanting to do anything then dwell upon the tormenting amount of time Deluvina was taking.

Chavez shook his head and said nothing as if he were incapable of speaking.

Finally he breathed a few stunted words, "Chivato, esté por favor a salvo" he whispered.

Finally the form of Deluvina came into view, she stumbled down the steps as if she couldn't support herself properly, she grasped onto the rail as if her very life depended upon it.

"Ellos han matado a mi chico pequeño!" she wailed, as if her heart were broken.

Bess glanced up at Chavez her heart hammering within her breast.

Chavez looked down at the ground and shook his head sadly, when he again looked up tears glistened at their corners… Bess had never seen Chavez cry before, the sight was heart wrenching and disturbing.

"No…" she whispered.

Bess pulled away violently, releasing herself from his grip and she ran, she ran as if the devil himself were at her heels, she clattered up the steps onto the porch and through the door, before the lawmen standing in the narrow corridor could stop her. She sped forward, her eyes upon the open doorway in front of her through which she could see Pat, he appeared to be alone. She burst through the doorway and came to abrupt stop as her eyes fell upon the body that lay on the floor.

She stared at it, her eyes stinging with painful tears, a white bed cloth covered it, only a hand could be seen poking out, its fingers still curled around a meat knife.

Bess backed away, the sight making her feel sick, it couldn't be Billy, it just couldn't be. Her back connected with the wall and slowly she slid down it, her hands searching fruitlessly for something to cling to. Finally she collapsed into a crumpled heap upon the floor, her mind seeming to go blank apart from the heart wrenching sorrow that pummelled against her, threatening that it would tear her apart.

"Bess."

She heard the voice, it sounded distant, almost like a far off echo. Hands enclosed around her shoulders and shook her gently.

Bess continued to stare wide eyed at the body, not knowing what to do, her thoughts flew through her head making it impossible for her to understand any of them.

She felt someone pulling her to her feet, supporting her. She glanced up, and through tear blurred eyes she saw Pat. He helped her out of the room and into the corridor where she was passed to Poe who took her to the kitchen; he guided her down into a chair.

A hot mug of tea was forced into her hands and without quite knowing what she was doing she sipped at the sweetened liquid.

Her mind still buzzed and she was afraid that she would lose herself within its constant swirling.

"What happened?" Her voice was dry and cracked, her outer appearance betraying the torrent that raged within her, ready to burst forth at any given moment.

Poe's eyes held a sympathetic light and his voice was soft and understanding as he spoke. "We were in Fort Sumner, no idea Billy was here." He paused, uncomfortable with the upset pregnant girl before him. "Pete Maxwell tipped us off, seems he was mad at Billy over somethin', Pat came to talk to Pete, ask where Billy was and Billy walked in…" He paused again. "Pat shot him."

Bess flinched at his last words.

"I'm sorry Miss, Pat didn't have any choice."

Bess' eyes fluttered as tears clung to her lashes.

"He's… dead?" she asked, her voice cracking as the words passed her lips.

Poe nodded sadly. "I'm sorry Miss" he repeated, as if he could give her nothing else as comfort.

Bess rose from the seat and placed her mug down upon the table.

"I think I should go" she said, her voice dry and empty.

She walked towards the door out and onto the porch, as the crowd caught sight of her, more wails were sent into the air as Bess' face sent the women of the village into a frenzy of mourning. She could hear the words "El Chivato! Bilito!" and "El está muerto" filling the air about her, words she would never forget.

She walked forward, trying to hold her head high, trying to forget all she had just seen. A flash of red caught her attention and Bess turned, her eyes taking on a look of pure hatred. She lunged forward towards it, a strange feeling taking control of her limbs, of her mind. Her hands wrapped around the small, slim throat, her momentum knocking Paulita to the ground with a heavy thud. Bess squeezed, her fingers curling expertly, digging into the soft flesh, her eyes wide in a mad kind of joy as the girl underneath her coughed, chocked, gasped and writhed as the grip tightened, tightened around her throat.

Before Bess could finish the task she had become so set on accomplishing, Doc was dragging her away, shouting at her to stop and come to her senses. Bess watched, eyes burning, as Paulita got to her feet.

"You little whore!" Bess cried, "You killed him, you're the reason, you and Garrett!"

Paulita spluttered as her older brother came to her aid, the rest of the crowd looked on in contempt at the young woman that had brought about the downfall of their 'Chivato'.

Pete led Paulita back towards their home; the young girl's shoulders shook as she began to cry. Bess gritted her teeth as her eyes followed their progress.

"Come on Bess" Doc said quietly.

Bess turned to look at the distraught man that still held her, she felt like attacking him, screaming at him that he should not have stopped her and Billy's face seemed to swim before her eyes, his sparkling blue gaze burning into her until she felt no more and collapsed to the ground.

---

Bess slowly opened her eyes; the bliss of being unconscious was quickly stripped from her as reality came flooding back. Slowly she sat up in bed and ran her fingers through her now loose hair. She pushed the covers from her body and looked around the room. Doc and Chavez's adobe home met her gaze. She sat on the edge of the bed, realising that the underskirt had been taken from under her skirts to give her an easier rest. She rested her head in her hands and looked at the low crackling fire. Doc and Chavez both seemed to be absent from the dwelling and the longer Bess sat in the solitude the more her mind seemed to close in upon her, making her feel as if she were suffocating. Finally she got up and made her way outside, the street was deserted and she guessed that people were still huddled around the Maxwell's waiting for any word. The thought tugged hard at her heart and she bit her lip trying to dispel it and take away the hold the pain had on her.

She began to walk, her footsteps light and certain, knowing where she wanted to be. The peach orchard came into view and she silently slipped past the fence and into the sweet smells that hung in the air about the fruit laden trees. Slowly she sank to her knees, her fingers running through the blades of grass only hours ago she had lain upon with Billy, resting peacefully in his arms, feeling the pleasure of his touch, seeing the flash of his blue eyes, glancing his warm smile.

Bess let out a spluttered sob and lowered herself to the ground as the pain and tears gripped her, tearing through her body, her chest ached in an almost unbearable throb and she clutched at her breast as she gasped for breath.

"Billy" she breathed his name between sobs.

She swallowed hard, taking in gulps of air, trying to still the despair that threatened to rip her in two. She felt as if she was standing at the end of a narrow cliff, looking down into an endless abyss of darkness and at any moment the fateful wind would blow and off balance her, making her stumble, making her fall…

She clutched at the grass and dirt beneath her fingers, clawing into it for any kind of comfort but finding none.

Her mind flashed with images, memories: Billy laughing, his eyes sparkling; their first kiss; their wedding day and her cherished gold band; their first night of love making; riding hell bent across the plains, fearful for her life but willing to follow him to the ends of the earth; his face as he had accepted becoming a father; and this very night, his attempt to tell her he loved her. All these images swam in her mind along with simple flashes of meaningless memories: his looks, eyes, smiles; and her tears fell until she had no more to weep and her body felt weak and useless.

She slowly rolled onto her back and looked up at the stars as they kissed the velvet night sky, she envied them no less than she had ever done, she hated them now, wished bitterly she could reach up and pluck each one down, how could there be any beauty in the world now, how could it be allowed without him…

She rested her hand upon her bump and stroked it absently, the face of Billy swimming before her, his words echoing inside her head… She smiled sadly as the sorrow swallowed her whole, she had forgiven him everything… it was strange how death made everything forgiven.

---

**Translations**

esté por favor a salvo - Please be safe

Ellos han matado a mi chico pequeño - They have killed my little boy


	58. Chapter 58

The dawn came sooner than she wished, telling Bess that she would have to get up and carry on living, the hardest thing anyone had ever asked her to do, and the sun demanded it as it turned the sky first pink and then orange in its first rays. Slowly she forced herself to sit up; her hair was littered with bits of dirt, grass and leaves. Her stomach grumbled and the child in her womb complained of its hunger but Bess ignored it, ignored her feelings.

"Bess! Thank God."

Her eyes went to the source of the sound as both Doc and Chavez entered the orchard.

"We were worried Chiquita" Chavez said, wrapping his strong arms about her and hugging her close. Bess closed her eyes at the warmth, taking some solace in it and stilling herself for what she knew must come today.

Gently the two men helped her to her feet and guided her back to their house, once there they forced her to eat a small breakfast and drink plenty of water, knowing that she would be drained from the night before.

Bess washed and dressed, splashing away the tears that still clung to her lashes with cold water. She pulled her hair back and pinned it into a bun before seating herself back down in the continuing silence.

"It's going to be at nine… not long now" Doc said lowly.

Bess knew he talked of Billy's funeral; she opened her lips as if meaning to speak but a sigh was all she could manage.

"Bess…" Doc began, as if he wasn't sure. "We'll never leave you, I just… I just wanted you t' know that we'll always be here."

Bess looked up, her gaze meeting Doc's kind face, his calm blue eyes. She attempted a smile, grateful for his words, but feeling no comfort from them.

Chavez seemed to be in deep thought, Bess watched him a moment, noticing that his hair was shorter than it had been the night before and knowing he must have performed his mourning ritual and shed his tears already for his friend.

The time for the funeral came and Bess tried to quell the bile that rose within her throat at the sensation that she was going to attend her own husband's funeral. Chavez grasped her small hand in his and squeezed it, telling her silently that he was beside her.

They began to make their way to the small, walled cemetery, a large crowd was already gathered at a freshly dug hole but they parted as the three friends entered, making a space for them at the graveside. Bess' hand tightened upon Chavez's hand, trying with all her strength to not break down. A pine coffin stood beside the hole, waiting to be lowered inside, Bess felt the sudden urge to throw open the lid and see for her own eyes, finally make herself see he was gone, to stop daydreaming that he would walk through the door and all would be well. She darted forward, her hands clutching at the coffin lid; before she could even pull, an arm was around her waist pulling her violently back. Bess looked up into Pat's face; his expression was furrowed with anger.

"Don't" he whispered, "let the dead stay dead."

Bess glared at him in hatred and without a word she slapped him hard and fast across his cheek. Before Pat could respond Chavez had grabbed hold of her and pulled her back to her position beside him. Pat nodded that this was acceptable and smiled weakly at his two old friends who stared back at him in contempt.

"The law ain't bothered with you now, now he's…" He looked back towards the grave and nodded again as if he could manage no more words on the subject.

He turned his attention to Bess. "I'm sorry Bess" he said quietly and Bess thought she saw something flicker through his expression, a strange kind of knowing. He tipped his hat and made his way out of the graveyard.

A screech ripped the air and the crowd turned to see Deluvina running at Pat, she set upon his face with her nails and by the time Poe had prized the distraught women from the Sheriff she'd left several nasty bleeding streaks across his cheeks.

"Usted diablo! Espero que usted se muera en la suciedad!" she cried, pointing her finger at him accusingly and spat at his feet. She turned and made her way through the crowd with many a 'bien hecho' from the mourners.

The coffin was lowered slowly into the hole, which was hurriedly filled with red earth. Bess turned to glance at the two men beside her, they looked haggard, like young men that had lived through two wars, and so they had in a way, they were all that was left of the Regulators...

The priest began to speak. "Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Te decet hymnus Deus, in Sion, et tibi reddetur votum in Ierusalem. Exaudi orationem meam; ad te omnis caro veniet. Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis." He paused as the mourners began to shed their tears, Bess felt Doc grip her shoulder for comfort.

"Remember William Bonney, dust thou art and to dust thou shall return." The priest finished, making the sign of the cross.

Bess breathed in the dusty air as the people around them began to disperse, leaving just the three of them by Billy's side.

She heard Chavez sigh heavily. "He is in a good place Chiquita; the spirit horse will guide him."

Bess reached for his hand squeezing it gently and pressing her lips tightly together, determined not to cry.

---

Bess would not adhere to Doc and Chavez's coaxing to leave the graveside, stating bluntly that she would leave when she was ready. They gave each other an uneasy look.

"We'll come check on you later; you should eat something more today, fer the child's sake" Doc said gently.

Bess nodded curtly and the two men left her.

In the warm summer breeze she closed her eyes, feeling the wind brush against the fine hairs upon her cheeks, almost as if it were a caress, and for a short moment in her grief-stricken mind she thought it was Billy, reaching out and touching her. She opened her eyes, her heart beating hard, expecting to meet his beautiful blue eyes with her own, to see the wind once more ruffle his hair devilishly, but the parched cemetery was all that met her gaze. She choked back a painful sob that rose within her throat and clutched at her breast, trying to quell the constant pain that thudded inside her chest.

Time didn't seem to have any meaning and she lost track of it completely, standing there beside his grave, looking at the hastily made wooden cross that bore just a crudely engraved name: 'Wm Bonney'.

She swayed as a dizzy spell fell across her and finally her eyes lost a little of their glazed look. The sun had become too hot and was slowly baking her to a crisp. She knew for her own health and the child's she should seek cover before the midday sun came. She also knew that Chavez and Doc would soon be 'pestering' her and she could not tolerate anyone at this moment in time. She turned from the grave and walked in familiar steps back to her old home, the home that had been hers and Billy's.

She opened the door, seeing that the candle that had been burning the night before had died to nothing, leaving a large puddle of wax on the table it had been stood upon. She closed the door behind her and breathed in the familiar smell of the room, that told of countless days of cooking, eating, sleeping and living.

Bess walked to one of the sets of battered drawers and slid one of the sections open, revealing a few women's blouses sat neatly next to men's shirts. She touched Billy's shirts lightly, letting her fingertips brush over the soft cotton, in her mind's eye seeing him wearing it, trying to remember when he had last worn it and what they had done. She tried to imagine his features and found that his smile was blurred, his eyes losing some of their colour within her memories and she wept, feeling she was betraying him, but knowing she was just tormenting herself. She dug underneath one of her blouses and pulled out the crisp tintype, as clear as the day it had been taken. Slowly she sat down, her hands brushing against Billy's holsters and guns that hung limply from the arm of the chair. She stared at the photograph, she saw herself dressed in that beautiful gown, a small, shy smile pulling at the corners of her mouth, her hair decorated with flowers and her eyes seeming to sparkle with an untold happiness, her left hand resting leisurely upon Billy's forearm, showing her gold band with pride… She was wrapped tightly in Billy's arms, and he was all dressed up like a dandy with a lopsided grin, she could almost see the blue of his gaze staring at her from the photograph, softly she touched him, running her fingers across his form. She smiled and wiped at a tear that had escaped her eye. Billy never did do things the proper way, it was well known how unfashionable it was to smile in photographs, she smiled at the Bess in the tintype once more, knowing that the small smile upon her face would not have been there without Billy.

She heaved herself out of the chair and went to the bed, lying herself gently down upon the side Billy always slept on, she wrapped the covers about her, uncaring of the heat and breathed in his scent that hung around the material. At the memories it brought she again descended into sobs and fresh tears. She clutched the tintype tightly, her tear drowned eyes fixed upon his face… she felt a strange feeling within her stomach as though butterflies were fluttering and realised with more tears that their baby had given its first kick.

---

The weeks seemed to descend upon Bess in an indistinct haze, turning to months, and still she found that the feelings of despair would not leave her or even dim. Each night before she slept she feared the waking, knowing she'd have to do this day all over again, feel the same emptiness of knowing he wouldn't be there. Doc and Chavez stayed beside her, all plans of moving to Old Mexico forgotten in the aftermath. Chavez became fond of riding out into the plains alone, no one knew where he went or what he did but each time he came back it seemed a little of his soul had healed, even though the sorrow still hung heavily behind his eyes.

Doc had been very much like Bess, distant, tormented and confused until the day that Yen arrived by stage not being able to bear another moment apart from her soon to be husband. Bess stood in the doorway, watching the young couple as they embraced and found solace within each other. She felt happy for Doc, or at least the closest she could come to it, but she also resented bitterly what he and Yen had, something precious and important, something she had lost.

Yen was small and perfectly proportioned, and reminded Bess of a fragile doll in her beauty. Her raven black hair was swept into a style that must have been fashionable in New York and her midnight blue dress stood in stunning contrast to her pale skin and dark eyes.

Yen turned out to be quite the help, cooking and cleaning and helping Bess in general with her pregnancy, even brewing a strange kind of tea that her mother had brought from China which helped with discomfort and pain. Of course Yen could not live with them, there was sparse room, so at Yen's insistence the men moved into another house that Beever found for them and Yen stayed with Bess, stating curtly to Doc that they could not set up a home together until they married. Bess gave a small flicker of a smile at her words, remembering the memory of saying something similar to Billy.

And that was all Bess thought about… Billy. It didn't matter what she did or how she did it, everything reminded her of him, from cooking to walking to the town square, Billy lurked everywhere, ready and waiting to stab once more at her tattered heart, sometimes she wondered how she could even feel the pain she felt so numb.

---

December had crept up on them, bathing the whole of Fort Sumer in a thin layer of the first snow. Bess stared out of the window, watching the candlelight from windows cast sparkles onto the white blanket. She sighed heavily, coming to the realization that she hated snow, it brought more painful memories, more unwanted thoughts and her head already felt fit to burst.

She placed a hand upon her stomach, now straining within her clothing, pulling her white apron taught. She should have given birth to 'it' in November, Bess had no fondness for the 'thing' growing inside her, her thoughts had become bitter and twisted over the months, turning her into a callous woman who cared little for anything other than getting through another day.

She gave a sudden shudder as a pain swept through her, she clutched at her stomach and with her other hand she steadied herself on the window frame. She sucked in a breath and waited, teeth clenched. A small amount of time passed before another pain ripped through her, causing her to bend double. Bess clenched her teeth once more but the cry broke through, alerting Yen who was busy washing clothing just outside the door.

She rushed to Bess' side.

"Are you okay?" she questioned in her sweet, kind voice.

Bess squeezed her eyes tightly shut and shook her head. Before she could reply a rush of liquid trickled down her legs and Yen's eyes widened.

"The baby!" she cried, half in horror, half in excitement.

Deluvina was sent for and water boiled and clean cloths gathered. Bess was ushered onto the bed as various herbs were pushed into her mouth for the pain and warm cloths were placed anywhere she ached.

As the hours passed Bess had never thought her body could withstand such agony and she cried out over and over again, Billy's name merging with her screams. The only small relief was that the pain came in short bursts but it was also tormenting to know the pain would soon come back.

Deluvina fussed around her, trying to distract her to some degree, telling her she was doing wonderfully and by the time the sun had risen the next morning Bess' baby was alive and healthy, lying in her arms. Bess looked down at the strange crinkled pink thing… and felt nothing. She passed the baby to Yen who cooed and fawned over it wrapping it in a warm blanket and resting it softly within its handmade cradle that Chavez had fashioned a few weeks prior.

Once Deluvina had finished cleaning Bess and making her comfortable in fresh bedding and clothing she smiled happily at Bess and then the baby.

"Bilito todavía vive, en usted y en el poco uno." She smiled again, her warmth and caring shining through.

Bess gazed at her, stony faced and without a word; she turned onto her side and wished she could forget it all.

---

The months slowly passed and still Bess ignored the child that slept near her. She could not see what others saw, Billy's eyes shining out from the babe's gaze… she felt nothing, numb.

Yen cared for it, tending to its every whim and Bess begrudgingly fed it when she had to but still it was just another chore and slowly she fell back into old, bad habits.

The Whiskey bottle stood upon the table beside her bed, half empty once again, and Bess languished in a half drunken stupor, thankful for the burning liquid's power to let her forget - if only until she sobered up enough to feel those first sharp digs of pain, she'd just turn back to the bottle.

The baby gurgled happily to itself nearby and the recent faces swam through Bess' mind: Doc and Chavez, worried, fearful… hiding bottles from her, screaming at her, and Bess just laughing and taunting them; speaking unthinkable things to her friends, criticizing Yen for being Chinese and calling Deluvina an interfering old goat… All these things Bess knew were not her, she had never been an unkind person and yet she felt dried up inside… dead, and sometimes she longed to claw at the earth piled upon his grave and curl up with her arms about him, content to stay like that in the darkness and never leave.

Of course no matter how hard Doc and Chavez tried, Bess found some way to get the whiskey she craved, people of the town still mourned for her loss and would do anything to aid her in any way, even if it meant she was slowly withering away before their eyes. At night she would hear Doc, Chavez and Yen arguing over how to cope with her, to help her and the guilt clutched at her until she took another drink. Her drinking had gotten so bad that Yen had hired the services of a wet nurse, fearful that Bess would pass the alcohol to the baby.

Even Paulita had been to plead with her and Bess had found she actually quite liked the young girl despite it all, the drink made it easy to accept everyone, and Bess looked forward to her visits and cooking. Paulita seemed to have changed, no longer did she wear dazzling gowns, her dresses were of plain cotton or wool and she seemed to have taken upon herself the responsibility of Bess' condition, even insisting that Bess and her child should go to live at the Maxwell's in comfort and style, given every luxury that could be offered, but nothing had been decided yet.

It was the night of a small Fiesta in the Fort and Bess had refused to go, she hated crowds… and people in general. The rest of the household had left; stating that they would be back soon and within moments of them stepping out of the door Bess had started her drinking. She heard the soft sound of Deluvina's snores in the kitchen where the baby now slept for fear that Bess would stumble over it.

She fell back onto the bed, her eyes unable to focus on anything she was so intoxicated. She closed her eyes, the familiar face of Billy coming into focus as it always did. She rolled onto her side, content in her fantasy.

She felt him slip a hand around her waist, pulling her close, the soft feeling of his breath upon her neck. She sighed as he nuzzled her, and the wetness of his tears fell onto the nape of her neck.

"I'm sorry" he whispered, it took her a moment to register his words.

"I know" she said softly and patted his hand. "It's okay" she giggled drunkenly.

"I had t' go away, I couldn't stay… Pat… I'll explain soon I promise." He kissed her neck and Bess laughed again.

"What are ya doin' Bess?"

His words hit her hard and she froze under his touch.

"I'm tryin' t' survive" she said in annoyance.

"Our child needs you, look what ya doin', didn't you always tell me that you wanted to give your own children love and care, what you didn't have? If ya carry on it ain't gonna have a mother t' look after it."

Bess felt her eyes brimming with tears, she couldn't remember telling Billy that but then she couldn't remember much at all anymore.

"I'm tryin'!"

"No! You ain't." He paused, "Do it for me if not yourself, and do it for what we had."

Bess' tears burst through her resolve.

"I don't know how."

"Yeah, you do, you're the strongest girl I know." He stroked her hair softly. "I'll come back soon."

Bess laughed bitterly through her sobs. "No, you won't… don't lie William."

He laughed softly and hugged her close. "Sleep now."

Bess couldn't deny his request and fell into a deep slumber. When she next awoke it was several hours later and her head throbbed in a nightmarish aftermath of whiskey. She turned her head quickly, making stars appear before her eyes as the pain of the jerky movement shot through her skull… but just as she knew the moment she had awoken, Billy was not there… he had never been there; she nodded certainly at the thought and bit her lip.

She wiped her hands across her eyes and poured herself a glass of water, drinking it in gasps and gulps as her throat cried out for anything that wasn't liquor. She glanced at the bottle of whiskey on the small table and grasped it in her hand. She slowly eased herself out of bed and walked in weak steps over to the door. She opened it a crack and entered the kitchen, Deluvina still slept and the baby gurgled happily to itself.

She discarded the bottle upon the large wooden table and went to the cradle. She peered in, uncertain and afraid. The child looked at her with startling blue eyes and smiled a toothless smile as she watched it.

Bess gave an unsure smile and slowly lowered her finger down, the babe reached out and grasped her index finger, squeezing softly, and laughed again.

Bess smiled, this time with a true warmness and without a word she carefully picked up the babe and held it in her arms as it gazed up at her with those fascinating cobalt eyes that held Billy within them, and a little of herself in their greenish tinge. She rocked her arms gently much to the baby's pleasure, it laughed again, its eyes dancing with amusement and for the first time in many months Bess laughed, honestly and unfeigned.

"Hello little William, you're just like your daddy" she cooed and the baby boy gave a gurgle in reply.

---

**Translations**

**Usted diablo! Espero que usted se muera en la suciedad – You devil! I hope you die in the dirt.**

**bien hecho – well done**

**Bilito todavía vive, en usted y en el poco uno – Billy still lives in you and the little one.**


	59. Chapter 59

Early June 1889. New Mexico. Fort Sumner.

---

Paulita sat upon the porch of her older brother's house. She watched as the people went about their daily business in the slowly decaying town of Fort Sumner. The town seemed to have lost its vibrancy over the last few years; perhaps it was Billy the Kid's death eight years ago that had sent the town into a slow decline. The Fiestas had dwindled, and the few that were still held had become more of a gathering than a place for dancing and laughter; the townsfolk had begun to move away, most hated the feeling of losing a 'hero'. Paulita smiled at the notion, but then she supposed, to many, Billy the Kid had been a hero, a man standing alone against the corrupt government, lawmen and cattle ranchers, she gave a small laugh to herself, sure that Billy the Kid would have been quite pleased with that.

She patted her hair making sure that her bun was in place and she still looked presentable. It was not long after she had settled back down into the ancient wooden rocking chair that a smartly dressed man approached her, his suit and note pad giving him away instantly as a news reporter.

"Mrs. Jaramillo?" he said in a warm New York accent.

Paulita nodded and held out her slender hand. Her eyes raked over him, narrowing slightly, trying to judge him from appearances, as always happened when strangers came into town; Fort Sumner townsfolk were a suspicious lot.

"Great to meet you Ma'am, I'm Ned Swanson" he said, taking her hand and gently shaking it.

Paulita nodded again, "And you Mr. Swanson." She gestured casually for him to take a seat.

He sat himself down and Paulita offered him a glass of cool lemonade which he gladly accepted. He dabbed at his forehead with a handkerchief and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not used to this kind of weather; the heat is quite unlike anything I've encountered before."

Paulita smiled and sipped at her own drink. "It's not that hot today" she commented dryly.

Ned Swanson took a long drink from his own glass before he picked up his pad and licked his pencil. "I hope you don't mind if we begin right away?"

Paulita nodded in reply telling him silently that she did not.

"I've been to talk to quite a few people that say they knew Billy the Kid, I'm glad they directed me to you."

Paulita laughed softly, "I could hardly say no after the amount of letters you bombarded me with… and what is it you expect from me Mr. Swanson?" She stared at him intently.

Ned looked surprised, "Why nothing but the truth."

Paulita smiled slyly. "With Billito, truth is never something you can find easily."

"Then you won't be honest with me?"

She chuckled, "I have my secrets Mr. Swanson... Don't we all?" She raised an eyebrow.

Ned looked defeated.

"I will answer what you ask; it's up to you and your readers to decide what is the truth."

He looked up, a smile now appearing upon his face. "Shall we begin then?"

Paulita gestured with her hand that they should.

"So, Mrs. Jaramillo, you knew Billy the Kid?" He began to write upon his paper.

Paulita nodded, "I did."

"Tell me about him, your memories."

Paulita pursed her lips together and fixed him with her startling eyes. "He was handsome, the most handsome man in any part of New Mexico, blond hair, blue eyes and a devilish grin that could charm God himself." She smiled a little sadly. "He liked to gamble and was a fine dancer." She paused again. "He sometimes had a fierce temper, but he was a good man and never quarrelled without reason." She took another sip of her drink. "He was a great shot with his handgun and a fair shot with his rifle and he loved to tell jokes and stories."

Ned nodded, scribbling with passion upon the paper. "Well that doesn't sound much like the man in Pat Garrett's book."

A sparkle glinted in Paulita's eye, "Ah Mr. Garrett's book" she mused. "Garrett always was one for exaggerating." She smirked with an expression that told the reporter she would go no further on that particular subject.

The man nodded, a little shocked by this news, and then looked down at his paper trying to remember his train of thought.

"There are rumours Billy had a sweetheart, I even heard that it was you Mrs. Jaramillo."

She gave a wry smile, "Billy had many Sweethearts."

Ned looked at her suspiciously, "I have heard he may have a child."

Paulita laughed, "Nonsense, if he did the poor thing would have been hunted down long ago by the Kid's enemies." She paused, "The West may not be as wild as it once was but there are still evil men around Mr. Swanson" she said, seeing his shocked expression.

Ned looked at her squarely, "Well I guess that's a good reason to say he doesn't."

Paulita looked flustered for a moment and then regained her composure. She gave him a nod as if commending his wit.

"I have also heard another rumour." He paused, watching her expression.

"Oh, there are so many rumours about Billito, but ask if you must."

"I've heard that he didn't die on the 14th July, 1881."

Paulita stared at him, her eyes betraying something he couldn't quite grasp and then the woman before him laughed long and loud.

She dabbed at her eyes a little too over dramatically. "I haven't heard that one before."

Ned waited patiently for her to regain herself.

"That is not true Mr. Swanson, Billy the Kid died that night at the hands of Pat Garrett, I was there." She paused her eyes flicking to the house behind them. "He died in that room just there." She indicated with a turn of her hand to a corner room of the house.

Ned looked at it with curious eyes. "Did you see the body?"

Paulita recoiled slightly at the question, her mouth twisting in disgust. "Of course I didn't."

Ned looked both crestfallen and ashamed, now too berated to ask if he might take a look at the infamous room.

"Our Servant Deluvina did, perhaps you can talk to her later."

Ned gave a small nod knowing he would have to be satisfied with that.

"Sheriff Garrett would not have let Billy the Kid go, you can see how loco the idea is. Beside's where would Billy go?"

He nodded again and reluctantly wrote a few more lines upon his pad.

"We all want the hero to survive Mr, Swanson… sometimes we make up stories so he can keep riding, keep saving the day." She smiled warmly, telling him she understood his disappointment.

"You seem quite wise for your years Mrs. Jaramillo."

Paulita smiled and looked out across the town, as if seeing long past memories playing out before her, before returning her gaze to him. "When you've lived a certain life you learn things quickly and become stuck in your ways." She grinned and Ned couldn't help but grin back at the charmingly beautiful women.

"I have to say Ma'am, you are not what I expected."

Paulita fixed him once more with her gaze and Ned felt as if his breath had been stolen as those beautiful eyes looked at him and through him.

"And what did you expect?"

Ned blushed and shrugged. "I don't know" he said, his sheepish expression returning. "I saw a tintype but it was badly faded, I guess it did not do you justice." He paused and returned his eyes to her once more, feeling that he had to see that stunning face once again. "If you were Billy's sweetheart I can fully understand why."

Paulita felt a rosy blush rise in her cheeks and nodded her thanks.

"Billito meant a lot to this town" she said quickly, changing the subject. "He is missed still, but Billy the Kid can never come back, it saddens all our hearts… he was well loved." Her voice sounded thick and sorrowful, she let out a sigh. "And times change Mr. Swanson, this land is no longer as wild as it once was, each year there are fewer outlaws and rebels… soon it will be tame altogether, and Billy will be forgotten; remembered only in legend and song." She smiled again, a bitterness flickering through her eyes.

Ned watched the woman beside him, transfixed by her words and manner, there was something about her, something just out of his reach, and he felt for the first time in his young life that this was a woman that he could love, that many men could fall hopelessly in love with.

He regained himself. "And what of Billy's gang, did any of them survive?"

Paulita gave a wry smile before she nodded. "Some, not many." She paused her eyes focusing back upon him. "Chavez y Chavez, they say he lives California way, Josiah Scurlock, talk says he went East... of course men that don't want to be found can disappear easily... Dave Rudabaugh survived down in Old Mexico for a good while but his temper never was even, he was killed back in 86' after he shot some men of a town, townsfolk didn't like it so they shot him and cut off his head, so the story goes."

Ned listened in awe and began to fire more questions at her.

They talked well into the afternoon, Paulita related stories about Billy that had happened while she had been in Fort Sumner and stories about Billy she had heard from others or were common knowledge to the town. The reporter listened intently, rapt in her words and scribbling upon his pad. By the time the sun had begun to sink, and turn the sky hazy shades of oranges and reds, they had come to the end of their meeting.

Ned rose from the table and Paulita rose with him. He extended his hand out to her and she took it gladly.

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Jaramillo, I'm very grateful." He paused. "You've given more stories and tales than I could have wished for, it seems Billy was a remarkable man."

Paulita nodded. "He was." She said with a wry smile. "Just remember Mr. Swanson, the truth is sometimes more disappointing than fiction." She gave him a sly smile and he huffed a laugh, startled once more by the young woman before him.

"Mama!"

They both turned at the sound as a young buy came racing across towards them, an old stick he had been playing with grasped his fist. The boy came to stand next to Paulita and looked at the man uncertainly, clutching at her skirts.

"Is he your boy?" Ned asked, looking at the handsome child.

Paulita looked nervously towards the child and then nodded, "This is Telesfor."

"Who is he?" the boy demanded suddenly, his shyness discarded for rudeness. Paulita swiftly covered his mouth with her hand.

"Please excuse him; he is not used to anyone outside of the town."

Ned laughed and smiled down at the young boy. "I'm Ned Swanson" he said, addressing Telesfor. "I came to talk to your mother, but I do have a present for you." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small round tin of hard boiled candy.

Telefor's eyes lit up as the man handed him the treat, he gave Ned a huge grin before wresting the tin open and popping a candy greedily into his mouth.

"Thanks mister!" he stated cheekily.

Ned smiled again. "You're welcome, what have you been playing today, is that a gun?" He gestured to the stick the boy was still clutching, Ned's thinking being that all children in Fort Sumner must want to be like Billy the Kid.

"No," Telesfor said, as if that was a very stupid idea, "A sword."

"Oh I'm sorry," Ned said, a little dramatically to humor the boy, "I thought all the children here would pretend to be the great Billy the Kid."

Telesfor eyed the man as if trying to decide if he were a fool. "Billy the Kid's okay I guess, but not as fun as pirates, pirates are better."

Paulita tapped him warmly upon the shoulders. "That's enough now Telesfor, why don't you go on in and see if Deluvina has anything for you."

"Aw Ma" he groaned.

"I said git Telesfor, I ain't kiddin'." she said, the gruise of demure she had been holding up in front of the reporter dropped and she glanced at him with a blush upon her cheeks. The reporter smiled and gave a little chuckle.

"You didn't have to give me airs and graces; I'm a simple man Mrs. Jaramillo."

Paulita reddened. "Go on in" she commanded the child who reluctantly obeyed.

She looked flustered as she turned back to Ned.

"Well, I'll say thank you again for your time and hospitality, I best go find somewhere to stay… but if I happen to need to speak to you again, could I come back tomorrow?" He glanced up, meeting her eyes with his own and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm afraid I won't be here Mr. Swanson, I'm leaving Fort Sumner."

Ned looked startled. "But the way you talked of this place… I thought you loved it."

Paulita smiled a little sadly. "I do, but the people are less, and therefore so is the need for schools and jobs, my boy will not have a future here."

"Where are you going to go?" the man asked almost too eagerly.

"To join my husband in Mexico" She smiled, silently stating with her eyes that the conversation was now over.

Ned lowered his gaze; his foolish moment of fancy had made him forget that the woman before him was indeed married.

"I wish you a safe journey" he said, and gave her a curt bow, now thoroughly embarrassed at his fawning.

"Thank you" Paulita said with a nod of her head. She turned and began to walk back into the house. Ned Swanson watched her until she was out of sight. He sighed heavily and looked out once more over the town, trying to imagine the legendary Billy the Kid walking the streets. Ned strolled down the steps of the porch and headed for one of the old saloons, feeling glad that he would only be spending the one night here. He glanced back over his shoulder at the large house and pursed his lips. Paulita had been the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, he would never be able to erase those eyes from his mind and she had also been the most cunning, but even she had not been able to hide the fact that she knew a lot more than she was willing to say.


	60. Chapter 60

Paulita rose at dawn and dressed quickly. She awoke Telesfor and ordered him to dress and be at the breakfast table in ten minutes, or miss any food.

They sat at the table as Deluvina poured fresh coffee and served up hot bacon and eggs.

Deluvina sat herself down and joined them in eating.

"Voy a perder tanto de usted" she sighed sadly.

Paulita reached out and touched the woman's arm gently. "Yo sé" she said softly, comforting her dear old friend. "No estar tristes, Nos reuniremos de Nuevo." Paulita smiled warmly and Deluvina looked at Telesfor, a sad smile finding its place upon her lips.

Just after the sun had fully risen, Paulita and Deluvina made their way outside with trunks of belongings and clothes. They hauled them up into a small wagon and made ready the two horses that would pull it. Paulita turned to Deluvina and embraced her warmly; she pulled away and met the older woman's eyes with her own.

"Gracias" she said with meaning, and Deluvina pulled her once more into her arms and hugged her tightly.

Paulita looked up as three figures leisurely walked over, she grinned as Doc, Yen and Chavez smiled back at her.

She embraced each one in turn.

"Thank you" she whispered, grabbing the two men's hands in her own and squeezing gently. "For coming to see me on my way."

"Take care of him" Doc said, nodding to Telesfor who was already sat in the buggy, impatient to be on his way to new adventures.

Paulita nodded, "I'll guard him with my life."

Chavez nodded, "Find your happiness; I know it already awaits you." He gave her a knowing look and smiled warmly.

She embraced Yen again, "Take care" she whispered, and Yen held her close as tears welled in her eyes.

"Come on Ma!" Telesfor cried tired of the emotional goodbye. "Not like we ain't gonna see Chavez or Uncle Doc and Auntie Yen again!"

Paulita glanced at each of them, half of her wanting to stay in this familiar place she had grown to love so much, but she knew she couldn't, in her heart she knew her future did not lie here. Doc pushed an old Colt into her hand and smiled, silently telling her to use it if she must upon the trail.

"Things have been hard these past seven years, but I know you can make it all worthwhile, both of you." He smiled again.

Chavez nodded. "We'll come and visit when things have settled."

Paulita smiled through tears that pooled within her eyes. "You take good care of Yen, write me about your life from time to time let me know how your children are growing."

Doc grinned and Paulita pushed her lips together unable to say more without tears.

She stilled herself and with a last sad glance at her old life she turned, and with a little aid from Telesfor, she heaved herself up into the buggy and gave a last wave to each of the people that had come to say farewell. The small group of people waved sadly as Paulita picked up the reins and then urged the horses into motion. The buggy rumbled along the old dust roads taking her through the old crumbling archway of Fort Sumner and away from her old home.

---

The path was bumpy and unpredictable, Paulita felt slightly reassured by the weight of the gun in her lap for although the West certainly had lost some of its wildness, the Indians and bandits were still a threat and although she couldn't hit the side of a house, the threat of it was usually enough to make most back away and leave them well enough alone. She glanced at Telesfor and he grinned back at her, reassuring her all was well with his presence as he always did.

They followed the familiar trail that they took every year, just the two of them on this long journey. But this time they would not be coming home to Fort Sumner after their two weeks of leisure were at an end, this time they would be going further and Paulita doubted if she would see Sumner again, her heart ached at the thought and even before two hours of travelling had passed she felt homesick.

They continued on at a steady pace, reaching their destination late in the evening, the sun still shone down upon them and foretold that they still had a good amount of light left before darkness fell. Paulita eyed the dilapidated shack up ahead and her head swam with memories of years past, of spending time here, of being happy.

She pulled the horses to a stop outside and urged Telesfor to jump down.

"Watch out for rattlers in the house, ya hear!" she called after him as he raced up the porch steps and into the house.

Paulita struggled with the horses until they were free and then took them around to the back where there were patches of grass for them to feed upon. She patted one of the beasts tenderly and then fetched two buckets of water from the nearby well to quench their thirst. Once the horses had been watered she sighed and looked across the parched plain, her eyes grazing across two wooden grave markers. She searched the horizon for a moment and then made her way up to the house. The cobwebs had become thick on beams and in corners, she walked into the empty kitchen and ran a finger absently along the fireplace and studied the dirt upon her fingers. It seemed to get worse every year and this would be the last time she saw the place. She glanced around at the familiar house and smiled.

"Mama, can I go play outside?" Telesfor asked, racing into the room excitedly.

Paulita nodded, "Stay close by, where I can see you."

"I will!" he said, as if she were acting like an old mother hen, and without another word he was away outside to play whatever game his imagination deemed. She watched him a moment enjoying the warm sun that streamed in through the open doorway.

Paulita slowly made her way outside to the buggy and rummaged in one of the bags for a moment until her fingers brushed against what she searched for, she pulled out a large square tin that had once housed a decent sized cake. She made her way back inside and pulled out an old wooden crate to sit upon, she dusted it with an old rag nearby before sitting down. She pried the tin open and placed the lid on the ground beside her before pulling out the clean white linen package inside.

She smiled as she ran her fingers over the soft material, her memories coming back to her within this small moment.

She unfolded the clean cloth carefully and brought out a tintype. The details were still crisp and bright; she smiled sadly at the young couple smiling out from it, the young girl in her pretty off the shoulder taffeta dress and the man, devilishly handsome with a cheeky smile. Paulita remembered vividly the day she had promised to do this, she had promised the young girl in the photo that she would come out here with Telesfor and remember for her. That upon this day, the day she decided to leave, the day it was safe to start her life properly... she would come to this place one last time with this photograph and lay the past to rest. She ran a finger tenderly across the sealed letter that sat at the bottom of the tin.

She quickly fetched a rusty knife and began to pry one of the floorboards up, being careful not to get any splinters of wood in her skin. When this job was done she checked for any rattlesnakes and then dug at the moist earth underneath until a good sized hole had been made. She wiped her hands on a tattered bit of blanket that lay upon the floor and sealed the tin up once more. She held it to her chest, remembering that young girl… Bess.

She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, knowing that Bess was no longer here now. She slowly opened her eyes and laid the tin into the hole before covering it carefully back up, tears welling within her eyes.

She replaced the floorboard, not bothering to nail it shut, knowing that this place would not last another winter anyway. She gazed down at the spot she had just hidden the tin within and let a tear slip down her cheek… now it was over.

"If anyone finds you," she said in a whisper, "then God will have wanted the truth to be shown; but the truth of the past will be all there is." She prayed silently and turned, wiping at her wetness on her cheeks. She went back to the buggy and struggled a moment with the old wooden rocking chair she had so loved, had tended Telesfor in as a babe and she could not bear to leave behind.

She placed it upon the porch, glad that it was so light and she could make a comfortable seat for herself.

She settled into it and let her mind drift as the warm summer breeze blew gently across her skin. She smiled contentedly to herself and rocked the chair slowly.

The sun lowered in the sky but it was still too early for sunset. Paulita opened her eyes and looked out at Telesfor who had become captivated by an ants nest a way off, he sat hunched near it watching the ants at work and Paulita smiled.

"Oh Mama!" he called. "You should see them all" he commented, before turning to look back, his dazzling blue eyes finding her face and he grinned.

Paulita laughed and Telesfor joined her with his usual long winded chuckle.

"I'll go give the horses some hay, huh Mama?" he said looping his thumbs through his braces in a familiar pose that made Paulita smile with fond remembrance.

She smiled and nodded before letting her eyes slip closed again.

She gently dozed until a sound of boots scraping across the wooden planks and the soft jingle of spurs made her eyes flutter open and she looked up.

Her gaze met beautiful clear blue eyes that glinted mischievously. The man walked towards her, a grin playing upon his handsome face as he flipped his overgrown hair out of his eyes, his spurs clinked and his holsters clinked. He shoved his thumbs under his braces and came to a stop, studying the young woman in the rocking chair.

He grinned again and laughed impishly, "Hey Bess."

She met his eyes with her own startling green gaze and with a small bite of her lip she smiled.

---

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_My name is Elizabeth Bonney wife to William H. Bonney aka Billy the Kid._

_I know now I was just a fragile flame in the whirlwind that was Billy the Kid's life, I was damn lucky that whirlwind didn't blow me out to nothing…but I loved him._

_I know many people will want to know the truth of what happened on 14th July all those years ago but all I will say to you is this, Billy still rides the plains and will forever do so but Billy the Kid the legend is gone, you can see in that what you like, you won't get anymore from me on the matter._

_Regards,_

_Mrs. E. Bonney_

_----_

**Translations**

Voy a perder tanto de usted - I will miss you both.

Yo sé - I know.

No estar tristes, Nos reuniremos de Nuevo - Do not be sad, we will meet again.

---

A/N

And so we reach the end of my story. I never thought when I began writing this that it would be so long or that I could even write something of this length. I'm sad it's finished I will miss Billy, Bess and the rest of the gang. I hope anyone that has read this has enjoyed it and I thank you all from my heart for sticking with me and I also thank anyone that reads this story at a later date.

Now onto the ending :) I'm sure many of you guessed that for protection Bess took on the name of Paulita and was kept by the Maxwell's in secret for many years, she changed her son's name from William to Telesfor to protect him from harmful people. But was Billy still alive? Did he sneak into Sumner at great risk to bring Bess back from the drink? and was Billy, after many years in hiding, riding out to the old shack to meet his wife and son and start a new life in Old Mexico now the heat was off?

Well, that is up to you to decide...

On a side note, I am currently writing a Young Guns/Streets Laredo crossover. The first chapter should be up soon and I'd love it if you let me know what you think.

Well, Hasta la vista :D


End file.
